Lab Rats and Andrews
by BasicTvObsesser22
Summary: Cassandra Andrews has Lived with the Dooley's since she was 10. When Tasha marries and inventor who has invented the worlds first bionic humans, Cassie will be going threw a roller-coaster of bionics and trouble with her best friend Leo. Chase/OC
1. Crush, Chop, Burn and Andrews prt 1

Chapter 1: Crush, Chop, Burn & Andrews Part 1

A/N My first Lab Rats fan fiction. First Fan fiction in general. I own nothing except my OC Cassandra. This will follow the series. Cassandra isn't Leo's sister it explains who she is in this chapter. At some points characters may be a little OOC. Chase/OC

Cassie's POV

Mr. D and Tasha were sitting in the front seat of the car while me, and Leo were squished in the back with our entire luggage. I leaned over and whispered to Leo "are you excited?"

Leo plastered on a fake smile "Yeah. No, why are you?"

I leaned back in my seat "because now it won't be just me and you, I love you Leo but, you get annoying sometimes" Leo faked glared at me and I laughed. We pulled up to a huge house and I let a little 'whoa' escape my mouth. Now just so you know I'm not Leo's sister, or his girlfriend. Ewe. No. My mom, Rachel, and Tasha were really close friends. So when my mom died a few years back Tasha took me in. Seeing that I had no other family. It was sweet and Leo and I have known each other since birth so he was already like a brother to me. So it wasn't hard to adjust. Anyways, Leo and I were carrying our bags and walked up to the house and over heard Tasha and Mr. D's conversation.

"Welcome home Mrs. Davenport" he said while carrying Tasha inside Bridal style.

"Why thank you Mr. Davenport" Tasha replied.

"We get it you got married" Leo said as we approached the door.

"It's getting old!" I exclaimed as Leo and I threw our bags on the floor. Leo and I looked around.

"Whoa" Leo repeated what I said earlier "you got this big house just from building things."

"Mmhmm" Mr. D said with pride.

"Way to go mom" Leo said "Now that's a husband" and I couldn't help but agree

"Now I see why you agreed to marry him" I said in a sarcastic 'duh' voice. Leo laughed.

"Pound it" he said raising his fist, I met him halfway and we both made a 'bwoosh' sound when we fist bumped. They both just looked at us. I shrugged. Tasha rolled her eyes then kissed Mr. D. That's when I noticed the cool device in the middle of the living room. I nudged Leos shoulder with mine and nodded my head towards it. His eye popped out of his head "What is that" he said walking towards it.

"Oh, uh. That" Mr. D said, putting out his hand to stop Leo "is my latest creation. Davenport Industries very first, completely interactive 3-D TV." He turned it on and a baseball game came on. A player hit the ball and Leo backed up to try and catch it but just rammed into the wall

"Watch the vase termite" a voice said and my head snapped to the side to see a small screen that had an E on it that had eyes and clothes and everything.

"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back." Leo said with the most serious face ever and I had to bite my lip to not laugh.

"No, that's Eddy" Mr. D said walking over to Eddy. "He's my smart home system. Eddy, this is my new stepson, Leo. Remember, I told you Leo, Cassandra, and Tasha are moving in today?"

"Hey, welcome. Everything here is mine." Eddy said

I laughed "I like you" I said pointing at him.

"Okay, she can use my stuff. But not you" He said looking at Leo.

"Uh, Leo, Cassandra" Mr. D said changing the subject. I cringed at my name; I hate it that's why I always go by Cassie.

"Cassie" I interrupted Mr. D.

He nodded "Yeah, Cassie, why don't you two go check out your bedrooms? Cassie yours is up the stairs over here it's the first door on the right" I nodded and grabbed my bag and headed upstairs but not before I heard what Mr. D said "And Leo you just go straight down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the 50-foot-screen TV, keep walking, that's mine."

I was in my room unpacking for no more than ten minutes when I heard Leo call my name. I sighed and walked downstairs to where Leo was. Which wasn't that hard because he was still screaming my name. I swear that boy will be the death of me. When I walked up to Leo his eyes were closed and he was still yelling my name "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!"

I walked right in front of him and yelled "Leeeeeeeeeeeoooooooo!"

He opened his eyes and yelled back "whaaaaaaaat!"

"Why are we screaming!" and yes I yelled that. He paused for a moment then shrugged. I rolled my eyes "What do you want?"

"Look!" He turned me around and there was a very large metal door.

"Whoa" I just stood there looking at the strange door, that's when it open. I started to walk in but Leo grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked me.

"I'm baking a pie, what does it look like I'm doing, now are you coming or not" I continued to walk in and Leo hesitantly followed me.

"Hello?" Leo said as he walked in then the doors closed and the ground fell. It took all my will power not to scream, while Leo screamed the whole drop. When it stopped the doors immediately opened with a 'ding'. I walked out into the… the… it kind of looked like an underground lab. I turned back when I noticed Leo wasn't with me. He poked his head out the scurried over to me. "Whoa!"

I kept looking around "I know"

"Cassie, my new dads batman" Leo exclaimed. There was a door a couple of feet away from us that opened. I grabbed Leos arm and pulled him behind a wall of yellow barrels. A boy ran through the open doors and quickly shut it.

"Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" He yelled at the door, which I assumed had another person behind it, either that or he's crazy. Then there was a loud banging on the door. I cringed and Leo took a few steps back. Then the door completely broke off revealing another boy who was slightly taller than the other one "Well there's another way to get in" the first boy quipped sarcastically.

"Give me back my Epod!" the second boy demanded as he lifted the first boy up by the back of his shirt. If I didn't already say my eyes were literally about to pop out of their sockets.

"I don't have it!" The first boy insisted trying to squirm out of the second boys grasp as a girl came walking in with what I assumed was the alleged Epod I her hand. The second boy noticed this too.

"Hey. You took my Epod!" He said dropping the first boy on his ass.

The girl pulled out her headphones "Taylor Swift mega-mix? Really?" I let out a small laugh despite everything.

"I find her soothing." The second boy said still a little ticked off. The girl just rolled her eyes and went to go walk away. But then the second boy shot… lasers out of his eyes? What?

She turned around slowly to look at the second boy "Oh, I know you didn't shoot that laser at me."

"Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake, just like your face" The second boy retorted and once again I cracked a small laugh despite the situation. But it was soon cut short when the girl ran at him so fast she was a blur and knocked him into the wall of yellow barrels revealing me and Leo. All three of them screamed, I raised an eyebrow at them if anything Leo and I should be screaming. And that's exactly what Leo did and he literally blew out my eardrum. And to make things worse they screamed right back. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore when Leo let out a high pitched girly scream and ran. The three of them looked at me weird.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You're the ones you screamed at a short scrawny boy" I quipped then ran after Leo. When I caught up to him he was backed up against the pole. I walked slightly towards him.

"Okay I don't play this card too often, but mom!" Leo yelled and I turned around to see the three super humans or whatever they were in front of us. I looked over their shoulders to see Mr. D and Tasha walking in. Leo instantly ran into her arms. I snapped a quick photo for blackmail purposes. Don't judge. That's how mine and Leo's relationship works. And once again all three of them looked at me weird. I shoved my phone into my pocket and rubbed the back of my neck as I awkwardly walked passed them and next to Leo and Tasha.

"Leo! Leo! There you are! Oh! What is this place? Who are they?" Tasha asked Mr. D as Leo pulled away.

"Uh they, uh, are a boy band I've been working with, um, and the twist is, one of 'em's a girl." I could tell her was lying and so could Tasha and Leo. We all just gave him a 'really' look and he caved. Mental high five the three ways stare always works. "All right, they're part of a secret project I've been developing genetically superhuman sibling-"

"Hold up" I cut him off "Genetically super humans" I paused and stared at them in awe "No way"

"Yes way" Mr. D said a little bit more confident "Tasha, Cassie, Leo, meet Adam, Bree, and Chase the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag but, I and incredibly smart" Tasha turned to me and Leo and gave us a 'WTF" face while pointing at Mr. D

"Don't look at me" Leo said quickly to defend himself "I told you to stay away from internet dating"

Tasha turned back to Mr. D "So they're robots

"Whoa! Hey! Oh no she didn't!" Adam, Bree, and Chase all exclaimed.

"No Tasha there human" Mr. D said shaking his head.

I took a step closer and looked at each of them then looked at Mr. D "I don't know about you but, I find this super awesome" and yes I may have squealed the last part. "So if there human how do they have all those cool abilities"

"I've just given them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks" Mr. D clarified and yes I understood every word that came out of his mouth. The advantages of being a science geek. "It's a lot more complicated than it sounds" Mr. D continued as I just nodded along. He looked at me "are you getting any of this?"

I looked at him like he was insane "of course. I'm not an idiot. Who do you think I am Leo?" I quipped nodding towards Leo, who just glared at me "You can't fight Facts Leo" I threw out before I turned to Mr. D "Continue."

Mr. D nodded and described each of their abilities pointing to them as he said so "See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super-senses and superior intelligence."

My eyes widened by just a fraction "Yeah, I saw the whole knocking down a steel door and turning to a blur as you charged at him congratulations" I slowly walked over to Chase until I was right in front of him "But Superior Intelligence now that is truly fascinating" Chase gave me a smug smile and Bree and Adam just gave me confused looks. I didn't give anyone anytime to say anything "Quick pop quiz. 531 times 982?"

"521, 442" he answered without hesitation.

"Who discovered the atom?"

"J. J. Thomson."

"When was the first phone call made?"

"March 10, 1876"

"By who?"

"Alexander Graham Bell"

"To who?"

"Thomas Watson"

I held his gaze for a second "Outstanding"

"Wait a second how did you know all that?" Bree asked from beside Chase.

I looked at her "You don't get to be top of your class for five years by sitting there and looking pretty" I quipped turning sharply and walking over to Leo.

"Hey, Chase, I think you've finally met your match" Bree told him elbowing his side. I smirked and raised an eyebrow yet me and Chase never broke eye contact. Now that I really looked at him, he was quite good looking and his eyes were gorgeous.

"Hello!" Tasha said breaking the moment. I cleared my throat and looked at her as she continued to talk. "Donald. Hi. There are children living in our basement!" She exclaimed pulling Mr. D over to the side "Cassie may be weirdly fascinated by this stuff but, it's not okay with me"

"This is a scientific habitat" Mr. D argued "I mean look at it, it has a game room and a rock wall Anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology."

"Duuuuuude. Leo this place is so cool" I said while hitting Leos shoulder and jumping. They shot me weird looks. I slowly stopped and backed away "Awkward" I muttered.

"It's true" Adam said "The toilets have seat-warmers that talk."

Leo looked up at him with a curious yet confused look "What do they say?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders "well it varies depending on-"

"No" Leo said raising his hand quickly cutting him off.

"Donald, I don't know what to make of all this" Tasha continued ignoring Adams comment "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon to Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

Mr. D was standing in front of Tasha trying to explain "Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. But as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids." Chase said raising his hand slightly.

"I want to go to Paris" Bree said smiling.

"I want to go upstairs" Adam said with a serious face.

"Seriously of all the places. You could go to The Great Wall of China, Petra, Colosseum, Cichen Itza, Machu Picchu, or the Taj Mahal, or, or, or, Christ the Redeemer in Brazil!" Yes I named the Seven Wonders of the World. Sue me. Adam gave me a very confused look, and Chase just stared, I couldn't quite read his expression, and Bree had her arms crossed and was shaking her head "What?"

Bree continued to shake her head "It's so freaky, you're like a female Chase"

"Hey, what are those" Leo said and everyone's stares changed to Leo, except I noticed Chases held a little longer. Hmm? "Time Machines?"

Mr. D just shook his head laughing "No, they're not Time Machines. The Time Machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my Bionic creations live and sleep and eat."

Leo looked at me questioningly so I dumbed it down "It's basically a survival tube" I explained and Leo made and 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Exactly" Mr. D continued "Which reminds me, its dinner time"

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed and got into the capsules.

I ran up to Mr. D "No way I'm missing this" They all slipped on goggles once their doors were sealed

"Ready?" Mr. D asked. They all gave him thumbs up, then Mr. D pushed some buttons and small spheres fell in the capsules around Adam, Bree, and Chase,

I watched them eat it "What are they eating?"

"These are my patented protein pellets. Whatever they dot catch is tomorrow's breakfast" I laughed and continued watching.


	2. Crush, chop, burn and Andrews prt 2

Chapter 2: Crush, Chop, Burn & Andrews

A/N So I basically have no life so this story will be updated relatively fast. It just depends on how fast I can find the episodes

Cassie's POV

The next morning Mr. D, Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase and I were down in the lab. Leo was sitting in a spinning chair off to the side of the desk I was sitting on to have a front row seat to watch Mr. D train Chase. Oh Bree and Adam were there too, they were standing on either side of me.

"Okay, Chase" Mr. D started "Enemy grenade, three o' clock!" Mr. D threw something at Chase which he quickly blocked with a force field, yeah that's right.

"That was so Awesome" I exclaimed kicking my feet a little. And thankfully Adam spoke so the fact that I Just squealed like a fan girl over Chase wasn't bought up. But of course Chase noticed and I could tell by the way he was beaming at me.

"Hey! Why does he get a forcefeild, and I don't?" Adam whined

"Cause you're not as cool as Chase" I muttered to myself and once again thankfully no one heard cause of Bree's comment. I really need to watch what I say, one of these days Chase is going to hear, and that won't be good.

"'cause if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this" Bree explained throwing a water bottle at him.

"Oh and because you're not as cool as me, I suppose" my head instantly snapped over to Chase who was smiling "Well at least that's what Cassie thinks" Chase gloated

"What?" I asked as heat rose to my cheeks.

"Super hearing" he said pointing to his ears

"Oh" was all I said as I awkwardly shifted positions.

"Okay" Mr. D said breaking the silence "you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome, I'm going to have my speedboats detailed, and then I'm going to go get waxed." Everyone just stopped and stared at him "Don't judge me. Later Cassie" We did our awesome handshake we came up with yesterday.

"Deuces Mr. D" I called to him as he left leaving the five of us.

"Well, we better get ready for school." Leo said getting up out of the chair.

"Yeah, school" I muttered jumping down from the desk still feeling awkward. I wouldn't have made that comment if I knew Chase could hear it… okay maybe I would have, it just slipped out. And if it couldn't get any worse Chase kept looking at me every five seconds. Ugh.

"Ooh! I have always dreamed about going to school." Bree exclaimed jumping in front of us. I unconsciously took a step back. She didn't notice and kept rambling on about school while walking back over to her spot. "Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class" What are you on.

"Yeah" Chase said getting up from his seat. I instantly looked away and kept my eyes trained on Bree. "All we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human lab rats" I wanted to say something but decided not to.

Luckily Leo said something "Come on, it can't be that bad." We all looked over to see Adam on a giant hamster wheel. "So you've never left this room?" Leo asked as Adam came and joined the group. They all shook their heads no "That explains the haircuts."

I had to admit chases hair was not his strong suit. I laughed a little "Pound it" I said raising my fist and Leo met me halfway and we both made a 'bwoosh' sound when we fist bumped. Bree still looked offended while she tugged at her hair. Chase just looked at me mouthing 'bwoosh'. And Adam didn't even notice.

"I bet school's fun. You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff." Adam said with a frown.

"It's not fun when you're 'the smart kid.'" See Leo is actually very smart he just has his dumb moments, but, the difference between us was that he got picked on because of it and many other reasons.

"Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Chase said leaning up against the desk.

I nodded in agreement but, then Bree and Adam said "No it's not." I made an awkward 'o' with my mouth.

"Hey, you guys should come to school with us!" Leo said jumping "You could be my bionic bodyguards" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Okay! I'm in! Let's go!" Adam, Bree, and Chase agreed.

We all headed towards the door but it closed and Eddy's voice came on "Not on my watch, laser brains!"

"Aw, shoot!" Chase exclaimed

"We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer." Adam continued

"I thought it was just in the living room!" Leo said obviously upset.

"Nope! I'm everywhere!" E said showing up on six monitors behind us. And yes I gave him a nickname. They all whipped around and I just watched amused.

"In my shower!?" Leo shouted.

"Yep" E replied "And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sport-o." Leo had a look of horror on his face and I laughed quietly to myself.

"Okay, we need to shut that thing off" Leo said referring to E.

"Never going to happen," Chase said opening a case under E "Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before-"

"Hey E?" I cut Chase off standing next to E.

"Yes Cass?" E asked

"Ooh, Cass, I like that. Anyways, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need" He replied cheerfully.

"Can you open those doors and let us out? Please." I asked giving him a puppy face.

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead" the doors opened and E's screen went black. They looked at me in awe.

I shrugged "What?"

"Okay, come on. If we're going to school we should shower first because two of us really stink." Bree said snapping everyone out of there trance. Adam and Chase smelled themselves

"Oh, yeah" they both said.

They each got into their capsule and went through the shower cycle. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" They all yelled as they were splashed with water. Then in a flash their clothes were changed and they walked out. Adam was walking funnily which I didn't understand why.

"Oh, Great" Adam said "It gave me your underwear by mistake" Leo and I snickered.

"Gross" Bree exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I got the bra" Chase said and that's when Leo and I busted out laughing.

After we got everything fixed all five of us went to school. "Ooh!" They all exclaimed as they walked in. Adam was touching everything, Bree was squealing, and Chase was waving to a group of girls. I felt my stomach tighten.

"I can't' believe we're actually at school." Bree said smiling. I swear if she smiled any bigger her face split in two. "I'm so excited! Oh, my first lunch lady" Bree ran up to a passing lunch lady. Poor her. Leo and I literally had to pry her off. "She smelled like fish sticks" She said with another huge smile.

"Don't ever do that or anything remotely like that ever again" I said shaking my head.

"Do me a favor and try and act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold." Leo said as Steve came up to give Leo a wedgie.

"Hey shor-" I gave him a pointed look. I think he literally peed his pants. "I mean Leo. My buddy" then he scurried away. "Bye, Cassie" he yelled back.

"Yeah that's right" I muttered "Pound it" and we fist bumped with our usual 'bwoosh'. Bree saw a group of girls walk up. Poor them. She ran up to them.

"HI! I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things." The girls looked like they saw a ghost as they slowly turned around then fled for their lives. Bree turned back to us laughing "Did you see that? I have besties. I can't wait to stab them in the back" Bree exclaimed still laughing. We walked over to Chase when he called for Bree and Adam.

"Adam! Would you two quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves" Just then the bell went off and Chase collapsed to the floor screaming. Then he sat up and clung to my leg while holding his ears. I felt my tummy do a flip flop when he grabbed my leg.

"What's with crazy?" Leo asked Bree.

"He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing." Bree told him.

I looked down at Chase "You can get off now." He cleared his throat and quickly scooted away.

"What was that?" He asked while panting

"It's called a bell" Leo said in a 'duh' voice "It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day. So… have fun with that." Adam, Bree, and Leo left leaving me alone with Chase. Which I didn't like but, at the same time I did. He was still sitting on the floor so I reached out my my hand "Come on" he took it and I felt a weird tingle as I pulled him up "We have first period together. Let's go" We walked to class together and it turns out Chase and I have almost all the same classes being were both geniuses. But don't tell him I said that I already boost his ego enough. A couple of classes later we were in gym. Which I can't say that I hate 'cause I actually like it. I know I'm weird.

"I hate Gym" Leo said over pronouncing each word.

"Leo" I said picking up a stray basketball and started dribbling "Just because you're short and scrawny and have no athletic ability what so ever, doesn't mean you have to hate on gym" I then threw the ball from where I was standing next to Leo, which was a little less than half-court, and made it in without hitting the rim "Gym actually really fun"

"Easy for you to say" Leo exclaimed gesturing to the basket ball hoop "You are Cassandra Andrews, Top of your class, Captain of the girls basketball team, Dodge ball champ, you intimidate people, and who knows how many other skills" I raised my hands in surrender, can't fight facts "I. Hate. Gym." Leo stated once more.

"Why?" Adam asked from where he was seated next to Chase behind us as I picked up another basketball.

"Here try" I said handing Leo the ball. He tried to dribble it. Tried being the keyword. Hey ended up hitting himself in the face. I took it back. Whoops.

"Aaah!" Leo screamed "That's why" I shot the ball and made it in again. "And that"

"So big deal" Chase said "you can't play basketball. Chess club's where all the action's at"

"Eh" I said turning to face him "It all depends on who you play with"

"Cassie is the master at Chess, she dominates. Yet another skill" Leo added. I blew on my nails and rubbed it on my shirt. Then he went back to talking to Chase "You two should play sometime"

"Uh, um, yeah, uh, sure" Chase stuttered. Then yet another basketball came over and Bree caught it.

"What do I do?" she asked flustered

"Throw it" Leo said

"Toss it" I added. She turned and threw it to a boy who was in my French class, yeah I take French. The boy turned towards us and was hit right in the face with the ball. Poor him, he got Bree'd. "To someone who's looking" I said face palming.

Bree then ran over to him smiling down at him "wow!" she exclaimed "You caught that with your face." We walked over to them and I picked up the ball and tossed it to Leo, who went to catch it but, dropped it and had to bend down and pick it up.

"Just once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces. Pull a Cassie Andrews" Leo said holding the basketball.

"What's a Cassie Andrews" Chase asked.

"It's her, right there" Adam said pointing to me "the girl who finds you fascinating, outstanding, awesome, and cooler than me" I felt the heat in my cheeks intensify with each word Adam said. I averted my eyes to the floor but not before I saw Chase blush. It was cute.

"No" Leo continued "A Cassie Andrews is a secret move Cassie does when she in a sudden death moment during one of her basketball games. She gets the ball and does this amazing basketball move. I want to be able to do something like that"

"Then why don't you?" Chase asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look at me!" Leo shouted "There's more meat on a dog bone"

"Yeah" Adam said turning Leo to face the basketball hoop "But now you have us to help you."

"Huh?" Leo said as Adam picked him up.

"Wait, what? Adam stop!" I tried but, it was too late. Adam threw Leo and he went sailing through the air across the gym while screaming. He ended up getting the ball through the net and hanging onto the rim. But being the butterfingers that he is he slipped and fell to the floor. Leo quickly got up and looked around at everyone who had their jaws dropped. Suddenly everyone started cheering and clapping. And Leo was enjoying it. I nudged Adam and nodded approvingly.

Davenport House No One's POV

Mr. Davenport came running into the living room and noticed Tasha cooking in the kitchen. "Hey, honey" she called to him only to be ignored as he ran straight across the couch. "Oh, okay" She said sarcastically "So, we have kids living in the basement, and we walk on the furniture. Got it."

Mr. Davenport ran straight over to Eddy "the kids are gone" He said to Tasha "Eddy!" he yelled.

Eddy popped up on the screen "Yes" he said prolonging the word.

"Where are the kid?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me or the wife you replaced me with?!" Eddy retorted "You know, I might like a new pair of shoes too!"

"Eddy' He warned

"Fine they went to school with Leo and Cass" eddy said his attitude still there.

"No. Why would you let them do that" he asked frustrated.

"Because Cass asked me too"

"Cass? Cassie? Why would you listen to her?" Mr. Davenport asked getting confused.

"Because she didn't replace me with Satan" Eddy said in a bitter tone.

"Really!? We're going to get into that now?! This is bad" Mr. Davenport started mumbling to himself "No, no, no, no, no, no. They can't go to school, not with their glitches!"

"What glitches?" Tasha asked worried.

"Because" Mr. Davenport began "they're human, their emotions can trigger there bionics. If one of 'em gets a little nervous, or upset, or even a little bit too happy. They could take out everything from here to Tijuana."

"What?!" Tasha exclaimed "You did not mention this on your profile"

"Come on!" Mr. Davenport said running to the door and Tasha following

Back at the School Cassie's POV

Chase and I were walking to the gym from the computer lab to go meet up with Leo, Bree, and Adam. We walking into the gym and saw them immediately. Bree turned to us "Where have you two been" she asked smirking.

"We were in the computer lab" I told her matter-of-factly.

"We were taking pre-med courses. Guess who just became a cyropractor in the Philippines" Chase said proudly.

"Cassie, congratulations" Bree said teasingly. Chase stuck his bottom lip out pouting.

"Actually it was all Chase" I said smiling at Chase. Bree just rolled her eyes at us.

That's when Dewey Dingoe our mascot came up behind Adam and started petting his hair "Aw, look. Doggy likes me." Adam said smiling which soon faded as he started getting annoyed "Okay, doggy, that's enough. Hey, I said that's enough!" He exclaimed as he ran away from our mascot who was chasing him. Leo, Chase, and I followed him and watched the scene unfold amused "I'm warning you, dog, you're messing with the wrong guy! No! It's my Salisbury steak!" He exclaimed getting angry, suddenly his eyes started glowing red.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked Chase fear lining his voice.

Chase looked over at Adam whose eyes were glowing brighter than before "Oh, no! His heat vision"

"No way!" I exclaimed excitedly

"His what?" Leo shrieked in the exact opposite tone that I used.

"It's a glitch" Chase explained "Whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up!" My head snapped over to Adam when he shot his heat vision at Dewey and her costume caught on fire. She started freaking out then a boy came over and put it out with a fire extinguisher, as Adam backed away and tugged on his sleeve nervously.

"We're dingoes, we're here, there's nothing" The cheer squad started to cheer but stopped and scattered when dingoe came running threw, leaving the girl they tossed into the air helpless

"I got her! I got her!" Bree shouted as she used her super speed to run over to catch the girl. But unfortunately she missed and the girl fell to the floor "Oops." Bree said leaning over her "Over shot it. But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines." Bree told her then jumped over her and ran off. Things couldn't get any worse. Then the fire alarm and all the students started running around in a panic. Spoke to soon.

"People. People." Chase said trying to calm them down, everyone stopped and looked at him. "Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive." I face palmed, so not the time. Everyone resumed running out of the gym in a frenzy. And to top it all off on this crap sundae, Tasha and Mr. D came walking into the gym.

"Oh, no! The killed Dewey Dingoe!" She said looking at the charred costume head.

They looked over at us and we all waved nervously "So how was school!?" He asked loudly. We nodded and shrugged "Get in the helicopter!" He screamed at us we all ran out of the gym.

We all sat on the couch as we took in Mr. D's lecture "Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away."

"For 30 grand I'll go away." Leo said seriously. I smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" he shouted "What was that for?"

"For being stupid" I whispered/yelled at him.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Bree tried to explain.

"Oh, come on, Donald, they're just kids." Tasha said trying to reason to with him. "When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed" Mr. d looked at her exasperated "You know what? I'm not helping." Tasha said backing down.

He turned back to Adam, Bree, and Chase "Look, I designed you to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad"

"Oh well, there goes that dream." Adam said placing his hand over his chest.

"Look" I said standing up "I know you're mad Mr. D, but these three achieved the impossible today. They mad _Leo_ popular."

Leo jumped up and shouted excitedly "I got game!"

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat' Chase told him standing up.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party" Bree said jumping up "By a boy!" She directed the last part to Tasha who jumped up excitedly too.

"How exciting! We got to get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do" Tasha started then looked over at Mr. D who was shaking his head at her "Again not helping."

"That's it." Mr. D said finally having enough "Leo, Cassie, you two are banned from the lab."

"What!?" I screeched but, he ignored me and continued with punishments.

"And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing."

"Ooh! What about the last art of pantomime" Adam asked mimicking a mime.

"Go to your tubes!" Mr. D yelled and watched as the three of them scurry out of the living room.

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock at the door "Knock Knock" Leo shouted threw the door.

"Enter Enter" I shouted back and sat up as he opened the door.

He leaned up against the doorframe "So are you coming or not?"

"Where" I asked completely lost.

"To break your boyfriend out of the lab' Leo told me and I instantly jumped off the bed.

"Chase is not my boyfriend" I quickly denied.

Leo smirked "How'd you know I was talking about Chase, I didn't give a name" I felt my cheeks heat up. Stupid Leo. He just laughed "Come on, the party isn't going to last forever." I followed him down into the lab and we strutted over to where the three of them were sitting.

Chase instantly stood up "Cassie, Leo, what are you doing? You're not allowed down here!"

"We know" I said smirking

"But you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?" Leo asked and we just turned and walked away knowing they would follow.

When we got up to the living room Leo and I shouted "It's in your living room!"

Then Leo started dancing "Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people!"

"Leo, Cassie I can't believe you did this!" Chase said looking around.

"Well we owed you guys" I said smiling

"And since you couldn't go to the party, we bought the party here" Leo said picking up a bowl "Cheese curl?" He asked and Chase happily ate one.

"What about your mom and Davenport?" Adam asked

"They're at dinner." Leo told him "They'll be gone for hours"

Then we noticed Jimmy sticking his head into the microwave "Jimmy, get your head out of there. It's a microwave" I shouted at him, while Leo and I walked over to him.

"I climbed into the car with Leo watching Chase jump on the couch with Adam. And of course Leo noticed this, so he thought it was necessary to poke my side while chanting "You like him. You like him. You like him."

I smacked his hand away "Shut up." Then the unspeakable happened, Tasha and Mr. D came walking through the door.

"What the!" Mr. D shouted as Leo and I pulled up honking.

"Hey you're back!" Leo said casually as we slipped out of the car and next to him. "How did all these people get here?!"Leo asked me.

"What people? I don't see any people" I said playing along.

Tasha shook her head scowling at us "You two are in big trouble"

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming." Mr. D started out nice, then yelled "Get out!"

Soon all the other kids left and the three bionic teenagers hung their heads "You kids have really done it this time. And who gave Eddy cake?!' Mr. D shouted. Adam raised his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"We just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leo told them taking off his hat.

"Show them a real life and make them feel normal" I added in a soft tone.

"But there not normal. And there biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Mr. D said about Leo's comment "Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently"

"What?!" they all shrieked, including me. I can't lose them.

"What part of 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" Mr. D asked them walking across the living room.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked taking a step closer.

"To one of my remote research facilities" Mr. D explained "where you can complete your training"

"But this is home" Adam said sadly "This is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets."

"Not anymore." Wow that was harsh. "Now go downstairs and pack your stuff" I watched as they walked out of the living room with their heads hung low.

"This is so not fair!" I yelled at Mr. D then stormed off, with Leo right behind me after he said to Mr. D "They're my best friends"

Davenport Lab No One's POV

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Bree said leaning against her capsule.

"I think Leo and Cassie are really going to miss us" He told them glancing who was asleep in Chase's capsule. Her knees pulled close to her chest, the tear stains visible on her cheeks.

"Yeah, me to" Adam said sarcastically while looking down at Leo who was asleep latched onto Adam's leg. "Think we should wake them up?"

"No, let them sleep" Bree said laughing

"But Leo's drooling on my socks." Adam said irritated.

"Come on, suck it up Adam. Do you really think Chase will be happy if you kick his girlfriend out" Bree said smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend" Chase said exasperated "You guys need to quit with that."

"Whatever you say" Bree said as her and Adam got into their capsules "You know you like her"

Chase got into his capsule and looked down at Cassie "Yeah, I know I do"

Still the Lab Cassie's POV

The next morning we were all gathered in the lab still, because I apparently fell asleep down there in Chase's capsule. Awkward. We watched as Chase was filling up a box.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked him.

"If Davenports going to ship us of to some remote island the office supplies is coming with us" I laughed as he kept filling the box. I'm really going to miss him. I'm really going to miss all of them. It's going to be so boring; I mean I still have Leo but, Leo's… Leo.

"We just got our first taste at a normal life" Bree told Leo and I but I was to busy watching Chase. Of course I'm going to watch him he's leaving… Permanently! "I was this close to getting a curfew that I was totally going to break"

"Oh!" Adam shouted excitedly "Maybe when we get to where ever we're going well, meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo, who will take us on adventures, and teach us how to love."

Chase sat down on the desk next to me, a little closer than necessary, not that I'm complaining. "Or maybe you'll make him mad, and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers"

"Lovely thoughts Chase" I shook my head smiling.

"Hey!" Adam shouted heatedly "I create the monkey fantasies around here"

Then E popped up on the screen near the door "Well, kids, I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport, I know I haven't, Sayonara."

Bree shook her head "Eddy, I know we've never been the best of friends but, we're going to miss you"

E smiled "Aw, really"

"No! We hate you! Evil!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Where is this training facility anyway" I asked softly.

"Oh the facility X, it's all the rage" E said showing us an Island on the computer monitor.

Adam smiled "That's nice" Chase and Bree nodded in agreement.

"Opps, that's my screensaver" E said taking the picture away "This is where you're going" he then pulled up a picture of a facility covered with a blanket of snow. Ooh that's not good.

"Forget office supplies, we should gather some wood" Chase said obviously not happy with that facility. I wouldn't be either where was it anyway, Antarctica!

Leo jumped off the desk and we all followed "Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party. I can't help but, think this is all my fault"

"Well, that's cause it is" Adam said nodding his head. Leos head snapped up and he glared at him.

I punched his arm "Adam!" me and Bree yelled at him.

"He was only trying to help" Bree continued.

"Yeah but he did the opposite and did not help us. The not makes it the opposite" Adam said matter-of-factly.

I punched his arm again "Adam!"

"Ow!" He shouted "I'm sorry, I'm just really bummed. This is the only place we've ever known"

"Yeah, just think of all the memories we have here" Chase told them and they all smiled thoughtfully.

"Leo, we can't let Mr. D send them away. We should try talking to him"

"Yeah, no one can say no to this million dollar smile" Leo said smiling

We went upstairs and followed him around "No"

"But-" I tried.

"Uh-uh"

"Don't you think-" Leo said as we chase him.

"Not gonna happen"

"What if-"

"La la la la la la la la la" He chanted running up the stairs while covering his ears.

"Real mature Mr. D" I shouted after him as Leo followed him upstairs.

I waited for Leo to come back down stairs and we both went back down to the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at us with hopeful smiles. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's going to think about it" They all smiled brightly.

I was upstairs in my room pacing the floor "Stupid Mr. D. Stupid party. Stupid rules. Stupid everything" I muttered. Then I heard Leo call my name. I ran downstairs and saw Leo sitting at the kitchen table.

"Cassie what do you think?" Mr. D asked me. I turned to him and saw robots that looked like Adam, Bree, and Chase "what are those?'

Then the real Adam, Bree, and Chase came into the living room "What are those?" Chase asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know" I agreed crossing my arms.

Leo walked over to us "Dr. Franken brain here, is trying to replace you with these robots. Welcome to the crazy club"

"Excuse me" I asked not believing he would even attempt. The nerve of some people.

Mr. D pressed a button on his watch and robot Adam spoke "Hello, the time is 11:25 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees"

Adam walked forward and looked at the robot then at Mr. D "You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and temperature?" Mr. D nodded "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen" Adam shouted. Um, excuse me Adam have you not seen what you can do? No? just checking.

Then Bree walked up to her robot studying her face "Does my nose really look like that"

The robot made some noises then spoke "No yours has a faint moustache underneath" Bree gasped and Chase busted out laughing. He has a cute laugh. No! Stop! So not the time.

Then it was his robots turn to speak "Hey, everyone I'm Chase, let's do some ma-ma-math" Everyone started laughing including me.

"That was not funny" Chase said angry.

"Yeah you're right it was fu-fu-funny" Adam said mimicking the robot, Chase crossed his arms with a 'hmph'

The doorbell rang and Mr. D left to answer the door, he opened it to reveal a large man with sunglasses on. "Hey, Fitz, how's it going" He didn't answer "How's life" still no answer "how's tricks" He still didn't answer "Alrigthy then!" Mr. D turned to us "You should've seen him at the Christmas party he's a karaoke master"

Bree turned to me and Leo "Well, I guess this is it, thanks for everything"

"Yeah, you two are the best friend's we ever had" Chase smiled at us.

"No they're the only friends we've ever had" Adam said with his hands behind his back.

"Well" Tasha came over "don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions" She hugged them.

They went to walk away but I grabbed Chase's arm "Chase wait"

He turned to me "Yeah?"

I wanted to tell him so badly and I almost did but, that would've made him leaving worse. "Just… I'm really gonna miss you"

"Yeah, me too" Then he hugged me tight, and I tried hard to hold back the tears but, they came pouring out.

I pulled out of the hug "Don't die okay"

He laughed a little "Okay"

He turned and joined Adam and Bree at the door, Mr. D stopped them "remember this is good thing"

They all left and for the life of me I couldn't hold back the sobs, Mr. D shut the door and Eddy came on the screen "woo-hoo their gone" I glared at E, right now I wanted to punch him.

Mr. D shut the door "Eddy" he warned.

"I mean have a safe trip. I loveyou." then his screen went black.

Mr. D looked back at us; I got up and stormed out of the room and down to the lab while hearing Leo Mr. D calling my name. I sat inside Chase's capsule leaving the door open. I watched as Leo came walking in and passed the robots. "Hello, insert name here, would you like to engage in happy silly fun time" Robot Adam asked Leo.

Leo glared at the "get lost you can't replace my real friends. I really loved those guys"

Leo continued to walk towards me and the robots followed. I hate them. I hate the whole world right now. "Don't be sad master Leo" Robot Chase said "Friends come and go but, robots are forever. Dibbly dibbly that is my version of a laugh. Dibbly dibbly"

Leo stopped right in front of me "Will you tin guys get out of here, I'm trying to talk to Cassie"

He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but robot Chase beat him to it "Sensing human hostility"

"Must exterminate" Bree continued. I looked up. Say what?!

They started to walk towards Leo "Robots attack" Adam commanded

Eddy popped up on the screen "Yeah, go robot. Get him. Crush him. Go for the brain." He cheered

"Get Leo" Robot Chase said. Leo tried to run away but Robot Bree grabbed him. He screamed like a little girl.

They all started laughing, like really laughing, like real people "Leo, Leo" Bree said in a normal voice trying to calm him down "we're not robots. It's really us"

"Huh" was all Leo said.

I jumped up and ran over to Chase a hugged him around his waist possessively, he stumbled back a few steps on impact but immediately hugged me back. I pulled away "you guys are really here. How?!"

"We told the driver we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place" Chase explained.

"You said you loved us. You said you loved us" Adam teased making kissy noises. Leo walked up to him and slapped right across the face. "Ow!"

"It really is you guys" Leo said jumping up and down and hugged him. We all joined in a big group hug.

When we all pulled away and Leo said the one thing that I did not want to hear "Wait, what about davenport?"

"OH, that's easy we just have to act like dumb robots every time he's around" Adam told us nodding.

"It'll be easier for some of us more than others" Bree said with her hands on her hips. I laughed, god I'm glad they're back.

Then Mr. D said and they all went back to their robot stance

"Big D" Leo said

"Mr. D" I exclaimed

"Donny" Leo continued

"Man of the house" I said trying to play it cool.

Mr. D looked at us weird "What are you two doing?"

Leo hesitated "What are we doing?" He laughed nervously "We… are…"

"Hanging out with our robo fake people friends" I continued

Leo nodded "Ain't nothing like a robo party cause a robo party don't stop" Leo said dancing a little.

"See, I told you that you'd like them" Mr. D said walking to the other side of his desk with his back to us.

"Like em?" I started

"We love em?" Leo finished. Adam broke his stance and silently teased Leo making kissy faces.

Leo made a sign to stop, and he did just before Mr. d turned back to us "Oh you know what the greatest thing about robots is… they are virtually indestructible"

"Huh?" Leo and I said simultaneously

"Watch this" Mr. D said then shocked Adam and Laughed

"Stop it!" I shouted

Mr. D just smiled "No its okay they can't feel a thing, they're robots" Then he shocked Chase. That has got to hurt. Mr. D laughed "They are so incredibly lifeless" Then shocked Chase again; Leo had a look of horror on his face. Mr. D went to go shock Bree.

She looked at him "Don't even try it" She warned him in her robot voice.

"Ooh, you're a feisty robot" Mr. D said a little too happy. He walked over to me "Don't you want to try"

"No its okay" I said with a fake smile.

He turned to Leo "you?"

"No" Leo said with the same fake smile

"Come on" Mr. D insisted.

"Fine" Leo said and took the shock thing and shocked Mr. D. I've never laughed so hard in my life.

Mr. D fell to the floor, Leo looked down at him smiling "You're right, it is fun" Adam, Bree, and Chase tried hard not to laugh.

The next day Adam, Bree and Chase were sitting at the counter as Leo gave them breakfast. I sat on the counter near the stove drinking lemonade. "Alright let's make this quick so we can get out of here" I told them.

"Adam you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets" Leo told him.

"My favorite" Adam said enthusiastically.

Leo then moved onto Bree "Bree you get two old wings, and a drumstick from the chicken shack" bree happily took it. Then Leo moved onto Chase "Chase you can have the peel to my banana" He tossed the banana peel to Chase

"I'm not gonna eat your banana peel" He told him picking up the peel in disgust.

"You don't eat it you just chew it until all the flavors gone" Leo told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chase looked down at the peel like he was debating to eat it or not. Then Tasha walked in.

"Tasha" I said casually jumping off the counter.

"Leo, Cassie, what's going on" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Adam, Bree, and Chase instantly turned into their robot stances.

Leo looked up at her startled "Mom, look at you, in the kitchen, we are just having some breakfast"

"Honey there robots, they don't eat" Tasha told Leo putting a hand on his shoulder. The minute she turned her back they began eating.

When she turned back with the milk they stopped in their robot stance again. "Anyway, I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with us, right Cassie?" Leo turned to me for support.

"Yeah" I agreed smiling huge.

Bree gasped breaking her robot stance "Yes!" I mentally face palmed, way to give it away. "I mean" Bree slowly went back to her robot stance "Bee-dee beep beep beep"

Luckily Tasha didn't think anything of it "Leo you are not taking robot to school, you're teachers already think you're a little weird, I don't know how you got Cassie to agree" I shrugged my shoulders stiffly.

"Mom" Leo whined.

"Go to school! Both of you!" She commanded pointing to the door

"Fine" Leo said stomping to the door.

Tasha looked at me "You know what I'm feeling a little sick; I think I should stay home"

Tasha wasn't buying it "go!'

"Ugh" I trudged out the door, Leo caught up with me a few seconds later. School went by a lot slower than usual, I kept thinking about Adam, Bree, and Chase. Surely Mr. D would notice there not robots eventually. Finally school was over and Leo and I came running into the house to see Tasha sitting at the counter and Mr. D opening the fridge. We ran up to the counter "Where are the robots!" I shouted

"We ran all the way home, and I wasn't even being chased" Leo said panting

Mr. D gave us both a drink I drank it in big gulps as Tasha spoke "The robots are gone, guys, we just dropped them off at the recycling bin"

Leo spit his drink out all over me, and I swallowed mine and started choking. "What!" we both screamed, this is so not good.

Tasha looked shocked and Mr. D smiled "Yep there being melted down as we speak, don't tell anybody but, their toxic"

I stared at him in horror "No!"

"We have to go get them" Leo said mimicking my tone "Their no robots there real" I nodded along with him

Tasha turned to Mr. D "See that's why I didn't want those things around, they're delusional"

"No!" we both yelled offended

"It's really Adam, Bree, and Chase, you have to believe us" Leo continued

"Please, we have to save them, there isn't much time" I begged

"Leo, Cassie" Tasha said carefully like she was just waiting for us to blow.

"Leo, Cassie, when I was your age I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends" Mr. D explained "There was Lava man and stretch leg strong and jojo big and all his friends and his space cantina" Really?

"Those were all action figures" Leo said giving him a weird look.

"And they were all fully posable pieces of my heart" Mr. D said like he was about to cry. This is not good not good at all, I pray to God they get out of there.

Later that day after many nervous, hair pulling, nail biting, pacing the floor hours we were all in the living room. Adam, Bree, and Chase were sitting on the couch all safe and Mr. D was apologizing about what he did and agreeing to let him stay, which I was overflowing with joy about.

"When you guys risked your lives for each other it made me realize something" Mr. D told them "maybe I've been focusing to much on training the super human part of you that I forgot all about the human part"

"Aww!" Adam said beaming at Mr. D then it was taken over with a look of confusion "I don't get it"

"Your teenagers" Mr. D explained " and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things like school and classes and cell phones"

Bree jumped up from the couch "Ooh! Yes a cell phone! I'm living the dream!"

Mr. D shook his head "Yeah, you're not getting a cell phone"

Bree slumped back onto the couch as Mr. D walked over to Tasha "But, what I can give you is another chance, maybe there's a way you can live here, go to school, and go on missions"

This time all three of them jumped up "Are you serious?" Chase asked

"They can stay" Leo asked walking over to Mr. D

"On one condition no one can ever find out about your abilities, and you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch"

"Okay! Done! Absolutely!" The three of them said simultaneously

"Alright then welcome home!" Mr. D said putting an arm around Leo and Tasha.

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" I said fist pumping the air. They all looked at me for a second then joined in, but I guess Adam got a little too happy because he shot plasma rays at the roof and chunks fell down. We all dove to the floor, me because I was laughing so hard.

Adam looked around guilty "Whoops!"

Leo and I jumped up "he has Plasma Rays" He shouted excitedly.

"My life just got a whole lot better" Leo continued

"I second that!" I said agreeing with him.

A little later we were all downstairs in the lab watching Tasha talk to a robot version of Mr. D "You know I'm just not sure about the throw pillow there a littlee plain so I got these" She picked up a silky blue pillow "are they too busy"

"No" robot Mr. D responded simply

"So you like them?" Tasha asked happy

"I do if you do" He told her, I was surprised she didn't realize he was robot already.

"You are sooo sweet" Tasha said walking over to robot Mr. D and sitting in front of him on the couch. We all laughed watching the scene on the TV.

"That robot may be my greatest invention ever" Mr. D said laughing.

Then Tasha kissed the robot and it started short-curciting, Tasha jumped off the couch "Donald!"

Mr. D jumped up and ran we all laughed and shouted "busted!" at the same time.


	3. Commando app

Chapter 3: Commando App

A/N I'd like to thank you all for the review and follows, this is the 3rd chapter and I'm really excited to do this episode.

We were all gathered downstairs in the lab before school, I was sitting in a chair across the desk from Mr. D as he was telling Adam, Bree, and Chase about high school "You have been trained for all kinds of missions. But you are about to enter a soul-bruising, confidence-crushing, apocalyptic environment: High School"

"Ain't that the truth" I muttered before Mr. D continued on.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are fairly stable."

"Yes, I'm going to school!" Bree jumped excitedly

"I'm fairly stable" Adam said happy while fist pumping the air.

"But, Chase I'm still concerned about your commando app"

"'Commando App' put on some underpants we're going to school" Leo said with a look of disgust.

I shook my head "that's not what it means" I assured him but, with the Davenports you never know "that's not what it means right?" I asked Mr. D.

"No, see" Mr. D walked over behind Adam "in the face of an imminent threat Chase's Commando App kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute, I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight part because… useless. And I replace it with testosterone level of like a Tasmanian Devil-Wolverine-Shark-Lion hybrid… that's mad"

Chase turned to Mr. D "Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh yeah, you mean like lat Christmas, when I made the mistake of getting Adam boxing gloves"

They all paused thoughtfully before Adam shook his head "Ugh. I'm still coughing up tinsel" Adam blew out a deep breath. I don't think I want to know that story.

"You know, letting Chase go to school, isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out" Mr. D walked over to his computer and we all followed him.

"Noooo, Mr. D Chase has to come" I whined at him, just a little though.

"Oh, come on, Big D. Cassie's right, Chase has to come with these guys I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria" Leo continued "That's right ya'll put on your coats cause I'm about to ride your tail!" Leo told them while pretending to ride a horse. Okay, um, I don't know him,

"Don't worry we'll make sure he stays out of trouble, right guys?" Adam looked to all of us for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's one for all and all for one. Unless, of course, you guys make me look bad, in which case I'm dropping you lame-os" Bree told Adam and Chase or at least she better not have been talking about me.

Chase stood in front of Mr. D "Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Astronaut lawyer? Really? Your choice.

"Come on, Mr. D, pleeeeease" I asked one more time

Mr. D nodded finally caving in "okay, fine, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her Larynx"

"Technically, she wouldn't be able to talk" I informed Mr. D

He waved me off "You know what I mean; the point is just keep him out of trouble."

We all nodded in agreement, as Adam came out wearing boxing gloves "Hey, look what I found" Adam threw some punches and ended up hitting Chase in the stomach and knocking him to the floor.

"Ooh" I winced as Adam yelped and hid behind Bree.

Mr. D gave him a pointed look "I'm sorry but, if he's that close to the gloves it's going to happen" Adam apologized from behind Bree.

Later that day we were entering the cafeteria for breakfast, when we walked in we spotted Principal Perry. "Okay, guys that's Principal Perry" I unconsciously shivered "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed inside a really bad pantsuit"

We watch as she yelled at some kid "Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try and hide it! I will take a metal detector to your face!" She shouted as she ran over to them.

A few guys were walking right in front of us, Bree gasped "this is it, chance for romance. In the movies the new girl drops her books and the guy with the soulful eyes picks them up." She watched them for a second then dropped her books which resulted in a teacher walking by and slipping causing papers to fall everywhere. I winced as he stood up "Oops, I'm new" Bree smiled; the teacher threw his hands into the air and walked away.

"Nice Bree, so tell me again how did you think that plan would go" I smiled sarcastically.

"Okay" Leo said explaining the cafeteria situation "your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table" He waved his hand to the table where all the cheerleaders were sitting, which Adam is going to sit at because, well, he's Adam "but, we can be cool table adjacent" He smiled

"FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table" and how did I know that was going too happened.

"What?!" Leo shouted as we looked over to see the cheerleaders laughing at Adam who had oranges over his eyes "He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the Cheerleaders, and they pride themselves on finding clever places to stuff your pudding cup"

"It's cool, Leo I'm sure Adam will be fine" I assured him "I'll demonstrate a new technique, using Trent as the model"

Chase pointed over at the table "Those girls are actually talking to him and they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya" Chase walked over to the table.

I clenched my jaw "I'll go get them" I walked over to the table with Leo and Bree following behind me.

Adam smiled and looked over at us "Hey, guys, these girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup" One of the cheerleaders next to Adam laughed, I glared at her, no one is getting a pudding cup except for Trent, she shrunk back in her sink and cleared her throat.

Leo smiled and waved at the girl near Chase "Hi!" he turned to Chase "walk away" then he repeated "how's it going?" then mumbled to Chase "You're in grave danger"

Just then the Football team came in chanting which stopped when he saw Leo, he stood behind him and sniffed him, ew. "Sorry" Leo apologized as he backed away.

He turned to me and smirked "Hey babe"

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes "Do _not_ start that again"

"Oh, come one, I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend" he said winking at me.

"I am _not_ your girlfriend" I warned taking a step back. Let's get one thing start I never was nor will I ever be his girlfriend, he just goes around telling people that so he has an accuse to why he's scared of me.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close, I tried to pull away but, he wouldn't let go "I love it when you play hard to get"

Chase stood up "Why don't you just leave her alone"

Trent turned and looked at him" Yeah, or what" Chase paused "Exactly now get lost before I use you like a napkin"

Bree tugged at his arm "Come on, Chase we should probably go" She turned to Trent "Sorry he's not very absorbent" Really, Bree? Bad choice of words.

He took his arm from around me which I took as an opportunity to back away. He picked up a cup and spilled it across the table "Oh, look a spill!" He grabbed Chase by his shirt "I think I'm going to wipe it up with your face"

Chase's features darkened as he got angrier and angrier, he flipped Trent around and slammed his face on the table "think again bubble neck" Chase threatened in a deep voice "I'm going to rip out your knee caps and use them as Hockey pucks"

Adam stumbled over to us "Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone but, I think Spikes back"

Chase- um or Spike through Trent over to the Team who caught him, Trent stood up right "You have no idea who you're messing with, Okay?" he held out his hands "Pudding cups!" Two boys wearing huge glasses came over and put a pudding cup in each of his hands.

"Ohh, I'll take those" Spike took the pudding cups against Trents protest and squirted it all over the football team.

Trent stood with an angry and shocked expression as he wiped the pudding off his face "you're dead!" Spike growled in their faces and they all stumbled backwards "You, okay, okay, you are lucky we have to go to the reading center, right now"

And with that the whole team ran out of the cafeteria and everyone started clapping. Spike walked up to me with a smirk of his own "Hell-o sugar pop, Chase was right you are gorgeous" I blushed a little, not because Spike was hitting on me but, because he said Chase thought I was gorgeous. Even though I thought Spike was pretty cool, I definitely like Chase better. He turned to the other three and motioned for all of us to sit at the table "Take a seat compadres, this is our table now" He pulled out a chair and sat down propping his feet up on the table. We all hesitantly took a seat.

Leo walked over trying to be cool "Hello ladies, you may remember me from health class, when I passed out during the Miracle of Birth video. It's good to see you again"

A little later on we were walking down the hallways were everyone was parting for us to come through. Leo was walking ahead of us giving everyone fist bumps "All right. Make room for the alpha dogs" He started barking a swing him arms.

Adam stepped forward and stopped him "Don't do that"

"Wait a second if we're the Alpha dogs then…" she trailed off dropping her books. Two boys ran over and picked up her books and handed them to her. One of them turned and winked at me, I turned to see Spike lowly growling at him as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I looked at his arm then at him and narrowed my eyes. He didn't get the hint and just left it there.

Someone came over and handed him an all access hallway pass, unfortunately he used the hand that wasn't around me to take it "What's this" He asked

Leo looked at it in disbelief "that's an all access hall pass, you can go anywhere you want with that"

"I can go anywhere I want already" he dropped his arm from around me and walked over to the other side of Adam "these are my hall passes" Then he started posing.

Leo looked up at Adam "Okay, if he starts oiling up I'm out" I nodded in agreement as we watched Chase's face softened and turned confused.

"Commando App disengaged, guys why was I in Commando mode" Chase asked in a normal voice.

I sighed in relief "Thank God you're back, Spike was creepy" I said shuttering a little.

Then Leo and Bree started denying the fact that they knew except for Adam, he turned to them "that's good keep lying"

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me" Chase exclaimed clearly upset

"Oh we watched the whole thing" Leo told him taking a step forward "You man handled the Quarterback and pudding popped the whole Offensive line, just cause Trent was hitting on Cassie"

"What!?" he yelled "aw, great this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination.

Adam, Bree, and Leo all shook their heads "You know what Spike would say to that… Nothing he'd rip out your rib cage and play like a xylophone"

Adam walked over to chase "Yeah, I like him he's like a big fun monster in your sad little body" Adam teased.

I shoved Adam away "Stop it!" I turned to Chase and smiled "I'm glad you're you again"

Leo put down his book bag "I'll get Spike back" he turned to me and smirked "Hey, babe"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised "Really?"

Leo shrugged "Last time it worked" he looked at Chase to see if it worked but, Chase was just laughing "Yeah, this isn't going to work"

I smiled sarcastically "When did you realize that before after you called me babe" I scowled, Leo took a step back.

Back in the cafeteria for lunch we were once again sitting at the cool table and Chase was still Chase. I was sitting in between Chase and Leo, who offered the Cheerleader next to him some of his sandwich "hey, baby want a nibble"

Chase looked over and saw Trent sit down at the table near the trash cans "Hey, there's Trent, I should go apologies.

He stood up to go but Bree pulled him down "Whoa! Slow it up Buttercup"

Leo shook his head "Mail him a greeting card it's so much more personal"

"Hey, guys, look." He pointed at his plate with his straw which he was using to drink his food "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces, I'm eating a Turkey burger threw a straw" Adam said smiling like it was the best thing in the world "mmm, gibblity"

Then Principal Perry came storming in summoning Chase "Hey! New kid! Come here!" chase instantly stood up and walked over to her "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" She paused and Chase shook his head confused "NO! You don't. Because my football players don't get humiliated.

"They look humiliated to me" Adam said watching Trent get hit over the head with a trash bag.

"I know what team spirit is about" Principal Perry continued "because I was the jammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team.' She said bowing slightly.

"Quite an accomplishment" Chase agreed nervously

"Don't mock me squash face! My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped out. One Zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd wipe our too if I saw a talking donkey" as soon as the words left my lips my hand flew to cover. Did I really just say that?

"Watch it Blondie!" Principal Perry shouted turning to me "Now why don't you and your gang of losers evacuate the table"

I nodded "yes ma' am"

We all started to get up but, Chase leaned towards her anger clear on his face "Don't talk to her like that sports bra" Chase yelled in a deep voice pointing to me, and Spike's back, whoop-Dee-doo. "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness

Leo leaned over and asked Bree "Do you think this Spike thing has gotten out of hand"

Bree smiled sarcastically "He may have crossed the line at sports bra"

"He may have crossed the line the minute he became Spike" I whispered/yelled at them.

Principal Perry looked around startled "I had to quit because of that accident"

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?" Spike retorted, the cafeteria erupted with 'oohs'

"He doesn't know!" She shouted looking around "He wasn't there"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and online bingo tournament" He told her getting closer and closer.

Principal Perry jumped forward making Spike step back a little "Jokes on you… I have five cats… Ha!" We watched as she walked over to Trent holding her head and he whined to her about getting the table back.

"Whining, Trent? So not attractive" I muttered to myself but, Leo laughed and we fist bumped with our 'bwoosh'.

She came back over to Spike "All right kid, I'll make you a deal… let's be civilized and settle this the old fashion way with a bone-crushing grudge match on the football team" by now the whole football team gathered around her and was cheering.

"Where in. me… him" He pointed to Adam "her" he pointed to Bree "Defiantly her" He pointed to me with a wink, then hesitated before saying "And him" while pointing at Leo.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting Dingoes." Principal Perry challenged

Bree turned to us frustrated "Who is she calling a nobody I got half a bff necklace today"

Perry continued "Winner takes table and all the glory."

Leo stepped forward "Oh, ma' am as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness, um, the girls soccer has the field tonight" he informed her like her actually cared but, I knew he just wanted out of the game; Leo isn't what you call athletic.

"Ah, just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." She started like she was going to cancel it; I should have known better then to get my hope sup "so let's take it to the dog park across the street"

The football team shouted Dingoes before following Principal Perry out of the cafeteria, Leo turned to us "Am I the only on whose going to need a fresh pair of pants before we start"

That night at the dog park the football field was set up and it seemed like the whole school came to watch. It was us five against the whole football team, Leo turned to us "This doesn't seem fair"  
"seems fair to me let's get it on" Perry yelled then blew the whistle right in my ear.

We played the football game and the Dingoes made the first touchdown and the second, Spike and I made our only two touchdowns, Bree ended up being a cheerleader and a football player. During the last seven seconds of the game Chase ended up being Chase again, which I was happy about but, really not good timing. We tried to make the final touchdown but, Chase froze because of a server overload and two of the dingoes' football player rammed into him and they won. We ended the game with carrying Leo home because he passed out.

When I got home I went to the fridge to get a drink "Hey, E" I heard E talking but, not to me he was talking to someone called Edie. I turned to around and saw like a female version of E "E who's your friend"

"Oh, Cass, hey!" E said smiling… sort of "this is Edie"

"Oh, okay, so you replaced me with an emoji" I picked up my drink and walked away

"No Cass, you were at school so…" E started but, I cut him off

"Save it E" I walked to my room laughing as I heard E calling my name.


	4. Leo's Jam

Chapter 4: Leo's Jam

A/N So here's my rewritten chapter four of my fan fiction. Song is 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He is we

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I did then id own Chase and if I owned Chase do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this.

I was standing with Leo, Chase and Adam by the lockers while they were talking about the dance I was suppose to perform at. Principal Perry surprisingly asked me if I'd sing at the dance because she didn't want to have to pay for some random DJ. And I agreed, so now I had to perform in front everyone including Chase.

"Guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out" Leo told the other two boys pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, thanks Cassie you're so nice" Adam said sarcastically which caused me to roll my eyes.

"No me" we all gave Leo a disbelieving look "You are going to watch me ask out the girl of my dreams: Danielle" He told them as he looked over at a blonde girl with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah" I said quietly as it finally registered.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet? On the floor?" Leo asked them in a disbelieving tone. "Open your notebooks, boys, 'cause class is in session"

Leo strutted over to Danielle and put propped his foot on the bench and leaned his elbow on his leg "Hello Danielle" He said in a cool voice. Please tell me he's not using that cheesy pickup line about Polar Bears. "Do you know how much a Polar Bear weighs" And there he goes "enough to break the ice" he answered for her as he jumped over the bench and sat next to her. Oh, God Leo. "I'm Leo Dooley"

"Didn't you send me 87 E-mails" she asked him.

"Poor desperate Leo" I mumbled to myself

"Yeah that was a slow day" hold up, Slow?

"Okay, well, see you later, Lenny." She said to him as she picked up her bag and walked away.

"It's Leo by the way" he called to her retreating form. As soon as she was gone I started laughing so hard.

"So Leo" Chase began his sarcastic remark "What should I write down in my notebook? Other then Denied"

"No, no, no, no, you can cheat off of me" Adam told Chase as he wrote in his notebook "I have 'She's not going to the dance with Lenny'" at that I started laughing again as Bree approached us.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this stupid dance" Bree asked us.

"No one's asked you yet have they?" I concluded at the look in Bree's eyes.

"No!" she whined as she looked over to Ethan who was talking to some guy about something "I really want to go with that guy" she smiled "His name is Ethan, we sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence? I think not"

"Okaaaaaay" I said quietly.

"What should I do?" she asked us all.

"I got this" Chase told her as he took a step forward. He brushed back his hair to listened in on their conversation "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute… ew he's talking about you" Bree jumped up excitedly "He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance"

"What? No! Now? Why? Really?" she asked all at once nervously.

"How's it going" Ethan asked as he walked over to Bree

She stared at him before Chase shouted out "Ethan! What a huge surprise! To see you here! For reasons we do not know!" Way to play it cool Chase.

Bree smiled awkwardly "Hey, Ethan! How… Uh, you know… us… uh, you know… decided…" she stuttered out "What is that over there" she asked Ethan pointing behind him and as soon as he turned his back she fled using her super speed.

He turned back confused "Where'd she go"

"Uh, more importantly what is that?" Adam asked Ethan and once again he turned around and as soon as he did we all fled.

Later that day Chase and I came running into the lab and over to Adam and Leo "Hey, guys we finally figured it out" Chase told them as we approached.

"Oh, me too, do not eat the outside of a pineapple." Adam said with a disturbed look "That will come back to haunt you"

"No" we said at the same time then Chase continued "We figured out how to make Danielle like Leo I recorded her with my Bionic hearing while Cassie talked to her. Let me play it back for you" Chase told them as we walked over to one of the control panels. Chase stuck out his finger slash hard drive and plugged it into a slot.

"In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that" Danielle's voice rang threw the speakers.

"Perfect!" Adam exclaimed clapping his hands "You get the Alligator and I'll get that baby"

He started to walk off "Adam, No!" I called to him and he stopped and came back over as Chase explained.

"She wants a hero we just have to make Leo heroic" He gestured to Leo.

"Well that's a dead end, what else should we do today?" Leo asked us giving up already.

"No, seriously we can make you a…" I started with a straight face but, that didn't work out to well. I took deep breaths trying to stop the laughter "No okay seriously"

"If only there was a way you could borrow my Bionic strength" Adam thought out loud

"I can't do that, that's all you've got" Leo said with caused me to snicker a little.

"Wait a minute" Chase said already forming a plan "Adam's on to something, which is quite an achievement for someone who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple"

"Yeah, what's up with that" I asked Adam like who doesn't know how to eat a pineapple, well, it's Adam.

"Hey, I got it down didn't I?" Adam asked defending himself.

The next day we were at school initiating operation Lady for Leo, I was standing next to Chase on the lookout for Danielle. And just so you know the only reason I'm helping is because Chase asked me for some help and now I can't figure out away to get out of it. Adam was under some lockers texting on his phone as Leo paced back and forth. Some guys walked over to help but, Leo and Adam shooed them off. As the two boys were leaving Chase and I saw Danielle and one of her friends walking over.

"Ooh! They're coming!" Chase shouted to them.

"Commence phase one of operation Lady for Leo" I commanded for them as they got ready.

In a very terrible delivery Leo started "Oh, no! This man is trapped! He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that!"

Now it was Adams turn, come on, just read the text I sent you, in the same tone Adam started "Oh, no! I'm running out of time, save me before the alligator comes"

"Wrong rescue" Me and Leo shouted/whispered at him as Leo kicked the lockers.

Then Leo started again in his poor presentation, I don't know about you but, I'm surprised Danielle hasn't walked away yet "I will lift these lockers! One, two three!" He counted down as he pulled up the lockers with the help of Adam. "So heavy!"

Adam stood up pretending to gasp for breath "You're a true heroic take-charge hero!"

"Don't over sell it" I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that just happened!" Danielle told Leo and for a second I was proud of my work and happy for Leo.

"You know, it takes a big man to do something like" Leo started but was cut off by Danielle pushing past him and over to Adam.

"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong."

"Wait what?!" Leo shouted as he nudged Adam back "No! He's not the strong one, I'm the strong one! Hero!"

"Ooh, you know what I'm just going to go, cause this suddenly became very awkward, Deuces guys" I told them all as I slowly backed away then sped up and away from there. That was not good.

Later that day at home I was down in the lab sitting at the counter with my black leather notebook and my headphones in. I was making the final draft to my song which I was going to sing at the dance. I jumped up when I heard shouting. I looked up to see Leo on Adam's back trying to take him down, I pulled out one headphone and closed my book "What did I miss?"

Chase came up next to me "Adam agreed to go to the dance with Danielle"

"Oh" I said awkwardly and Chase nodded in agreement.

"Stop it little man you're going to hurt yourself" Adam told Leo as he tried to get him off.

Chase ran over to them and pried Leo off "Hey! Hey! Hey! No! Hey!" he set Leo down on the floor. Leo jumped up as Adam was dusting himself off.

"Well this should entertaining" I mumbled as I picked up my book and walked over to them.

"Guys this is getting out of hand" He said standing in between him "It's like a Chihuahua fight a horse"

I shook my head "Not even that" which got me a glare from Leo

"Is Danielle really worth all this" Chase asked them.

"Yes" they both shouted at the same time

"Really?" I asked again

"Yes" they shouted again but, louder this time.

"Adam, you cannot go to the dance with Danielle" Chase reasoned.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair Leo had her first" I backed him up.

"Hey all's fair in love and fake locker accidents" Adam told Chase with a fake smile.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes" I told Adam slowly.

Chase looked at him and they had like a mini stare down before he caved "Fine! He can have her!"

"It's too late. The damage is done. I'll never love again." Leo said being way to dramatic for my tastes.

"I'll go talk to Danielle, I'll tell her going to the dance with Adam is not an option and she should go with you" Chase told Leo trying to solve problems.

"Yeah, go to the dance with her but, everybody's going to think you're dating you're babysitter" Adam quipped.

"Nice" I laughed and raised my fist which Adam returned. I looked over to see Leo staring at me with an 'are you serious' look. "Um, I'm just going to go sit over there"

I pulled out my book again and started writing as Leo came up to me "What's that?"

I quickly shut my book "Nothing of your concern right now" I told him as I got up and walked out of the lab.

At school the next day I was practicing and working on my song a lot so I didn't really see any of the Davenports, except Chase but that's because he's in some of my classes.

I ran into the house after school and over to the counter where Tasha was cooking "Hi Bree. Hi Tasha" I called to them as I ran up to my room. The minute I got up there I pulled out my guitar and practiced the song. I didn't know anyone was listening until I heard E shouting.

"Whoo, yeah! Encore!"

"Thank you" I bowed and laughed.

"Sooooo, what's the song for Cass?" E questioned.

"It's for the school dance, Perry asked me to sing a song"

"Just for the dance?" E questioned again

"Yeah" I answered slowly, what was he getting at.

"Okay" He said cheerfully and disappeared.

"You know! I'm beginning to see why they all find you creepy!" I shouted.

At school I was walking into the cafeteria with Adam and Leo when we bumped into Chase "Hey, Guys! So here's the deal Danielle's not going to the dance with either of you."

"What? Who's she going with" Adam asked as I took a sip of my Gatorade.

"Me!" he shouted smiling.

I spit out my Gatorade all over the side of Leo "What!?"

He smiled over at me "Isn't it great?"

He was way too happy over this, he can't go to the dance with Danielle, he was supposed to go with me. No, he's allowed to go to the dance with whoever he wants if he doesn't like me he doesn't like me, it's cool. No its not! "Just fantastic!" I spat out before I stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Cassie!" Chase shouted as he followed me out of the cafeteria, "Cassie!" He shouted again when I didn't answer. I could hear him getting closer. "Cassie!" he shouted again.

"What!?" I shouted back as I spun around, Chase was literally right in front of me.

"What was that?" He asked in a normal voice.

"You're seriously asking me that? I should be asking you that, you're the one who's going to the dance with _Danielle_" I crossed my arms. Like seriously, _Danielle _there are plenty of better people to go with.

"What's wrong with me going with Danielle?"

"She's bad news Chase. First of all she treats Leo like crap; she dropped Adam like that no more than a day after she asked him to the dance. Those two are your brothers. I thought you were the smart one"

"I am the smart one!" Chase quickly defended.

"Then why can't you understand that all Danielle is goings do is drop you the minute you get to the dance. She's going to find some else who she thinks is better and ditch you. The sooner you realize that, the better" And I walked away and this time Chase didn't follow

For the rest of the days until the dance I ignored everyone, going dress shopping and stuff. I really didn't want to go but, I already promised to perform there so I guess I had too. I picked out a pink strapless party dress; the top was covered in rainbow jewels that flowed down into a hot pink bottom with black rims' that stopped just above my knees. I also got black stilettos to go with, you know the saying go big or go home.

I was sitting in my room guitar in my lap when Leo walked in angry "Hmm? What are you so angry about?" I questioned as Leo sat down.

"All I wanted was to go to the dance with Danielle and not only did she choose Adam over me, she chose Chase too. Chase!" He ranted.

"There's nothing wrong with Chase" I defended

"Well not to you. I have to get him back" Leo said thinking out loud.

"Well… you could always teach him that refrigerator dance I used one you when you ditched me for Melanie" I said 'Melanie' bitterly for emphasis.

"It was a 6th grade Halloween party. Are you ever going to get over that" Leo asked exasperated.

"No, because I went into all that trouble to go to a party I didn't want to go to because you wanted me to. And what do you do? You hang around Melanie for the whole 2 hours. Now out I have to practice" Leo rolled his eyes and left the room.

The night of the dance I got ready with Bree and had Tasha drop us off, she was wearing a blue dress with matching blue heels that she kept tripping in.

"Hello Boys" We said at the same time with our hands on our hips, "I'm going to go set up later Bree" I walked forward and Chase smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I started setting up and saw the band signal to me to start, I walked onto the stage. While singing a couple of songs requested by several different people I was watching Bree dance with Ethan, then I saw Chase do the refrigerator dance I told Leo to teach him, and first I felt bad for how embarrassed he was but when Danielle got scared away I was ecstatic, and then she tried to dance with Adam but he threw her right through the roof. Finally Leo came put with his aunt Janise and some of her book club friends and did this dance I helped choreograph. So right now Adam and Chase were pouting in the corner while Leo was dancing with Danielle to my new song.

_Merrily we fall_

_Out of line_

_Out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere_

_Until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind_

_Spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart_

_And set it free_

_Every word you write or sing_

_Is so warm to me_

_Some warm to me_

_I'm torn_

_I'm torn to be_

_Right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind_

_Spending it by your side_

_Tell everyday_

_I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all_

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind_

_Spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday_

_I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it, at all_

I ended with a bow and everyone cheered, I saw Leo leave Danielle and go apologize to Chase and Adam. As I was packing up my guitar the DJ started playing some random mixes for the last 30 minutes of the dance. I set my guitar up against the wall and turned towards everyone else, Chase was right behind me.

"You scared me" I told placing a hand over my chest trying to slow my pulse.

"Sorry" He looked down at the ground then back up at me "And sorry for not listening to you about Danielle"

"And I'm sorry I got mad at you, it was the first time a girl asked you out. I shouldn't have expected you to say no" I smiled

"So… wanna dance" Chase asked me holding out his hand.

"Why would you want to dance with me" I asked surprised by the sudden questioned.

"Because I do, and that's all I've wanted to do this entire dance since I saw you walk in. And if you didn't walk away so fast you wouldn't have missed me sawing how beautiful you look tonight"

I blushed and took his hand "One dance"

"One dance"

He took me to the dance floor and we danced, we actually ended up dancing the entire 30 minutes left of the dance. We walked out of the school, one of the last ones to leave. Hands down best night ever!


	5. Rats on a Train

Chapter 5: Rats on a Train

A/N Rewrite. When I rewrote this I really didn't feel like actually rewriting it so I copied and pasted the chapter and edited it. When I did this button thing showed up and I couldn't erase it so if it shows up when I post it just ignore it, it's nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC

The next day my alarm clock decided to not work and I slept in, and Leo who I supposedly thought was my best friend decided not to wake me up. I got up, got dressed and went down to the lab angry, something awesome probably happened and I wasn't there to see it. When I reach the house I immediately go downstairs to the lab to see everyone gathered around the counter. "Hey _best friend_!" I shouted to Leo

He slowly turned around and waved "Hi Cassie"

"Why didn't you wake me up" I Asked irritated

"Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping-"

"He was afraid you'd hit him with a spoon again, if he woke you up" Bree cut him off.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the other three in the room "Well" I Stopped "I like the new suits what's the occasion"

"Hey Cassie, I'm about to send Adam, Bree, and Chase on their first mission" Mr. D explained. "The train I created is speeding down the tracks on its way to blow up Welkerville"

"Well, that's great… That they're going on there first mission, not that Welkerville is about to blow up" I rambled "Anyways…"

"This stinks" Leo said looking upset and a little angry. "Everyone gets to go on an adventure but me"

"I'm here too Leo" I reminded him.

"Leo, just because you can't go on the train doesn't mean the three of us can't have fun here." Mr. D told Leo and I "I'll pop in the 'Goober the Spunky Caboose' DVD"

"We're 14" Leo and I said at the same time.

"Okay, than pop it in yourselves" Mr. D said not getting the message. "Come on, guys, we don't have a lot of time"

I watched as Mr. D led Adam, Bree and Chase out of the room, I turned to Leo you was unpacking a duffle bag. "What are you doing"

"Going on an adventure, wanna come?" Leo asked gesturing to the duffle bag.

"I am not squeezing into that duffle bag with you"

"Come on, Cassie. You know you want to" He told me. Sometimes I really hate how well Leo knows me.

"Scoot over" I told him as I got into the bag and he followed.

"Cool, we're travel size" Leo said said happily.

"Leo" He looked at me. "Shut up!" I yelled at him.

The Davenport didn't suspect a thing as they loaded the bag into the helicopter and caught up to the train. Mr. D lowered us down on a rope just not all the way. We were stuck up there until I heard Adam say "Uh=oh I don't know where I left our mission bag"

"It's on the rope" Leo shouted back. I mentally face palmed because I didn't really have the room to do it.

"Thanks, bag" Adam said before he loosened the rope and we fell to the floor, I groaned in pain as Leo unzipped the bag and we climbed out.

"I am never doing that again" I told Leo as I tried to get feeling back in my arm.

"Leo! Cassie!" They all shouted in shock.

"Which way is the dining car? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville" Leo shouted the last part.

"That doesn't sound as cool as I thought it would" I thought out loud.

I stood by Leo as Chase searched through the bag.

"What are you two doing here?" Bree asked us with her hands on her hips

"We are joining the mission" I told them, smiling proudly.

"I wanted to be like you guys" Leo added smiling as well.

"But, you're not like us. And I don't mean that in a bad way, we just have really cool super fun features and you don't" Adam said bluntly.

"Uh, Leo, Cassie" chase said from behind us, I whipped around "Where's the decelerator we need to stop this train?"

"You mean the pointy metal thing that was poking me in the butt" Leo asked wide eyed.

"I told you that was important" I shouted at him with a frustrated sigh. The three of them looked at us with their arms crossed

"Leo, Cassie I'm supposed to be watching you" Mr. D shouted through the communicators.

"And you are in glorious HD" Leo twisted his words.

"Actually I'm supposed to be watching you, so me sneaking on this train was technically requested by Tasha" I told him with a smirk.

"Without the decelerator we can't stop the train" Chase explained to us and my smirk dropped.

"Mr. Davenport what are we going to do?" Bree asked him through her communicator

"I'm coming to get Leo and Cassie. If they blow up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha some puppies" Mr. D shouted angrily. "And Eddy a new friend, I'll bring the decelerator in my high speed helicopter" He laughed. "Wow! How many guys can say that they have chased there high speed train in their high speed helicopter. I'm awesome"

Chase sighed than turned to us "Okay, so I downloaded the train's route before we left the house. Let me pull it up so I can calculate how much time we have left." Chase raised a finger to his head and a hologram shot through his eyes, it showed the train route in a giant graph right in front of us. We looked at it for a second, before it disappeared. "Oh, no! There's only a two percent chance that we can save the train . And if the train goes , we go. Brace yourselves!" He shouted as he clung to a metal object beside him. "Bionic people do not explode well"

"Chase relax" Bree told him as she and Adam stepped forward "I mean there's a chance we can survive the crash"  
"Leo and Cassie won't: Adam said casually. My head snapped to look at them so fast I think I got whiplash.

"Oh, right" Bree said awkwardly, "never mind"

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this" Chase apologized to Bree and Adam. "I know you think of me as your Ultra-competent, unwavering, fearless leader"

"Uh, not really" Adam said at the same time Bree said.  
"Yeah, just the opposite really"

Chase glared at them as I chuckled quietly, "its okay Chase, I always saw you as there Fearless leader". I smiled at him which he returned.

"Chase, look, everything is going to be fine" Bree reassured him.

"Yeah! I mean, Big D's on his way in his high speed helicopter" Leo said mimicking Mr. D when he said High speed helicopter.

"But… what if we can't attach the device? What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? _What_ if Mr. Davenport gets caught in a traffic Jam?!' Chase rambled.

"In a helicopter" Bree asked him

"there could be birds" Chase said like it was the most realistic thing ever.

"That drive cars. I don't think so" Adam scoffed while shaking his head.

"Chase!" Leo and I shouted simultaneously. "you're over thinking this, the answer is simple; If Sally's on a train traveling at a certain speed –X- she's going to reach the curve at a certain time –Y- All you need to do is multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track left to stop " Leo added.

"Okay…." Chase trailed off thinking, before he walked over to the Nuclonium tanks. "But what if Sally is sitting on enough Nuclonium to reduce an entire city to a stain?"  
Leo paused "Then Sally should have taken the bus"

"How did I let you talk me into this" I asked Leo crossing my arms.

I was leaning up against the wall next to Leo and Adam as I watched Chase and Bree pace back and forth.

"Oh, I know" Leo shouted suddenly, "In the movie 'Sparkman and the train from tomorrow' Sparkman hops in front of the train and stops it with his pinkie." Leo turned to Adam "Just do that"

"Leo that's just a movie, Adam can't do that" I told him but paused, "Can you?"

"No, I don't have that ability" Adam said shaking his head,

"Well, then you need an upgrade" Leo said sitting back against the wall just before there was a honking sound.

We all jumped up "Guys! Davenports here! He's really here! I'd told you we'd be fine" Chase shouted happily, which was actually kind of cute. But no town about to blow up by high speed train, Concentrate!

They all said something about how Chase didn't say that before we all ran over to see Mr. D hover over the train. He dropped the Decelerator but it missed and fell off the train.

"Okay, this just went from 'Comic book cool' to real life terrifying" Leo said starting to worry me. This would have happened by now if it wasn't for the fact that I was standing next to three bionic teenagers. We'd be fine… I hope. "Our new mission is to get the heck off this train!" Leo said to me

Mr. D dropped a ladder and Leo ran over and grabbed it "Come on guys, let's go home" I looked to see that Adam, Bree, and Chase weren't moving so I stood in my spot. "Guys? Cassie? Cocoa!" He whined.

"We can't just quit now. " Bree protested.

"If we do, it means we failed our first mission." Chase added

"Yeah, we've been training our whole lives for this moment now and were not giving up." Adam backed them up

"Come on, this thing's about to crash, we've done everything humanly possible" Leo reminded them, trying to convince them to come.

"But there not human Leo"" I told him

"Exactly" Chase agreed "Mr. Davenport made us superhuman, because when all else fails we can't"

"Yeah. We put ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity" Bree added.

"Well, if you guys aren't going, we're not either" Leo told them looking at me, I nodded in agreement.

"This is too dangerous for you two" Bree tried to explain

"Please, my middle name is 'danger'" Leo told them.

"I thought it was Francis" Adam said.

"It's pronounced Danger" I laughed at that attempt. "We're coming" Leo shouted up the ladder before he hooked a medical kit on the rope and tugged on it. "Pull us up" as soon as the rope was fully up Leo closed the opened top.

"Leo –Cassie- are you crazy? What are you doing?" Chase asked us.

"We're going on an adventure" I told him as I smiled at Leo than back at them.

"We're completing our mission" Chase said into his communicator before they all threw there's on the ground.

Chase re pulled up the hologram "Okay, we have approximately three minutes to slow this thing down" He explained. "before it hits the turn and flies off the tracks" He turned it off.

"Okay ley's thin" Leo said walking away "objects in motion remain in motion…" Leo trailed off thinking.

"Unless an external force blocks it!" I finished for him

"So what could block our path?" Bree asked us.

"Oh, I got it!" I turned to Adam waiting for what he was going to say. "We can put the Nuclonium tanks in front of the train!"

"Then the train would blow up" Bree reminded him

"Thus, stopping it" Adam explained with a smile. I shook my head and looked back at Leo.

"if only Wile E. Coyote was here, he'd have a giant rubber band he could tie around two trees to stop this thing. "

"Wait a minute" Chase said getting an idea. "Leo, that's it! The reid-bennett bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our rappelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them all together"  
"I could use my super speed to run ahead and wrap around the bridge supports!" Bree shouted catching on to what Chase was saying.

And Adam can use his super strength to hold the rope and stop the train. "Chase continued

"Let's do this thing" Bree told them smiling, I watched as they all ran over to the door.

"Did I mention that Wile E. Coyote dies in every episode" Leo informed them.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you" I asked Leo as I crossed my arms.

Adam opened the door and Bree took the ropes and jumped out and was back in less than 10 seconds and gave the other end of the rope to Adam. Adam wrapped the rope around his waist, sat down and clung to the train.

"Hey, guys, what if this doesn't work? I mean, I know I'm strong but this goes way beyond our training scenarios—What if I can't do it?" Adam asked looking back at all of us.

"Adam, strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind" Bree told him.

"Okay, maybe someone _else_ should take the rope" Chase said, way to give him confidence.

"This is everything we've prepared for. You can do this, just believe in yourself. I believe in you" She reassured him as she sat down and wrapped her arms around Adam to help.

"I believe in you, too" Chase said as he did the same.

"I'm standing on a train that is about to blow up, if I didn't believe in you guys I would have left" I explained as I copied them.

"I just spent four hours in a bag without a bathroom—I think my support goes without saying" Leo said as he followed us.

We waited for the train to come intact with the rope, when Bree's phone rang. She answered it, like really were not on a train traveling 400 miles an hour or anything. Chase threw her phone out the train and we resumed our positions just in time. When the train hit the rope we all got tugged to the side, and I'm pretty sure I just lost all hearing when Leo screamed in my ear. As the train came to a stop all the lights went off, I was on the floor in-between Chase and Leo when the lights kicked back on. I slowly stood up with a groan with everyone else.

"Were alive!" Leo shouted as I helped him up. "You guys did it!" Leo said to Adam, Bree, and Chase

"We completed our first mission" Bree said excited.

"We did it!" Chase turned to us "That includes you too, Leo. If you didn't waste your life watching cartoons every day, we might all be dead right now"

"He's right Leo, you were a real hero" I told him.

He smiled at me knowingly and we both turned back to Adam, Bree, and Chase "So, when our next mission?" We both shouted.

"A runaway rocket or a sinking battleship" Leo continued

"How about trying to explain this entire thing to Tasha" Chase offered.

I winced and Leo's smile dropped "That's a mission we'll never return from"

Mr. D came running into the Train, we all ran over to him.

"Thank goodness the train is okay" He said smiling

"Excuse me?" I scoffed as I crossed my arms

"And you guys too" He added. "All right first one back to the lab gets a pellet smoothie!"

I laughed as they all ran out; I started to follow but turned back to Leo "You coming"

"I'll catch up I haven't whizzed since Reno" Leo told me

"And I regret asking" I said before I followed the rest of them back out.

Back at home I was down in the lab with Chase sitting at the counter "So, Bree won the race for the pellet smoothies"

"Wait that was real? Mr. D wasn't just saying that?" I asked, they really raced for _pellet smoothies_

"Of course we take our pellet smoothies very seriously."

I laughed which was replaced with a groan when Tasha called for me "Cassie time for bed!"

"Ugh, I got to go" told him as I got up and started to walk away. When I reached the door I turned back "That new suit looks nice" I winked at him before I continued upstairs.


	6. Smart and Smarter

Chapter 6: Smart and Smarter

A/N Just a little bit of Cassie and her dad at the beginning and a lot of Chase and Cassie in this chapter.

The next day I went to school early to work on a project for language arts, I had to write a 5 page essay on the Wrinkle in Time. I finished the book in 2 weeks but essays are not my thing. I got about 3 pages in and I got bored and fell asleep, when I woke up Chase wanted to hang out and of course I said yes. And I don't regret it one bit, but now I have to get the last two pages done in time for 6th period.

I finished the essay and turned it in, not my best work but it will have to do, oh and I also got my progress report. I was walking down the hallway when Chase ran up to me "Cassie! Cassie! Look at this" Chase shouted as he handed me his progress report.

"An A minus?" I questioned not getting what the big deal was.

"Exactly, an A _minus" _he shouted exasperated

"Well, I got all A's" I laughed then looked up at Chase's face "I mean… I like what you're doing with your hair"

"Thanks" He smiled "I was going- Hey, don't do that"

"Do what" I asked innocently.

Chase spotted Adam, Bree, and Leo and ran over to them "Look at this!" chase said as I caught up. "An A minus, I knew my home etc. teacher had it out for me. Always critizing my muffins"

"Why I liked those muffins" I asked frowning.

"Ha ha!" Adam mocked "I beat you I got a D plus! Plus, because I'm better!"

"Adam, the 'plus' is- you know what? It's just not even worth it anymore" Bree gave up.

"D is not a good grade but, we don't really expect you to get good grades. " Chase said causing me to snicker. "I'm engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an A minus. I've been relegated to the huddled, unwashed masses of minuses, like you"

"Excuse me" I crossed my arms.

"And when I say you I mean them, those three" Chase quickly covered.

"Chase I know this must be hard for you, but, I mean look at the bright side" Bree sat next to Chase on the bench "Seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun for us!"

"I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority" Chase thought out loud.

"Well, you could sign up for the student of the semester competition" Leo offered.

Chase snapped his attention to Leo "What's that?"

"Every semester kids compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever gets the most votes wins free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture of themself on the wall!" Leo explained with fake enthusiasm

"And that cheesy picture will show everyone that my brilliance reigns supreme! I am so gonna win"

"He really is full of himself" I thought out loud but not loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Says the one who boosts his ego just by existing" Leo laughed.

"Yeah, I really need to control that"

The bell rang and Chase and Adam raced to class, I Saw Mattie walking down the hall "I really should go follow them, if I don't I won't be able to sit next to Chase. I mean get a seat" I added before I ran after them.

After class I was walking down the steps when chase walked up to me "Vote for Chase" He said with a smile.

"I don't know I think I'll skip voting this time" I pretended to be in thought. I laughed as Chase pouted "I'm just kidding of course I'll vote for you"

He smiled as he turned to Adam, Bree, and Leo and gave a card to Leo, "What do you think"

"What do I think or what's appropriate to say to your face" Leo asked

"Chase the dream?" Bree took the card from Leo "please do not give these to anyone I might want to be friends with"

"I like them" I smiled at Chase.

"Yeah, cause they have Chase's face on it" Leo muttered causing Adam and Bree to laugh.

I glared at Leo as Chase continued ignoring the comment "I've got a whole plan, check it out. I've even linked the latest facial recognition software to the school database to create a laser automated attendance system" Chase led us over to the door where Andrew walked through and a giant laser scanned him.

"Andrew Lamb has been late three days in a row" Chase's voice rang through the speakers. The security guard took Andrew to the office, that thing better not get me.

"Straight to the principal's office Andy" Chase commanded pointing towards the office. When he was one Chase turned to us. "He'll thank me for putting him on the right path."

"Oh, dude, you're never gonna win with that. Kids want fun stuff like Jacuzzi's in math class and hallways paved with candy" Adam said. I'm pretty sure kids don't want that, or at least I don't. "Oh, and I also think biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before we dissected them"

"That would be…" I started but Leo cut me off

"That's frog abuse"

"Yeah frog abuse that's what I was going to say" I said awkwardly.

"Fine we'll do it after but it's going to get messy" Adam changed his previous offer.

I walked into the lunch room passing Adam on the way out "Where's he going" I asked Chase.

"He has this big idea on how to get me more votes" Chase said as we sat down.

As soon as I sat down Adam came back in with a giant DJ system "Everybody say hello to DJ jersey Chase!" Adam called through a microphone.

"I'm guessing that's his big idea" I said to Chase. He just nodded as we walked over to Adam.

"Adam what is going on" Chase asked pushing the microphone away.

"I'm helping you win or should I say…I'm helping you win" Adam said the last part into the microphone.

"I do not need a cheesy DJ setup" Chase tried to tell Adam.

"I know that's why I got you this awesome DJ set up" Adam said before he bought the microphone back to his mouth. "It's a lunchtime dance party!" He set the microphone down and started twirling a lattle "Go gravy! Go gravy!"

"Adam, Adam don't" I tried to get him to stop but soon everyone joined in, One guy came up and gave Chase a high-five.

"So this isn't awkward or anything" I said gesturing to everyone.

I walked into study hall with Chase and saw Adam carrying a vendi-machine

"Hey" Chase shouted at him. "Adam for the last time that is not a giant lunch box"

"No, it's part of your new campaign to win student of the semester" Adam explained. "I- uh, I mean you put a vendi machine in study hall"

"Those aren't even healthy snacks" Chase pointed out, "Is that key lime pie"

"I don't know, give me a dollar and I'll find out" Adam held out his hand.

I handed him two dollars "Get me a pack of gummies"

Adam handed me the gummies and I ate them watching people buy stuff from the vendi machine. "They love it" Chase smiled

"Of course they do they're getting there meal from a machine" Adam told Chase. "And you didn't think you needed my help. I'm totally going to win this thing for you"

I froze "Don't you mean Chase is going to win this" I laughed nervously hoping he'd play along.

"No, I'm going to win this thing for him, like I said" Adam said setting his book bag down

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're going to win this thing for me" Chase said as we walked over to the table Adam was at.

"Yeah, I just said that. Twice" Adam said putting up three fingers, "Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas"

"No" Chase shook his head "I think people are finally realizing my campaign slogan 'Chase the dream' is about me. I'm the dream" please just let him have it Adam, please. "It works on a lot of levels don't hurt yourself"

"But my strategy was ten times better. You can't just deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something than you are"

"So I'm going to go before I get caught between the famous Davenport Brother feuds… again" I told them but they didn't even hear me.

Later that day I put my books in my locker and saw Adam drive away with a huge puff of smoke following him. I walked over to Chase.

"What was that" I asked when I got over to Chase.

"Adam is competing against me in the student of the semester" Chase explained leaning against the stairs.

"Well" Leo said as he walked down the stairs "My scientific polling, which consists of all your crumpled-up business cards in the trash can- shows that Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin"

"If I'm gonna compete with him I have to start thinking like a simpleminded creature. One who goes through the day on basic instinct and random impulses, like a dog or a monkey, or a sea-slug" Chase looked at me than Leo

"Or Adam" We all said together

I was standing by Chase's burger cart where he was passing out cheeseburgers, I laughed at his word play, making myself a burger.

"A hamburger cart that's the best you got" Adam asked as he walked up.

"Actually it's a cheeseburger cart but, same difference" I shrugged laying lettuce on my burger.

"The only thing juicer than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is a big heaping pile of hot tasty defeat"

I laughed lightly as I reached for the tomatoes, "Oh, well speaking of defeat, care for a foot rub" Adam gestured to his massage corner.

"What's that" Chase asked setting down his spatula.

"That is my two minute massage stop, winning hearts and minds ten toes at a time" Adam explained. "Oh, go ahead people, First come, first served

"That's awesome" I said as everyone abandoned Chase's stand to go to Adams.

"Cassie!" Chase shouted.

I slowly turned back around "I mean this chesses burger, this burger is awesome" I said quickly taking a bite.

Adam grabbed a burger "Mmm, good."

"You know what? I've really had it with you. "

"Aww, what are you going to do about it?" Adam said in a little baby voice

"You know, you really can't enjoy a burger without a little ketchup on your buns" Chase grabbed a ketchup bottle and squeezed some down Adam's pants.

I almost choked on my burger laughing. Adam turned to Chase "Jokes on you, I actually kind of liked that" then walked away.

It was finally the time to announce the winner of student of the semester and I was standing with Leo and Adam when Chase walked up.

"Ah, this is it, the moment we've all been waiting for" Chase smiled smugly at Adam.

Adam gasped "They found a talking horse that fights crime?"

"No, Adam, no they haven't and they never will find a talking horse that fights crime" I said shaking my head slowly.

"It's the student of the semester results, Miss Thistle gets to open the results because she's the oldest teacher in the school" Leo explained

"This is going to take a while" I whispered to Chase watching Miss Thistle struggle to open the letter.

"Oh, just give me the stupid thing" Chase shouted taking the letter from her, he froze than smiled "I mean let me help you ma' am" Chase rolled his eyes annoyed as he opened the letter. He jumped up and down as he read the letter "Yes! Yes! Yes! I…" Chase trailed off as he stopped jumping "tied with Adam"

Yes I half-won!" Adam shouted picking Chase up.

"Put me down" Chase shouted as the bell rang, Adam set him down and ran off. He turned to Miss Thistle "There must be some mistake. Maybe you missed a few. Count again, please" Chase begged her as she walked away.

"Chase" I grabbed his shoulders "We won't live to see her make it through another count. Let's just go"

I walked into the lab with Chase and Adam, Adam was writing in his notebook and Chase kept complaining about how he tied with Adam. I walked over to Leo and Bree as they talked, or fight. Adam shot lasers at Chase who deflected it with his force-field. He then shrunk his force field and shot it at Adam, sending across the room. Adam jumped up and screamed as he ran back at Chase.

"Bree should we do something" Leo asked worried.

"Nah, there bionic brothers it how they roll" Adam than through chase across the room "and fly"

Adam jumped up "Ha! I can still pin you in less than three seconds" Adam said than ran out of the room.

"Are you okay Chase" I asked following behind Bree and Leo.

"I'm good" Chase jumped up, straightening his tie "he always plays the physical card. This contest was my thing and he's trying to show him up"

"He's not trying to show you up, he did show you up. And instead of giving him credit you made him feel stupid. Which is how you always make him feel" Bree said before she walked out of the lab.

"Huh, now I'm starting to think she's smarter than you to" Leo said.

I smacked his arm "Leo" I walked over to Chase "Chase, she's right. Adam may be dumb but it doesn't give you the right to treat him like that. Now you have to do something to fix it" I told him before I followed Bree out.

The next day at school I walked over to Chase after hearing what he did for Adam, I smiled at him as I walked over. "I heard what you did, that was really sweet of you"

"Well, Adam deserved to win. It was just an A minus" He shrugged.

"Hey, Bree, good news. I found a new way to make it to class on time" Leo said as he pulled up in the hallway party bus.

"May I" Chase held out his arm.

"You may" I laughed as I took his arm and jumped into the back with Bree, Leo scooted over into the passenger side so Adam could get in. We buckled up as Adam drove us around in it, I smiled down at Chase and I's linked arms then up at Chase.


	7. Grandma vs Exoskeleton

Chapter 7: Grandma V.S. Exoskeleton

A/N mainly Leo and Cassie best friend stuff, a little bit of Cassie and Eddy friend stuff, and of course some Chassie stuff. I own nothing except Cassandra.

I was sitting in the kitchen sipping orange juice, talking with Eddie when Leo shouted for her from the lab.

"Remind me why he's my best friend again?" I asked E as I set my glass in the sink.

"I ask myself that everyday" E said with a smile before he disappeared.

I ran down to the lab and saw Chase standing on the other side of the room and Leo standing with Mr. D holding a pen "Cool pen"

"Ha! I told you it was a pen" Leo shouted at Mr. D.

"It's not a pen, it's a highly pressurized air canister that can inflate a blimp in 8.6 seconds" Mr. D explained.

"No way!" I shouted excited, I suddenly don't regret coming down here.

"This little thing" Leo asked not believing it "Impossible"

"Try it" I offered as I clicked the pen, it let out a whooshing sound before the room filled with pressurized air and knocked me back to the wall. Chase made his way over as Mr. D finally turned it off. "Whoops" I gave a nervous chuckle.

"You should put a little warning sign on this thing" Leo told Mr. D after a moment of silence. "So what are you having a garage sale for geeks" and fist bump.

Mr. D faked a laugh before turning serious "No, we are preparing for… the call"

"Once a year Mr. Davenport and I present his newest to all the international buyers. In other words…"

"Cha-ching" They both said and did a little hand shake that Leo tried to get in on.

"It's okay, ours is cooler" I told Leo but was looking between Mr. D and Chase as we did our hand shake.

"Boom" we both shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing" Chase asked.

"I" Leo started, I faked a loud cough "We" Leo quickly corrected, "We want in on… the call"

"Yeah, sorry, guys. There's no room room. I'm already the product specialist, the set designer, chief demonstrator, and insanely happy spokes model" Chase finished with some poses.

"Although, there may be a role for Leo as long as someone follows him around with a fire extinguisher"

"And that's where I come in" I concluded as Mr. D walked away.

"But Mr. Davenport" Chase followed him "I'm way better at selling this stuff than Leo, even with Cassie's help" Okay I'm going to let that one pass because it was technically and insult to Leo.

Leo and I both gave him identical "Please, I could sell nun chucks to a nun named chuck"

"I really thought you were going to come up with a good come back this time" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

Leo just shrugged and walked over to another device "I could sell this thing without even knowing what it is" Well this is going to come back to bite him.

"Leo, no. That's an electro field destabilize whatever you do, don't let it—" Mr. D started to warn him but Leo smack it on the table and it shocked him sending him flying into the wall. "Hit metal" He finished.

"I have to admit a small part of me was hoping that would happen" Chase laughed.

"And a small part of me knew that was going to happen" I said shaking my head with a sigh.

"Well, can a big part of you come over and help me up" Leo shouted from the floor, I jumped forward and helped him up

I was upstairs talking to Eddy once again resuming our conversation from earlier. Chase and Bree were throwing a ball around, Adam was bench pressing Leo, and Mr. D had a thing on his head.

"Do you think she's embarrassed by us" I asked E referring to Tasha's phone call with her mom.

"Why would she, we're awesome" E shouted smiling.

"You know that's right" I raised my fist to fist bump him but stop "Man, I wish you had fists." Just then E turned into a fist and I fist bumped him before he morphed back into himself "Awesome."

The doorbell rang and Tasha gasped, I groaned, if there was one person who hated me more than I hated them, it would be Rose Dooley. She's hated me ever since I told her I didn't like Leo like that. Now she thinks of me as a stuck up snob who thinks she's too good for her grandson. And I am not exaggerating she's said this right to my face before, and says it every time she sees me.

Mr. D bailed and Tasha freaked out "quick turn invisible" We all stopped and looked at her "oh, come one, you have every other freaky ability. Just run and hide" Chase, Adam, and Bree hid behind the counter.

Rose walked in "oh, good. It's unlocked."

"Mom!" Tasha said with a fake smile "you're here" and hugged her

"Would've been here sooner if it wasn't for your stupid gate" She said

"Thank god for stupid gates than" I muttered.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who thinks she's too good for my grandson" Rose said with a bitter tone. See I wasn't kidding.

I smiled sarcastically as Tasha changed the subject "That's just Donald's titanium security fence"

"Well, if you ram it with your car hard enough, it pops right open" She pushed Tasha to the side. "Leo, there's my baby." She mumbled something's as she hugged him. "Grandma bought your favorite"

"A one way ticket to send you back home" I asked half joking half serious.

She narrowed her eyes at me "No, Bran fruitcake" She pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Leo who almost dropped it.

"Oh! Wow" he slowly stood up "Grandma, you shouldn't have, and when I say you shouldn't have—"

"Leo!" Tasha cut him off.

"Who are they" Rose asked noticing Chase, Adam, and Bree sneaking away.

"They are the" Tasha walked over to them.

"Staff?" I offered.

"Yeah, Staff! Big house" She smiled over at the three of them before turning back to rose.

"Staff? Oh, Tasha still so lazy" Rose scolded.

"And you are still so" Tasha started in a bitter tone than smiled "my mother"

"So what do you do?" she asked Adam.

"Well I collect rocks, I lift heavy things, I chase bugs" He started listing off things.

"Adam" Tasha stopped him "is our chef"

"Right chef" Adam laughed "Normally, I wear a puffy hat and yell things in Italian. Bojour!"

Tasha laughed nervously and we all joined in "what a wonderful sense of humor." She glared at Adam.

"And who is she" Rose asked pointing to Bree.

"Bree is my… personal trainer" she walked over and put an arm behind Bree

"Oh. And what does a personal trainer do exactly?" Rose asked with her hand folded in front of her.

"It's…" Bree froze "Personal?"

"And Chase" Tasha walked over to Chase "Chase is Leo's nanny, man nanny, manny" Tasha quickly recovered.

The looks on Chase and Leo's faces were priceless; it took every ounce of will power not to laugh. "Aren't you a little young to be a many?" Rose asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandma" Chase shot back.

Rose looked at him for a second before she smiled "Oh, I like him."

I was back down in the lab with Mr. D and Leo and Mr. D was telling us a terrible joke that Leo laughed at.

"Okay" chase came over to us "So, here are your fully collated, color-coded presentation packets. I had them laminated so you could practice in the shower"

"Laminated, huh" I took the packet and flipped through it.

"Uh-huh. You know, I say we just wing it"

"Leo's right. We shouldn't over think it." Mr. D agreed

"Buy, I wrote an entire script filled with our spontaneous, yet, witty banter"

"And it's awesome but, I have to side with Leo. Sorry" I gave the packet back to him.

"And now, Big D and Leo are gellin' on the sell it" Leo told him and did a handshake with him.

"No, no, no no handshakes" Chase stepped between them, "I mean uh- Leo's great and all but, you and I are the dynamic duo here, what if something happened? He could get electrocuted. Again"

"And that's why I'm here to make sure Leo doesn't break anything" I told him

"Well, we could use the help. This year I am unveiling my coup d'état"

Leo put his hands over my ears "With children in the room"

I pulled his hands off my head and rolled my eyes. "No, I am talking about a level of technology" Mr. D explained "So amazing that I have to unveil it game-show style!" and the doors opened to reveal an exosuit "It's my exoskeleton. And Leo, you have been doing such a great job helping, you're gonna be in it when we make… the call"

Leo looked like a 5 year old on Christmas morning "Cassie, I get to be in this" Leo smiled ear to ear "pound it" we did our fist bump.

"What? No, you said that I was going to present the exoskeleton"

"Chase, you've been doing this for years. It's not going to kill you to let Leo demo one one thing. Besides, there will be plenty of other little things for you to do with Cassie"

"Yeah, like stand and point Vanna" Leo mimicked Chase and posed in front of the suit.

"Fine, you know what? Leo should demo the exo" Chase agreed.

"See, that wasn't so hard Chase. Plus it's going to be fun doing the other stuff, Leo may have the Exo but you got me and I'm way cooler" I gloated.

"Yeah" Leo slowly turned around and scratched the back of his neck "Sure"

I narrowed my eyes at Leo and walked out of the lab "Cassie I was just kidding" Leo yelled after me.

"Sure, Leo" I shouted back as he and Mr. D followed me out.

Later on that day Leo and Chase were down in the lab working on… the call with Mr. D and I checked on them every once in a while but I mainly stayed upstairs with Adam and Bree. Adam was attempting to cook some spaghetti and Bree was doing exercises with Rose. It was really funny to watch Adam attempt to make spaghetti, and to watch Rose to try and stretch. I eventually walked back up to my room.

"Hellooooo Cass" E said appearing on the small screen near my closest

"Hellooooo E" I mimicked

"Whatchu doooooooing"

"Noooooooothing"

"Okay, I'm going to stop now"

I laughed "Okay, so what do you need"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on down in the lab"

"What?!" I turned away from my computer and looked at e

"Chase just sabotaged Leo's suit it was hilarious" He laughed and bought up the live feed from the lab.

Leo was in the exoskeleton breaking everything and Mr. D and Chase were hiding behind the counter.

"Damn it" I mumbled before I ran out of the room and down to the lab.

When I came downstairs I heard there conversation "Chase, how could you do this"

"Come on, with my mechanically inclined intelligence, how could I not do it"

"I'm pretty sure he meant, why!" I shouted with my arms crossed

Chase spun around to face me "Hey, Cassie" he waved sheepishly

"What on earth is going on down here?" Tasha said as she walked in, passed me.

"The exoskeleton went berserk and almost crushed me" Mr. D explained

"My mother is upstairs"

Mr. D paused "Yeah, okay. You win"

"She's been asking where you guys are and I'm running out of excuses. I need everyone upstairs, acting like a normal family now!" and with that Tasha stormed out of the room

"You know what we should probably do what she says, she's more prone to violence than the exoskeleton" Mr. D began to follow her but turned back before he did. "And, Chase, I am very disappointed in you. I don't want you on the next call" and left.

I never moved the entire time, my arms never uncrossed and my expression never changed. "Cassie" Chase tried.

"Don't Chase, that was so uncalled for. What you did was unbelievably unnecessary and so completely dangerous. And why, because Leo got to do something you've been doing for years" I shook my head. "Joe tell Tasha I'm going to be up in my room" and I left the room.

Third Person POV

Chase watched as Cassie left the room, you could see the anger steaming fro her body with each step she took.

"I wasn't trying to bump you out; I was trying to show you up. You know add a little sizzle to your steak"

"Well, congratulations, Leo you won. You got the sizzle, you got the steak, you got the whole stinking cow! And now Cassie's mad at me and I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix that" Chase stormed out of the room.

"Hey, you're my many, your suppose to be nice to me" Leo said before he follow Chase out of the Lab. The exoskeleton coming back to life a few seconds later.

Cassie's POV

I was sitting in my room, lights off, music blaring in my ears from my IPod. I haven't left my room since the thing with Chase, not once including for dinner also considering Adam made it so it probably would've killed me. Leo walked into my room with pizza on a plate; I took out a head phone and sat up.

"Can I turn on the lights?"

I chuckled "Yeah, go for it"

He turned on the lights and sat next to me on the bed "Pizza?" he offered me a slice.

I took it and we sat in silence for a few minutes, but I knew exactly why Leo was in here "You have till I finish this pizza to say whatever you want to defend Chase" I picked up a slice and waited for him to start talking before I took a bite.

"You shouldn't have gotten mad at him earlier, it was all my fault I kept rubbing it in his face, pushing it too far, stealing his thunder. He only did what he did because I was trying to show him up. He was really upset when you got mad at him, and I didn't mean for that to happen. But what you missed was awesome; the exoskeleton came to life all on its own and attacked us. But me and Chase took him down, we were pretty boss if I say so myself, and I do" I laughed. "So seriously you should go talk to Chase, forgive him, and then you can run off into the sunset together"

I finished my pizza and took a deep breath "Only because you asked me too, I will go talk to him"

I got up off my bed and walked down into the lab, Chase was the only one in there but he didn't notice me yet. I silently sat down on the counter and let a out a breath.

Chase shot up out of his seat "Cassie, listen I just wanted to say-"

I held up my hand to stop him "Chase, I'm going to say what I'm going to say and you are going to be quiet through the entire thing and then I'm going up to my room. Got it?" He nodded "Leo told me what you did, and how you two took down the exoskeleton… together. And I understand why you did what you did to Leo, and it's in the past I'm going to pretend like it never happened. And… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's just Leo and I we've known each other for a really long time and When you've been friends that long you tend to be over protective, so I'm sorry" I paused and before I could stop myself I leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Good night Chase" I walked out of the lab and backup to my room.

Review? Maybe.


	8. Together at LAst

Chapter 8: Together at Last

A/N So I just started school, so these stories won't be updated as fast as usual sorry. If it was up to me I'd choose this over school, but don't tell Chase I said that. So I put my own twist on this one and its Cassie's birthday instead. There will be lots of Leo and Cassie. And of course there will be Chassie. And this chapter is in third person. Surprise guest!

_Previously_

"_Quick pop quiz. 531 times 982?"_

"_521, 442" he answered without hesitation._

"_Who discovered the atom?"_

"_J. J. Thomson"_

"_When was the first phone call made?"_

"_March 10, 1879"_

"_By who?"_

"_Alexander Graham Bell"_

"_To who?"_

"_Thomas Watson"_

_I held his gaze for a second "Outstanding"_

"_Oh and because you're not as cool as me, I suppose" My head instantly snapped to Chase who was smiling "Well at least that's what Cassie thinks?"_

"_What?" I asked as heat rose to my cheeks._

"_Super hearing" He said pointing to his ears._

"_Oh" was all I said as I awkwardly shifted positions_

_They went to go walk out the door but I grabbed Chase's arm "Chase wait"_

_He turned to me "Yeah?"_

_I wanted to tell him so badly and I almost but that would've made him leaving worse. "Just… I'm really gonna miss you"_

"_Yeah, me too" Then he hugged me tight, and I tried hard to hold back the tears but they came out anyway._

_I pulled out of the hug "Don't die okay?"_

_He laughed a little "Okay"_

_Spike walked up to me with a smirk of his own "Hell-o sugar pop, Chase was right you are gorgeous" I blushed a little not because Spike was hitting on me, but because he said Chase thought I was gorgeous_

_I blushed and took his hand "One dance"_

"_One dance"_

_He took me to the dance floor and we danced, we actually ended up dancing the entire 30 minutes left of the dance. We walked out of the school, one of the last ones to leave. Hands down best night ever!_

"_Thanks, I'm going to bed now" I told him as I got up and started to walk away. When I reached the door I turned back "That new suit looks nice" I winked at him before I continued upstairs._

_I paused and before I could stop myself I leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Good night, Chase" I walked out of the lab and backup to my room._

_Now_

An alarm went off and Adam, Bree, and Chase were back into the lab.

"Adam that was the rebel leader, the whole purpose of today's mission simulation was to interrogate him"

"I did, and his answer was, AHHHHHHH!" Adam mimicked the rebel leader, and the three of them hopped off the simulator.

"Hey, next time could you maybe throw in a cute blue-eyed rebel?" Mr. Davenport just looked at Bree shaking his head slightly. "What I'm just saying it's not gonna kill you to add a little something-somethin for the ladies. Right Cassie?"

"I got my somethin-somethin" Cassie mumbled starring at Chase. Bree and Mr. Davenport looked at each other then turned to Cassie. When she looked back at them they were smiling smugly, "I mean… Leo!" Cassie turned to Leo "Shall We?"

"We shall" they pushed passed Chase and Adam "Go ahead Big D

Cassie and Leo put on the goggles "Set it to awesome" they said at the same time.

"Guys, these goggles are not a toy" Mr. Davenport took the goggles off of Leo and Cassie, Cassie pouted.

"Come on Big D. If not for me than for Cassie-face, her birthday's coming up"

"Did you seriously just call me 'Cassie-face'" Cassie placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Leo.

Leo shrugged "No. I designed the mission simulator to fine tune their bionics not to go on 3-D joy rides. Besides you two are not trained"

Leo groaned "But Big D"

"It's cool Leo we have better things to do"

Leo turned to Cassie "Really, like what?"

"Like… You know… We could… Shut up" Cassie stomped away.

Chase, Adam, and Bree walked over "So, your birthdays coming up" Cassie nodded "Why didn't you tell us"

"It's not a big deal it's just a birthday I have one every year"

"So, how are you celebrating" Bree asked.

"We're _all_ celebrating" Leo answered for her "Every year my mom goes all out for our birthdays. Last year for my birthday she made a cake the size of me. But Cassie's are always so cool, she does TV show themes, last year it was supernatural, this year… what's your favorite TV show"

"Dr. Who" Chase and Cassie answered. They all looked between the two.

"What? You wouldn't come watch it with me and Chase was the only one I could find" Cassie told Leo.

"And I don't know if you notice but Cassie has worn a different Dr. Who shirt everyday this week" Chase crossed his arms defensively

"Of course you'd notice" Bree mumbled to Adam.

A couple minutes later Tasha came down to the lab all excited "Guess what? I just found out that I won an award for my undercover report on expired produce. 'Something in the Crisper can Kill you'"

"Congratulation" Mr. Davenport said while hugging her "That's great!"

"Oh thank you but the awards banquet is the same day as Cassie's birthday" Tasha told Mr. Davenport before she looked at Cassie. "I'm sorry sweetie but I'm going to miss it, I'm afraid if I don't show up there going to give my award away to that overdramatic screen hog Linda Monterez"

"It's okay Tasha, you go have fun. You deserve that" Cassie told her honestly.

Bree tugged Leo back away from them as Tasha and Cassie talked more about the banquet "I thought she was going to throw Cassie a party. I was promised a party. What is she doing?"

"I don't know" Leo told Bree before he said to Cassie "What are you doing. It's your birthday, stick it to her"

Tasha and Cassie simultaneously rolled their eyes "Leo, it's fine really. I'll have plenty of other birthdays. Who knows when Tasha's going to win another award" Cassie told Leo. She paused and her eyes widened, she slowly turned back to Tasha "Which will be very soon considering your amazing reporting"

Tasha sighed "I promise we'll celebrate the following night"

"Hey, uh, why haven't we ever had a birthday party?" Bree asked.

"Donald! You never celebrated their birthdays?" Tasha asked

"Of course I've celebrated their birthdays" Mr. Davenport told Tasha then turned to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Remember when we… No when we went to the…" he trailed off and turned to Tasha shaking his head. "Yeah, I've never celebrated their birthdays."

"Did you also eat all the cookies before Santa came down the chimney?" Tasha asked sarcastically.

"What's Santa?" Bree asked genuinely confused.

"Oh, come on" Tasha shouted as she stormed out of the lab.

"Why would you give him cookies?" Mr. Davenport asked following Tasha.

"Cassie, are you sure you're okay with this?" Chase asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cassie told them honestly "Now who wants brownies"

"Me" Adam and Leo shouted raising their hands.

"On it" Cassie said before she walked out of the lab and up to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the sprinkles" Adam shouted after her.

"Guys, this is terrible. Cassie is so crushed" Leo said shaking his head sadly.

"She didn't looked crushed to me" Adam said

"Yeah, actually she looked the exact opposite" Bree added.

"Trust me guys I know when my best friend is sad, and Cassie is devastated" Leo assured them.

"Well, you know what we have to do right" Chase said smiling.

"Oh yes" Leo said nodding his head "I'm going to keep talking like I know what you're thinking and wait for you to further explain it"

Chase rolled his eyes "Guys! We have to throw Cassie a surprise party"

"Exactly"

"Well what do we know about throwing a surprise party?" Bree asked.

"Just leave this to the master" Leo pointed to himself "Okay, so here's the deal. Cassie's favorite TV show is Dr. Who, correct?"

"Correct" Chase nodded.

"So we'll just have a Dr. Who themed party"

"Okay. I got it. We're going to need Daleks, Cyber men, A TARDIS" Chase listed off a whole bunch of other things from Dr. Who. They all shook their heads at him "What? It was a long Dr. Who marathon"

"Woohoo! Yeah, we're having a party!" Adam said excited "Cassie's going to be so surprised. I'm going to go tell her"

"Adam" They all said in unison.

"Oh! Right! Well, I'm going to go tell Cassie she's not having a surprise party. That was close she almost found out" The three of them chased after Adam

A couple days later the Chase, Bree, Leo, and Adam were walking down the school hallways "guys, I just realized where are we going to have the party" Bree asked.

"We can just have it at the house" Leo said.

"No!" Leo shouted "Cassie well see all the decorations and know something's up, plus do you really think your mom and Mr. Davenport will allow us to have a huge party while there gone" Chase asked Leo.

Leo grimaced "Ooh, no." Leo looked in thought "We someplace big"

"And with a stage" Chase said also in thought

Adam mimicked there expressions "I have no idea what we're talking about"

Just then two boys walked by "So did you see the new school gym, it's completely remodeled" The first boy said to the other one.

"I know it's huge now" The second boy said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bree asked the three boys

"Yes, no all we have to do Is get principal Perry to let us use it" Chase said feeling accomplished.

"Yeah, this is Perry were talking about" Leo reminded him and Chases smile quickly faded.

"It's okay guys. I got this" Bree told them.

After school the four of them walked over to Perry smiling "Hello, my wonderful principal" Bree sucked up.

"What do you 4 want" Perry scowled

"We were wondering if you'd let us use the gym this Saturday for Cassie's birthday party" Chase asked

"A party" Perry asked curious "Am I invited"

"No!" Leo shouted

"Fine, then you can't use the gym" Perry went to turn away.

"Wait!" Chase called to her and she turned around.

"What are you doing" Bree asked quickly

"It's for Cassie guys" Chase reminded them before he turned back to Perry "If you let us use the gym… you can come to the party"

Perry smiled triumphantly "Now if you'll excuse me I have to by my cats new suits"

The all had a look over disturbance on their faces as their principal walked away "What have we done"

Cassie walked up to them with with a confused look "What are you four up to"

They all spun around "Nothing" Bree, Chase, and Leo shouted.

"Defiantly _not _throwing you a surprise party" Adam said.

"Okayyy. So I need someone to come to the mall with me to get a new beanie. My old one has a hole in it"

"Great" Chase smiled "Leo you take Cassie to the mall for say 3 hours and Well stay here preparing… Adam for a test. Right Bree?"

Bree laughed nervously "Yep. We'll be here. Preparing Adam for a test. Oh and before I forget heres your present" Bree took a small pink bag out of her book bag and handed it to Cassie.

Cassie smiled and opened it, it was a small perfume bottle. The liquids were pink and it said Irresistible in black cursive writing "Thanks Bree. This was really-"

"By Cassie" Chase shouted as Adam, him, and Bree walked away.

"What's up with them" Cassie asked Leo as she put the present into her bag.

"Nothing. Let's go get you that new beanie" Leo smiled and pulled Cassie out of the school.

About two hours later the gym was almost done, the stage was covered with blue and black balloons. There was a giant throne on the stage they had a banner that said 'Happy 15th birthday Cassie". The ceiling was lined with little lights covered by little TARDIS' Fake metal Daleks and Cyber men lined the room and there was even a life sized TARDIS there. All they were waiting on was the cake which should be there soon. Chase, Adam, and Bree sat on the edge of the stage looking over their work.

"That took forever" Bree groaned.

"But it was all worth it" Chase told them smiling.

"So…" Bree smirked "What did you get Cassie for her birthday present"

"You'll see" Chase said mysteriously.

"Can I have a hint" Bree asked

"No"

"Please" She begged

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Fine. But when she hates it I'm going to laugh"

"She's not going to hate it, she'll love it" Chase defended. _At least I hope she does _he thought.

Back at the mall Leo was dragging Cassie through the dress section; he had to get her a dress to wear to the party without letting her know about the party. Which wasn't the easiest task.

"Here" Leo shoved a dress into Cassie's face "Try this one on"

"Leo, this is the fifth dress you've made me try on. Are you ever going to tell me why" Cassie asked taking pushing to dress away.

"No" Leo said shoving the dress back at her.

"Ugh! This is the last one" Cassie took the dress and tried it on. It fit nice and the color popped against Cassie's pale skin. That dress was strapless and reached just above her knee. The torso was covered in black sequence, the bottom half was magenta with a black see through design over it. Cassie paired it with black stilettos. She walked out of the changing room and inspected her reflection, she love it. Leo looked Cassie up and down then whistled, startling Cassie.

"You look hot!"

Cassie rolled her eyes smiling at her reflection "I guess I do"

"Great" Leo said and pulled her to the checkout line.

"Leo at least let me change back"

"Nope" Leo replied simply and gave the cashier 25 bucks and pulled Cassie back outside. He walked to the school with Cassie following him; her wrist still stuck in his grasp. They were almost to the school when Cassie tried to tug out of Leo's grasp, protesting, demanding answers. Leo just stayed quiet not letting her wrist go. Leo and Cassie walked up to the gym doors of the school.

"Okay, stop!" Cassie shouted finally getting her wrist free of Leo's grasp and placed it on her hip "You got me into the dress, now you're going to tell me what we're doing at the school gym. And why Perry hasn't thrown us out yet"

"I can't tell you, now come on before I have to do it the hard way" he opened the door but it was pitch black inside.

"What does that even mean" Leo didn't answer instead he nodded towards the gym again. Cassie crossed her arms "No, I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me why we're here"

"I didn't want it to come to this…" he trailed off snapping.

"What ar-" Cassie was cut off by Adam coming up behind her and picking her up bridal style

"Adam, put me down" Cassie protested and squirmed in his grip but Adam kept her steady. Which wasn't that hard because he was ten times stronger than she'd ever be.

"Sorry, Chase's orders"

"Chase's orders, what?"

"Bree" Adam shouted ignoring Cassie as he set her down.

"Bree?" Cassie was too confused to even think about leaving. The lights turned on illuminating the decorations that were covering the gym. Blue, black, and white balloons layered over the ceiling and covered the stage. Streamers were everywhere, little Daleks and Cyber men were lined up against the wall, and there was even a life-sized TARDIS. Dr. there was a long buffet table covered in soda, pizza, chips, etc and a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Cassie-face.' The last light turned on showing Chase standing on a stage behind a microphone and in front of a wanna be throne that had a sign above it covered in TARDIS' and read 'Happy 15th Birthday Cassie.'

"Chase" Cassie said as she took a couple of steps forward.

"Hey, Cassie" he said into the microphone, his voice echoing through the empty gym.

"What are you doing up there" She smiled slightly.

"This is my birthday present" he said, just then people began to fill the room, they stood on either side of the room awaiting the presentation.

"You're throwing me a party, that's your present"

"Not just that" He took a deep breath and turned on the music, 'Someone like you' by Summer Set began, and Chase sung to her.

"_You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,  
_

_You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,  
_

_But no one sees you like I do  
_

_You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,  
_

_Everybody else might think you're insane,  
_

_But no one sees you like I do  
_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
_

_My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,  
_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do  
_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you  
_

_Someone like you; a girl like you  
_

_Someone like you  
_

_You love the sing along when you don't know the words,  
_

_You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,  
_

_No one sees you like I do  
_

_You only show up right out of the blue,  
_

_Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,  
_

_No one sees you like I do  
_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
_

_My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,  
_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you  
_

_Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love  
_

_Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,  
_

_Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me  
_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you  
_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
_

_My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
_

_My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,  
_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,  
_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you  
_

_Someone like you; a girl like you  
_

_Someone like you  
_

_I'd cross the whole world  
_

_A girl like you  
_

_Someone like you"_

When Chase ended the song everyone started clapping and cheering, Cassie walked on stage with a huge smile on her face "What was that for?" Her

Voice erupted through the speakers but she didn't care.

"It was all for you because" he took her hand "I like you Cassie and I mean I really like you, and I want to be with you"

Cassie looked deep into his eyes "I like you too Chase" she barely got out before Chase kissed her; the kiss was short and sweet. Chase and Cassie broke the kiss with huge smiled on their faces.

Leo hopped up on stage "Finally" he shouted, "now as I have taken the 'Best Friend' role I must say" Leo suddenly turned serious and looked at Chase "if you ever hurt her I will hurt you" Chase and Cassie laughed at his attempted threat "Now let's get this party started DJ cue the music"

Cassie laughed "that's my best friend for you" she said to no one in particular as her IPod playlist played through the speakers. The first song played was 'Listen to your Heart' by Cascada. Everyone swept onto the floor chatting and dancing.

Chase held out his hand "May I have this dance"

"You may" Cassie smiled as he led her to the dance floor. They danced and he twirled her to the music, it was perfect Chase and Cassie finally got together. Bree walked up to Leo who was sitting on a chair eating pizza.

"You know I'm surprised it took them this long to get together" Bree chuckled lightly.

"I know, Cassie's liked him since we first moved in" Leo told her as he took another bite of his pizza.

Bree raised an eyebrow "there's no way someone like my brother that fast, I mean he's… Chase"

"She did and everyone saw it"

"Except Chase" Bree finished with a chuckle.

"And it was so obvious that she did, did you see her when Chase went to the dance with Danielle" they laughed at the memory.

"I'm still trying to get that makeup off, she held me captive for two hours getting ready for that dance" they laughed again

Back to Chase and Cassie who were still dancing

"I have a confession to make" Cassie said smiling

"And what's that" Chase stopped dancing slightly

"I've kind of, sort of, liked you since we met"

"And that would be so shocking if you weren't so obvious" Chase smirked.

"Me. Obvious." She chuckled "Look who's talking, I'm not the one who spiked out on the whole football team because Trent was hitting on me"

"Well, that was just because he was a jerk had nothing to do with you, but you basically fangirlled over me when you first saw my bionics"

"Mmm, your bionics, not you" Cassie smiled proudly.

"Whatever" Chase rolled his eyes

"Whatever" Cassie mimicked before she pulled him into a quick kiss.

The rest of the night they all took turns dancing with Cassie and Adam and Leo gave her their gifts. Adam got her little TARDIS earrings and Leo got her supernatural shoes. The night was great until Perry showed up and did a conga line with her cats. After a few hours they cleaned up and headed back home.

The next morning Cassie and everyone was eating breakfast when Mr. Davenport came running down the steps.

"Okay, Cassie" He called her attention "Since I wasn't here yesterday to give you your present, I got you it today" Mr. Davenport opened the door and none other than David Tennant.

Cassie jumped up and ran over to the door right in front of David "Oh my gosh! You're David Tennant" Cassie jumped up and down squealing.

"You must be Cassie" he said watching her jump "Is she always like this" he asked Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

"Okay Cassie, I got you a day to hang out with David Tennant, make it count"

Cassie just squealed again and took David's hand "Let's go" she pulled him out the door and down the driveway.

"What did I just do" Mr. Davenport asked shaking his head.

A/N Yes Cassie and Chase finally got together, and I know some of you are like Chase singing? I just thought it be really cute if that's how they got together. And I just couldn't resist bringing David into this. Love him so much. So…

Review

Review

Review


	9. Death Spiral Smack Down

Before school I was sitting with Chase and Bree at the island and Leo was pulling out some breakfast talking about the 'Death Spiral Smack down.' "After school today is the big death spiral smack down. Me and Adam are gonna unleash the fury! You guys gonna come watch?"

"We'd love to but were gonna go to the mall and check out the escalator. I finally master the art of stepping off without tripping"

"Ooh, um, were we supposed to do that today?" Bree asked looking guilty "Shoot I-I can't make it I have a really big test to study for"

"What? Okay fine" Chase pouted "I just hope those old ladies are there again to clap for me"

"It's okay Chase I'll go with you" I told him smiling.

"Really?" I nodded "Thanks Cassie" he thanked and gave me a kiss.

"Okay I am never going to get used to that" Leo said pulling down a container filled with cereal shaped like squares. I've never seen those before.

"Never had this cereal before" Leo said as he started to put one in his mouth.

"No! Leo!" Bree shouted "Those are power pellets"

Leo looked at the piece of cereal "I don't care what they're called, as long as they make my milk chocolaty"

"No their bite-sized pieces of adrenalin that activate our bionics" Chase further explained pointing to Bree and himself.

"Yeah, but we don't eat them anymore because we learned how to activate them ourselves"

Chase laughed "They taste like dog treats but without the livery sfter taste"

I looked at him and shook my head "I am not going to ask how you know that"

Leo picked up a different box of cereal "Well, I guess I'll just have these"

Chase ripped the box out of his hands "Careful Leo those are powdered sugar cookie donut o's. Studies have shown that they slow down your brain activity"

Adam came into the room and gasped "Yummy! Powdered sugar cookie donut O's!" Adam took the box from Chase.

"Exhibit A" I whispered to Leo before I got off the stool and walked over to the other side of the counter with Leo as Bree and Chase left the room

Adam sat down and Leo leaned over the counter excited "So Adam here is our sack down game plan. _I_ will distract everyone while you use your bionics to crush our opponents"

"I'm sorry Leo bionics are for missions. Using them for a school competition would just be wrong"

"Yet you used them to crush a vendi machine when it ate your dollar" I said casually as I poured myself some orange juice.

"But… you have to use your bionics it's the whole reason I chose you! It's the weapon part of our secret weapon"

Adam just laughed "bummer, you thought I was going to use bionics, and then you blew off your old buddy Gordo. You could a had yourself a green cape, dude"

Leo came over to me "Fix this!" he shouted.

I jumped back "Ow! Okay hold on" I looked around and smiled "here Adam why don't you let me" I took the orange juice and poured it into Adam's cereal.

"What are you doing you're ruining my cereal"

I set the pitcher down and looked at the bowl "Are you sure? I dipped my finger into the bowl and tasted it. "Okay, wow, so not milk. My B. here let fix that" I took the sugar O's and the power pellets over to the other counter and set the in front of Leo. "Now power pellets" I poured some in "plus Sugar O's" I layed some over top. "Throw in stupid Adam" we looked over at Adam who was looking at an Apple like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Equals Death Spiral Smack Down Winner" Leo and I fist bumped then we bought the bowl over.

"There ya go" Leo said and picked up the milk "There" he poured it in and Adam smiled. "Eat up teammate" Leo rested his chin on his hand and waited for Adam to eat.

"I can't eat this" Adam laughed.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Calm down I just need a spoon" Adam raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh" Leo grabbed a spoon and gave it to him "here ya go" Adam took the spoon and ate the bowl of cereal happily. Now as long as this doesn't turn into some big disaster like most things that involve the davenports we will be perfectly fine and Leo will win the Smack Down.

At school I was walking down the halls hand in hand with Chase "What is Bree still doing here?" Chase asked me as we came to a stop "She said she had to study for a test"

"Um, hate to break this to you but she's not studying for a test" I shook my head as Chase listened into the conversation Bree was having with her friends.

After a few seconds Chase looked angry "She lied to me!"

"Wow, millions of dollars of technology for you to get a tiny grasp of the obvious" I said sarcastically which Chase responded to with a small glare "Sorry"

"She thinks she can just ditch me and get away with it? Oh she is going down; Mr. Davenport gave me an override app so in an emergency situation I can take over Adam and Bree's bionics"

"Chase don't" I tried to stop him but Chase did it anyways. He connected to Bree and started to lightly smack himself. When I looked over at Bree she was doing the same thing but a lot harder. "Chase stop" I pulled his hand away from his face jerking him to the side a little which cause Bree to trip and fall to the floor. "Well that back fired. Chase what is wrong with you"

"What she ditched me and lied to me she deserved it"

"Chase you need to apologize and never do that again unless it is a real emergency" I scoffed and walked away

"Cassie!" Chase yelled after me "Cassie!"

A little later I was walking down the hall to my next class and I saw Bree talking to her friend, and not normally "Sup ladies how you living" I spotted Chase in the corner.

I stomped over to him "Chase! I told you to stop!"

"You said to stop unless it was an actual emergency. This is an actual emergency"

I glared "Do not twist my words Chase"

"Cassie I'm sorry but-"

"No buts Chase its plain and simple don't do it" I walked away. I cannot believe he would do it a second time after I specifically told him not to.

The Death Spiral Smack Down was coming to an end and I was in the gym sitting on the bleachers. I watched as Adam and Leo won another match. Bree and Chase were there too but I wasn't talking to either of them. They need to settle this out for themselves. In the blink of an eye Bree disappeared and Chase had his clothes ripped and was wearing a clown wig and nose. Everyone started laughing and I wanted to go say something to him but I was still mad at him. Finally it was Leo and Adam verses Gordo and his partner and they won. Yes our plan worked Leo won the Smack Down and nothing bad happened. Until I saw how Adam was acting.

"Leo!" Bree shouted him down I didn't hear the rest of their conversation but I had a bad feeling when Bree shot me a death glare and came stalking over with Leo. "You gave Adam Power Pellets"

I gaped "You sold me out" I shouted at Leo.

"It's Bree" he said exasperated gesturing towards Bree.

"And this is my fist" I held up my fist "And it's about to meet your face" I went to go chase after him but Bree stopped me.

"Did you give Adam power Pellets"

"Just one" I defended "Bowl" I quietly added.

"What?!" Bree shouted "too many of those will keep his adrenalin going. It'll snowball and he won't be able to turn his bionics off!"

"Doesn't matter now we won" Leo shouted.

"Now" Perry shouted as she came near us "Onto the finals. There can only be one true winner of the death Spiral Smack down so tomorrow we go Mano-a-Mano. Gentlemen your teammate is now your enemy" Perry laughed.

"I need to go against him" Leo asked and Adam popped a basketball with his bare hands.

I laughed nervously "Well, this is a you problem now and I don't see a me anywhere in there so bye" I said fast before I ran out of the gym.

"Cassie! Cassandra!" Leo shouted. Well that didn't go quiet as planned.

After school I came down the stairs form my room just as Bree and Chase walked in. Chase was wearing a marching band uniform, and how does this not surprise me. I walked right passed all of them "Hey Bree, Hey Leo" I said purposely skipping over Chase as I grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge.

"Hey Cassie" Chase said smiling.

I looked at him for a second, should I say something or not, I chose against it and walked straight upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs I heard Leo say "Ooh, Cassie's mad at you" and I didn't hear the rest because I shut my door.

The next day was the finals to the Death Spiral Smack Down and I walked into the gym to go watch and was met with a not so surprising surprise. Bree had her neck covered in tin foil and Chase was wearing like 36 layers of clothing. Leo that morning decided to try and lock Adam in his capsule and win the match by default. I knew it wasn't going to work and I was proven right when Adam showed up seconds before Leo got the trophy.

I walked up onto the death spiral and laughed "I told you so"

"Hey Barbie off the spiral, it's time for the match" Perry laughed evilly as I got off the stage and stood next to Chase and Bree. For the first few minutes it was silent before I broke it "I see you lost the ridiculous outfits"  
"Yeah" Chase said quietly.

"Yeah" I said on the same tone.

"So I apologized to Bree like you asked" I just nodded "And I'm sorry for not listening to you and going after Bree a second time and twisting you're words"

I sighed "its okay, I forgive you"

Really?"

"Really?' He smiled which made me smile. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers and kissed me. It broke off when Adam started to count down on throwing Leo off the Spiral.

"Cassie gave Adam a whole bowl of power pellets he's going to turn Leo into a human wrecking ball if we don't stop him from finishing his countdown"

I froze, thanks Bree "What?" Chase turned to me.

"I forgave you" I defended.

Chase looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't when cause Bree said something "Quick use your override app"

"I can't it's only for emergencies"

"This is an emergency" Bree and I shouted.

Chase connected to Adam and he suddenly stopped and cradled Leo before setting him down. Leo got up and pushed Adam off and won the match, I ran up on the spiral with him "You won"

"I won!" Leo shouted back and we did a stupid little victory dance.

"Are you kidding me" Perry said as she came up next to us "Life was so much more gratifying when I was a prison guard"

"That actually explains a lot" I said to Leo and he nodded.

Perry grabbed the trophy and gave it to Leo "here Con-grat-u-lat-ions" she mocked spitting on me.

I quickly wiped it off and rubbed it onto Leo's shirt "ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"

"Don't put it on me" Leo dusted his shoulder. Gordo came up and congratulations and gave him a victory cape. They went to go fist bum but Leo used the trophy and hurt gordo's hand. I laughed and fist bump Leo the correct way.

"Hey, Chase told me about the power pellets, I told you I didn't want to use bionics and you and Cassie went and gave me them anyways" Adam said as he hopped up.

I froze in my spot "Thanks Chase" I shouted sarcastically

"Look we're sorry I just really wanted to win and Cassie being the best friend she is helped me"

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't think it effect you this much"

"Yeah, well it did and nothing is going to fix this"

I looked down at Leo and then to his hand, I snatched the cape away and gave it to Adam "You can have his victory cape"

He gasped "Buddies" and we all group hugged all was right, until the next time something went wrong. Which will be soon due to the fact that it is the Davenports.

A/N Review Maybe? Hopefully?


	10. Can I Borrow The Helicopter?

A/N This chapter I decided to do some Cassie and Bree sisterly stuff I don't do any of that.

I was sitting up in my room with the music blaring through my headphones, Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne was playing.

"Hey Cass!" E said appearing on my phone and because I had my head phones in it was really loud and scared me.

"Dude, E, don't scare me like that" I told him as I turned down the volume.

"Sorry but I just wanted to make sure you knew that Tasha just gave away your room to Bree"

"What!?" I shrieked as I ran out of my room and down the stairs. "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! you did not just give away my room to Bree. No offense"

"None taken" she said wide-eyed.

"How did you hear that from all the way upstairs" Leo asked me.

"E" I told him simply.

"Of course"

"Why, why, why, why Tasha? Why did you give Bree my room? I can't share my room I have some very private stuff up there"

"I'm sorry Cassie but Bree needs to get away from her brothers" she gestured to the two and I sent a death glare their way. "She needs to spend some time with a girl her own age, think of it this way this will give you two sometime to bond"

"This is all your fault" I shouted at Chase.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"If you and Adam wouldn't have pushed Bree to her limit, she wouldn't be moving into my room"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

"Ugh" I groaned as I laid my head on his shoulder, he rubbed both my arms.

"Wow, I love you too Cassie" Bree said sarcastically.

"I lifted my head and looked at her "no, I'm sorry it's not you it's just um, my room is kinda embarrassing. Speaking of which if your moving in then I need to go hide some stuff" I thought out loud as I made my way to the stairs.

"Excuse me" Tasha said

"I mean go make room for Bree because there is absolutely nothing in my room I wouldn't want you all to see, absolutely nothing" I assured them before I ran upstairs.

A little later on in the day I walked down stairs while Bree was setting up her stuff. That's when I overheard Leo and Mr. D's conversation.

"So… let's say there's this girl that you want to ask out"

"Ooh, Leo likes a girl" I ran over and hoped up on the counter.

"Cassie? Were you eavesdropping" Leo asked.

"No, I was just slowly walking down the hall and I just so happened to hear your conversation"

"So eavesdropping" Mr. D summed up.

"Whatever" I waved a hand dismissively. "Is it Janelle?"

"How did you know?"

"Leo, I'm your best friend" I told him, how could I not know like seriously Leo get with the program.

"Okay. Well so we like a lot of the same things like Comic books and science and I thought she smiled at me once but instead of smiling back I gave her one of these" Leo explained showing us the face he did. And I have to say it's better than most faces he does.

"Ooh"

"Leo i-I think I know what you're trying to say" Mr. D said.

"I do to" Catching on to what he was thinking.

"You're in love" we shouted at the same time and id a little dance.

"No! I'm not in love. I'm not in love; I'm just carefully exploring my options as I venture into a little place called lady land"

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" I concluded.

"No I don't" he said shaking his head.

I exhaled "Do you want to take this one or shall I?" I asked Mr. D.

"I think I'll take this one" he told me.

I nodded "Okay, I'll be down in the lab"

I walked into the lab and Chase was sitting down on a blanket and had a little set up around him with a Zen fountain and a gong.

"Hey Chase" I said as I sat on the desk behind him "are you busy?'

"A little" he said not opening his eyes.

"Whatchu' doing"

"Meditating" he answered still not looking at me.

I let out a frustrated sigh "So you can't hang out"

"No, sorry" this time he did look at me.

I stood up "Well, that's fine I didn't want to kiss you either"

He quickly stood up and grabbed my hand "On second thought I can spare a few moments"

I smirked "I thought so" he tugged on my hand and pulled me up against him before he lowered his lips and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck running a hand through his hair.

We broke apart when Adam came into the room and knocked the gong over, Chase let out an irritated sigh as he looked over at Adam. He was carrying a small zebra printed chair.

"So I was looking for stuff to spruce up our new pad and I found this awesome chair" he explained as he set it down. "Someone just left it on the curb with a 'take me im free sign' on it. Suckers!"

I rolled my eyes "nice Adam"

"Thanks" he smiled "oh, look, it comes with a free Chihuahua" he lifted up the cushion and in the hole was a huge rat.

"Adam that's a rat" Chase told him.

"Oh good then it won't keep me up with its barking" I face-palmed.

"Adam get that chair out of here right now" Chase ordered.

"Well if I do that then" Adam started but was cut off when there was a mumbled shouting coming from my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked to see E on my screen "Whoops" I turned to Chase and kissed his cheek "Later." I walked out of the lab "What's up E"

"Hey Bree just pinkafied your room and she put a blanket over my screen" E cried "here are just some things you don't do"

I stomped up to my room "Ugh Bree!" I opened my room and instead of its usual Black and White patterns it had literally every color imaginable and pink was the most common used one. "Holy girly wonderland what did you do?"

"I toughed up our room, all that black and white was boring so I threw in a little color" She explained.

I let out a little whimper as I looked around and sure enough there was a pink curtain hanging over E's screen. I screamed "you covered E"

"Uh, yeah" she said like it was obvious "he was being annoying"

I took a deep breath "Okay Bree if you are going to be staying in here I have 3 very basic rules. One no pink fluffy girly things. Two don't mess with E"

"Yeah" E shouted as he showed back up on his usual screen.

"Three, no touchy my stuffy" I snatched my laptop of her chair and threw it on my bed.

Bree crossed her arms "Cassie this is my room too I can do whatever I want"

I raised an eyebrow "No you can't"

"Yes, I can"

"TASHA!" we both shouted and in a matter of seconds Tasha came bursting through the door.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Cassie's telling me what do" Bree whined.

"Bree made a rainbow throw up I my room and she tried to through E out" I shrieked.

"Yeah" E repeated.

"Weel, Cassie this is Bree's room too now" Tasha tried to defend.

I cant believe her "Not if she's going to destroy my room"

"Our room" Bree corrected.

"Here I have an idea" Tasha smiled.

And about an hour or two of working very hard the room was cleared of everything pink and E's screen was black and disconnected.

"What about E?" I asked pointing to the screen.

"We need to compromise no pink and no E" Tasha explained.

"Fine by me I have 6 other colors to use" Bree said holding up six fingers.

"This is so not fair" I stomped my foot throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah" Came E's voice, we looked at the screen but he wasn't there, I looked down to my hands and E was back on my phone.

"I guess this works" I mumbled.

"See now everyone's happy" Tasha said clapping her hands.

"I guess" Bree said as she sat down on her chair.

"Whatever" I muttered as I flopped down on my bed.

After Tasha left Bree's phone rang, she smiled and answered it "Hey… yeah… yeah Caitlyn I totally got away from the boys so now I can give you misguided boyfriend advice in private"

I looked at E "Kill me now" I begged.

After about 5 minutes of Bree talking with Caitlyn I was ready to rip off my own ears so I went back down to the lab. I was filled with ten times more junk than last time.

"Nice cow" I told Chase who was the only one down there at the moment.

Right away Chase noticed my mood, he jumped off a practice dummy and stood next to me "What's that face for?"

"Bree!" I shouted "She's so annoying"

"What happened?"  
"This happened" I told him and showed him E on my phone.

He looked at it and frowned "She put E on your phone, I'm so sorry for the pain you must be going through"

"Shut up" I nudged him "She kicked E out of his main screen in my room and on to my hone, so uncalled for" I crossed my arms.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him "Why you are friends with our creepy home security system I will never understand" I lightly hit his shoulder before I rested my head on it.

"Nice cow' Leo told us as he walked in "Hey Cassie" he waved "Is Davenport down here?"

"Nope" Chase shook his head.

"Good, I'm mad at him but I need one of his cool gadgets so I can be flashy for Janelle"

"Leo what are you talking about?" Chase asked confused.

"I'd love to tell you more but I've lost the ability to trust"

I lifted my head off of Chase's shoulder and looked at Leo "Even me?'

"No I trust you. Can you help me?"

I walked away from Chase and over to where Leo was and whispered "Sure but explain first"

"Bug D told my mom about Janelle, so she invited her over and completely embarrassed me" he whispered back

"Heart shaped cookie cutters?" I guessed, you do not want to know how I know that.

"Heart shaped cookie cutters!" he shouted.

"Here try this" I picked up Mr. D's virtual trampoline device and made one appear.

"Cool" Leo said looking at it "How does it work"

"It's a virtual trampoline, you jump" I jumped on it and back off.

"That seems kind of lame"

"Then spice it up" I jumped back on and did a flip.

"Now that's flashy, thanks" he took the device form me.

Adam walked in carrying a newspaper stand "Check it out, another thing left for us on the street"

"Adam that was bolted to the sidewalk" Chase explained.

"You just stole private property" I continued going back over to Chase's side.

"Oh, no. Don't worry I left the newspapers on the ground I just wanted to box" Adam looked around "I'm running out of room"

"Maybe you shouldn't pick up everything you see then" I muttered.

"I think I'm going to put it over here" Adam said as he stepped over the duct tape barrier.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no you don't" Chase pushed him back over "This is my side"

"Just try and stop me"

"I will" Chase pushed a button on the control panel and when Adam tried to walk a crossed he got shocked. I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing "I set up an invisible electric fence. You went right" Chase laughed so hard he bent over and shocked himself, stumbling backwards into my arms.

"Oh, no way you were laughing so hard you bent over like this" Adam copied and got shocked again. "Okay that's starting to hurt"  
I looked down at Chase "Are you okay"

"yeah" he stood up and brushed off his short.

"Nice cow" Mr. D said as he walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Flappy Lips" I crossed my eyes looking at Mr. D.

"You told Cassie" Mr. D asked as he looked from me to Leo,

"Yeah, did you really expect me not to" Leo told him as he walked over.

"Whatever. Look Leo I'm really sorry I betrayed your trust. I just got really excited cause we had this father/son moment"

"I got it. Fine. Let's hug it out' Leo held out his arms and Mr. D went to go hug him but got shocked instead.

"LEO!" I scolded.

"I seriously thought that was off" Leo tried to defend himself.

The next morning I woke up and started to blast my music as I got ready for school. I was in the middle of curling my hair when Bree came in and shut off my music.

"What are you doing" I asked her.

"I am trying to sleep and I can't do that when you have your music so loud that Russia can hear it"

I set down my curling Iron and turned the music back on "This is my caring face" I guided Bree out of the bathroom and slammed the door. As I started to curl my hair again this time Tasha came in and turned off my music. "Seriously" I shouted.

"Cassie, look Bree's trying to sleep and your blasting music, you wouldn't like it if it was the other way around"

"But it's not the other way around so I don't care"

"Okay, listen I know you may not like this but you are going to have to deal with it. Get some head phones or no music" Tasha told me and left the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and put in some headphones and finished curling my hair.

After school I was sitting on my bed doing homework as Bree was setting up a few nick nacks. There was a knock on the door and I looked at Bree she just ignored it and kept touching up her desk.

"Seriously" I whispered as I got off the bed and opened the door "Please tell me you're here to take Bree back down to your lab I can't stand her up here"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm here to do" he turned to Bree who had her arms crossed "I cannot deal with Adam anymore. Without you we've turned on each other I need you to come back down to the lab and be the brunt of our pranks"

"Really" Bree nodded thoughtfully "see here's the thing I can't leave this place I just love it here so much" she smirked at me.

"No, no, no, no, no you don't you want to go back to the lab" she just kept smiling at me. "You want to leave my room and go back down to the lab" I tried again saying it in the star wars voice waving my fingers in her face.

"Really? Start wars?" Bree pushed my hand out of her face.

"It was the best I got."

"You really want me to leave that badly" she frowned.

I sighed "Look Bree I love you like a sister but I can't be around you 24/7 it's going to drive me crazy. I don't the whole colorful throw pillows. Talking about boys on the phone, painting each other's nails thing. I like having my room boring I like having E in his rightful place and I like blasting my music at 7 am in the morning. So just go back down to the lab I know you want to"

"I do but I'm not going unless Chase promises me full privacy whenever I want"

"No not going to happen" Chase refused crossing his arms.

"You are going to give her privacy whenever she wants or so help me Chase Davenport I will not hesitate to beat you with a spoon" I threatened and Chase's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

Adam came running in "That horse just ate my giant plastic chili cheese dog, and I'm afraid to see what happens next"

Bree and I looked at Chase and smirked, "If you give me what I want I'll take care of that for you"

Adam sat on a workout ball and was taking deep breaths "Just give in Chase"

"Fine privacy whenever you want it" Chase agreed.

Bree walked over to Adam and told him about the situation.

"You're not really going to beat me with a spoon are you?" Chase asked me.

"Of course not" I smiled and kissed him.

Adam jumped up and walked over to Chase "What? Can you believe how bossy she is?"

"I know she's the worst. We should probably just stick together and do whatever she says"

"Oh yeah that'll show her" Adam laughed and ran out of the room.

Chase also left the room and Bree picked up a few pillows and walked out of the room she quickly ran back in and gave me hug "I love you like a sister to Cassie" I smiled and hugged her back before she left the room.

The next day at school Leo took Janelle up in Mr. D's helicopter, I looked over at Chase who was standing next to me "How come you never take me up in the helicopter"

"I have something better"

"Really" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes" he gave me a deep red rose and kissed me.

I smelled it and smiled "thanks, still not better than a helicopter ride" I laughed at the face Chase made "But I love the rose"


	11. Back From the Future

Before school I was sitting at Mr. D's desk with Leo while Mr. D prepared Adam, Bree, and Chase for a mission.

"Okay, your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way." Mr. D started snapping "Did I forget anything...?"

"No we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out" Bree said sarcastically.

"All right. A particle collider is three-mile long underground facility where scientists- " Mr. D started.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments" Chase finished.

"There is a particle collider in Berkeley that is accelerating out of control, and your mission is to shut it down."

"Oh ho! Awesome" Adam laughed before he said to Bree "I hope one of us knows how to do that"

"Okay. We have to act quickly. The scientist that operate the facility. Excuse me" Mr. D said pushing mine and Leo's chairs to the side. "Have already evacuated the control center, and if we don't shut it down in time, it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet"

"Today" Leo asked "No, that's not gonna work. Today is Shelly Evan's birthday, and her mom makes the best cupcakes!"

"Really Leo, there might be a black hole that will end the world and you're worried about not getting some cupcakes" I asked him as we all looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm just sayin' that woman doesn't skimp on the sprinkles" okay so maybe he had a point there.

"Fine, how about this I'll make you a whole batch of cupcakes myself and you can have all of them"

Leo actually paused and thought about it "Deal" we fist bumped making the deal official.

"Okay Adam, Bree, and Chase you have all the training you need to shut the collider down"

Me and Leo looked at each other and smiled "I don't know Big D I think these guys are gonna need some…"

"Backup!" we shouted together doing a superhero pose.

"Yeah and that's why you two are goi9ng to be backup here in the lab with me"

Adam laughed "Oh, he said 'backup' and you two said 'backup' saying things twice makes it funny! Oh! Saying things twice makes it fun-"

"Adam!" I shouted to get him to stop. Suddenly there was a bright sphere and two adults that looked like they were in there twenties were in the middle of the room sitting in a chair. The girl was blonde and the guy was black and I can't quiet put my finger on it but they looked kinda familiar. We all screamed Bree hid behind the counter, Adam jumped into Chase's arms, I hid behind them, and Leo hid behind Mr. D.

"Nobody panic" Mr. D said "probably just the cable guy and the plumber"

"Come on big D we just came from seven years in the future" The guy said as the two got out "Your time machine actually worked"

"It's us Leo and Cassie" the blonde girl said.

"Wait what?!" I yelled

"Whoa" Adam walked forward "The cable guy and your plumber have the same name as Leo and Cassie"

"Wait if you're really me" Leo walked forward "then you'd know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy"

"Requesting authentication double-O Leo" Older Leo said and they did a handshake.

"Double-O Leo" Me and older me said at the same time laughing. I quickly stopped laughing and looked at myself. "Oh, my gosh! It really is us" I ran over to Leo "It's us from the future" I hit Leo's arm jumping up and down. "I traveled throw time" I repeated doing a little dance.

"You know you really haven't changed that much" Older Leo said to older me she hit his arm and laughed.

While Leo and I were smiling like a maniac Mr. D was questioning them "So you two are the future versions of these two?" they nodded. Mr. D laughed "You know what this means? I cracked time travel! Hah ha ha! I cracked time travel" Mr. D copied me and started to dance. "Can you do me a favor when I see you in seven years can you remind me to tell me how awesome I am. Lemme high five" Mr. D high fived himself "like that"

"Oh I'm sure you'll remember" All four of us said. Whoa I'm used to me and Leo saying the same thing but the fact that all four of us just did is awesome.

"Whoa that was awesome" Me and older me said at the same time as Leo and older Leo said "Hey he just said what I said"

"Technically I just said what I said" Leo and older Leo said. "Okay you're gonna have to stop doing that! Stop! Stop1 stop!" finally I threw my hand over Leo's mouth as older me did the same to older Leo.

"It's so good to see you guys" Older Leo said as he ran up to Adam, Bree, and Chase and hugged them. While older me seemed frozen in her spot a glossy look in her eyes and she looked kinda sad.

"It's good to see you too older yet strangely similar Leo" Chase said pushing Leo off of them.

"oh, my god" Older me whispered. Leo looked at her and immediately was at her side and gave her a small smile. Okay what is going on?

"So uh" Mr. D chuckled "What did time travel feel like? Did your body mass increase exponentially as you accelerated towards light speed"

"Uh, well we pushed a button, felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash but yeah mass and speed stuff" Older Leo said.

"Let's not forget the part where you blew out my eardrum screaming" Older me said.

"So if you're from the future then what color are my eyes?" Adam asked older me and Leo.

"I can't tell if he's being serious or not" Older Leo whispered to older me.

"It's Adam" Older me reminded Leo.

"Ignore him" Bree pushed him aside "come on future Leo and Future Cassie let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing. I want to start now and be a trend setter"

"Bree we can't sorry it took Mr. D years just to get enough zanol fuel so we could come here and back once" Older me explained.

Bree rolled her eyes "oh, fine but if I end up wearing mom jeans and hair scrunches, one of you are going to get back in that thing and fix it"

"Oh yeah same Bree" Older me said taking a step back.

Mr. D s phone vibrated "Oh. The collider mission. You guys have to get ready, head to the equipment room and gear up."

"Nice to meet you future Leo and future Cassie" Bree called to them.

"Yeah congrats on finally being taller than Cassie" Adam called before the three of them left.

I laughed "Burn"

'hey why didn't you just bring future Adam, Bree, and Chase with you?" Leo asked. "Let me guess you just jumped in the time machine, convinced Cassie to come with you, and took off without them"

"That sounds like something you'd do" I sighed. Older me and Older Leo both had a sad look.

"Actually" Older Leo said "That's why I'm here Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it to the future"

"What?" I shook my head what did he mean don't make it to the future how could someone not make it to the future… unless. It finally clicked I shook my head "No" I whispered.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Adam came running in shouting "I forgot my pudding cups" then he ran back out of the room.

"Come on we should go somewhere they can't hear us" Older me offered, Mr. D nodded his head and we went into the elevator.

As soon as we were up Mr. D spoke "What do you mean Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it to the future"

"You sent us back here with a video that will explain everything" Older me said. She pulled out a device and pulled up an image.

"Whoa what is that?" Little Leo asked.

"A holophone" older Leo said.

"I invented the holophone?" Mr. D asked

"No, Cassie did and she made you wait in line six days to get one" Older Leo said.

Mr. D looked at older me "hey next time don't ban me from the lab cause of something this one did" she said pointing to older Leo.

Suddenly a large man with no hair came on the screen.

"_Rolling"_ I heard a female voice call.

"_Greetings past Donald"_ the man said.

"That's me?" Mr. D said horrified. "Please tell me the holo phone adds a hundred pounds"  
"even if it did, what about the other two hundred" Little Leo said

"The next seven years are pretty hard on you Big D" Older Leo said and older me nodded in agreement.

Leo and I snickered "Or should I say Bigger D" Leo said. And we all laughed except Mr. D. Me and Leo fist bumped.

"_If you are watching this, we cracked time travel! Ha-ha! Inter-dimensional high five"_ Mr. D and Bigger D high fived.

"_Back on Track Mr. D"_ I heard the female voice say again.

"_Yeah, yeah, kill joy"_ Bigger D muttered "_I sent Leo and Cassie back in time to stop you from sending Adam, Bree, and Chase on the particle collider mission"_

"What why?" Mr. D asked.

"_And now I'm sure your asking 'what, why?'"_ Bigger D mimicked.

"I know myself so well" Mr. D said.

"_As a scientist I am loathed to change the past but in this case I have to make an exception and it's not just because Cassie threatened me to."_ Bigger D said.

"Nice" I muttered and fist bumped myself.

"_Adam, Bree, and Chase… don't return from the mission send an automated rover in their place it's the only chance we have to save them"_ Bigger D continued.

My smile dropped "You might want to look away" Older me said.

What?" I asked but she just put her hand over my eyes.

"_Oh and by the way- every time you say hey I think this calls for a cookie think about this"_ I heard Bigger D say and then I heard Leo, older Leo and Mr. D scream. When Older me removed her hands the holo phone was closed and Mr. D and both Leo's looked traumatized.

"Do I even want to know" I asked.

"No" they all shouted.

"How could I send them on a mission they don't return from" Mr. D thought out loud.

"And how could you let your hair receded with so many trusted over the counter remedies available" Little Leo said. And if I didn't know Leo and didn't know him joking was just him trying to avoid the subject I would've smacked him.

"If Adam, Bree, or Chase hears any of this it'll shake their confidence in future missions and their confidence in me. Please tell me you won't say anything to them"

"We promise" Older Leo and Me said at the same time.

Mr. D looked to us "What? Future us" I said pointing to the two.

"They speak for both of us" Leo continued.

'There's not much time, the collider situation is getting worse by the hour I got to go build that rover" Mr. D said.

Just then Adam, Bree, and Chase came walking in "Okay Mr. Davenport we're good to go. We'll check in once we reach delta point" Chase said.

"No!" Mr. D cut him off "uh, I-I mean the mission's off"

"But you said it was urgent" Adam reminded him.

"Did I say urgent?" Mr. D asked "I th0 I think I said 'uirge.. ing' liekI was urging you not to go on the mission"

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because I'm sending an automated rover that can shut down the collider via remote. So as I build it"

Chase laughed "An automated rover? You might as well as send a handbag on a skateboard. The three of us can handle-"

"No!" Mr. D cut him off again "I said no and I mean it my decision is final. Now just… everybody go get ready for school"

Adam, Bree, and Chase all went back down to the lab with their head hung low.

"We should go talk to them" I whispered to older me and she nodded. We slowly walked into the lab as they walked back out of there capsules dressed for school.

"Hey Cassie's" they said in moto-tone.

"come on guys, this is going to be fine so Mr. D didn't et you go on one mission it's not the end of the world" I told them smiling.

"It is if Davenport's rover doesn't work" Adam said with no emotion what so ever.

I looked at myself then back at the lab rats, I took Chase's hand "Let's just go to school guys"

I had my older self come with me to school mainly because this happened to be the best thing ever. We were hanging out with Leo and older Leo.

"Wait, so if this is the day of the particle collider mission are you still obsessed with Chase" Older Leo asked me.

"I'm not obsessed with Chase" I shouted.

"What about the time where you sketched a drawing of him while he was doing his homework" Little Leo said.

I blushed "FYI he knows about that sketch and he loved it" I stomped down the stairs with both Leo's laughing behind me.

"That's because he loves you" Older me said laughing. I froze did Chase really love me, did I love him. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face, of course I loved Chase.

"So you know everything that's going to happen" little Leo asked Older Leo and Older me.

"Not everything" Older Leo said.

"Little things can change without affecting the big stuff for example" Older me pulled little Leo to the side just as a kid tripped and spilled a red slushy on this kid from my science class.

"Last time that was you" Older Leo said gesturing to the boys.

"And it was hilarious" Older me said laughing.

"Shut up, I smelled like kiwi for a week" Older Leo said slumping his shoulders a little.

"Janelle" Leo shouted waving to Janelle who was talking to two of her friends across the hallway.

"Oh that's just sad" Older shook his head at little Leo.

Older smacked his arm "Chill Leo" she turned to little Leo "You have no idea what's coming your way do you"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see at" Older Leo looked down at his watch "8: 27"

I leaned over to future me and whispered "Janelle's good to him right?"

She looked at older Leo and smiled "Yeah"

Janelle walked over to us smiling "Hey Leo"

Little Leo spun around a smiled, waving really fast "Hey Janelle"

She looked at him for a second "so… who's your friends"

Leo stopped smiling and his face had a confused look "That's Cassie, you know her"

"I was talking about the two behind you"

Leo turned around and Looked at our future selves and looked like he wanted to smack himself, I snickered "Smooth" I whispered.

Leo turned back to Janelle "Oh that's me… Meo, my cousin Meo and his girlfriend Caitie"

"What!?" Older me and Older Leo shouted.

"Meo and his girlfriend Caitie" Janelle repeated "that doesn't sound made up at all." She shook her head and smiled again "So anyways… uh Leo do you want to see a movie tonight"

Leo turned back to our future selves again "Did she just..?" they nodded, "And you two knew..?" they nodded again. "8: 27" he squealed.

"8: 27 Leo" Older me turned him back towards Janelle.

"Yes. Yep, done. Totally. Toast my goats" Leo said all at once.

"I'll see you there at seven" Janelle told him before she walked away.

"Things are gonna go really well tonight" Older Leo told little Leo taking him off to the corner to talk.

"And you're going to hear all about it, nonstop, everyday" Older me told me.

"Seriously" I groaned.

She nodded "Yep and you are going to be the best friend you are and are going to listen to every single detail." Older me said smiling but there was this look in her eyes that seemed like it pained her to talk about the future.

"How badly did Chase and the others dying affect me" I asked.

She looked at me for a second and her smile was replaced with a frown "Pretty bad at first. You will skip school and sit in the lab all the time not talking but eventually you get over it. I know there is a part of me that will always love Chase and Cassie… if this rover thing doesn't work just know you won't be miserable forever"

I nodded "Okay" what else was I suppose to say, of course I'll miss Chase and the others they were like family to me but if she said I get over it than that's good. But I really hope I don't have to get over it I hope Mr. D has that rover done in time.

After school was over me, older me, and the Leo's were walking down into the lab to go check on Mr. D's progress with the rover.

"Hey Bid D I got an 'a' on my history test" Leo told him as we walked up.

MR. D looked up and took off his mask "Really did you cheat and get the answers from future you"

I laughed "Told you he'd find out"

Older me smirked and held out her hand "You owe me 5 bucks"

Older Leo grumbled and handed her the 5 "Stupid Cassie"

"So how's the rover coming along Mr. D" I asked taking a step forward looking at the pile of metal.

"Its' almost ready" Mr. D informed us and just then the thing sparked and broke apart. "You know what are you sure Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back" Mr. D asked looking defeat.

"'Yes I'm sure" Older Leo said "Cassie show them the video"

Older me pulled out a holophone and pulled up an image "We downloaded the security footage from the control room. It'll show you exactly what happens if you send them"

She played the video and it showed Bree and Adam standing back in the corner and Chase shot one of his mini force fields at the control panel. It sparked all over the place and then it shut down.

"well- they shut it down, they completed their mission, you came back for nothing" Mr. D smiled "I think this calls for a cookie"

Older Leo shook his head "You haven't seen the end"

We all looked back at the video and as the three of them were hugging and celebrating completing their mission the roof caved in and collapsed on them. I took a step back, we cannot let that happen.

"Scratch that cookie" Mr. D muttered getting back to work on the rover "I got to get this thing mission ready"

Then Chase, Adam, and Bree came walkin gin "Ah-ha it's still not mission ready" Chase said "why won't you just let us go?"

MR. D shook his head "no, no that won't be nessecary, I just need to buy a few things… form NASA. They're having a sale everything's a million off" he picked up his keys and started to leave "Cassie you're in charge" he called to older me"  
"You got MR. D' She called back to him.

"Im all grown up and you still won't leave me in charge" Older Leo copmplained.

MR. D looked at him for a second then shook his head "No" then he left the lab.

"He thinks this mission's to big for us" Adam said once Mr. D had left the lab completely.

"I guess Mr. Davenport just lost faith in us" Bree said quietly.

Chase looked at the two "Or he lost faith in you two"  
Bree turned to him "What's that supposed to mean"

"Yeah, I'm the one always carrying you two, you're the weak links" Adam said to Chase and Bree.

"Oh, I'm the weak link" Chase repeated "you can't even spell weak link" Adam paused and Chase smiled victoriously then the three got in to a huge argument.

"Guys, stop it" I shouted, they all stopped talking and looked at me "future Leo and Me came back to warn Mr. D not to let you 3 go on the mission because you don't come back"

"God!" older Leo shouted, then he turned to older me "You know I expected this from you"

"Me, you're Leo" Older me countered.

"Don't come back?" Adam repeated.

"I guess this means we're… not invincible" Bree said in the same quiet tone as before.

"It all makes sense" Chase said "This is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go"

"Nice going" Older Leo said to me.

"I had to tell them" I basically shouted at him.

"She's right" little Leo agreed "Davenport didn't want to undermine their confidence and that's exactly what he did by not telling them." Older Leo just continued to shake his head at me "Don't you shake my head at her"

I turned to older me who was doing the same "That's goes for you two twinkle toes"

A little later I was up in my bedroom when Chase walked in "hey Cassie" he said quietly.

"Hey Chase" I smiled, we both looked at older me and she got the message.

"You know what I'm just going to go hang with the Leo's" she said before she walked out.

"Whatsup?"

"Nothing" Chase said as he sat down next to me on the bed "I just wanted to talk we don't do that much"

I looked at Chase and he had this serious look "Chase what's wrong"

"Cassie I-" He started but was cut off by Older Leo shouting.

"Hey Cassie come help Leo get ready for his date"

"Coming" I shouted back to him before I looked at chase "I have to-" Chase cut me off by kissing me full on the lips. When he pulled away he looked at me like he was trying to remember my face "what was that for?"

"Nothing" Chase said looking me right in the eyes "goodbye Cassie"

His tone was not helping, it's like he thought this was going to be the last time we saw each other "later Chase" he looked at me for a second before he got up and left. I shook my head and walked into Leo's room. There were piles of clothes everywhere and little Leo was sprawled out on his bed looking defeated. "What happened here?"

"I can't figure out what to wear" Leo shouted.

'Do you remember what you wore when you went on the date" I asked older Leo.

"No, you really expect me to remember what I wore on our first date seven years ago" he said.

I looked at him and placed a hand on my hip "Really, you can't remember what you wore on your first date but you can remember the exact time she asked you out"

"Point taken" Older Leo said then turned back to the closet.

"Here let me help" I said pushing my way to the closet.

About half an hour later we finally found the perfect outfit for Leo's movie date with Janelle. Both of me and the Leo's were downstairs in the living room trying to convince Leo to go on the date.

"Cassie, tell Leo he has to go o the date" older Leo said to me.

"The world might implode" little Leo said making a circle with his hands then making it look like it exploded.

"Which is exactly why you should go Leo, have some fun you deserve this" I smiled.

Leo sighed and gave in "fine" he turned to the door and froze. He snatched a yellow piece of paper of the door and his went wide. "Uh guys, it's a note from Adam, Bree, and Chase, They went on the mission"

"What?" I whispered, that explains why Chase was acting like that he really was saying goodbye. God why am I so stupid I could've stopped him.

"Dear Mr. Davenport we went to stop the collider we know we won't make it back but it's a small price to pay to save you, Leo, Cassie, and the rest of the world" Leo read from the note. "P.S. I'm sorry we get blowned up." He paused and looked at his older self "I'm pretty sure Adam wrote that part"

"Oh no it's happening" older Leo said looking at older me.

"What" little Leo asked.

"The series of events we were sent back here to stop" older me explained.

Leo pulled out his phone and called Mr. D, he looked at us and put the phone on speaker _"You missed me but leave a message for Davenport, Davenport, Davenport industries" _Older Leo clicked the phone and turned it off

"It's the same terrible voicemail for the next 7 years"

Both Leo's started pacing the floor as me and older me sat on the couch in the exact same position "I can't imagine my life without Adam, Bree, and Chase" little Leo said.

"I don't have to imagine it, I lived it. Davenport is so distraught he spends the next seven years trying to build a time machine so that he can come back here and stop this one event. And Cassie… she sat in the lab crying and not talking to anyone for months"

I looked at older me "Yeah, I heard that's what I do"

"Why didn't he just come back here himself" little Leo asked.

"Have you seen the man" older me asked him.

I stood up "Come on we just need to go to the particle collider and warn Adam, Bree, and Chase before it's to late"

"right" little Leo said as he and older me followed me intot he lab. Older Leo sat there trying to convince elittle Leo not to go while I spoke with older em.

"So I really don't talk to anyone for months" I asked older me.

She nodded "well, don't tell Leo this but I talked with e all the time"

I looked at her then at the Leo's "yeah tellingloe that would be a bad idea, he'd never shut up about it" we laughed.

"You two ready to go" older Leo asked.

"Of course, it's time to send in some…" I started

"Backup" We all said together.

"We'll take Davenport's turbo speeder" older Leo said picking up some keys.

"I'll drive" Little Leo said taking the keys.

"You can't reach the petals" older Leo reminded him.

"Cassie will drive" little Leo gave older me the keys.

"Seriously" Older Leo complained.

"If I can't drive you don't get to either"

I laughed "Shotgun"

When we finally reached the place it had really long white hallways, it was a miracle we found them on time.

"I found them "Little Leo shouted to us.

"Guys" I shouted to them as they came into view.

"What are Leo and Cassie doing here" I heard Mr. D's voice come from the little rover.

"Did you shut down the collider" Little Leo asked ignoring Mr. D

"Yeah we just finished" Chase shouted over the rumbling noise.

"Then come on get out of there" I shouted.

"The room is about to collapse" older me shouted. The three didn't hear us and I saw little piece began to fall, I looked too little Leo and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and we ran and pushed the three out of the way. The last thing I heard were our names being called before everything went black.

What I assume wasn't too long, I woke up and everything was black I could barely make out voices.

"They just saved our lives that was suppose to be us"I heard someone say, I believe that was Bree.

"They didn't need to bionics to be a hero" I heard who I assume was Chase.

"They each owed me 5 bucks" Adam said

I looked to my left and I could see the outline of Leo's body 'Leo!" I shouted.

"Cassie" he shouted back looking the opposite way. Thank god he was alive.

"Wai-wait a second" I heard Chase speak again 'If Leo and Cassie are gone, shouldn't you two be gone too"

"I don't know this all new to me" I heard older Leo say.

"Guys" older me shouted "there still alive, dig 'em out"

Above us there was some shifting and large crashes until the light shone in and I could see everyone's faces. I scowled "took you long enough"

"When we say get out, get out!" Leo shouted.

Adam picked us up and squeezed us shaking us from side to side "I'm so happy you're alive" he set us down and held out his hand "You owe me 5 bucks"

"Adam-" I started but was cut off by someone's lips on mine; it too second to realize it was Chase.

He pulled back and held my face I his hands "Cassie I love you" I froze he really did love me. "I-I mean I-I"

I cut him off by kissing him again "I love you too"" I smiled once we broke apart.

"Hate to break up this loving moment but the blast door is sealing" Older me informed us.

Adam ran out screaming, Chase took my hand "Everyone out now" we all ran out just in time.

When we got back to the house and down to the lab the first thing we saw was Mr. D.

"Thank goodness you guys are all right" Mr. D hugged the three of them. Then he changed "What were you thinking get! Go!" they walked over to the other side of the room and Mr. D came to me and Leo. "And as for you two. You are grounded until you become you" Mr. D said pointing form Leo then to older Leo. "Same for you" he said pointing to me and older me.

"Look Big D I know you were worried but I" Leo elbowed him "I mean we" I elbowed him this time; and when I say we I mean all four of us. Changed the course of the mission and saved Adam a, Bree, and Chase"

Leo looked at me "Cassie we saved Adam, Bree, and Chase, and they saved the world do you know what this means."

I smiled "We saved the world" We shouted and fist bumped.

"Still grounded" Mr. D said "by the way A Janelle dropped by she seemed a little upset"

"Uh-oh" older Leo aid pulling out his holophone and pulling up an image of him and Janelle that quickly changed to a photo of him and a dog.

"I end up alone with a dog" little Leo said looking terrified.

"Were probably never going to hear the end of that either" I informed my older self.

"You better fix this; I'm not walking down the aisle with a dog"

Adam laughed "Oh, don't be silly you can't bring a dog to the movies"

"Adam that's-" Older me stopped "You know what you're right"

"Well now that you guys are safe I guess Cassie and I should return to the future"

"Courtesy of me" Mr. D said "I would just like to remind everyone that I cracked time travel"

"Thanks for coming back for us" Chase said to the future me and Leo.;

"And for helping save us" Bree added.

"Yeah, and for us that our time is precious so if we're going to make fun of Leo's height or Cassie's weird obsession with Chase we got to do it now"

"I'm not obsessed with Chase" I shouted, Chase laughed and slipped his hand around my waist.

"Hang on to this one okay" Older me said to me "Or you'll be hearing from me"  
I smiled at Chase "I wouldn't dream of letting him go"

Older me and Leo got into the time machine "Stay smooth" Leo said to older Leo.

"Only if you do" older Leo put on some eye protectors "Enjoy the next seven years man, they go by in the blink of an eye"

Then in a blinding light Older me and Leo were gone and back to the future.

"Wow" Leo said choking up "I miss me already"

I looked to Leo "Dude, Leo, I get really attractive when I'm older"


	12. Chip Switch

A/N so like I said on my Kickin' It fan fiction I'm going to start doing shout outs to see if I can get more reviews. Shout out time!

Maeph93: Thanks I've always read ones were there future selves send them like a note or a message on the holo phone but I've never read one were there future self actually comes with Leo. So I tried it.

First things first I'm one lazy person, so right now I am taking the elevator with Leo. The doors opened to show everyone me and Leo swaying to the elevator music but something truly disturbing over powered it. Principal Perry.

"Dooley! Andrews! What are you doing in my elevator?"

"Were enjoying the music, today is love songs from the nineties. Wanna dance" Leo offered.

"No!" she shouted.

I looked at Leo "ill dance with you"

"Thank you Cassie" He held out his hand and I took it.

"Get out!" she shouted. We quickly got out of the elevator and stood in front of her. "This is exactly how healthy kids become unhealthy adults"

"Really, are we having this conversation?"

"Have you seen yourself?" I asked gesturing to her.

She looked down at herself then at me "For your information I'm a speed walked. Perhaps you've seen me at the Mission Creek Mall giving the shoppers a little eye candy" she said before she walked away.

"And giving me nightmares for the rest of my life" I said as Leo made a gagging noise.

"Listen up space-fillers" Perry called out to get everyone's attention "this is emergency preparedness week. An emergency drill can happen at any time so when the alarm sounds you must evacuate the building in an orderly fashion. Like cattle, if cattle had acne… and braces… and a future filling my gas tank" she wheezed a laugh as she walked away.

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked over to us "Oh, man! I wish I had Bree's super speed"

"Why?" I asked him, I mean he has super strength for crying out loud.

"Because you do not want to be stuck walking behind cows in an emergency"

"And I regret asking" I shook my head.

"You would trade your super strength for Bree's super speed" Chase asked. "Man, if I had your strength I'd just run out of there juggling those cows"

"And if I had your super intelligence I'd have walked away from this conversation thirty seconds ago" Bree added her point.

"And if I was lucky enough o have bionics I wouldn't be complaining about the ones I didn't have" I said, like they are the world's only known bionic people why are they complaining about the ones' they don't got.

"Hey you know what would be awesome?" Leo said suddenly.

"If we could convince Mr. D to give us bionics"

"No" Leo paused "actually yes. But what I was going to say was you guys should take out your chips and switch bionic abilities"

"Why can't we" Chase asked.

Before anyone could respond Bree shouted "I call your super smarts"

"I call your super speed" Adam said pointing to Bree.

"I call your super strength" Chase said pointing to Adam.

"I call good looks and charisma oh, too late already got 'em" Leo said before he walked away.

So the next day we were down in the lab and they were getting ready to switch out there chips.

"If you guys are gonna switch your chips before school don't you think we should run this by Davenport first?"

I nodded "Yeah, you guys should make sure it's safe first"

"There our chips" Bree countered.

"Yeah but what if something glitches and you end up with Adam's giant head on Chase's tiny doll-like body" Chase looked down at his self offended.

I looked at Leo "Like you can be talking short stack"

"We don't need to ask 'daddy' for permission on every single thing we do" Bree said changing the topic.

"Yeah, I mean do you think I ask Davenport which shoe goes on which foot?" Adam asked.

"No you label them left and not left" I answered.

"Don't you mean left and right" Chase corrected.

I looked at him then at Adam "No I literally mean he labels them left" I lifted his left foot on the table; it had a paper that said left. "And not left" I said lifting his other foot on the table and it had another paper that read left with a cross threw it. "I should know he asked me how to spell left"

Chase shook his head "Okay Bree you attach the chip extractors to the capsules" Bree nodded and did as told. "I'll program the computer for chip removal and Adam… you just get in your capsule." He stood up and ran into the capsule."Now, Leo I have the most important job for you, once we get inside I'm going to need you… to push this green button"

Leo looked form the button to Chase "Yeah, and then I'll push the button that makes you stop talking to me like I'm five"

Chase shrugged and walked over to me "Watch him, make sure he doesn't mess this up" he whispered.

I nodded "Got it" Chase got into his capsule and Leo pushed the button. The lights dimmed in there capsules and they each lite up as there chips switched.

"Aah my heads coming off" Adam yelled. Say what! "Kidding" he laughed.

When it was all over they walked out, they didn't look different.

"Do you think it worked" Leo asked.

"Hey Adam lets arm wrestle" Chase rolled up his sleeve and set his arm up on the consol. Adam took the challenge and right away Chase pinned his arm "Yes! Who's got the tiny doll like body now?"

"That's still you" Chase looked at me offended. I smiled "But your tiny doll like body is very attractive"

"I'm next" Leo leaped forward and challenged Adam to an arm wrestling contest. "This is going to be a piece of caaaahh" Leo was cut off by Adam pinning his arm and knocking him off the consol.

"Hey hurry up you guys you're going to be late for school" Mr. D said as he walked into the lab.

Leo and I spun around "Oh hey Big D… Just a simple question what would happen if 3 totally random bionic kids decided to switch there chips"

"He's not asking for them it's for 3 of our other bionic friends" I added.

Adam gasped "Wait- you two have 3 other bionic friends how could you not tell us. We could get a mini-van and car pool"

Mr. D looked at us suspiciously "You guys didn't switch your chips did you?" he asked Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"No" they all said casually.

"Oh good cause that would be a crazy idea" Mr. D laughed. "See I-I calibrated there bionics to match their biology. Adam has height so I paired it with strength" he pointed to Adam. "Bree is lean so it increases her speed" he pointed to Bree. "And Chase. No one questions his impossible wealth of knowledge because he's- you know nerdy"

"Yep I got all sorts of smarts up in here" Chase tapped his head "Heh, like numbers and mathy stuff"

Mr. D looked at Chase then shook his head "The point is, switching there chips could cause all kinds of unpredictable problems, so you should never do it… ever I have spoken!" Mr. D said before he left the lab.

"Mr. Davenport is making such a big deal out of nothing" Chase said when Mr. D left the lab.

"I know. I mean we already switched the chips and nothing bed happened" Bree agreed

"We're fine. Race you to school" Adam tried to super speed out but ran into the wall

At school later on I once again was riding the elevator with Leo but when the doors opened I saw Principal Perry.

"Ooh Perry" I shouted and fled from the elevator "Deuces Leo"

"Cassie! Cassandra!" I heard Leo yell.

I caught up to Chase, Adam, and Bree and Bree was holding her head leaning up against a wall "Hey guys what's wrong

"Bree isn't used to my bionic hearing so the bell is making her freak out" chase caught me up to speed. I nodded.

"Remain calm guys" Adam said "I'll super speed us out of here." He looped arms with Bree. "Please keep your hands and legs inside at all times." Chase went to loop arms with him but Adam stopped him "Whoa, sorry Chase you have to be this tall to ride the ride. You get it because you're embarrassingly small" Adam laughed.

I mimicked his laugh "And you're embarrassingly stupid"

He immeadiatly stopped laughing and frowned. "Wait speaking of embarrassingly small where's Leo"

"Last I saw him he was near the elevator with Perry" I told them

"Bree try to use my super hearing to detect his voice"

"All I can hear is that stupid alarm!" Bree shouted.

"Adam use your heat vision to take out that alarm" Chase ordered.

"Or you can use my heat vision to take out that alarm" Adam corrected

"Somebody just shoot something at something" Bree shouted. Chase shot at the alarm but it ricocheted and hit the elevator breaking it. ""Nice going" Bree said sarcastically.

"Well you try shooting a thousand degree laser with your eyeball" Chase countered.

"Oh I will if I can use your ears to aim it" Adam grabbed Chase's ears and started to shake his head around.

I pushed Adam away "Stop it! It's fine as long as no one's in the elevator.

Just then Principal Perry came over the intercom_ "Hey listen up generation epic fail. It's your fearless yet lovable leader principal Perry. I'm stuck in the elevator. Repeat I am stuck in the elevator. Again I am stuck in the elevator"_

They all looked at me "Okay so it's just principal Perry

The intercom crackled to life again _"Hey I'm in here too repeat I'm in here too again I'm in here too" _Leo said,

"Really Leo!" I shouted.

"Wait to go Chase you trapped Leo in the elevator with Principal Perry"

"You monster" I said half serious

"_If any super heroes are listening or a certain blonde haired girl who abandoned me in my time of need I could sure use some help"_ Leo yelled again.

"What he knows superheroes too. Oh it's probably the other three bionic kids huh Cassie?" Adam said looking at me

"We are the three bionic kids. Us. You, me, and him. Us!" Bree tried to explain.

"Look out I-I can fix this" Chase pulled off the casing and looked at all the wires. "I just need someone to show me how. Without my bionics this just looks like a bunch of pretty colored wires. I want my chip back! I want my chip back!" chase got so mad he sent another laser right passed my head and through the wires.

I slow clapped while breathing heavily. That laser was less than an inch away from my head. I could've died "Bravo!"

"Okay" Chase took a deep breath "I just need to stay calm so I don't glitch again and almost kill m girlfriend. But just for the record I would like to say not a fan of the heat vision"

"Me either Chase, me either" I smiled sarcastically.

Chase started to pace back and forth "Mr. Davenport was right we never should have switched our chips. Without my bionics I'm just a dumb bag of meat, no offense Adam"

"Aw none taken, man, without my strength I just feel like a puny, weak, doll-bodied chump with an ugly shirt. No offense Chase"

"look I'm calculating a risk probability analysis of the situation. You know measuring the statistical likely hood of Leo's survival in the elevator versus the real risk of a precision rescue attempt"

I shook my head "Sorry Bree, it's only hot when Chase talks smart"

Bree scowled at me "Ugh. We just need to rush home and switch our chips"

Genius! I pushed them away "Well don't let me stop you. Go switch chips before my best friend gets scarred for life. Go! Shoo!" they left and I leaned up against the wall near the elevator.

Eventually they came back "Took you long enough"  
"Sorry Mr. Davenport caught us and drove us back here" Chase explained

"Okay, now if everything went okay you should have your smart chip back, do your thing" I stepped aside to let Chase work. He looked at the wires again.

"Okay if I cross a pink wire with a red wire ill end up with a pink wire crossed with a red wire. Wait a second this all still looks like a bunch of pretty colors to me where are my super smarts?"

Suddenly Adam spoke up "Since traction elevators operate on a pulley system we just have to calculate the weight of the cars plus the passengers multiply that by the height we need to move it and that'll determine the energy needed. Also a group of cows is called a flink. Oh I feel like my head just threw up"

I looked at Adam for a second "Still only hot when Chase does it"

"Wait if he has your super smarts does that mean you have my super speed" Bree ran over to the fountain at normal speed. She screamed "I run like a normal person. We must've switched the chips again"

"I don't what to do!" chase shouted "I don't know what to do" he repeated.

"Everyone just calm down" I shouted "you just need to use what bionics you do have to get Leo out of the elevator. Adam do you know what to do; I never thought I'd say that"

Adam nodded "The elevator's stuck in between the first and the second floor. There are two remaining hoist cables left holding it up. Bree if you reach through the vent and grab one of them to pull the car to the second floor"

"Got it" Bree nodded and went to work.

Adam smiled "Man it's so peculiar to see Bree having super strength"

"Not as peculiar as you using the word peculiar" Chase said I nodded in agreement.

Bree pulled the cable out and Adam went over to help her "Great now pull it another 5 feet and it should bring it to the 2nd floor"

"Be careful not to-" I started to say but then the cable snapped and the elevator fell again. "Break the cable" I finished needlessly.

"Thanks Cassie, I already knew that"

"Great idea Adam now threes" Chase counted on his fingers. "One cable holding the elevator"

Adam clapped "Ooh, Chase can count to one! Bravo! Now I understand why you guys are making fun f me all the time. I'm stupid!"

"okay guys" I recalled their attention "we just need to try again and this time don't snap the cable. If Leo dies and the last thing he sees is principal Perry, his ghost will come back and haunt me for not doing something"

"Okay I got this… maybe" Bree said going to the vent again.

"Don't you maybe me" I snapped.

"Shut it Cassie" Bree shouted as she started to pull the last cable.

"Okay there's only one cable left don't pull it o fast… or to slow… actually you might want to-"

Bree cut Chase off "You might want to be like Cassie and shut it. What if this doesn't work?"

"Well, then the traction cable will sever, causing the elevator to vertically free fall until it crashes into the basement crushing it and anyone inside"

"Great motivation speech Adam" I yelled at him

"But you will do it" Adam tried making it sound real.

"I don't know how to control your bionics" Bree admitted.

"I'll teach you. The key to pulling something heavy is remembering to keep a strong center of gravity. That way you're lifting with your entire body instead of any one part. It also helps to keep a blank mind. Oh, man I miss that"

"Okay… strong center of gravity… mind is blank…. Here I go" Bree pulled the cable all the way up to the second floor. Yes it's working! Bree tied the cable around the fountain and high fived Adam.

"Good job Bree" I high fived her.

"We did it" she exclaimed.

Principal Perry and Leo ran out of the elevator "Dooley what did I tell you about being in an elevator in an emergency" Perry scolded.

"That if you get stuck cats will eat your mom" Leo answered.

"Gotta go" Perry fled the building.

I looked to Leo "Do I even want to know"

Leo shook his head "No miss abandoner"

"Perry was coming" I cried

"Yeah but you didn't get stuck in an elevator with her and learn some very disturbing things. No, that was me!"

"Yeah but I still helped them save you"

"In that case" he smiled and ran over to them "Thank you for saving my life and not abandoning me like Cassie did"

Really he was still on that. I smirked "Actually they're the ones who got you stuck in their"

"Cassie!" they shouted.

"In that case you'll be hearing from my lawyers" he snapped and then walked away.

I turned to the others "Okay now let's go home and switch your chips back. I can't tell if it's awesome or terrifying that Adam's reading"


	13. Oath

A/N This is my first song chapter, this one is Leo and Cassie. I Chose my favorite scenes, one from each chapter I hope you like it. Shout out time!

Musicdreams31: Um I didn't put Cassie in that scene but I guess it would've made sense to because she's the one who told them to go home and switch there chips… Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Oath

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

When I walked up to Leo his eyes were closed and he was still yelling my name "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!"

I walked right in front of him and l yelled "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooo!"

He opened his eyes and yelled back "Whaaaaaaaaat!"

"Why are we screaming!" and yes I yelled that.

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

"What the-" Mr. D shouted as Leo and I pulled up honking.

"Hey you're back!" Leo said casually as we slipped out of the car and next to him. "How did all these people get here?!" Leo asked me.

"What people? I don't see any people" I said playing along

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

Leo put down his bookbag "I'll get Spike back" he turned to me and smirked "hey babe"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised "Really?"

Leo shrugged "Last time it worked" he looked at Chase to see if it worked but, chase was just laughing "Yeah, this isn't going to work"

I smiled sarcastically "When did you realize that before or after you called me babe" I scowled, Leo took a step back

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

I was sitting in my room, guitar in my lap when Leo walked in angry "Hmmm? What are you so angry about" I questioned as Leo sat down.

"All I wanted was to go to the dance with Danielle and not only did she choose Adam over me she chooses Chase too. Chase!" he ranted.

"There's nothing wrong with Chase" I defended.

"Well not to you. I have to get him back" Leo said thinking out loud.

"Well… you could always teach him that refrigerator dance I used on you when you ditched me for Melanie" I said 'Melanie' bitterly for emphasis.

"It was a 6th grade Halloween party. Are you ever going to get over that" Leo asked exasperated.

"No, because I went into all that trouble to go to a party I didn't want to go to because you wanted me to. And what do you do You hang around Melanie for the whole 2 hours. Now out I have to practice" Leo rolled his eyes and left the room.

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

I turned to Leo who was unpacking a duffle bag "What are you doing?"

"Going on an adventure. Wanna come?" Leo asked gesturing to the duffle bag.

"I am not squeezing into that duffle bag with you"

"Come on, Cassie. You know you want to" He told me. Sometimes I really hate how well Leo knows me.

"Scoot over" I told him as I got into the bag and he followed.

"Cool we're travel size" Leo said happily.

"Leo" he looked at me "Shut up!" I yelled at him.

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

"He really is full of himself" I said thinking out loud, but not loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Says the one who boosts his ego just by exsisting" Leo laughed.

"Yeah I really need to control that"

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

"See that wasn't so hard Chase. Plus it's going to be fun doing the other stuff, Leo may have the exo but you've got me and I'm way cooler" I gloated.

"Yeah" Leo slowly turned around and scratched the back of his neck "Sure."

I narrowed my eyes at Leo and walked out of the lab "Cassie, I was just kidding" Leo yelled after me.

"Sure Leo" I shouted back as he and Mr. D followed me out.

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Leo hopped up on the stage "Finally" he shouted "now as I have taken the best friend roll I must say." Leo suddenly turned serious and looked at Chase "if you hurt her I will hurt you" Chase and Cassie laughed at his attempted threat "Now let's get this party started, DJ cue the music."

Cassie laughed "that's my best friend for you" she said to no one in particular.

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

Leo got up and pushed Adam off and won the match, I ran up on the spiral with him "you won"

"I won!" Leo shouted back and we did a stupid little victory dance.

"Are you kidding me" Perry said as she came up next to us "Life was so much more gratifying when I was a prison guard"

"That actually explains a lot" I said to Leo and he nodded.

Perry grabbed the trophy and gave it to Leo "here, con-grat-u-lat-ions" she mocked spitting on me.

I quickly wiped it off and rubbed it on Leo's shirt "ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"

"Don't put it on me" Leo dusted his shoulder. Gordo came up and congratulated him and gave him a victory cape. They went to fist bump but Leo used the trophy and hurt Gordo's hand. I laughed and fist bumped Leo the right way.

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

I lifted my head off Chase's shoulder and looked at Leo "Even me?"

"No I trust you can you help me?"

I walked away from Chase and over to where Leo was and whispered "Sure but explain first"

"Big D told my mom about Janelle, so she invited her over and completely embarrassed me" he whispered back.

"Heart shaped cookie cutters?" I guessed, you do not want to know how I know that.

"Heart shaped cookie cutters!" he shouted.

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Mr. D came to me and Leo "As for you two. You are grounded until you become you" Mr. D said pointing from little Leo to older Leo. "Same for you" he said pointing from me to older me.

"Look Big D I know you were worried but I" Leo elbowed him "I mean we" this time I elbowed him "And when I say we I mean all four of us, changed the course of the mission and saved Adam Bree and Chase"

Leo looked at me "Cassie we saved Adam, Bree, and Chase and they saved the world. Do you know what this means?"

I smiled "We saved the world" we shouted and fist bumped.

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

I looked at Leo "Do I even want to know?"

Leo shook his head "No miss abandoner"

"Perry was coming" I cried.

"Yeah but you didn't get stuck in an elevator with her and learn some very disturbing thing. No, that was me!"

"Yeah but I still helped them save you"

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone; we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you._

A/N and the next one will either be Chase and Cassie or Eddy and Cassie, still debating.


	14. Drone Alone

A/N I hit 20 reviews! Yeah! Shout out Time!

Guest: Thanks

Smilingbringsjoy: Here's your update. Drone Alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cassie

Sometimes in life you are faced with a really tough decision and you don't know what to do because you have people counting on you making the right one. I looked up at Leo and narrowed my eyes "Got any 4's"

"Nope, go fish" he smiled victoriously as Adam groaned in frustration.

"There goes my 5 bucks" he muttered.

"Oh this is so exciting" Tasha said as she and Mr. D walked down the stairs with bags in their hands. "I have never been to Australia before"

Eddy popped up on the screen "Hey, maybe you'll like it so much you won't want to come back"

Tasha rolled her eyes "Donald, honey, do you have the plane ticket?"

"We're taking my fully automated private jet" he scoffed "Plane tickets? Why don't we just slap on a bunch of stamps and mail ourselves there"

"Private Jet that works"

She turned to me and Leo "Score" we all whispered.

Mr. D walked over to me and Leo "Okay, Leo, this is your chance to prove you're responsible enough to stay at home without us"

"ME? What about them?' he motioned to the three on the couch, "What about Cassie?' he pointed to me.

I gasped "Leo I'm an angel" Leo rolled his eyes.

"They were designed to go on missions and save the world. You were designed to break stuff and drag Cassie into it"

"Don't worry I know the rules- No touchy touchy your stuffy stuffy"

"Leo I'm serious. There's millions of dollars worth of technology here. So no goof-ups, no explosions, and no fires- you know what I'm not going. I'm not going"

For the next few minutes we talked Mr. D into going on the vacation, as soon as they were gone Adam, Bree, and Chase all Cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! Party in the lab!" Adam shouted and we high fived.

"Did you not here what Davenport just said? We're supposed to be responsible"

"Oh right I'll be responsible for snacks and Leo your responsible for blowing up the raft. Whoo-hoo! Party in the lab!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" I shouted and we turned to leave.

"Cassie don't encourage them"

"Relax Leo it's just a small party, it's only going to be us for 4. % if you want to join" I offered.

"No!" Leo shouted.

"Whatever" I shrugged my shoulders "Party in the lab!" and we headed down to the lab.

Down in the lab I was helping Adam work on the snacks while Chase was on Mr. D's computer and Bree was flipping through a magazine.

"Australia looks interesting, but I'd really like to check out New York" Bree said.

"Yeah, well maybe one day when you're older" Chase was cut off by Bree super speeding out of the lab. "Or now" he looked over at me and Adam "And what are you two doing"

"We are combining foods" I held up a tomatoes and some butterscotch pudding.

"See Butterscotch pudding and tomato's is probably a no but being home alone and doing whatever I want is a huge yes. So I'm going to do it anyway"

I dipped it in and handed it to Adam "Taste"  
He took it and took a bite "Oh that's bad"

I frowned then looked over at Chase "So what are you doing" I walked over and placed my hands on the chair.

"I'm pulling a prank on Mr. Davenport, the next time he checks his bank account, it's going to be euros. Bam!"

I shook my head "This is Mr. D we're talking about he won't care as long as he still has all his money." Chase frowned "But A for effort" I kissed his cheek.

The lab doors opened and Leo walked in "What is Chase doing on Mr. Davenport's computer"

"He's pulling a prank by changing his money to Euros" I explained.

Chase turned around "Same value but still funny"

"No" Leo grabbed the chair and pulled Chase away. Suddenly Bree came super speeding back in and was wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever. "Where were you?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was headed to New York City, bit I got stuck in Jersey. Check out my bling. Boom! How do ya like them sparklers?" Bree asked in a Jersey accent.

"Bree" Adam complained "Look what you did! You got butterscotch pudding all over my broccoli."

"Wait!" I shouted and picked it up "Adam taste" I handed it to him.

He took a bite and gasped "What a delicious mistake"

"Yes!" we high fived.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I meant to get it on your face" Bree scooped some up and threw it at us. We all ducked and it ended up hitting Chase in the face. "Boom I'm throwing pudding here"

"Oh look! Chase and pudding! I hadn't thought of that combo" Adam smiled.

I walked over and wiped some of and tasted it "Mmm, delicious" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Bree you are going down" Chase stood up.

"Bring it! Adam hold my hoops" she handed Adam her earrings.

I stepped out of the line of fire and watched "Bionic beat down!" I called out.

They went to start but Leo stopped them "Stop! I really need this weekend to go well for me"

"Chill out Leo. What's the big deal? We're just having a little fun" chase said setting down the marshmallows.

"I'm not. If Davenport trusts me to stay home alone, then next he'll give me a job in the lab, and then he'll let me go on missions with you. Don't you want me to go on missions with you?"

"ehh" "I guess" "Not so much" they all responded.

I laughed "See they want me to go on missions. Right guys?" I said confidently.

"Ehh" "I guess" "Not so much they all responded again. I scowled at all of them

"That's it. No more crazy foods. No more pranking Davenport. No more breaking your curfew to go to New York, and no more encouraging them" Leo directed the last part to me. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Jersey!" Bree corrected him "This guy what a nudge"

"Just get in your capsules and go to sleep" Leo commanded. They all got in there capsules and Leo followed them over "I'll turn on the nightlight for you" Leo clicked the button on a small device labeled LEMP. Huh? I've never heard of the brand before. "And you" Leo spun around "Bed! Now!"

"fine" I turned and walked away, suddenly I spun around "Wait you can't tell me what to do"

Leo rolled his eyes "Bed!"

"Whatever" I mumbled and head upstairs. When I got to my room I flopped on my bed "Hey E" he didn't answer "E? E?" he never came on "Whatever" and I went to sleep.

The next morning I was down in the kitchen making some eggs and no one had come up stairs yet, it was weird. Finally Leo came up to the counter

"Scrambled or over easy?" I asked.

"Scrambled" Leo answered.

"With cheese" I finished with him and we fist bumped. That was one of Leo's favorite breakfast's Cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I'm going to go check on the lab want to come" he asked.

I put his eggs on a plate and turned to him "Can't you just trust them not to destroy the lab"

Leo looked at me as if I was crazy "No. No I can't"

"Fine I'm coming" I turned off the stove and followed him down to the lab. We walked in and the place was a mess. "Hey- Holy Tornado!"

"Cassie?" Chase said looking around the room "Cassie is that you"

"What happened all we did was go to sleep" Leo shouted.

"Leo something happened to my vision I can only see pixels" He told us before he tripped over a chair.

I walked over and helped him up "Okay upsie daisy" I pulled him up "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" he said looking at the wall behind me.

"Buddy up what's" Adam said from where he sat on the raft.

"He sounds different" Leo said pointing at him.

"Yeah that's because he can only speak backwards. It was fun for about the first five minutes now I just want to rip his head off"

"Wait where's Bree?" Leo asked noticing Bree wasn't in the room. To be honest I hadn't noticed either. "And if you say she went to Paris for crepes, I'm going to lose it"

"I don't know where she is" Chase answered "something woke us up in the middle of the night, she started bouncing around the room like a pinball, and I haven't seen her since… I haven't seen anything since"

"Okay im going to call her and im gonna get her back" Leo walked over to the computer and I slowly drifted over behind him. "Call Bree" he told the computer. When she answered she had a giant dinosaur behind her "Bree! No! please tell you didn't travel back in time"

"Dude that'd be awesome" I smiled.

Bree rolled her eyes "No! I just woke up and started running. The next thing I was in the desert, my feet were smoking, and my navigation system was all goofed up." The screen crackled "My phones about to die what am I going to do…" She got out before the screen went black.

Leo hit all sorts of buttons "Bree! Bree!"

"Oh uh" Adam said

"Guys a little help here, please" Chase said as he stood in a corner.

"Damn it!" I muttered before I walked over I completely forgot he couldn't see. "Sorry" I put my arm around his waist and guided his back to the others. Adam pushed him out of my grasp and onto the floor. "Adam!" I scolded.

I helped Chase back up and over to the counter as a loud beeping sounded through the lab. "What the heck is that!?" Leo asked.

"Well that's either Mr. Davenports radon gas alarm or it's his emergency phone. And being that none of us have passed out yet, it's his emergency phone!"

Leo panicked "Cassie answered it!" We had a mini stare down before I ran over and answered it.

"Davenport Industries home of the little man's big dreams how may I be of services" I answered

"_Cassie? What's going on?"_ Mr. D asked

"Nothing big. Watching cartoons, eating breakfast you know, the Saturday morning usuals"

"Cartoons! Watch want to I" Adam said and Chase placed his hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"_Was that Adam let me talk to him"_ Mr. D told me.

"Um no, it's the TV. Leo's watching captain backwards, he saves the day in the beginning and does all the boring stuff in the end. It's a terrible show I have no clue why Leo watches it" I excused.

"_What about Bree is she around"_

"No, you know us girls. She's knee deep in make-up and unicorns" I mentally slapped myself.

"_Cassie give the phone to Leo"_

"Got it" I pulled the phone away "Leo, Mr. D wants to talk to you" I gave the phone to Leo and went back to Chase's side helping stand.

"Hey Big D what can I do for ya… oh, you mean the night light… No. No I did not" Leo unplugged the night light. What did he do. "I should go tell my mommy I love her" Suddenly I could hear Tasha screaming through the phone, Leo hung up :They're coming home right now"

"I could hear that" I said sarcastically.

"Tell my mommy I love her" Chase repeated.

"I'm sorry. When I freak out I talk baby talk. Now if you'll excuse me im gonna go upstairs to take a night night with my binky"

Leo went to walk away but I put my hand a out and pushed him back up against the consol "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have turned on the… LEMP" Leo admitted. What's a LEMP.

"What" Chase shouted "Leo, how could you turn on the LEMP it's a giant glitch machine. That's what goofed us all up"

"Oh, so this id one of those things that Davenport talks about we're not suppose touch?" Leo asked.

"Hmm? Ya think!" I shouted.

"Good to know. Good to know" Leo said. I ran a hand through my hair this is so not good.

"Look we have to fix this before they get home. I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can find her way back" Chase began to work on the consol.

"I can help you" Chase just looked at me well a little to the side but same difference. "What your visions impaired"

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Genius know no limits"

"Good its flashing signal received" Leo said looking over at the monitor "But what about you two?" he asked pointing to Chase and Adam.

"Well Mr. Davenport did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive. But we're only suppose to watch it in an emergency"

"Oh up wake! Emergency it is this!" Adam exclaimed. He grabbed Chase's hand and guided his finger slash hard drive into the slot.

Mr. Davenport appeared on the monitor and Leo and Adam walked over. I stayed by Chase taking his hand to let him know I was still there. "So, if you're watching this I must've gone to that big hard drive in the sky. How could this have happened? I was so young! Look at me! I was so beautiful and smart and talented. This is awful"

"Right about know m sorta glad I can't see this" Chase said and I nodded.

"Is that really what he wore to say his final Farewell? Slap on a suit dude! You're on a stairway to heaven" Leo to the computer screen.

"Now you're probably in a crisis so first things first, if you didn't have time to have me cryogenically frozen, just chuck me in the fridge for now, it'll have to do" Mr. D continued.

"Don't you let him near my cold-cuts" Leo told Adam.

"Oh and uh, I would like you to play my super funeral mix at my service. Also money is no object so I'd like a super hug blow out, you something befitting a man as awesome as I… was" Mr. D started crying "im sorry, you guys must miss him so much"

"This is getting sad" I said shaking my head at the crying guy on the computer screen.

"Is there a fast forward" Leo asked.

Chase started to scroll through "Yep there's chapters"

"Searching… searching… searching… stop! There, 'someone didn't listen and turned on the LEMP'" Leo read off the screen.

"well that was eerily specific" Chase remarked.

Mr. D showed up on the screen "Get into the middle capsule barefoot and press your hands against the cylinder. This connects a circuit, initiates a reboot, and will repair all the damage"

"Okay once I restore my settings we can get things back to normal before Tasha and Davenport get home, and they'll never know how thoroughly and completely you messed up" I'm pretty sure he was trying to point at Leo but he was off by a few inches.

I guided his hand to point at Leo "There you go"

"You messed up" Chase repeated.

I took Chase's hand and slowly piloted him to his capsule and closed the door. Once he was inside I stood on the other side of the consol by Leo.

Once the reboot was done Chase stumbled out of the capsule "So…?" Leo said waiting.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" he asked.

Leo groaned "great"

"Ha! Just kidding your turn" Chase said and walked over to us.

"Luck me wish" Leo pushed Adam away and he slipped off his shoes and got into the capsule.

I nudged Chase with my shoulder 'That wasn't funny" I muttered.

"It was funny and you know it" he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Adam walked out of the capsule and smiled "Whoa! I think I'm okay, wait, my voice isn't coming out of my butt is it" Adam asked.

I laughed "he's back"

After we cleaned the lab we went upstairs and cleaned up the house while we waited for Bree to come back.

"Okay everything's cleaned up, now all we need is Bree" Leo said walking over to the couch.

Chase looked up from his laptop "No problem I'm tracking her right now. According to this she should be here in one minute"

Suddenly Bree super sped into the house holding a paper map "That took forever My phone died and I had to buy a map. A paper map! I mean, do you know how hard these things are to fold up?"

"A map? Didn't you get the coordinate I sent you?" Chase asked.

"What Coordinate? I didn't get any coordinate"

"Then what are you tracking" I asked Chase looking at his computer screen.

He shrugged "I don't know it's probably just a bird" There was loud beeping noise and a what looked to be a plane about the size of a table top came flying through the window. Chase pulled me behind him as the others ducked behind the couch.

"That is a lovely bird Chase, I especially love it's metal wings" I said sarcastically.

We all gathered around the thing "Guys this is one of Mr. Davenports drones. I must've sent it the coordinates instead of Bree" Chase said.

"oh yeah, a giant fling piece of metal and a teenage girl. I see how you can get that messed up" Leo said sarcastically.

"I messed it up because my vision was impaired by you. Nr. Touchy-stuffy mommy-misser" Chase snapped.

"Chase let's not play the blame game" Leo held a hand up to Chase's face.

Chase rolled his eyes "Guys this drone controls all of Mr. Davenports GPS technology, including the plane that he's flying on right now"

"What" Leo shouted "why would he keep the command center for all his technology flying around in the sky"

"Probably because you're down here" Chase said.

"Okay guys, we just need to fix it. Bree I need you to clean up the glass please, Leo go wait outside and keep a watch out for Tasha and Mr. D" they nodded and got to work. I turned to Chase "And you need to fix the drone"

Soon Chase and I got the drone fixed and handed it off to Adam.

"Okay that's the last of the broken glass" Bree told me.

I nodded "Alright Adam take this to the roof and launch it off, got it?" he nodded.

"Okay Chase hop on" I rolled my eyes at his comment "Get it, it's a joke because you're so tiny"

"Yet my brain is twice the size of yours" chase threw back. Adam tried to come up with a comeback but he was at a loss for words.

"Go!" I ordered and he ran out of the room.

Leo came running back in ""there are coming up the driveway! They are coming up the driveway"

Tasha and Mr. D walked back on and E appeared on the screen "You are on the list cupcake! You are on the list"

I gasped "Where were you? I was looking for you last night" I pointed at E.

H smiled "I stowed away on their tablet" then disappeared.

Mr. D looked around "Hey, what do you know the house is still in one piece"

"Welcome home Mommy" Leo walked forward and hugged Tasha.

"Okay" she said slowly "What are you guys up to"

"Just chillin'" Bree said "We didn't do anything. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. You two always so suspicious-"

"Okay Bree" I cut her off.

"Mmm, I don't smell anything a fire burning and no one's in a full body cast… Where's Adam?" Mr. D demanded.

"Adam? Uh Adam is…" Chase trailed off.

"Right here, warming up your welcome home hugs bring it in people" he gave them a quick hug before he came over to us.

"Well, I guess I we over reacted"

"Right. I will reschedule our flight to Australia. This time on a big plane with an actual pilot" There once again was loud beeping noise and the drone fell through the ceiling. "What is that?!"

"By the way you forgot to reset the Coordinates" Adam said to me and Chase.

"yeah, I got that" I whispered back.

"Coordinates! It looks like someone touched my stuff"

Leo looked to Tasha "Mommy" He said sheepishly.

Later on we were all down in the lab talking when Mr. D walked down " So nothing else happened while I was gone?"

"No just the drone thing" Adam said.

"Yep, just the drone thing" Chase repeated.

"Just the drone thing" Mr. D smiled "Hey anybody want to see a slide show"

"Is it Australia" Bree asked.

"No" Mr. D said and through it all he never stopped smiling it was really creepy. "It's my surveillance cameras that show everybody's movement throughout the entire house." He showed the first slide "Huh? I never thought of using my priceless guitar as a hammer." He showed the next slide "Hey I wonder what happens if I stick my head in here" And the next slide "Now that my hairs big I can get into all the rides" and the final slide "Here we are exploring the deep dark water of idiocy"

I looked at the monitor "I think I like the first slide the best"

"I think I like the slide were you are all grounded. Forever!" Mr. D then walked out laughing.

A little after we all got grounded everyone went upstairs except Chase and I. I walked over to where he was standing by the consol "So you really wouldn't want me to go on missions with you"  
Chase looked at me and smiled "No, it's just I'd rather have you here where it's safer"

"It's cool" I brushed it off as I leaned against the consol "I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission anyways"

"Hmm? And why is that" he asked placing his hands on my waist.

"Its just you look so good in your mission suit" I wrapped my arms around his neck "And I wouldn't' be able to focus"

He smirked before he captured my lips with is. We stood there making out for felt like forever, time just flies when I'm with Chase. "Hay Cass- ahhh my eyes they burn" Leo shouted as he walked into the lab.

I broke the kiss and looked at Leo, he was scratching at his eyes "What do you want Leo"

"I was just going to see if you guys want some pizza, but you can have mine I just lost my appetite" I rolled my eyes as Leo left the lab.

"Come on Chase" I started to walk away.

Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me back "Why can't we just stay down and finish what we started."

"Because" I started to pull him to the doors "Although I love you, pizza's life"

"Infinity time infinity?" Chase asked. It's what we say when one of us says I love you.

"Infinity times infinity" I gave him one more kiss before we walked up to the kitchen.


	15. Chore Wars

A/N Here is Chore Wars. Shout out time!

Guest: (bout the sing chapter) I will after a few more chapters I need enough to fill it in and I already did the first 12 chapters for Leo and Cassie so I want to use different chapters for Chase and Cassie

AddaBlack94: Thanks, I felt the same way like the OC's didn't really have anything to do with is so why stick around. But If they cause the problem sometimes then of course they have to solve it. And I've always read one where the OC was like Bree's best friend and I like Bree but Leo's defiantly cooler.

Guest: I know right. Infinity times Infinity it suits them

The toilet, sink, and bathtub in Mr. D's and Tasha's bathroom, that's what I had to clean for my chore money and it didn't help that Leo threw up twice.

"Toilets clean, bathtubs clean, sink's clean, and may I just say that you people are disgusting" Leo told Tasha.

"Yeah, I had to clean Leo's throw up. Twice!" I gagged at the memory.

"Here is your chore money" Tasha gave me and Leo each 10 bucks.

"Cassie, we have enough money to see the new pig zombie movie and get T-shirts" Leo said smiling. We fist bumped.

"Pig Zombie: Cruise Ship Massacre in 3-D, it's going to be epic" I squealed.

"I don't want you two wasting your brains, your money or your time on that trash. You are not going to see Pig Zombies" Tasha told us.

"Tasha" I whined.

"End of discussion Cassie" Tasha told me sternly.

"Well, but-"

"Uh-uh" Tasha cut Leo off.

"Glad to see we were able to talk this out" Leo said sarcastically.

Leo and I turned away and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase walk out into the kitchen.

"Leo, I know you want to be a superhero, but that's the worst costume ever" Adam laughed.

"We were cleaning the bathroom so we could get some money to see our favorite movie. But someone who shall remain nameless…" Leo trailed off looking at Tasha.

"Tasha" I coughed then smiled.

"Won't let us go" Leo continued.

"wait a minute you get paid money just for cleaning stuff" Chase asked us.

'Oh, yeah. Most kids have chores" Tasha spoke up "You clean things around the house, and then you get an allowance from your parents"

"I want chores" "I want money!" "Oh, I want a big furry hat so I can wear it to scare animals" They all said.

"Well you can finish out chores" I told them

"There's no reason for us to have money since miss bank-manager put a freezes on our fun account" Leo added glaring at Tasha then left the room.

"So where should we start?" Bree asked.

"Just look around the house and see what needs to be cleaned." Tasha told them before she left too.

"I got this" Adam said before he lifted up the couch and all sorts of crap fell out.

"My charger, I've been looking for this" I picked it up "Later" I kissed Chase's cheek then walked down to the lab.

"Sup Brochacho" I said to Leo.

"Oh you found your charger" He said noticing it in my hand.

"Yes, it was in the couch"

The next day I walked down form my room and saw creepy dolls on the couch next to Bree, Chase had a case cuffed to his wrist and Adam had socks on his hands.

"Hmm, sock puppets, creepy dolls, and mysterious case just another normal day at the Davenport house"

"Do you like my sock puppets" Adam asked shoving one in my face.

I pushed it away "Yeah Adam. What are these?" I asked Bree.

"I spent my chore money starting my hideous babies' collection. There's Lip sore Lizzy, Pink eyed Peggy, and limited edition Triple-chin chuck"

"Not a giant waste of money at all" I said sarcastically. "Your turn babe, whatchu' got?" I asked Chase.

"Glad you asked, I bought financial security. That's right just me and my money for the rest of my life" Chase smiled. I'm going to try and ignore how much that hurt.

"Hey, guys. How it going?" Tasha said as she walked in.

"Great now that your back" Chase said and ran over to her repeating 'money' like a hundred.

"Is someone cooking bacon" Tasha asked sniffing the air.

"Oh, turkey bacon" Adam said "I'm cooking it in my new bacon pack. It's a bacon cooker! On back in a pack in case I wanna sack"

"Dude can I have a piece" I asked. He nodded and gave me one.

"I'm glad you guys all love your chores but you already did everything, you're gonna have to wait until next week"

Adam gasped "what. No, no way. I'm down to my last two pairs of spray on jeans" then shook the can.

"And I have to get that drooling Debbie doll. She's part of the set with barfy betty" She held up her doll which puked all over itself."How cute is she?"

"Just adorable" I said sarcastically.

"Now, now, now. If only you had saved your money. You'd be feeling as secure as- oh, who am I kidding? I need more money too" Chase said laughing and holding his case close to himself.

"Wait a minute, why don't we just sell our stuff like the neighbors did" Bree said. Both boys lit up.

"Yeah, we have plenty of things we don't use. Like this figurine. Or this book. Or this pillow" Chase said picking up each object.

"I use that pillow" Adam took it from him.

"Yeah, for what" Adam looked at for a second before he smacked Chase right in the face with it.

"Adam!" I scolded.

"What he asked."

I walked down into the lab with Leo, Leo let out a loud groan as we walked through the doors.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say something's wrong" Mr. D said walking over. How'd you figure that one out Mr. D.

"The new pig zombie movie comes out this weekend and we can't go" Leo said leaning on the counter,.

"Wait, did you say Pig Zombie? This little piggy went home…" Mr. D said.

"To eat your face" We all said. Then Mr. D and Leo mimicked the movie.

"No way Mr. D! You like Pig Zombies?"  
"Do I breathe? They're only the greatest movies in the history of movies ever made. Ever"

"I know!" Leo agreed "I memorized every line b hearts and my psychotic pig oink is dead on" He's not wrong but it gets annoying after the 50th time.

"Finally I have somebody to watch the movies with. Bree hates them, Adam's scared of them. And Chase always ruins them by logic" I laughed "A pig cant peel a banana, a pig can't crack a safe. A pig can't jump an 18-wheeler over an unfinished section of highway"

"Duh, you just say it happen" Leo shouted.

"You just saw it happen" Mr. D repeated. "Wait why can't you two go see the new one"

"Because I-"

I elbowed Leo cutting him off "We don't have anyone to take us" I frowned.

"Well you do now. We'll go see the new one on Friday. And then Sunday we'll watch the big pig marathon on TV. It'll be out pig zombie porkapalooza.

Leo and I fist bumped "Awesome!"

"You think we should invite your mom" He asked Leo.

"No!" We both shouted.

"I mean" Leo continued "We should keep this our little secret. Cause she's more into the vampire cow flicks"

"Yeah those are good though. I want to chew your cud!" Mr. D mimicked.

On Friday after the movie Mr. D, Leo, and I all walked into the lab wearing our Pig Zombie shirts and the 3-D glasses.

"That was the greatest movie ever. A pig on water skis? I did not see that coming." MR. D said taking off his glasses.

"Oh, and how about the part when the pig disguised himself as part of the midnight buffet?" Leo said.

"No, no, no, no stop talking!" E appeared on his screen "Do you not know the phrase spoiler alerts"

"Oh, sorry E we were just talking about that huge surprise ending where the main pig turns out to have been dead the whole movie" I told him.

"Oh! Shutting down! Shutting down!" E's screen went black.

"Oh hey, let's keep this quiet remember? We don't want anyone to know we saw the movie" Leo reminded him. "It's our thing" he pointed between us.

"Okay" Mr. D nodded "Hey, you wanna help me fix your moms jewelry box?" Mr. D asked.

"I would but I have something fun to do" Leo walked away.

"Deuces Mr. D" I called to him as I followed Leo.

Leo and I came running into the living room looking for our t-shirts, if Tasha found those we are in huge trouble.

"Everything keeps disappearing" MR. D said looking through all the cupboards. "I can't find my favorite mug, all the spoons are gone. I had to eat my breakfast cereal with a steak knife"

"Yeah, we can't find our Pig Zombies t-shirts anywhere" Leo told him.

"Oh those I put in the laundry so it'd be fresh for tomorrows marathon" Mr. D said.

"You what?!" I shouted.

"Wait, you put what in the who with where now?" Leo asked.

Then Tasha walked in carrying a laundry basket "Mom!" Leo spun around "or should I say dearest woman who constantly sacrifices for my happiness. Let me just fold that for you"

"Leo if I didn't know any better I would think you were looking for this" She held up our shirts. "'I survived pig zombie 3-D cruise ship massacre' Do you have something to tell me?"

"That's Cassie's" Leo shouted. I glared at him.

"O this one's Cassie's" She held up another one

"I love you?" Leo tried.

"I can't believe you went behind my back and saw those freaky monster pig things" Tasha scolded.

"And Leo I can't believe you let me take you two to go the movie when your mom said no" Mr. D said to him.

"You knew about this" Tasha asked Mr. D.

"Yeah but I had no idea that you said no" Mr. D explained to her.

"So you lied to both of us" Tasha crossed her arms

"Me?! It was Cassie's idea to trick you" He defended.

I jumped up off the couch "You went along with it"

"So you both lied to us" Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. We lied to him" Leo pointed to Mr. D "We disobeyed you"

"Not what you say in a time like this" I face palmed.

"You are both grounded. No TV for a week. I specifically told you two not to see that movie."  
"Come on this isn't fair. I don't like high heeled shoes and lady magazines, but I don't tell you not to buy them with your money"

Mr. D made a stopping motion behind Tasha. She spun around and he stopped "Sorry, I was just trying to stop himself before he buried himself but I was way too late"

"Idiot" I muttered.

The next night Leo stomped into my room and flopped on my bed "Hmm? It's 5:00 so you're either upset that were missing the Pig Zombie movie or Tasha's late for dinner"

He sat up and glared at me "Really?"

A few minutes later Mr. D came running in and bought us down to the lab to watch the Pig Zombie marathon. The movie was awesome but we soon figured out that we were grounded for a month instead of a week now. Totally worth it!

After the movie we found out that Adam, Bree, and Chase sold Tasha's jewelry box but Mr. D bought it back. So me, Leo, and him spent forever fixing it. Mr. D led Tasha down the stair with her eyes closed.

"All right keep 'em closed" Mr. D told her. Then He ran her into the couch "Watch where you're going" she sat down on the couch and Leo handed Mr. D the box "okay annnnnd open them" as soon as she did Mr. D removed the cloth that was hiding the box.

"You fixed my grandmother's jewelry box"

"It took along time, but Leo, Cassie, and I painstakingly restored into its original condition"  
"emphasis on the painstaking part" Leo told us and I nodded.

"That is so sweet of you guys" Adam patted Mr. D's back and he dropped the box on the floor, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Adam!" I shouted.

"I'll clean that up for five bucks" he pointed to the mess.

A/N Not my best chapter but I hope you liked it


	16. Caroline Andrews

**A/N alright so this is an original chapter. It's told in third person point of view, and I've added another OC to the story. I hope you guys like it. And don't get mad that I added another OC I just really thought it was good idea. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: Yeah in that episode I was literally laughing the entire time. I really wanted to do the scene where they shredded Chase's money but Cassie was grounded during the time so she couldn't be down in the lab.**

Leo was sprawled out on the couch reading a comic book when there was a knock on the door "Mom!" he called out not wanting to get up. "Mom!" he called out again there was still no response. With a sigh Leo got up an answered the door revealing a tall man in a suit. "Hello giant mountain FBI looking guy"

"Is this the residence of Tasha Dooley" the guy asked in a deep voice.

"Yes" Leo answered slowly.

"Leo who is it" Tasha stopped when she saw the guy "Um, hello"

"Are you Tasha Dooley" he asked in the same deep voice.

"Yes I am, how may I help you" she smiled.

"It has come to our knowledge that you are the legal guardian of Cassandra Andrews."

"Yes" Tasha nodded "When her mom died she gave me guardianship"

"We have some news concerning Cassandra's father"

Tasha froze "Leo, sweetie why don't you go get Cassie"

Leo nodded and ran upstairs "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!" Leo pounded on her door.

Cassie swung it open "What Leo" She asked irritated.

"My mom wants you downstairs" Leo told her pointing to the staircase.

"Why?" Cassie asked confused.

Leo shrugged "I don't know"

Cassie sighed and followed Leo downstairs, when they got down there Tasha and the guy were sitting at the table.

"Who is this?" Cassie asked pointing to the guy.

"This is agent Williams he worked with…" Tasha trailed off looking uncertain to tell her "your father" she finally said.

"My dad" Cassie gaped "You know where he is. You know who he is. Is he here?" Cassie ran down the rest of the steps and over to the table.

"Cassie take a seat" Tasha said in a low voice.

Cassie took a seat confused "What's going on?"

"Cassandra. I have worked with your father for a long time now" Agent Williams said looking Cassie in the eyes through his sunglasses. "In our line of work accidents happen a lot and unfortunately your father wasn't very lucky"  
Cassie shook her head "What are you saying"

"Your father died a few days ago" Agent Williams informed her with sorrow in his voice.

"What?" Cassie whispered.

"Cassie I'm so sorry" Tasha said sympathetically.

"No wait!" Cassie shouted "I have never even met my father. Why would oyu come and tell me that a man I do not know died"

Agent Williams took off his sunglasses "Because… you have a sister. She has no other family besides you"

Cassie slumped back in her seat shocked "I have a sister?"  
"Her name is Caroline Andrews; the funeral is two nights form now. She is looking forward to meeting you" Agent Williams handed her the flyer and left.

Cassie looked down on the flyer and saw a picture of who she assumed was her dad. He was smiling his green eyes matching hers. Underneath the picture it read Aaron Andrews.

"I'll go tell Donald" she gave Cassie's shoulder a squeeze and left the room.

Cassie got up and headed for the door "Cassie-" Leo started.

"I just need a minute" She said walking out the door.

A few seconds later Adam, Bree, and Chase walk in form the lab. "Leo what's going on?" Bree asked.

"Cassie just found out her dad died" Leo said frowning.

"Wait, I thought she didn't know her dad" Chase said confused.

"She doesn't" Leo shook his head.

Chase looked at Leo for a second before he headed for the door as well "I have to go talk to her"

"She wanted to be left alone" Leo told him.

Chase shook his head "I don't care"

It took a while but Chase finally found Cassie, when he arrived at the grave yard he saw Cassie knelt in front of a tombstone that read Rachael Andrews.

"Hey I know it's been awhile since I've visited, living with the Davenports kinda takes over your schedule" Cassie choked out a laugh. "Tasha, she's good, her and Mr. Davenport are happy. Leo's still Leo" She gave a small laugh again "I wish you could've met Adam, Bree, and Chase, you would've liked them. Chase especially, I know I do" by now the tears were flowing silently from her eyes. "So today a guy showed up and told my dad was dead" her voice cracked "I never even got to meet him, why didn't you ever talk about him, what did he do?" Her voice cracked again.

"Cassie"" Chase said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chase" Cassie shot up and hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulder. "I never got to meet him" Chase shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

The day of the funeral everyone went to support Cassie, inside the building you could clearly hear and see a lot of people.

"Are you going to be okay" Leo asked Cassie.

Chase took Cassie's hand and smiled at her "Yeah" she nodded.

"We're all here for you Cassie" Mr. Davenport told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and they walked through the doors. Some people stopped and looked at her and others didn't even notice. One girl that did happen to notice her was crying by the casket. She looked up her green eyes identical to Cassie's, that's not the only thing though she had the same heart shaped face and pink lips. Her brown curls up in a bun. She walked over to them wiping away the tears.

"You must be Cassandra" The girl said sticking out her hand.

"Caroline?" Cassie guessed shaking her hand

"Call me Callie" She gave a small smile.

"Cassie" Cassie smiled back.

"Well just leave you two, to talk" Tasha said and ushered everyone away.

"Are you gonna be okay" Chase whispered to her.

She nodded and gave him a small kiss before he walked away.

"They seem nice" Callie said as the two walked back towards the casket.

"Yeah, there like family to me" Cassie told her.

"I used to have a family" Callie said the tears rolling down her cheeks as she traced the outing of the casket.

"What was he like?" Cassie asked after a pause.

Callie smiled the tears still falling "He was the nicest man you could ever meet, he would walk me to school, take me out to eat almost every night, and we always do something on Fridays" she gave a small laugh "From bowling, to the arcade, he'd even take me to the movies. It's so unfair"

"I know what you mean" Cassie said hugging Callie.

Callie pulled away and frowned "you never even knew him, it's probably ten times worse for you" she wiped her cheeks.

"No, I think it makes it easier. I don't have any memories like you do. It's easier not to know It would've been a lot easier if I didn't know my mom, would've taken her death a lot easier"

"Yeah, William told me about her. She died in a car crash right?"

"Yeah"

"What was she like" Callie asked taking a seat.

Cassie sat next to her "Perfect. She was beautiful, she had these eyes that captivated you and when she laughed or smiled you couldn't help but laugh too. She was never rude always kind put others before her"

"They sound like the perfect couple" Callie joked.

"Yeah" Cassie looked at the picture by the casket "I wonder what happened"

After the funeral Cassie bought Callie to the house to show her around and meet everyone. They were eating up in Cassie's room talking.

"So the Tall one is Adam right" Callie asked.

"Yep"

"So that makes the short one Chase, your boyfriend"

Cassie smiled "Yeah"

"And Leo's the short scrawny one"

Cassie laughed "Yeah"

Callie looked at a picture on Cassie's night stand "Is that her" Callie picked up the picture and looked at the woman on the picture. She had piercing green eyes and long blonde curls that matched Cassie's "She was beautiful" Callie smiled.

E appeared on the screen and gasped "Two Cassie's what's going on!"

Cassie laughed while Callie just had a confused look "This is Callie, Callie this is Eddie our home security system"

"You have a talking home security system, that's weird" Callie asked pointing to the screen.

"Yep, but not as weird as the fact that he's probably my best friend right next to Leo" Cassie laughed.

"So Callie" Eddie said bitterly "Just so you know Cassie is my best friend all mine, not yours" he disappeared.

"I don't think he likes me very much"

"He doesn't like most people"

Tasha called the girls down for lunch and as they walked down Callie tripped and almost fell but Bree used her super speed and caught her before she hit the ground.

Callie looked at her confused "How did you get over here so fast, you were just on the couch"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bree said nervously.

"No you-"

"Okay lunch time" Cassie cut her off.

Cassie sat next to Chase and patted the seat next to her were Callie slowly sat down "Okay" she said slowly "thanks"

"No problem" Bree smiled and sat down on the other side of Callie.

After a few minutes of talking Callie asked ot use the bathroom "It's down the hall on the left" Cassie directed her "I can show you"

"No its okay I got it"

Callie walked down the hall and looked around, looking at a picture on the wall she bumped into a button. The lab doors appeared on the wall and Callie gaped. Hesitantly she walked into them. The minute they shut the floor fell then suddenly came to a stop. She peered out the doors and looked around the lab. Noticing the capsules she ran over and stepped inside Adam's.

"This is so cool" she mumbled.

Upstairs they heard a giant crash and everyone's eyes went wide "That didn't come from-"

"I think it did" Mr. Davenport cut Chase off.

They all jumped up and ran down to the lab. When they entered they saw Callie holding a device and a hole in the wall smoking.

"I didn't mean to" Callie shouted when she saw them.

"Callie, What are you doing down here?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I was looking for the bathroom and I bumped into the wall and this huge metal door showed up and I just wanted ot see where it led to and…" she trailed off gesturing around the lab. "What are these" Callie asked pointing to the capsules.

"Those are our capsules" Adam told her.

"Adam!" they all scolded.

"Capsules?" Callie repeated.

"Yep, capsules. It's what my _dad_ puts his inventions in for display" Chase told Callie.

"You're an inventor" Callie asked grinning.

"Yeah, I am. Why don't we just go back upstairs and talk" Mr. Davenport offered.

"Why it's so cool down here" Callie looked around again.

"Because… you still need to finish your lunch" Leo told her.

She nodded "Okay, but can we come back down afterward"

"Um no, because after lunch Mr. D needs to work. Right?" Cassie looked at him.

"Yep that's right so why don't you all run along go upstairs and eat"

They all left the lab leaving Mr. Davenport down there. When they got back up stairs Adam went to go turn on the TV but it wouldn't, angry he smashed the remote.

"What- how- how did he do that?" Callie said inspecting the remote.

"I workout?" Adam excused.

"Yeah but you crushed it" Callie said.

"I workout… a lot" Adam tried again.

There was a knock on the door and Leo answered it to see Agent William again.

"Hello… again" Leo said.

"I'm here to pick up Caroline" he said still having that deep voice. "Your foster home is all set up"

"You're what" Cassie asked confused.

"My foster home. The only family I had was my dad I don't have any where to go" she turned to William "Can you give me a moment to say goodbye"

He nodded and left. Cassie turned to Callie "You're going to live in a foster home"

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal" Callie brushed it off.

"It's a huge deal" Cassie paused "You can live with us im sure Mr. D wont mind"

"I can't" Callie told her.

"No please"

"Cassie" Mr. Davenport walked over "id be more than happy to nut this house has a certain thing that is kinda of hard to miss if you live here"

Cassie nodded "We can just tell her"

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Cassie we can't" Bree told her

"Why not? She won't tell, I'm positive, she's my sister" Cassie turned to Callie.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callie asked confused.

"Okay Callie. Would you rather move in here, learn a huge secret, and go on tons of adventures. Or would you rather go live in a foster home"\

"The first option" Callie said slowly.

"Cassie don't" Mr. Davenport said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone otherwise lots of people could get hurt"

Callie was still confused "I promise. What are you guys talking about?"

"Cassie-" Leo tried.

"Okay before I tell you I want you to know that they are still good people no matter what they are. Adam is funny and really stupid sometimes but he'll stick up for you. Bree is really annoying sometimes but she's the bestest friend you could ever have. And Chase is very cocky but he is sweet and funny."

"Cassie just spit it out" Callie told her.

"Callie Adam, Bree, and Chase are Bionic" Cassie blurted.

"Cassie!" they all yelled at her.

"They're what?" Callie repeated gaping.

"Bionic. Adam has super strength that's why he could crush the remote. Bree has super speed that's why she caught you when you fell down the stairs. And Chase has super intelligence. They're bionic and they use there powers to go on missions and save the world"

"Okay. So you like robots"

"No" Adam, Bree, and Chase shouted.

"Cassie how could you do this" Mr. Davenport asked her.

"She won't tell, right?" she turned to Callie.

"If it means I get to live with my sister, I won't. I promise to keep your guys secret" Callie told them

Cassie smiled "See"

"Donald, it's her sister. Callie promised not he tell. What more do you need" Tasha asked him.

Mr. Davenport looked at her wearily but then smiled "Welcome to the family Callie"

"Yes" Callie and Cassie yelled, and then hugged.


	17. Dude, Where's my Lab?

**A/N the first actual episode with Callie. Ya! So excited to see what you all think. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: Um Callie is 16, a year older than Cassie and yes they have the same mom sorry if that was unclear.**

**Guest: She will defiantly be there to support Cassie but I don't know she might fall for Adam, we'll just have to see.**

Down in the lab Mr. D was doing all sorts of tests on Chase, Adam, and Bree and I was watching while I waited for Callie to get done unpacking.

"Okay, now we'll check your bionic reflexes. First the left arm" Mr. D pushed a button and Bree and Adam both got smacked in the face. "Okay now the right arm" he pushed a different button and this time Chase and Adam got hit in the face.

"Uh I hate this game" Adam shouted.

"Okay, Adam. You can sit this one out, I'll just do Bree and Chase" he pushed another button and both Chase and Bree hit Adam in the face.

"Come on Big D its summer vacation" Leo whined. "Let's hit the beach, slap on some shorts and show everyone your pasty little walking sticks"

"No one should ever have to see that" I shivered at the memory.

"Not now guys we're doing some routine bionic chip maintenance. Besides, this is fun right guys?" Mr. D asked as Tasha and Callie walked in.

They all gave sarcastic remarks as Callie walked over and stood next to me.

"So did you finish unpacking" I asked her.

She smiled "Yep, there's no going back now"

Then Bree threw her neck brace at the machine and it sparked everywhere causing Tasha to drop the snacks.

Callie jumped behind me and I laughed "Yep no going back"

"Can't we go just five minutes without something sparking, exploding, or oozing around here" Tasha exclaimed.

I frowned "Aw, but Callie hasn't even gotten to see the good sparking, exploding, or oozing yet"

Tasha gave me a look and I shut up, she turned to Mr. D "ever since summer vacation started, it has been like one long science experiment"

"I know. I'm sorry honey. I… you know… maybe… maybe Leo's right" Mr. D said "maybe we need to take a break and go to the beach." They shouted happy responses except for me, I hate the beach. "We'll take a whole weekend as a normal family you know. No gadgets, no phones. We'll do it totally tech-free"

"Oh, that is exactly what I need. You would really do that for me?" Tasha asked.

"Of course. You are way more important to me then the amazing innovations born of my genius" Tasha rolled her eyes and left the lab.

"Wow, big D that's really nice of you to blow off work for my mom" Leo stood up.

"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna be able to do it" I shook my head. Suddenly a really loud alarm went off.

"I'm going to assume this happens a lot" Callie said looking around.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"It's the early morning satellite system" Chase told us as Mr. D turned off the alarm.

"It's detecting a giant solar flare. When that thing hits the atmosphere, it'll cause massive power failures and total blackout of satellite communications"

"Okay I should tell my mom we're not going to the beach then"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it" I said as Leo started to leave.

"No, no, no, no." Mr. D stopped him "Don't tell your mom about this."

"Oh right. Let's just ignore the biggest solar flare in history to keep the little lady happy" Chase said sarcastically.

"So I'm going to get to actually see you guys use your bionics on an actual mission. Yes!" Callie clapped.

Mr. D rolled his eyes and continued to give instructions "Don't worry about the solar flare. I'll handle it. Just pack your stuff in the R.V. and get your beach on"

We froze and looked at Mr. D "I know nobody says that. I know that" Mr. D quickly said.

We continued to walk away and Adam started to pass out goggle.

"Adam, safety goggles aren't going to protect our eyes from the solar flare" Chas informed him.

"No, but it will protect us from the glare when pasty legs Davenport puts on his shorts!" Adam laughed and we all quickly put on the goggles.

"Come on Callie lets go get ready" I grabbed her hand and started to pull her away when I saw Bree's face. I sighed "You can come too Bree"

"Yeah" She jumped up and ran, at normal speed, over and we all went up stairs and got ready. Callie's bathing suit was this animal print and light wash high waisted shorts. Mine was this purple bathing suit with dark high waisted shorts. We both walked down together and I leaned against the railing waiting for everyone else.

"You should dress like that more often" Chase said as he walked over.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" I eased.

"Mmhmm" he said before capturing my lips with his.

They all groaned "Come on, I wanna go to the beach" Leo whined.

I pulled away and laughed. "Then let's go" I walked out the door hand in hand with Chase.

We arrived at the beach in the R.V. "okay Tasha your totally tech-free weekend starts now" Mr. D said.

Tasha smiled "Great I'm gonna go claim our spot. If we wait to long we're gonna end up sitting next to talkers. I hate friendly people" I laughed.

"You go ahead I'll be right there" Tasha left and Adam, Bree, and Chase started to leave as well but Mr. D stopped them "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you guys think you're going? Did you forget about the solar flare?"

"What do you expect us to do?" Chase asked confused "Bionics can't stop a solar flare"

"N o but I have something that can" Mr. D smirked as he opened up a hidden scanner and scanned his hand. Soon the R.V. turned into like a miniature version of the lab. "Welcome to the Davenport Industries mobile action lab"

"No way" I said looking around.

"This is so cool" Callie exclaimed doing the same.

"Very impressive Big D. You're the master of the ta-da moment" Leo said and I couldn't help but agree.

"I call her the ugly lady because it's what's on the inside that counts. You guys will launch the rocket just like in your training simulations. It will block the solar flare by releasing a cloud of heavy gas into the atmosphere"

"Ooh" Bree

"Cool" Chase

"Sweet" Leo

"Awesome" Callie

"Truuuuue" me

"Your going' down sun" Adam.

I had to give him points that was a good one.

Mr. D gave him a weird look before he continued to explain the mission "This supercomputer is calculating the precise time that you need to launch the rocket. It could be minutes it could be hours. You'll just have to wait and see." Mr. D started to leave.

"In here? But we're supposed to go to the beach." Bree said bummed out.

"Yeah" Mr. D chuckled "And I was supposed to be six-foot-one. Life is full of disappointments"

"Great so we all have to pay the price for another short guy with an axe to grind" Chase said and Mr. D tried not to look offended.

"Look, guys, focus. It takes all three of you to initiate the sequence. Once the alert goes off you'll have a 2-hour window to launch the rocket before the flare becomes unstoppable. Got it?"

"yeah, we got it. Saving the worlds gonna ruin my vacation. Stupid world" Bree said peeved.

"Guys come on! You're missing all the fun! There is a bulldog riding a surfboard" Tasha called into the R.V. "… Ooh! Never mind!" she said before leaving.

"Be right there honey!" Mr. D called back. "Look as soon as you guys launch the rocket and save the world, you can get outta here and go get your beach on" they all gave him the same looks as earlier.

"Oh come on guys just let him have it" I told them.

"Thank you Cassie"

"Am I the only person who thinks ;launching a rocket it cool?" Leo asked. Me and Callie both shook our heads.

"This is awesome" Callie smiled.

"Big D go slather on some SPF 50… 1000" Leo added "We got this" he pointed between me and himself

"No the only thing you two got is the uncanny ability to break the most expensive thing in the room"

"Is this about your guitar" I asked and Leo elbowed me.

"What about my guitar" Mr. D repeated slowly looking at the two of us.

"Let's go! We're missing the surfing Bulldog!" Leo shouted changing the subject. Leo ran out and Mr. D chased after him.

"So… I'm gonna go out to the beach because I haven't been to one in like forever and yeah" Callie said backing away before she ran out there.

"Callie!" I called to get her to come back but she kept going.

"Why aren't you going out there" Chase asked as they all sat down.

"Way to save a seat for me" I said sarcastically. Chase smirked and patted his lap. I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap.

"So why aren't you going out there" Chase repeated.

"I hate the beach" I leaned back.

"Really?" Bree asked.

"Yeah it's all sandy and hot and ick" I shook my head.

"So does that mean you're not going to walk with me when this is done" He gestured to the computer.

"I could be persuaded" I smirked. He started to kiss me but we broke apart when the phone rang.

"Super boring mission headquarters. Bree speaking" Bree answered in a bored voice. Bree pulled the phone away and looked at it "He hung up on me"

Bree started running her fingers along the console and Chase started spinning the chair.

Suddenly Leo and Callie came running in "Look who's back" I smiled sarcastically at Callie.

"Hey super sibs" he pointed at them. "And Cassie" he pointed again. "How's the mission going" he pointed once again

Adam stood up "This stinks! We're gonna waste the whole stupid day in this stupid lab, waiting for the stupid computer. It's all just so… dumb"

"Why don't you take turns coming to the beach with us" Callie told them.

"We can't the launch procedure requires all three of us." Chase said as he stood me and him up keeping his arm around my waist.

"Mmm, but if there are three of us, plus three then four can go and two can stay until we need three then one can stay and one can run and get the others who are having fun with the others… wait someone check my math"

"He's right. Someone pat him on the head and give him a biscuit" Chase said surprised.

"Bravo" I clapped.

"Cool, so one of us can leave" Bree shrugged.

"I think we should put it to a…"

"Me first! Come on Leo and Callie!" Bree super sped them out of the R. V. cutting off Chase.

"Vote"" Chase finished. "Hey super speed does not over rule democracy!"

We all ran out of the R.V.

"They're gone!" Chase shouted.

"So gone" Adam repeated.

"This is not fair!" Chase complained.

"So not fair!" Adam repeated.

"She is not gonna get away with this!"

"So not gonna get away with this!"

Chase looked at Adam then grabbed my hand "You know what? We're gonna March right down to that beach and I'm gonna find her even if it takes me all day."

"Yeah you go with your bad self" Adam shouted not getting what Chase was saying.

"You're terrible" I laughed.

"I know" he smirked.

Chase and I walked down along the shore of the beach hand in hand talking.

"Here I want to give you something" he stopped walking digging into his pocket.

I smiled "Chase"

He pulled out a necklace and on the end of the chain was a small infinity sign which made me smile more "Here let me" he turned me around and hooked the necklace then put his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you" he whispered.

"Infinity times infinity?" I asked looking at the necklace.

"Infinity time infinity" he repeated kissing my neck.

Eventually we made our way over to this street performer who was dancing; Chase kept his arms around my waist as we watched.

"Chase! Cassie! What are you doing here" I heard Bree shout. I turned around to see Bree holding a giant bear, Leo holding a giant shark and Callie had a giant monkey.

"Watching this guy" Chase jumped excitedly "people keep giving him money but he just won't leave"

"Aren't you suppose to be watching the mobile lab" Callie asked confused.

"He is!" Leo shouted.

"No worries Adam's watching it" Chase told him.

"What's up, beach bums?" Adam walked over holding a tray of 20 ice cream cones.

"Damn it" I whispered.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Chase asked him.

"Well I wanted an ice cream cone, but they had 21 flavors. And you know me- I'm never one to make an uniformed decision."

"Adam, can I have that one" I asked pointing to the mango swirl.

Adam shrugged "Sure: and gave it to me.

"Adam, get rid of those. We need to get back to the mobile lab" Leo told him and Adam shouted out free ice cream and handed some out.

When we got back to the spot where we had parked the mobile lab nothing was there.

"Where's the mobile lab?" Bree asked.

"I could've sworn it was right here" I mumbled looking around.

"Its gone" Leo shouted.

"This is so not good" Callie mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"okay, all right, nobody panic." Chase tried to calm us down but Adam started screaming.

We all looked at him "Sorry. Brain freeze" Adam licked the ice cream cone again "Hey where's the R.V." Callie giggled.

Adam sat on the rocks with Leo licking his ice cream; I leaned on the wall with Callie while Chase and Bree started pacing.

"You know I figured when I got to see you guys on your first mission you wouldn't fail" Callie said sarcastically.

I elbowed her "Not helping"

"How could the mobile lab just disappear?" Bree asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it got tired of waiting and split like we did" Adam said before biting his cone again.

"We have to tell Mr. D." I told them

"Oh, yeah? And what are we gonna tell him? 'Hey remember that really easy mission where all we had to do was sit around and wait? Well guess what- we totally blew it, and the world is toast. Oopsie!" Case said sarcastically.

Sirens started going off and a guy can rolling over on his scooter. His razor scooter.

"Officer we'd like to report a crime. Someone stole our R/V. from this spot, and its super critical that we get-"

"Cool, your jets, spanky" the guy cut him off. "I had it towed"

"What why?!" Adam shouted.

"Your car alarms been goin' off for like, an hour, dude. Plus, I thought it'd be funny to watch a little tow truck pull that huge thing away. I was" he laughed.

"Car alarm?" Chase repeated and I got the message. That meant the alarm for the launching of the rocket went off.

"if you want your R.V. back, you're gonna have to cough up 200 clams"

Adam rolled his eyes "Okay. But does it have to be clams? Im more of a shrimp kinda guy" I face palmed as the guy struggled to roll away on this scooter.

"Well maybe you guys shouldn't have left your car alarm on" Callie scoffed.

"Callie!" I shouted "That was the alert tone to launch the rocket"

"Oh" Callie nodded "That's bad" she shook her head.

"Wait, so that means we have under an hour to collect 200 dollars and get the mobile lab back stop the solar flare, and wrestle a shark" Leo said really fast.

We fist bumped "That would be awesome" they all gave us weird looks.

"oh, what? You're bionic and we're at the beach. I'd like to do one fun thing today." Leo told them and I gave them a duh look.

"We need to tell Mr. D" I repeated changing the subject.

"She's right" Bree agreed "He'll give us the money to get the R.V. back"

"No" Chase pointed at me "No" he pointed to Bree "No" he repeated one more time "We can still fix this. Come on, I know how we can get money fast." We all ran after Chase and we quickly can up with the show to get money.

Leo and I walked out on the deck with Adam, Bree, and Chase behind us. Callie w2as out in the crowd getting everyone to come watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Leo shouted.

"Boys and Girls" I shouted.

"Women and Men of all ages step right up and see the wonders of Leo and Cassie's legendary boardwalk freak show"

"Side show" Chase corrected.

I shrugged him off "first direct your attention"

"And your dollars" Leo added.

"To Adam, the incredibly"

"But not suspiciously" Leo added again

"Strong man" I finally finished.

Adam walked over to a little girl "Hey little girl, do you like Bunny's" she nodded "Me too, check this out" he picked up a pole out of the ground and bent it into the shape of a bunny and gave it to the girl. When she took it she immediately dropped it because it was too heavy. Callie held out Adam's hat and collected the money.

"Wasn't that amazing folks?" Leo clapped with everyone.

"Now" I continued "keep your eyes"

"And your wallets" Leo cut in and I rolled my eyes.

"Open for Bree the magnificent mistress of magic" Bree walked down and posed before she called over a volunteer. She held up a shell and closed her hands.

"Where is it" she asked the guy. He pointed to one and she opened it "Nope, and look what's over here" she held it up "Bam! Your driver's license"

Callie went around and collected more money as everyone clapped.

"Her flying fingers are quicker than the human eye" I said wiggling my fingers.

"But its actually a simple trick that's not that impressive once you know how its done" Leo cut into make sure no got suspicious.

"And last but certainly not the least, let's keep the ball rolling for the amazing Chase, who will… who will… I'm sorry babe what can you do"

"I got this" Chase said smoothly before he walked over "Now, if someone could kindly give me a prime number with at least four digits, I will mathematically extrapolate-"

"Great job let's give it up for Chase" Leo cut him off. Everyone started to leave and Leo pulled me down on the deck. "Wait! She can sing"

My eyes widened "Leo I don't have anything prepared"

"You can sing" Callie asked smiling.

"You dont need to prepare just wing it" Leo said to me.

"Leo-" then the guy from earlier came over and arrested us for not having performance permits.

"Okay there's only one thing left for us to do- we have to find away to get in touch with Mr. Davenport fast"

Adam sighed "I'll just call him. DAVENPORT!" he called out and to everyone's surprise Mr. D came into the jail cell.

"I did not think that was gonna work" Adam smiled.

Mr. D said something about assault by a floaty before the officer threw him into the jail cell. When he saw Adam, Bree, and chase he screamed and they sheepishly waved back.

Leo and I walked over to him "Long story short Big D- botched mission, world is doomed, solar flares a-comin" Leo explained to him.

"Oopsie" we smiled.

"You know an hour ago I was a little freaked out because I didn't know what was happening, but now I think I prefer the mystery! What are we gonna do?"

"I can use my strength to break us out" Adam said.

"Yes" Callie shouted and we all looked at her. She shrugged "I finally get actually see them use there bionics, im happy"

"Okay, we have to figure out a way to distract captain cocoa butter over there" Mr. D pointed to the guy who was going all out with his head phones on.

"If only we had a burrito or, like a monster wave, dude." Bree mimicked the guys voice and I laughed.

"Luckily, there is a genius inventor in the house. Everybody empty your pockets. Come on"

"Stick of gum" Leo

"Two dimes" Adam

"Tootsie roll" Callie

"nine-volt battery" Bree

"Sea shell" Me

"Bobby Pin" Chase.

"Bobby pin?" Mr. D repeated

"What? Bree had a nine-volt battery, but no one said anything about that"

Mr. D took all the pocket junk "All I have to do is take these items and fashion a makeshift phone out of them… what am I talking about this is a bunch of pocket junk, I can't do anything with it"

Suddenly a radio started playing and we all looked at Mr. D's 'phone' thing and then we quickly realized it was the officer's cell phone. The officer ran out leaving us to get to work.

"Now's our chance Adam be discrete, just turn the lock pin ever so slightly-"

Adam cut him off by ripping the door completely off.

"Well, that was hot" I heard Callie say and I smirked.

"Or that'll work too. Let's go!" we all ran to the R.V. and when we finally got there the alarm was blaring and everything was trashed.

"Oh no! Everything got all messed up when the mobile lab got towed!" Adam said looking around.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Chase repeated.

"Yeah it is" Mr. D said flipping through his fine tickets. "Two hundred dollars to get my R.V. back, two hundred dollars for disorderly conduct, and a hundred dollars for stealing a cell phone. What were you thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure that last one was you Mr. D" I told him

"There is a solar flare headed towards us right now!" He changed the subject.

"Then do something" I shouted at all of them.

"I'm freaking out" Adam panicked..

"Don't panic in simulations you've launched this rocket in two minutes, and you've still got"  
"launch window closes in 60 seconds" the voice from the computer said.

"Half that okay. Okay, were going to have to work together. Adam pick up that rocket. Leo, Cassie, find the launch keys. Bree, console. And Chase you're gonna have to help me figure out the launch vectors"

Leo and I searched the entire R. V. up and down as Bree and Chase worked on the launch sequence and Adam put the rocket back up.

"Launch window closes in ten…" The computer announced.

"Leo, Cassie, the launch keys" Mr. D shouted.

"We found them" We both shouted.

"They have to be turned at the exact same time" Mr. D told us I put my key I the lock and Leo ran over and got his in just in time.

We all fell to the ground as the rocket launched, "everything looks good, it's on target" Mr. D informed us as we all stood up.

"Solar flare neutralized" the computer announced. We all cheered and hugged.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Callie shouted.

"Yes it was" I nodded smiling.

"Okay, now that, that's finally taken care of, can we please go have fun at the beach?" Bree asked.

"Absolutely" Mr. D said before an alarm went off and I groaned frustrated.

"On no!" he shouted.

"What now!" Leo shouted back.

"Nothing I'm just messing with you it's my car alarm" he held up his keys.

He laughed and raised his hand for a high five.

"Really" Chase shouted. Callie laughed and high fived him.

When we got back out to our beach spot Tasha greeted us "Oh hey guys. Oh, I must've dozed off. Did you all have fun today?"

"Sure did" Chase said.

"Yeah" Leo nodded "tons of fun"  
"It was amazing!" Callie shouted.

"We weren't I jail that's for sure" Adam said nervously.

"Great. Well, I have had my fill of fun for the day… so lets go home" Tasha started packing the stuff.

"Wha- go home? But we didn't get to do anything fun yet" Bree said causing Tasha to stop packing.

"Wait. If you guys haven't had fun all day, then what have you been doing?" She asked.

We all shared a look before we hopped up and left the beach to go back home.


	18. Air Leo

**A/N Here is Air Leo. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks. And yeah I honestly don't like the beach so I made Cassie not like the beach and she stayed with them. And it's cool; I'm totally light headed right now and am trying the best I can to do this chapter without falling asleep, so I know how you feel.**

I walked down into the lab with Leo following behind me begging me to face Trent in the one-on-one tournament. And that was a huge no. I don't care if he promised Janelle I would play and that if I win the tournament Janelle and Leo will happily ever after forever and ever I didn't want to do it. Wow that sounded really rude.

"Please Cassie" he begged again.

"Leo no, I'm sorry" I stopped and stood in front of him.

"What's going on" Chase asked not looking up from the console.

"I told Janelle that I would get Cassie to join the one-on-one basketball tournament but Cassie won't do it" Leo explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Why not, you're great a basket ball" Chase finally looked up from the console to me.

"She's not just great she's fantastic" Leo sucked up giving me a puppy dog face.

"Next to Trent" I scowled.

"You have an undefeated record" Leo shouted exasperated.

"That's because I haven't faced Trent and I don't plan on doing that in the near future" I smiled at Leo sarcastically before I sat down on the counter.

"Please, it's like no matter what I do Trent always makes me look like a fool in front of Janelle" Leo started to pace the floor.

"Well, he does get a little help from you in that area" Chase smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes "Cassie, come on, you know me. I would never be able to beat him"

"Wait a second" Chase turned towards us with the light bulb face of his.

"uh-oh, you just put on your I'm-chase-and-I'm-smarter-than-you-and-I-have-an-idea-light-bulb face for. Not your best look by the way" Leo said and Chase scowled.

"I find it very attractive" I told Chase kissing his cheek.

Chase replaced his scowl with a smile "Davenport has been working on an Anti-gravity high top sneaker for astronaut training. Maybe the sneakers will up your game with a few gravity-defying slam dunks" Chase held up a huge pair of sneakers that looked amazing but those won't fit Leo.

"Chase not to play the obvious card but there is no way my combat kickers are gonna fit in those shoe canoes" Leo told him.

I looked at the shoes "Seriously, I could fit both my feet in one of those"

"Just put 'em on" chase gave Leo the shoes.

Leo rolled his eyes and took off his shoes then slipped on the other ones, they instantaneously shrunk to fit Leo's feet. "Whoa" Leo breathed in awe bouncing a little.

"That's incredible" I touched the shoes.

"Hey hands off!" Leo shouted jumping away which sent him into a whole bunch of gravity-defying jumps. He stopped and looked at us "Say hello to air Leo"

"Now for the real test" Chase smirked grabbing my basketball from under the desk handing it to me "Here ya go Cassie"

I started to dribble the ball and let Leo take it from me before he jumped across the room stuck to the wall then jumped over and made a slam dunk.

Leo looked at us wide eyed "Did you see that" he pointed to the basket "I don't need these shoes" Leo scoffed "that was all me"

"I doubt that" I mumbled watching Leo take off the shoes and trying to re attempt the shot but ended up failing and falling flat on his face

"Okay maybe it was the shoes" Leo admitted standing up.

I clapped "There now everyone's happy. You can beat Trent, I don't have to shatter my record, and Janelle will fall head over heels for you" Leo smiled and nodded.

**Callie's POV**

I was in the living room watching Bree do her cheer routine, she was going to try-out for the last spot on the squad. I was going to try out too but I was still debating whether to tell her or let her find out. I mean I don't want her to get mad at me but it's Bree she won't… right. I went to go say something but Adam came running in.

"Bree, you scared me!" Adam laughed catching his breath "I thought you blew up" I couldn't help but laugh too.

"No, I was practicing my cheer." She told him.

"Oh you mean…" he trailed off doing Bree's cheer but with a little Adam twist to it. "Also what is boom dynamite? I'm all excited and I don't even know what it is!" Adam shouted smiling. He was such a big cutie some times. I mean in that big giant teddy bear kind of way.

"Adam, that's the beauty of cheerleading. You don't have to think" Bree explained to me.

"Then it's perfect for me" Adam said smiling and I couldn't help but give out a small laugh. "I cannot wait for tryouts" Adam started to walk away but Bree stopped him.

"Wait, you're trying out?" Bree asked.

"Yeah about that-"

"Duh, you just saw my mad tick-boom-pow skills" Adam cut me off. HE repeated his pow "that's the 'pow' part" he told us.

"Actually Bree…" I started but trailed off when I heard what she said.

"You can't try out for cheerleading that's my thing. And besides there's only one spot on the squad and you do not wanna compete against me." Bree put her hands on her hips. So I guess I'm going with 'let her find out'

"Yes I do. See, cheerleading is one of the few sports that isn't competitive enough to raise my adrenaline and make me glitch out. So primp your pom poms, girly. 'Cause I'm about to. be aggressive! Be-e aggressive!" he laughed "Again I'm all excited and I don't even know why!" Adam's threw the pom poms at Bree and walked into the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous" she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah" I muttered.

**Cassie's POV**

Time to put the plan into action, I walked into the school form the courtyard and saw Trent run down the stairs. Perfect.

"Attention everyone" he called to everyone "Trent is in session. All bow to the honorable Trent. Is there anyone brave enough to challenge me in the tourney yet?" Trent asked Janelle.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder "excuse me 'honorable Trent' but yes there is" I answered him with a smirk.

"You" he laughed "Haven't we already settled this. UII am and always will better than you in basketball" Trent poked my shoulder.

I scowled "Not me" I spat "Him" I pointed to the door where Chase came in with a mega phone.

"Ladies and gentlemen… If I may have your attention. I present to you the soon-to-be champion of the one-on-one basketball tourney- Dunkin Leo Dooley"

Leo ran in and showed everyone on the back of his robe it said 'Dunkin Dooley' "Will assist. Flick a wrist. Win a game and pump a fist" he walked over to me and Trent "You think you'll go down smoothly? Well you _never _faced a champ like Dooley. Yes that just happened!" He called out and everyone cheered.

"Pound it" I shouted and we fist bumped.

"Well I'm the dude who's gonna…" he trailed off mumbling a whole bunch of random words "Somebody give some words that rhyme"

I rolled my eyes and followed Leo over to Janelle "Leo what are you doing?" she asked.

"He is signing up for the hoop-a-palooza" Chase answered taking the pencil from behind his ear and giving it to Leo.

"I thought you said you'd get Cassie to play?" Janelle asked confused.

"He tried. I said no. Leo said he'd play. Now we're here" I explained to Janelle.

"Don't miss the event of the school year, where Trent will be destroyed by the scrawny underdog one sixteenth his size!" Chase shouted into the megaphone.

"Laying it on a little thick aren't ya?" Leo said sarcastically before he wrote his name on the signup sheet.

"Here, let me help you" Janelle took her pencil and erased Leo's name.

"Hey I wanna sign up! I can play ball" Leo told her.

"He can play ball" Chase repeated into the mega-phone.

"I've been practicing"

"He has been practicing"

"Miracles do happen"

"Miracles do happ-"

Leo cut Chase off by taking the mega-phone "Stop!"

"Are you sure you can't sign up" Janelle looked at me with a begging face.

"Nope, Leo's your only hope" I told her patting Leos shoulder.

"Exactly" Leo wrote his name again and Janelle erased it, he wrote it again and she erased it again. "Stop it!"

"Yeah stop it!" Trent repeated walking over "I wanna play!"

Janelle sighed "Okay Trent I guess you finally have an opponent… Cassie" she wrote my name on the signup sheet.

"No, no, no, no, no" I took her pencil and erased my name "Leo" I wrote his.

"Dine" she mumbled "Leo" she told Trent.

"I'll see you on the court" Trent shrunk down to Leo's height "And try no to be so short" Trent paused "Just rhymed!" he shouted walking away and giving a guy a high five as he walked by.

"Leo you don't have to d o this" Janelle told Leo.

"I don't have to do a lot of things Janelle" Leo smirked shaking his head.

"I don't know what that means" Janelle shook her head as well.

"Neither do I" Leo's smirk fell.

**Callie's POV**

Okay it was time. Time for the cheerleading tryouts. I paced the halls before I finally walked into the gym and saw Bree and Adam. I waved sheepishly at them.

"Hey guys" Adam waved back but Bree just looked at the pom poms on my hands.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" she asked although I'm pretty sure she already knew.

"I'm trying out?" I said in more of a question.

Then the cheer captain, Stephanie I think her name was, walked over with a clipboard "Next we have Riley, Bella, Olive, Siri, Tommy, and Callie"

I smiled "That's me. Wish me luck" as I awkwardly walked over to the lineup.

Stephanie walked down the line turning everyone down before they even tried out "uh, that's a no. no. never. Nice try. You might wanna think about Tennis" she stopped in front of me and smiled "Ooh the new girl"

"Callie" I told her.

"Yeah whatever: she waved me off "Go on cheer"

I clapped twice "Yeah, yeah. Do we rock" clapped twice "Yeah, yeah. Take it to the top" clapped twice "Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna stop?" clapped twice "No way!" I shouted before I jumped up and landed in a spilt on the floor. I stood up and smiled.

"Impressive' she nodded "Go wait over there" as I walked over I saw Bree give me a hurt expression before she replaced it with a confident smile and did her cheer with Adam.

"Okay I've heard enough" Stephanie cut them off and stood in front of Bree "Better luck next year" she stood in front of Adam "And welcome to the squad. Sorry new girl" she called to me. Adam went to give her a hug but she stopped him and did a pinky hug.

"Adam that's great" I actually hugged him. Sure I didn't get the spot but honestly I'm kinda glad, I didn't want Bree mad at me.

"How is that possible he spent all morning wearing my pom poms as a wig" she held up her pom poms pointing to Adam.

"Not a wig a secret agent disguise" he looked around suspiciously.

"And how are you not mad?" Bree asked me placing her hands on her hips.

"I can just tryout next year" I shrugged. "Congrats again Adam" I smiled at him before I left the gym.

**Cassie's POV**

Leo and I were pacing back and forth in the gym waiting for Chase to bring Leo the shoes for the game. "Okay, Leo you got this" I encouraged him still pacing.

"I got this" Leo repeated.

Then Chase ran in "We have a major problem!" Chase exclaimed "Trent stole the sneakers" Chase told us.

"I don't got this" Leo shook his head.

"Leo, calm down, calm down" I calmed him.

"Trent has my shoes Cassie. What am I gonna do!?" He shouted panicking again.

"Let's just look at the bright side" Chase told him and we both stopped and looked at him.

"what bright side?" Leo asked.

"He is going to kick your butt much faster now" Chase told him seriously. I hit his shoulder.

"All right 30 seconds until game time, Trent's got ball first" Janelle walked over and told us.

"Trent is wearing my sneakers. What am I going to do?" Leo asked again.

Chase grabbed his shoulders "Run. Run far, far away. Cry like a baby and hope for sympathy. Fake a cramp" I pushed Chase off of Leo.

"Chase calm down." I turned to Leo "Leo you're just going to have to beat Trent without the sneakers"

"Or you could play" Leo offered with a hopeful smile.

"Not gonna happen" I answered not giving it a second thought.

"Oh come on" Leo shouted. He looked at Chase expectantly but when nothing happened he huffed "Where is that unattractive light bulb face when I need it" Chase rolled his eyes before he did it "Oh, there it is"

"All be right back. Stall" Chase said before he ran out of the gym without further explanation.

"You got this Leo" I told him pushing him onto the court. I watched in a amusement as he failed miserably to stall.

**Callie's POV**

I walked into the gym and saw Bree slumped on the bench, I walked over backwards watching Leo fake a charley horse. I bumped into something and I looked back to see it was the bench Bree was sitting on. I sat down and chuckled trying to fill the silence "So this game is interesting"

"Yeah" Bree mumbled not looking up from the floor.

I sighed "What's wrong" she looked up at me and it all clicked "Please tell me it's not because you didn't get the spot on the cheer squad. It's not that big of a deal"

"It is to me" Bree said looking back down at the ground.

I frowned "its okay Bree" I looked up when I felt someone walk over and saw it was Adam "Hey Adam"

"Hey Callie" he said before he sat on the other side of Bree.

"Shouldn't you be off juggling air heads" Bree said still bummed out and I smirked.

"Yeah but I quit the squad" I looked at Adam confused and so did Bree.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"I can't say why because it would hurt your feelings that they were making fun of you" Adam said seriously.

"Wait!" Bree smiled "You quit the team because they were making fun of me?" Bree asked.

Adam shook his head "I just told you I can't say that"

"Guys" Bree looked between me and Adam "We have moves that are way better than anything they have, we should just do our own cheer"

I nodded "Yeah let's do it"

"Oh, good idea! We'll see how they like it when we hit them with the turbo booty shake" Adam got up and started to shake his butt. I laughed so hard at all the strange stares he got.

**Cassie's POV**

The first game was over and like I suspected, Trent won. Now Leo was pacing the floor once again waiting for Chase to come back.

"Leo relax" I told him taking a seat on the bench near us.

"I can't, where is Chase!" Leo shouted just as Chase ran in "Where have you been? I tried stalling but I ran out of injuries to fake"

"The compounds in the sneakers are highly susceptible to electron beams. So… I ran home and got these" Chase held up two green electron beams "Electron-beam generators from the lab"

"Those are so cool" I went to touch them but Chase pulled it back.

"And those will mess up the shoes?" Leo asked.

"Say hello to repel and attract. I'll make Trent dance like a puppet. I f I were less mature, I'd evil laugh" Chase paused and then evil laughed.

Janelle called Leo over for the next game and Chase and I walked over to where no one would see us as Chase made Trent dance around the court while Leo tried to make some shots.

"What are you two doing?" Janelle asked leaning against the wall near us.

"Nothing" I shouted

"Cheering?" Chase offered "Go Leo!" Chase waved his hands.

Trent took off the shoes "I want my old shoe's back" he then fled the gym.

"Okay" Janelle drew out as she walked over to Leo "I guess since Trent left the court, I guess game two goes to Leo" everyone cheered.

"That's right!" Leo shouted "Leo. Me. Winner. Small's the new tall, ya'll. Bam!" everyone cheered again.

I watched as the cheer squad started their routine then Adam, Bree, and Callie ran on to the court doing their routine. My sisters a cheerleader… I did not see that coming. I have to ask her about that.

Janelle then walked into the gym holding something behind her back as she walked up to us.

"Did you have something to do with that display of 'Dancing with the Jocks'?" Janelle asked Leo.

"What makes you think he had anything to do with giving Trent his payback" I scoffed.

"Yeah I mean he only always picks on smaller, smarter, cuter people. But I had nothing to d o with it"

"Yeah. Not Leo. Nope" Chase evil laughed again, I hit his shoulder again making him stop.

"You're right. It's crazy to think the guy with the inventor dad and genius brother would somehow use electron beams to manipulate Trent's shoes so you'd win" Janelle held up the shoes.

"Yep, crazy" I nodded. She rolled her eyes and dropped the shoes which bounced about 10 feet away.

Leo watched them go "Huh, would you look at that"

"Good luck buddy" Chase patted Leo's shoulder.

Janelle pulled Leo aside and talked to him before she left. Leo turned to us and sighed.

"I guess there's only one thing to do"

"Yep" I nodded "Get out there and lose fair and square"

Leo looked at me as if I were crazy No are you insane! I meant for you to go up against Trent"

"No, Leo" I shook my head "No"

"Don't make me" we had a stare down.

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes.

Leo walked out into the middle of the court and shouted to me "Please, please, please, please, please, please" by now everyone was watching "Please go up against Trent. Please… _sister"_

I glared at him, he did. I looked at everyone who was watching then sighed "Fine! I'll do it" I shouted walking to the middle of the court where Leo, Trent, and Janelle were.

"Okay, Janelle. This is what I originally promised you. Cassie is going to face Trent"

"Really" Janelle looked at me surprised.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Okay, first one to eleven wins" Janelle gave Trent the ball.

"You're going down" Trent looked me I the eye.

"Let's just do this" I told him before I got ready.

After a long time of me and Trent shooting basket after basket it was tied 10-10. Trent had the ball "What did I tell you. You are going down!"

"You go this Cassie!" Leo called out and everyone started cheering my name. Trent tried to cross me but I got the ball from him and made a shot. Everyone cheered. I ran over to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo smiling.

"That was nothing but net" Leo shouted. We looked at him "And rim and backboard but you still won"

I nodded "Yep you know why because I have one G that we didn't think of"

Leo smirked at me "Greatness" we shouted together and they all rolled their eyes.

After the game was over we all went back home and me and Callie were up in my room… well it was our room now.

"So you're really a cheerleader" I asked her remembering earlier.

"Not officially but you have to admit we rocked it out there" Callie smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Then Chase ran in "Cassie please help me. Bree and Adam won't stop cheering. It is so annoying." We could here Bree and Adam yelling as they came closer. "Do something"  
I smirked "Okay" I pulled Chase into a kiss.

"Chase-" Bree stopped when she saw us. I heard them both give disgusted noises before they walked out.

"Okay there gone" Callie said sounding annoyed. I didn't stop it. "Seriously guys" Still didn't. I heard the door open so I quickly pulled away.

"Callie!" I shouted. She popped her head back in.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"So you're really a cheerleader" Callie rolled her eyes and walked out.


	19. Night of the Living Virus

**A/N Here is Night of the living virus. Shout out time!**

**Purpledolphin05: Thanks. I love cassie too.**

**Guest: Thanks. And I'll probably be doing that in most chapters.**

I am in the living room with Adam, Chase, and Leo playing Mental Chaos trying to get to the final level.

"Yes! Totally gonna make it to the final level!" Chase shouted just as we lost. We all sighed and flopped on the couch.

"You just had to jinx it" I muttered.

"I just wasted three hours of my life getting to that level, I'm never playing Mental Chaos again" Leo stated.

"You got that right" I leaned back.

"Me neither" Chase agreed.

"Me neither" Adam also agreed.

We all shared a look "Again!" we shouted and started to play again.

"Leo, Cassie, will you two stop playing that game? It is nothing but a huge time-waster, that is going to rot your brains" Tasha said to us but I was too focused on the level to acknowledge her.

"Ooh, Mental Chaos. I got next" Mr. D called to us.

"Donald! I was just telling Leo and Cassie that they're playing too much"

"Huh, you're telling me they almost beat my high score" Mr. D pointed to the TV.

"I'm just saying, the game is effecting them, Cassie faked a panic attack because I wouldn't let her play the game"

"Withdrawals Tasha, withdrawals" I placed a hand over my chest.

She rolled her eyes "And last week Leo tried to pause me… twice!"

Mr. D laughed "That'd really come in handy… If it wasn't so wrong" he added when he saw Tasha's face. "Okay. Leo, Cassie, what else are you two interested in?"

I looked up at him "Nothing you can give me" I got up and sat at the counter. He gave me a 'really' look "It's the honest truth Mr. D don't get to offended. I'm sure Leo has something he wants though."

"She's right; I keep trying to tell you I'd love to work with you in the lab" Leo stood up.

"Yeah, and I keep telling you I don't wanna die on a fiery explosion" Mr. D walked away.

"Donald, this is perfect!" she pushed Leo towards him "Leo wants to be like you, and you love you"

"But the lab is where I go to investigate the complex mystery that is me"

"Well, now you can investigate the complex mystery that is Leo" she pushed Leo in front of her.

"Im deep baby" He opened his arms.

"But he's gonna touch all my stuff" Mr. D complained. Tasha gave him a look "Fine! You can be my… lab assistant"

"I prefer scientific Liaison" Leo corrected him and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, how about vice president of stop talking before you blow it?" Mr. D offered.

Tasha clapped 'Great, Cassie do you wanna join them?"

"Well-"

"No, no, no, no!" Mr. D cut me off "I'm taking one of them, taking them both would be like dropping a nuclear bomb on Japan" I smirked at the description.

"Aw, Mr. D I'm so flattered" I faked as he walked away with Leo.

Then Bree and Callie came down the stairs.

"Hey I thought we told you guys to get lost" Callie placed a hand on her hip

"The coolest girls in school are coming for our sleepover and I don't want this place smelling like feet and pickles" Bree complained and Callie nodded in a agreement.

Adam sniffed himself "It's not me. I'm armpits and onions" Adam explained while Chase insecurely pulled his shirt shut.

"Hey, why do they get to have a party?" Chase complained pointing to Bree and Callie.

"Because Callie is new to town and needs to make friends and Bree needs to socialize more with girls so she'll stop challenging random strangers to loogie contest"

I frowned at Tasha "But she's the champ"

Chase nodded 'She has had some epic hang times"

"You gotta work up a green one there… meatier" she gloated.

"That's my little princess" Mr. D nodded looking a little disgusted.

Bree walked forward with Callie following "So Callie has told me all about slumber partied and we have watched every movie ever made about them. We're gonna have a pillow fight, we're gonna put cucumbers on our eyes, and then we're gonna shave Francesca's legs" Bree listed. I am so glad I was not invited.

"Her knees have eyebrows, do you know how disgusting it is to sit next to her in English" Callie shivered.

"I know her" Chase laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him "every time she sits down she looks surprised.

Tasha squealed and walked Callie and Bree away while I got up and slowly walked back over to chase and Adam.

"I can't believe they don't want us at their party. So wanted to shave my initials into Francesca's lag hair!"

"We'll be at that party… cause you and I are gonna do what all the boys in every single one of those stupid slumber party movies do- prank the girls. We are totally gonna sabotage that party"

I leaned in interested "You're gonna what?"

Chase spun around to face me 'Nothing"

"Oh no, don't try that I heard you"

Chase sighed "Fine, you caught us"

"So what's the first prank? I want in" I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs.

"You want in" Chase asked confused.

"Well, duh. So what is it" Chase and Adam sat down and we all came up with a ton of pranks to do.

**Callie's POV**

Bree, Tasha and I were all in the living room setting up for our slumber party. I saw Chase and Adam walk into the kitchen as Cassie came in and sat on the stool with a mischievous smile. What are they up to?

I didn't have time to dwell on it because the doorbell rang and Tasha and I ran over to Bree "oh my gosh they're here" she looked down at herself "I hate my outfit" she super sped up stairs and came back in a new outfit "Worse!" she did it again "better"

"Yeah, I'm never gonna get used to that" Tasha said fixing her hair.

"Can we answer the door now?" I asked. Bree nodded and joined me to open the door and when I did Stephanie came walking in cutting Bree off by shoving her sleeping bag in her face. I heard Cassie made a disgusted noise.

"Sick house. Totally huge. Insane view. And it looks down at all the renters. Okay girls, you can come in" the room started to fill with girls and Bree and I greeted each one with a smile. "We were gonna go to Caitlin's but her house is a dump compared to this" I scoffed.

"I'm getting a pool" Caitlin tried.

"In ground or above?" Stephanie asked.

"Above" Caitlin smiled.

"Oh, nice, an outdoor bathtub. We might as well just go to the city pool"

"You're ridiculous" Cassie mumbled but we all heard it.

"Ew, why is that here" she gestured to Cassie. What's wrong with Cassie/

She stood up and crossed her arms "I live here what's your excuse I don't remember them inviting a clown" Stephanie gasped.

"If she's gonna be here I'm leaving" Stephanie turned to leave.

"No, no, no" Bree stopped her "She won't be anywhere near us, right Cassie" she looked to Cassie.

She raised an eyebrow "Yeah your right I forgot I'm allergic Ho's" she quipped before leaving the living room and following Adam and Chase. Okay I really wanted this party to go well but that was kinda mean of Bree. But Cassie's a tough girl she'll be fine.

"Pillow fight" Bree shouted and smacked Stephanie with a pillow smacking her fall on the couch.

Stephanie stood up "Did you just hit me with that pillow?"

"Yeah and you just ate that couch!" I laughed.

"Okay, if you two are gonna get weird we need to pull the drapes" wow, what a jerk.

"Well, if we're not gonna have a pillow fight what are we gonna do?" Bree asked confused.

"Duh, we're gonna take pictures of ourselves having fun and send them to the girls we didn't invite"

"Hello ladies" Chase and Adam walked over carrying plates of food while Cassie stayed in the kitchen with a smug smile, this can't be good. "May I offer you a healthy and delicious snack?"

"Yes. Care for a horse da-ver-ver?" I giggled at what Adam said but didn't correct him.

"Sure" I shrugged and took one off Adam's plate.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" chase said. Suddenly his arm popped threw his shirt and Adam jumped behind me screaming. They all started screaming while I gave Cassie a really look. She shrugged still wearing that smug smile.

"It's alive! It's coming out of his chest!" Adam screamed holding onto my shoulders.

"Adam, we've been over this. It's a prank. I don't really have three arms!" chase tried to explain.

Adam took a deep breath "I know, but it looks so real!"

"Come on guys, let's try something else" Cassie motioned for them to follow and they did.

I saw Tasha go over and talk to Adam, Chase, and Cassie about something before they backed out of the kitchen. Stephanie was going through Bree's clothes trying to figure out which one she likes.

"What's going on here" Tasha walked over to us.

"Stephanie's deciding which of my clothes are cute enough for her to wear" Bree told her.

Stephanie started going through the shirts "Cute. Boring. Soccer mom. Yard sale. Who died and gave you this"

"Actually that's mine" I stood up and took it. I let Bree borrow it a few days ago.

"Whatever new girl"

"Callie" I reminded Stephanie once again. She waved me off

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to give her all your clothes" Tasha sat down next to Bree.

"She's just borrowing them" Bree shrugged.

""no, she's not" Caitlin assured us.

**Cassie's POV**

Adam, Chase, and I snuck back out to the kitchen when we new Tasha was gone.

"Okay, be really quiet" chase whispered to us "Now the best prank is always the one that you don't expect"

"Right" I nodded.

"Got it" Adam took some flour and flung in chase's face. I pulled out my phone and took a picture with him.

"Aw, that's cute" I showed him the picture.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Chase asked Adam.

"Cause you didn't expect it"

I nodded "Yeah like this" I took some flour and threw it in Adam's face. Adam started laughing.

"Come on guys, back on track" Chase told us

"Okay, hold on" I wet a rag and cleaned Chase's face "There all clean" I kissed his nose.

**Callie's POV**

"Let's play a board game" I offered.

"That would be appropriate because I'm board" Stephanie stood up "I have a better idea let's rate each other on a scale of one to ten. I'm a ten who's next?"

"Okay" Tasha drew out walking over "I think we've damaged enough self esteem for one night. Why don't we tell a scary story?" Tasha sat down between me and Stephanie.

"If you wanna hear a scary story, ask Caitlin about her sweet 16" Stephanie laughed.

"You weren't even there"

"I sent my People" she sat down.

"Many years ago, in this very spot, a group of pioneer girls with one very mean one… were being chased by a demon and when he finally caught them by their long blonde hair… he ground their bones into dust! And made clothes out of their Livers!" suddenly the front door crept open.

"What was that" Caitlin asked freaking out.

Bree sighed "that was the sound of Cassie and my stupid brothers trying to ruin my life"

"Wasn't us" The three of them said popping up from behind the couch.

"We were busy unloading our ant farm into your sleeping bags" Chase told us laughing. Nobody else besides Cassie laughed.

"I thought it was funny" she told him. Then the lights went out.

Stephanie gasped "It's worse than I thought! They didn't pay their electric bill!"

The lights crackled and a flaming skull appeared in the TV

"It's the Liver Demon! Hide your Livers!" Caitlin screamed and everyone screamed.

"Wait, is this one of the pranks we planned" I heard Adam ask.

"Um no" Cassie answered slowly. Adam screamed and when I looked back Chase was holding him bridal style.

Chase dropped Adam and he jumped over the couch and squished between Tasha and me screaming.

"Guys, I'm scared let's get out of here" Catlin told everyone.

"No one cares if you're scared. I'm scared" Stephanie stood up "that's why we're leaving"

They all got up to leave and Bree tried to stop them "No wait! Don't go! Who's up for a loogie contest!" she started one and they all turned to leave disgusted but the door slammed shut before they could leave.

"You're not going anywhere" the flaming skull said laughing. "This slumber party's just begun! Can I get a what, what?" They all screamed and ran for the stairs but the head light sparked so they ran the other way to be met with the flaming skull again "There's no time to sleep when you're living in a nightmare!" they screamed and they all ran away except Stephanie who ran over to Bree

"Bree what is going on!?"

"Something must be wrong with our smart home system" Bree explained. Wait so that's Eddy? "That or we built our house on the graves of the dead pioneer girls. Either way let's not let that ruin our fun"

"Anybody hungry? Who wants a sandwich?!" the fridge opened and shot ham all over Caitlin's face. They all screamed once again and pushed their way past Cassie and Chase. I grabbed Adam and pulled him back before he could leave.

"What is going on?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"We don't know" Cassie told me.

"You three" Tasha pointed to Cassie, Chase, and Adam "go get Donald and find out what's going on?"

"Are you kidding?! In a horror movie the first person to leave the room always gets killed" Chase stepped aside "After you Adam" Adam shook his head looking scared.

"You two are ridiculous" Cassie pushed passed them and they all went down to the lab.

Soon all the girls came back in screaming. "How about a little A.C.?" the air kicked on and blew them all away. I grabbed onto a supporting beam and caught Bree who caught Stephanie.

"Oh, do something! I only came here because you had a cool house! But now you two are making me look bad!"

"You just came because of our house" Bree shouted.

"Well, duh!" Bree looked to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"You should take a tour. It'll blow you away" I told Stephanie with a smirk as Bree let her go sending her flying into a back room.

**Cassie's POV**

When we got down into the lab it was locked down so I had Adam break it open. When I ran in I saw Mr. D in a capsule that was filling with pellets and Leo was hitting it with a small hammer.

"You guys aren't going to believe this" Adam shouted running in "I think there's something wrong with the house!"

We all looked at him "no!" we all said sarcastically.

"How are the girls?" Mr. D asked with his mouth full.

"They're fine" Chase assured him.

"Really, even the one with no neck?" Adam asked mimicking the girl.

"Never mind that? Eddy has a virus" Leo told us "And you need to go fix it" Leo added to Chase.

"And we're kind in a hurry" Mr. D said his mouth still full.

"Adam break him out" I ordered him pointing to th capsule.

Adam went to go break him out of the capsule and Chase went over to the computer to try and fix it. The computer let out a beeping noise and Chase shot up out of the chair "I don't know how to get rid of it"

'But I know how to get rid of you" Evil eddy said popping up on the screen. "I'll use davenports secret laser security system"

"You have to stop inventing things man" Leo said to Mr. D as Chase ran back over to us.

"Adam, Chase, you're bionic. The lasers will only stun you"

"What about us" I asked pointing between me and Leo.

"Oh, they'll cut you two in half" Mr. D said bluntly.

"We're never going t be able to beat this thing. It's a computer!" Chase explained to us and I sighed.

"Wait a minute' Leo said suddenly "It's just like our video game Mental Chaos! If we can dodge his lasers and find his main power source, we can take this thing out!"

"But if it's shooting lasers at us how are we gonna fight back?" I asked.

"I have lasers in my eyes!" Adam said pointing to his eyes.

"And I have two laser deflectors. Wait, I'm not supposed to use this" Leo said jumping away from them.

"Yes, you can use it" Mr. D shouted annoyed.

"But I specifically remember you telling me I'm not supposed to touch it-"

"Use it!" Mr. D cut him off. Leo picked them up and handed one to me.

"Everyone prepare to be destroyed!" Evil Eddy said. "In three, two, one" lasers started shooting and we ducked behind the console.

"Okay, guys, we've got this" Chase whispered "I'll be the decoy" Chase said to Adam "You go left, I'll go right" they left and I stayed hidden behind the console so I didn't exactly see what they were doing. The only time I got up was to block some lasers coming towards us.

I popped my head up when evil eddy disappeared "Dude, we did it" Chase smiled.

"Surprise" evil Eddy re appeared and shot them with a laser, stunning them.

"Leo! Cassie!" Chase called. "t up to you two! Aim for the USB port! It's the only way into the motherboard!"

"I don't think we can do it, it's too tiny!" Leo called back.

"We have to try Leo" I said as we leaned up against the console.

"Remember what I told you Leo! Lock in and focus! Get in the zone" I looked over to Leo who was doing some weird hand movements.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting in the zone" he whispered continuing the hand movements. "And we're in. Let's do this thing Cassie"

"Any final words Blondie and little man" Evil eddy asked.

"Yeah" Leo said as we hopped up. "Get out of our house" we shouted. We ran around the lab blocking lasers. One of the ones Leo deflected hit Eddy's screen and evil Eddy disappeared.

"Well there go my plans for the weekend!"

"We did it Cassie. We killed it" Leo and I fist bumped.

"And when we killed it we were killing it" I added.

Mr. D came out of the capsule and dusted himself off "You know, if I didn't have piles of pellets in my man folds right now, I'd almost be impressed"  
"Does that mean I'm still your lab assistant" Leo asked hopeful which didn't last long.

"Uh, well, let's do the math. Um how about 'forget it' plus 'are you crazy' divided by 'you're out of your mind' multiplied by 'you almost killed me'"

"Equals a maybe for me" Leo answered smiling.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, those pellets were relatively high in fiber." Mr. D said before he walked away leaving me with a disgusted face. Leo and I slowly walked out of the lab after him.

**Callie's POV**

Bree, Tasha and I stood by the door saying goodbye to all the guests "Goodbye" Bree waved.

"Thanks for coming" I waved.

"Sorry our house is haunted. S' more for the road" Bree asked Stephanie.

"Just so you know we're never coming back" I faked being upset.

"Aw, that's a shame… cause you young lady are a delight" Tasha said sarcastically before Stephanie left.

Before Caitlin left she turned to us "This was fun. And if you were serious about that loogie contest, I can hock a mean one!"

Bree smiled "Awesome! I bet if we hurry we can still hit Stephanie's car" they both left starting there's.

I looked for Tasha then at the two "Screw it" I walked out and started one myself.


	20. Mission Invisible

**A/N Okay, probably not one of my best chapters but I think I did a good job. Shout out time!**

**MarvelWorksWonders: I know I would love if Cassie was a real person she's awesome. Although I'd probably get really jealous that she's dating Chase's so… yeah**

**Callie's POV**

I was standing in line with Bree and Leo while Principal Perry did backpack search, I'm pretty sure that's illegal. I will never understand how Cassie has put up with her for the past two years.

Principal Perry dug through Leo's bag and pulled out his phone "A-ha! Cell phones are a violation."

"I think you sticking your hand in my back pack is also a violation"

"Planning on texting your girlfriend in class, were you?" she asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Leo told her with a straight face.

"Yeah, well, now you don't have a cell phone either. Bye-bye" Leo walked over to Cassie, Chase and Adam.

I rolled my eyes and placed my bag on the counter "You know this isn't a very good first impression on a new student"

"I don't care about first impressions" she said as she dug through my bag. "Your good" she gave me my bag and sent me away.

"Hey guys" I waved as I walked over.

"Hey Callie" Adam waved with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal" I said pointing to the bag check line.

"Yeah, technically by rights of the constitution we are protected against searches without a warrant" Cassie said matter-of-factly placing a hand on her hip.

I rolled my eyes, there was a sudden wind and Bree appeared in front of me and Leo. We screamed.

"Morning boys and girls" Bree smiled at us.

"Seriously can we put a bell on her?" Leo asked.

"Yeah" Chase agreed "you gotta chill on the super agility. Somebody's gonna see you using your bionics

"No one ever sees me" Bree argued "I mean, you didn't see me swipe your lunch money" she held up his money.

Chase searched through his pockets "You're like a ninja" Cassie said wide eyed. Bree smirked.

"Hey, you!" Principal Perry walked over "How'd you get past my checkpoint? I sent you to the back of the line"

"Uh… that wasn't me" Bree lied.

"Must've been somebody else." Chase added.

"Yeah, somebody who can't climb ceilings" Adam added also.

"Do they even know the definition of subtle" I whispered to Cassie.

She shook her head "I don't think so"

"You three have an answer for everything, don't you?" Principal Perry asked.

"I don't like to brag but the answer to that is yes" Chase smirked.

"Oh god" I muttered while Cassie face palmed.

"There is one thing I pride myself on-"

"Your incredibly sturdy calves" Bree asked cutting Principal Perry's brag off.

Principal Perry groaned "No! My instincts and my instincts tell me that you three are trouble"

"Well I don't like your instincts at all" Adam said "And you can tell them I said that"

"You know what" Cassie walked over "I think we should leave before you grow a fourth foot and stick it in your mouth. We started to drag them away but Principal Perry spoke again.

"I can't put my finger on it but ever since you arrived, strange things have been happening around here. And the only strange thing I will tolerate is the janitor. I have to. He's my cousin"

"Who are they?" Leo asked pointing to the two guys that walked by carrying equipment.

"Air conditioning repair men" Principal Perry told us "They're here to check on the strange winds that have been blowing around here for months" Principal Perry walked over to them. Cassie and Leo followed her.

"They're talking about you" Chase said looking at Bree.

"The only mysterious wind around here comes from Adam" Bree said and Adam nodded.

Principal Perry walked back over Leo and Cassie following "Just so you know tonight is parent/teacher night. Which means tomorrow is 'You're grounded' day!" she laughed. "So, good luck!"

"You know if school's hell does that make Perry Satan" Cassie asked with a serious look.

"What th heck is parent teacher night?" Chase asked.

"it's when teachers tell your parents every bad thing you've done"  
Cassie nodded "Yeah, like forgetting your homework, or skipping class, or staging a protest for enter bathroom soap" Leo nodded. We all gave them a weird look.

"Don't look at us like that. You're all benefiting from our rebellion" Leo pointed between him and Cassie.

"If Perry tells Davenport about the strange things she's seen, he'll know we're using bionics in school and he'll pull us out for sure" Adam enlightened us.

"well, then we can't give principal Perry any hard evidence" Chase crossed his arms.

Cassie nodded "Yep, which means none of you, can use your bionics. No heat vision, no super strength, and no super speed" she pointed at them.

"Well, that's just crazy. I mean what do you expect me to do walk?" Bree looked at Cassie who nodded her head.

"I myself plan to ace parent/teacher night by kissing up to all my teachers. That way, my mom will let me go to the big concert I've been looking forward to"

"The Riffraff Jammy Jam!" Cassie and Leo shouted and fist bumped.

"Ooh! I wanna got o the riffraff jammy jam!" chase shouted excited and started dancing.

Cassie put her hand on his shoulder "Not with moves like that" he stopped.

Miss Watkins walked by and Leo smirked "Watch this" he walked over "Miss Watkins! Wow, that new haircut is working! I thought you were Angelina Jolie!" she smiled and walked away. "That should be good for a C plus"

"I don't know about you" I smirked "but I haven't gone to this school long enough for any of the teacher to have any dirt on me so I good"

**Cassie's POV**

In lunch later that day I was standing with Chase and Bree in the lunch line when Adam walked over with a hotdog. He took a bite then spit it back out "Oh! Ugh! This hotdog's not even hot! And don't get me started on the fact that it's not even a dog!" he raised it closer and used his heat vision to heat it up. I hit the back of his head "ow!"

"No Heat vision Adam!" I scolded. "Perry is watching you all like a hawk" they all waved over to her who was watching them with her arms crossed.

"I feel like I've been standing in line all day! I just want pizza! Not being able to use my super speed whenever I want is killing me!"

"You think it's hard on you" I crossed my arms "My gummy snacks got caught in the vending machine and I couldn't call Adam to come shake it out"

"Oh" Adam put a hand on my shoulder "I love shaking your gummy snacks"

"That's it I'm super speeding to the front" Bree dropped her book bag

"Control Bree control" I turned to the others 'Do something" they held her back as I walked over to Leo.

"Leo distract Perry before she sees Bree using her bionics" he nodded and walked over to Perry. I ran back over "Go, go, go" I ushered them out.

When we were out in the hallway we ran into Callie "Hey" she waved then paused "Why are they carrying Bree out of the lunch room"

"Evil principal, impatient bionic girl not a good mix' I explained as we kept walking.

"stop it! Put me down! I want pizza!" Bree shouted.

"The pizza here isn't even that good" I tried to reason.

"I don't care I want it" shouted at me.

"Well, you're not getting any" Adam told her as Chase and Adam set her down. "Oh but I can offer you this half eaten ice cold hot dog" Adam pulled it out of his pockets and handed it to Bree she pushed it away.

"Is it weird that I was tempted to eat that" I whispered to Callie as we walked away.

"Kinda" she nodded.

"Hey Leo" I waved.

"Leo! Cassie! Callie!" I heard Bree shout and the next thing I knew I was on the ground next to Leo and Callie and Leo was laughing like crazy.

"I'm walking towards the light! It's so peaceful" I stood up and helped Callie up. "What was-" I was cut off by Chase hugging me.

"Are you okay" he asked inspecting my face.

I grabbed his hands "I'm okay"

"Are you sure"

I nodded "Yes I'm sure"

"What was that?" Callie asked.

Perry came running over "what did you do to my school?!"

"We're okay. Thanks for asking" Chase said sarcastically.

"It's not our fault the air conditioning fell from the hole in the ceiling" Adam told her pointing to the ceiling.

"Well, if it crashed from that hole up there, what's it doing sitting unbroken right here?"

"That…" I walked forward "is an excellent question"

"You did this" she pointed to Adam, Bree, and Chase "you sabotaged my vents!"

"It wasn't us" Bree.

"Sure wasn't" Chase.

"Do I look like a sabotusiter to you?" Adam.

Perry shook her head "You know what? I doesn't matter"

"It doesn't" Callie repeated confused.

"Nope. Because I'll just see what happens when I watch the video footage"

Adam sighed "oh good she said it doesn't matter- wait the video wattage?"

"That's right. I had surveillance cameras, installed" we looked over to the dingoe picture to see it had a camera for an eye "and I'm going to find out exactly what happened and when I do you're all going down"

Leo walked over to her "perhaps a honey crisp will change your mind" he handed it to her. She took a bite then gave it back to him. Leo looked at it as Perry walked away "how many rows of teeth does this woman have?!"

I sat in between chase and Adam on the stairs with Callie and Bree on one side and Leo on the other.

"We have to stop Principal Perry from watching that video or she'll see all three of us using our bionics" Adam told us.

"Whatever we do, we cannot panic" Chase said "everyone just stay calm"

"We are clam" Callie told him.

"Well you shouldn't be we're in a crisis" Chase flipped.

"guys, is it that big of a deal if she see's us using our bionics and tells Davenport? I mean he already knows" Adam said seriously.

"But then Perry would know" Callie explained slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Didn't Mr. Davenport start working on an invisibility cloak" I asked.

Chase looked at me "You are a genius" and kissed me.

"Well thanks"

"We can use it to sneak into Perry's office and grab the camera's hard drive"

"Good idea! I'll race home and get it!" Bree announced and sped off.

"Okay so while she's gone" Leo started but she was back before he could say anything "And she's back"

"There's not much time left until the parent/teacher night starts. We have to hurry" Callie rushed us.

"Okay, one of us has to get that hard drive?" Chase said looking between Leo and I.

"Okay, Well, you guys seem to have a handle on this so were just gonna go" Leo said and I nodded. We started to leave but they stopped us.

"No, Leo, Cassie, we need one of you" Adam called as they followed. "If we get caught Davenport will pull us out of school!"

"Yeah" Bree agreed "and he's not gonna pull either of you out you two are useless to him"

I turned to Leo "Heads you go Tails I go" he nodded. I pulled out a quarter and flipped it. I caught it and held it on my hand slowly pulling it away to reveal it as… heads. "Yes!" I shouted.

Leo groaned "Fine. Let me have it" he held out his hand. Bree gave it to him and he put it on. It made all of him disappear except for his head "whoa! Hey, guys. Check it out! Follow the bouncing Leo" he skipped away.

"What an air head" Adam laughed.

I snorted "No pun intended"

It had been at least 10 minutes and Leo still wasn't back out yet "what is taking Leo so ling" Bree complained.

"Taking Leo so long to do what?" Said Mr. D as he and Tasha walked over.

We all froze our pacing and faced them "Uh… to go out a get a job. Yeah, kid's gotta leave the nest some time, right?"

"So stellar students one and two where's number three' Tasha asked me and Callie. We gave her a weird look "Leo. Where's Leo?"

Perry walked out of her office with Leo and yelled at him but paused every time a couple walked by. Eventually Mr. D, Tasha, Callie, and I all made our way over.

"Mom" Leo hugged her "Hello. Mom, this is Principal Perry. Principal Perry, my extremely sympathetic and understanding mother"

"I caught this trouble maker sneaking around in my office" Perry told Tasha.

"Ooh, troublemaker" Mr. D repeated.

"Leo, what were you doing sneaking into this nice woman's office?"

I rose an eyebrow "He wasn't sneaking into a nice lady's office" I laughed "No, no, no. He was sneaking into her office" I pointed to Perry.

"Cassie!" Tasha scolded.

"I'm sorry Tasha" Callie stepped in "We can't tell you why"

"This must be so difficult for you" Mr. D put his hands on Tasha's shoulders. He turned to Adam, Bree, and Chase "Do you guys know anything about this?"

"Nothing" Adam.

"Not a clue" Bree.

"They're working alone" Chase.

I scowled at them "traders" I muttered.

Tasha escorted the three of us to the side "I am very disappointed in you. All of you. Leo, Cassie you are not going to that concert. And Callie no phone" Tasha held out her hand. Callie reluctantly gave it to her.

"What" Leo and I both yelled.

"But-"

"No" Tasha cut Leo off.

"But they-"

"No" Tasha cut me off.

"But fine" we both muttered.

Perry walked over "What do you say we go to the gym and I show you the rope that Leo can't climb, then we can go to the science classroom that Callie's failing, and finally we can make a stop at the detention room Cassie will be in next Friday for texting in class" Perry laughed and walked away with Tasha and Mr. D following. Leo, Callie, and I gave Adam, Bree, and Chase one final look before we followed as well.

Finally we got through all the stops Perry wanted to go to and now she was taking us to her office. No doubt to show them the video.

"Right this way. My office is right down this hall" Perry directed. "Don't you wish kids had a return policy" Perry said as we all walked in. Perry sat at her desk "No let's talk about the other three"

Mr. D sat down "They're great aren't they?"

Perry shook her head "No"

Leo elbowed me and pointed to the ceiling. I looked up and saw Bree.

"What are you-" Callie whispered looking up. I clamped my hand over her mouth before she said anything.

"Do you know what's fascinating about this office?" Leo asked me.

"The floor?" I answered "Let's all look at it"

"Hey!" Perry called "eyes on the prize. Let's start with the tall one"

"Adam" Tasha told her.

"Yeah. Or as I like to call him, empty box on a neck" she laughed and looked down/ Bree dropped her gum and Leo quickly caught it.

Leo laughed nervously "Almost dropped my gum" he slowly put it in his mouth. EW.

"Hey! No gum in school" Perry picked up a trashcan "Spit it out!"

"You couldn't have said that two seconds ago" Leo scowled and spit out the gum. A clip fell on the desk and both Tasha and Mr. D looked up. Mr. D looked like he was about to scream but he didn't.

Perry looked from us to the clip "where'd that come from"

"That's mine" Callie picked it up "for windy days, you know" she clipped it in her hair.

"You were saying" Mr. D said when he saw the weird look Perry was giving Callie.

"Why tell you when I could show you?" Perry looked around her desk. "Ugh! Where is that hard drive?" Perry turned around and we all started to inaudibly shout at Bree. When Perry turned back around we all froze.

"Don't go anywhere, or else!" Perry shouted. She paused "I mean please make yourselves comfortable" Perry left.

Bree dropped from the ceiling the second she left and Mr. D wasted no time pounding us with questions "What is going on?"

"It's a long story" Bree said.

"Well. Talk fast" Mr. D whispered.

"We were hanging out in the hallway when Chase was like 'what's that noise?' and I was like 'move' and Adam was like 'I got it' So then we used our bionics to save Leo, Cassie, and Callie form getting pancaked by an air conditioner. Bad news- cameras recorded everything and it's all on this hard drive."

Mr. d laughed sarcastically "Is that all?"

"And we used your invisibility cloak, so your top secret million dollar technology may be ruined, but, yeah that's pretty much it"

"Give me that hard drive. We have to get rid of it" Bree gave Mr. D the hard drive. I heard Perry coming.

"Perry is a coming" I whispered and Bree jumped back up on the ceiling and Mr. d went to leave to go destroy the hard drive but came face to face with Perry.

"I found the hard drive"

"Oh, I could kiss you" Perry smiled.

Mr. D smiled then frowned "please don't"

Perry took it and walked over to her computer as Adam and Chase ran in "Bree what is taking so l- uh, I mean… oops this isn't the men's room"

"Why would I be sitting in the men's room?" Perry asked.

"Well-"

"Shut it Andrews" Perry cut me off

"Well bye" Chase said and they turned to leave

"Stop. Turn. Sit" Perry commanded and both boys did each command. Adam sat on the ground and chase tugged him up. "Just one more connection" Perry said connecting wires to the hard drive. Perry bent down and Mr. D ran over and dragged Adam over to the desk.

"Quick. Crush that hard drive" he whispered.

"But you told us no bionics in school" Adam whispered back.

"And yet here we are. Os forget what I said and crush it" Mr. D whispered.

Adam turned to the desk and went to pick it up but smiled at Callie "Aw, that's so pretty" he pointed to the clip.

Perry stood up so Bree super sped down from the ceiling causing papers to fly everywhere and in the middle of it all Adam crushed the hard drive.

When it died down Perry looked at us "Talk about getting caught up in your work" Chase smiled.

Perry let out a small scream "One of you did this! You, you, you, you, you, or you!" she pointed to Mr. D.

"U was standing here the whole time! I didn't see anything!" Mr. D argued.

"Ugh! This is not over!"

"Oh, I think it is" Mr. D said "Air conditionings falling from out of nowhere, illegal back pack searches"

"I told you it was illegal" I cut in standing up. "Sorry" I muttered letting Mr. D continue

"Recording students without consent- does the school board know about this?"

Perry stuttered before she realized she was caught "Like I was saying, let's put this whole thing behind us!"

"Wise choice" I smirked.

"way to lawyer up Big D" we all laughed and ran out of the office.

Back at the house Leo, Callie, Tasha and I all walked down into the lab where everyone else was.

"Where have you been?" Mr. D asked.

"Well, since we couldn't tell Principal Perry the truth, we had to clean every bathroom in the school"

"We scrubbed, and we scrapped and Leo got a little nauseous" I listed.

"Luckily we were in a bathroom so that worked out" Leo added.

"Cassie, what about the cloak" Callie nudged me.

"Oh yeah" I handed Mr. D the bag "Here's your invisibility cloak."

"Sorry it's wet" Leo apologized "I used it as a mop"

Mr. D pulled it out and frowned. Adam Bree and Chase stood u p "Guys, thanks for having our backs" Adam said.

"Yeah, it was cool of you all to cover for us like that"

"It all worked out" Leo shrugged it off.

"Yeah we didn't get flattened by an air conditioning and your bionics didn't get exposed" Callie said smiling

"And we still get to go to the Riffraff Jammy Jam" Leo and I fist bumped.

"Cool maybe we can all go" Bree offered.

"Whoo-hoo! We are going to the Riffraff Jammy Jam!" Tasha shouted and started dancing.

I put a hand on her shoulder "Not with moves like that"


	21. Concert in a Can

**A/N Concert in a Can! The one where Marcus comes. Okay so heads up, it was kinda hard to put my OC's in this one but I think I did a good job. Shout out time!**

**Alicedor: that's a really good idea ill put it into consideration. Thanks.**

**Cassie's POV**

At school I walked over to Adam and Chase, "hey babe" I gave him a kiss. I then noticed the boy sitting in front of me… starring at me. "Who's the boy starring at me?"

He held out his hand with a huge smile "Hi! I'm Marcus!

I shook his hand "Cassie"

"Hey peeps" Leo said as he walked over "What's the dealio?"

"Hi, I'm Marcus" he introduced himself to Leo.

"I know. We have gym together. And study hall. And chemistry. We're lab partners" Leo told Marcus.

"Oh, I… did not know that" Marcus said slowly before he turned to me.

"Cassie, have you ever played guitar"

I nodded "Yeah, but mostly acoustic"

"Chase?" Marcus asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to" Chase answered.

"Well, I'm a jammer as well" Leo cut in. I looked at him and laughed "My rocking is only eclipsed by my rolling"

"Stop trying Leo. You played the clarinet for three weeks then ended up swallowing the reed"

Leo glared at me "I passed it!" he defended.

"Here, Chase. You want to give it a go?" Marcus held out his guitar.

"Well, yeah. Sure. Why not?" Chase took the guitar and looked down at it for a second before he played an expert lead guitar. Chase paused when he finished and quickly stood up "Uh… what do you know? Beginners luck" Chase handed Marcus back the guitar"

**Callie' POV**

When I walked into the lunch room Cassie was sitting between Chase and Adam with her head phones in doing her homework.

"Hey Cassie" I said she ignored me. "Cassie?" still didn't hear me. I sat down on the other side of Adam and finally noticed the new kid sitting at the table. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marcus, I'm new"

I smiled "Me too. I started here a month ago. I'm Callie. So Marcus tell me about yourself" I said opening my Arizona.

"Well, me and my dad moved around a lot so I was homeschooled for most of my life"

"No way!" Adam stopped drumming on the table "So were we! We are so similar! Do you have a third nipple too?"

Marcus shook his head raising his eyebrow "Whoa, that's so cool" Cassie said looking at Marcus. "Do that again?"

Marcus looked at her confused "You mean this?" he raised his eyebrow again.

"Yes!" Cassie smiled "That is so cool"

"Anyways" Chase changed the subject and Cassie went back to her homework "That's a pretty sweet guitar Marcus."

"Yeah, and you're a natural bro!" Marcus said.

"Maybe you should start a band. I mean if you guys are as good as you think you are" I offered.

Marcus smiled "Yes!"

"Good idea Callie" Adam said drumming on the table again "But what would I play? Oh I got it" Adam stopped drumming "No I don't got it"

"I think you're gonna be our drummer Adam" Marcus said.

"Hmm. Interesting choice. I had been pondering the French Horn"

"Now all you need is a singer" I told them.

"Do you want to be our singer" Marcus asked.

"Um, I'd love too but my voice sounds like a dying cat" I admitted.

"You can't be that bad" he argued.

I nodded 'Yeah I can"

"Well, than who's gonna be our singer?" Chase asked.

Then as is if Cassie had been listening, which she wasn't she was to into her science homework. But she started singing lowly to herself.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

"Cassie!" We all shouted. She was good.

She jumped up and pulled out her headphones "What?"

"Do you wanna be the singer for our band" Chase asked her.

She looked around the table confused "Um… I guess it could be fun"

"What could be fun?" Leo asked as he sat down.

"Cassie, Marcus, Chase, and Adam are forming a band" I told him.

Leo looked at all of them "Well, you guys just met. Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"A little soon for what? Taking the deeply committed step of jamming together" Chase said sarcastically.

"Now if we could just find someplace to practice" Marcus said getting back to the band thing "I live in a pretty small place, so…"

"I know a place" Adam stood up "the lab"

Cassie not so discreetly smacked his leg. He looked at all of us then paused "oh. L-lab… rador retriever park. Yeah, the dog park. Nice acoustics. Plus, they have dogs" Adam turned to us "saved it"

"Well, we have a pretty big place. We could just practice there" Cassie told Marcus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Leo stood up "Hold your horses, cowgirl. He pulled the three of them away.

"Cassie, what are you doing? Do you really think it's a good idea to let a complete stranger into our very private home?"

Marcus stood up "That's okay guys. We don't have to jam. Not everyone needs a bright spot in there otherwise horrible life"

Cassie shot him a weird look and I frowned "Come on Leo have a heart" I nudged him.

"Don't worry Marcus. We'll practice at our place later. Con on over" Chase told him.

"Actually I think Leo might be right" Cassie cut in.

I looked at her "you just offered-"

"And now I'm taking my offer back" she cut Chase off.

"Cassie if you don't want to do this you don't have to" Chase said then turned to Marcus "After school we'll practice"

"Great" Marcus said smiling "See you guys after school"

"You guys are making a big mistake" Leo told them after Marcus left. "I mean you've only been in the real world for a little while. There's still a lot of stuff you don't know"

"Look Leo I'm not gonna run my play dates past you. Hel-lo! Genius!" chase said gesturing to himself.

"I don't know guys, I'm getting a bad feeling form Marcus" Cassie admitted. "Sorry guy's I'm out of the band" Cassie walked away.

**Cassie's POV**

After school Chase, Adam, and Marcus were all practicing in the living room I didn't like it. Marcus was shady.

Leo came into my room and groaned "Marcus may be off but you have to admit they're really good" I told him.

He nodded "What are we going to do"

"Follow me" I motioned for him and walked out of the room. Slowly and quietly we crept down stairs watching Marcus closely.

"Well, it's only our first day, but you guys sound great! I think you both have real raw talent"

"Oh, well, I four talent is raw, and then we better get cooking!" Adam said then played a rim shot on his drums as Leo and I made our way to right behind Marcus.

Marcus spun around to face us "Leo, Cassie what are you doing?" Chase asked us.

"We're just gonna ask Marcus a few questions" I told him crossing my arms.

"Where were you born?" Leo asked.

"What is your birthday?" I asked.

"Who is the president of Venezuela?" Leo shouted.

"I don't know" Marcus asked leaning away.

"Aha!" Leo shouted and looked at me "so he's not from Venezuela"

"That's it" Chase walked over "This practice just became band members only"

I sighed in the defeat but Leo wasn't ready to give up "Well then I guess I'm in the band"

"Leo, you don't even know how to play an instrument" Chase laughed.

"That's where you're wrong" The Leo went on to try so many different instruments. The tambourine, the washboard, the maracas, the bass. All in all Leo sucked.

"Like I said, you don't even know how to play an instrument" Chase repeated.

Leo crossed his arms "Fine then Cassie wants back in the band"

I froze "I what?"

"That's great" Marcus said and Chase smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to be in it?" Chase asked.

I sighed "Yeah, well, I guess I'm feeling very fickle today"

"Keep an eye on him" Leo whispered nodding towards Marcus.

I nodded then Leo left the room "So let's get to practice" I called once.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(I can't wake up)  
_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(Save me)  
_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_(Wake me up)  
_

_Bid my blood to run  
_

_(I can't wake up)  
_

_Before I come undone  
_

_(Save me)  
_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Now that I know what I'm without

_You can't just leave me  
_

_Breathe into me and make me real  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(I can't wake up)  
_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

(Wake me up)

_Bid my blood to run_

(I can't wake up)

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  


_Without your love, darling  
_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  


_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
_

_Got to open my eyes to everything  
_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_

_Don't let me die here  
_

_There must be something more  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside  
_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run  
_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

(Save me)

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

bring me to life  


_Bring me to life_

"Guys that was great" Callie said clapping.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Somewhere around the chorus" Callie told me

"Yeah we're awesome" Chase gloated and they all started playing random notes.

Mr. D then walked I and turned off the amp "Hey, hey, hey. You know it's not enough o play notes you wanna get them in the right order" Adam played another rim shot.

"You should've heard tem earlier, they were great" Callie gloated for us.

"OMG! You're… Donald Davenport!" Marcus shouted.

Mr. D chuckled "Guilty as charged"

"The genius billionaire scientific entrepreneur" Marcus continued. Okay now he's just kissing up.

"Uh, don't forget multilingual megastar" MR. D said cockily.

"Oh gracias" Marcus smiled.

Mr. D chuckled "de nada" he started to walk way.

"Wow, Mr. Davenport" Marcus followed "I'd love to hear your theory on plasma gasification"

Mr. D smirked "Who wouldn't". Hey, you know Bree and I were gonna demo the holo pet at career day but since you guys have a band maybe we can demo my concert-in-a-can instead! That would be such a great surprise for her"

"That is good! That is good! What is it?" Marcus asked confused.

"It's a can that creates a virtual holographic concert experience. It's something I designed for those of us who would be rock stars if we weren't busy being brilliant inventors"

"Well, you're a rock star to me"

"Suck up" I muttered and Callie elbowed me.

Mr. D laughed "I know" he said patting Marcus's shoulder. "Bree is going to love this" Mr. D ran out of the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go get Mr. Davenport's gigantic mega-amp, cause everybody knows louder is better" Adam turned to leave to go get it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.' Chase stopped him that amp is pretty heavy. Don't you think I should help you carry it? Because um, you know, you don't have the strength of ten men"

Adam laughed "Yes I do" then stopped "Not" he quickly added "I'm frail" then the two boys ran out.

"We should go help them" I gave a small smiled then pulled Callie with me as I followed them.

When Chase, Adam, Callie, and I walked back into the living room Leo was holding Leo's broken guitar and Marcus looked really upset.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you break my guitar?!"

"No. He- not- ohhhh" Leo said like something finally clicked.

"Leo, why would you break his guitar?" Chase asked.

"no, no, no, no. that's what he wants you to think" Leo pointed at us "He broke it and gave it to me. He's the breaker and I'm the breakee"

"that is crazy!" Marcus denied "why would I break my own guitar?" Marcus took it and Callie went over to him to check out the guitar.

"Cassie you believe me right?" Leo asked.

I looked from Marcus to Leo. I knew Leo would never purposely break something but why would Marcus break his own guitar. This is so confusing "I don't know Leo"

"Look, Leo I would like to believe you, I really would, but you do break things all the time" Chase pointed out.

"That is not true" Leo defended. We all just looked at him "Yes, it's true, but it's not true this time."

"Leo, this reminds me of a story if a boy named 'wolf' who cried a lot" Adam said and I shook my head at him. He put his hands on Leos shoulders "And after that his friends never believed him. And then.. his grandmother ate him"

"Fine. But this goes deeper than a broken guitar. I will prove my innocence and show you that he's up to no good. I'm going to go all C. S. I. on this one" Leo stormed out of the room.

"Guys what if Leo was telling the truth" I asked them.

"Why would I break my own guitar" Marcus asked.

"Seriously Cassie" Callie crossed her arms.

I looked at all of them "Are you serious. No offense to Marcus but I trust Leo way more than I do you" I pointed to him "And if Leo says he didn't break the guitar then our job as his best friends is to believe him" I walked out of the room and went to go find Leo.

"What do you want" Leo asked when I found him.

I sighed "I believe"

Leo turned to me wide eyed "really?"

I nodded "Yes. I knew from the start something was off about Marcus. Let's take this creep down" we fist bumped.

**Callie's POV**

I walked into the school looking at all the tables that were set up for career day. Over at Bree's she sat alone and a couple of people walked by "I have a dad!" she shouted "he's coming. Just busy… with his career" The people walked away and I walked up to the table.

"Holo-pet huh?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Where is Mr. Davenport" she mumbled putting her head on the table.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" I assured her. And to my luck Mr. Davenport came walking up.

Bree stood up "Where have you been? First I said you were in the bathroom, and then I said you were in the car, and then I said you were going to the bathroom in the car. People are starting to think you're weird"

"Look, I'm here now and I have a big surprise" Mr. Davenport said and I smirked knowing what it was "I made a small change. We're doing something completely different"

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Just applaud when the lights come up. You too Callie" Mr. Davenport walked away.

"But we planned this together! What…" Bree trailed off and sighed. "He'll be back. He's new at this" Bree said and Suzy looked at her weird.

I stood up "Suzy, your mom delivers cat food I an 18-wheeler. Are you really gonna judge her" I snapped.

**Cassie's POV**

Adam, Chase, and I were all packing to get ready for the band they only reason I was still in the band was to keep an eye on Marcus.

Leo stopped Chase and Adam to show them his findings against Marcus and they weren't that good.

"I'm telling you, Marcus is playing some kind of twisted psychological game, and I can prove it" Leo ran over to the counter. "Exhibit A: I lifted a fingerprint from his guitar."

"Oh, that is fantastic, Leo." Chase and Adam clapped sarcastically "You proved that without a shadow of a doubt that Marcus's guitar is" he gasped mockingly "His"

"True, but he then removed said guitar and deliberately" Leo walked over to the counter "Deliberately mind you! Smashed It." he picked up a baggy "Exhibit B: Paint chips and a hair. Which just happened to be my mom's. Nonetheless… we know she did not do this"

"Congratulations Leo" Chase said sarcastically.

I hit Chase's shoulder "What?" he asked.

"I know you don't believe him but you don't have to be a douche about it"

Chase sighed "Leo, what Cassie said earlier, I understand now" I smiled at him "It's okay to be jealous that we befriended Marcus" and my smile went away. That's not what I meant.

"What? No, are you kidding? I'm not jealous. I'm awesome. That guy is bad news"

"Don't worry Leo. You're still our best friend" Adam assured him "But you can't have a best friend unless you have a friend who's a not best friend" Chase nodded "oaky? So he does fill a void"

Leo pushed his arm away "That's not what this is all about. Look, Leo, we'll talk about this later, okay? Adam, Cassie, and I have to go meet Marcus. We're gonna be late for the concert"

Adam played a recording of the rim shot and laughed "I made it my ringtone"

"Come on" I pushed the boys towards the instruments. I turned to Leo "Find some good evidence while I'm gone, I don't want to regret believing you" then I followed them out.

We got to the gym and met up with Marcus.

Marcus walked over to me "Hey, listen I want you to know I'm not mad that you chose to believe Leo. You were his friend first and I respect your loyalty"

"it's not just loyalty" I snapped at him "You Marcus are a lying manipulative, psychotic…" I trailed off when he raised his eyebrow "And you make it really hard to be mad when you do that awesome eyebrow raise".

Marcus chuckled as Mr. D walked over.

"Okay guys, wait'll they get a load of this. My virtual concert in a can is gonna knock their socks off." He set it on the floor "now, it will activate itself, so don't forget to stand back. Couple guys in research and development found that out the hard way" Marcus started laughing .

"thanks for loaning me this awesome guitar, Mr. Davenport. It's almost as good as the one Leo so viciously destroyed" Marcus said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, hey, if I had a nickel for everything of mine that Leo destroyed, I'd still be down about two million and change. You're just lucky Cassie wasn't involved in this one, your guitar would probably be ashes"

I laughed "And that's just about the stuff you know about" I paused when Mr. D spun around a looked at me suspiciously "I mean… I didn't do anything"

Callie walked over to us "Hey good luck guys"

I nodded at her "Thanks"

Then the announcer came on "And now, for your career day entertainment, concert in a can… can… can… featuring Adam, Marcus, Cassie, and Chase… Chase… Chase… bought to you by Donald Davenport… port… port… port…"

"Well that wasn't weird" I muttered before the Concert in can activated. I looked around at the set up. "Whoa" I whispered. We played the song 'Bring me to Life' when we finished Mr. D came up and told us that Bree and him were gonna play. I gladly gave it up the boys however weren't so happy.

After it was over everyone cleared out of the gym and we started to pack up our set up.

Leo came walking in "I did it Cassie. I got some good evidence"

"Sorry Leo" Marcus said "You're too late. We've safely packed away all the guitars. Maybe now you can find something else to break" Marcus laughed "because you broke the guitar"

Leo glared at him "excuse me,, I would like everyone's attention right here. I have proof from our home security system"

E popped up on the screen "Hi!"

"Hey" I waved.

"Now watch as I-"

"I have a confession to make" Marcus cut him off.

"Oh, no, you don't" Leo said.

"I did it" he admitted "I broke the guitar"

"Huh?" I smirked "And you was the only one to believe Leo" I turned to Chase, Callie, and Adam "that's right me. Cassie Andrews"

"that's not fair" Leo shouted "I was gonna crack this case wide open" Mr. D and Bree walked over.

"Ha! He got you again!" I laughed at what e said. Leo looked at me and I quickly covered it with a cough.

"What's going on here?" Mr. D asked.

"I broke the guitar and blamed it on Leo. I owe everyone an apology" Marcus admitted again.

"You broke the guitar?" Chase repeated.

Marcus nodded ""Why didn't you just say so?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you just say so?" Leo repeated crossing his arms.

"Yeah" I added crossing my arms too.

'Because I had already cracked my guitar, but if my dad knew that I broke it I'd be in so much trouble because my family is so poor and I just want everyone to like me because I'm always the new kid, so I made everyone think that Leo did it because I'm so scared and it's so hard to make friends and I'm just a dumb kid compared to all of you and my grandma just died!" Marcus said crying.

"Marcus. Hey, it's okay" Callie hugged him.

"Yeah, it's no big deal" Mr. D agreed.

"We don't think you're dumb" Chase added.

"Yeah and your grandma didn't die" we all looked at Adam he shrugged and shook his head.

Callie let Marcus go and Mr. d put his hand on his back "Marcus, why don't you come out and have dinner with us?"

"mm-kay" Marcus nodded. "You guys go ahead I want to apologize to Leo"

We nodded and walked away.

Chase took my hand as we started to walk out of the gym.

"Shoot I forgot my phone, hold on" I ran back to the gym and over heard Marcus and Leo talking.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story" Marcus said his back to me. I cleared my throat and Marcus spun around "Cassie, glad you can join the party" I walked over to beside Leo.

"You are a really psycho aren't you" I asked. He raised his eyebrow "Again with the eyebrow"

"You two are in my way" he pointed at us "And that needs to stop. Oh, and if you ever try and rat me out again… either of you… you're toast… for real" Marcus turned away "Hey guys wait up!" Marcus called after them then turned back to us "I don't want to miss any of the fun"

He walked out "whoa!" E said "that guy is awesome!"

I nodded "You have to admit it Leo he may be a creep but that eyebrow lift is on point"


	22. Mission Space

**A/N and here it is the end of season 1. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks. Wow you said a lot so I'm gonna try and respond to as much as I can. Bring me to life is also one of my favorite songs ever. And I tried to Make Cassie extra sassy to Marcus. I also never get why the OC's never saw it I always was suspicious of Marcus form the minute he showed up in the show. And yes Mateus played Marcus so well. And I would've made Callie see through him too but that would be too many people and yeah so she shall remain clueless.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Dragonking19: you reviewed twice so thanks for that.**

I walked down the school stairs with everyone.

"Oh, I love history class. Someone is always leaving me a little piece of gum stuck under my desk"

"Adam, please tell me you didn't" Callie asked.

Adam blew a huge bubble with the gum "Oh, that's so gross" I shook my head

"He did he totally did" Bree sighed.

"Oh. Guys, don't look now but there's the guy that none of us like" Leo said as Marcus walked over.

"Marcus" I muttered bitterly.

"M-Dog" they all shouted giving Marcus a hug.

"Hold the phone" I shouted as Leo and I walked over "Hold the phone"

Leo and I intercepted "Hold the freaky deaky phone" Leo shouted one more time.

"M-dog?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Bro's call each other by nicknames" Chase told us.

"Well, I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname" Leo snapped.

Adam laughed "Actually, we do. We just choose not to do it in your presence"

"Mr. Tiny McLittlestien" Callie muttered then they all laughed.

"Do you know about this?" Leo looked at me.

"No" I shook my head.

"But you're the one who-"

"No. No. I don't know what you're talking about" I cut Callie off.

"Hey, Marcus what are you up to this weekend?" Chase asked.

"My dad's out of town so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma"

"Ha!" I shouted "you said your grandma was dead" I snapped sassily and crossed my arms.

"The other grandma. Thanks for reminding me" Marcus crossed his arms.

"Aw Marcus" Callie rubbed his shoulder. "Its okay, Cassie didn't mean to, right?"

"No I did" I nodded. Callie Shook her head at me.

"I wish I could stay with you guys for the weekend" Marcus said aloud.

"And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues" Leo walked over.

"And an awesome eyebrow raise" I added. "Seriously how do you do that?"

"Cassie!" Leo shouted at me.

"Leo, Cassie give it a rest" Chase said and moved us away from Marcus.

"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI responds to my request for a background check on this 'M-dog" Leo said. I snapped sassily again and crossed my arms.

"Look, Marcus, I'm sure you can stay with us. I'll just check with Mr. Davenport" Chase told him.

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Marcus asked.

"Uh… no. Pssh. No. But _you_ do and I wanted to make sure _you_ knew who _I_ was talking about"

"Okay. Cool. Thanks, guys" Marcus walked away as the bell rang.

"Crap I forgot my hat hold up" I said to everyone as I walked away.

"Cassie watch out" Chase called and a football went right past me.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly.

"Did you just…?" Adam asked.

"I think I just moved that ball with my mind" Chase told us slowly.

"I didn't know you could do that" Leo said.

"Neither did I" Chase said still shocked

"Man, if you can do that with your mind I wonder what I can do with mine" Adam asked.

"We've been wondering that for years" Bree placed a hand on his shoulder then walked away.

After school we all walked down to the lab "Chase this is awesome. You can move things with your mind" I told him.

"Yeah" Leo nodded "You're like a really cool magician"

"If there was such a thing as a really cool magician" Callie added.

"It doesn't make any sense. It was probably just a fluke. I mean, It's not like everything around me is gonna suddenly start flying through the air." Chase gestured around him and sent several things flying across the room, including Leo's sandwich, which I had to duck to miss being hit by it. "Uh-oh"

"Or that's exactly what's gonna happen" I said straightening up. I walked over to chase and put a hand on his shoulder "Why don't we just talk to Mr. Davenport about this"

"No. If this is a glitch, and Mr. Davenport finds out about it, he won't let me got o school anymore"

"Then what are you going to do?" Callie asked.

"I'll tap into his cybernet and see if I can find out anything" Chase walked over to the desk and pulled up a hologram and flipped through some files. He pulled one open and scanned it "Guys, this isn't a glitch. I can move objects by manipulating the energy around them. I've unlocked a hidden ability called Molecular Kinesis"

"Chase, I'm also gonna need you to unlock your ability to use smaller words" Adam told him and Callie nodded in agreement.

I sighed "Basically…" I racked my brain for a simpler way to put it "Chase has the force" Adam gasped and Callie smiled.

"According to this we all have hidden abilities" Chase continued.

"What?!" Bree pushed me away and looked at the hologram.

"What are they?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Let me see" Chase started to scan through them again "Oh, no it's shutting down" the files disappeared and it read 'Security Breach Access Denied". Chase sighed "Mr. Davenport must've put a security lock on it. Sorry guys, I guess we'll just have to discover them on our own" Chase told Adam and Bree.

"Fine" Bree rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Maybe my new ability is that I can speak Russian"

"Try it" Callie offered.

"Testing, Testing… is this Russian?" Adam asked.

"Keep trying Adam" I said.

**Callie's POV**

The bionics and I walked into the living room to go ask Mr. Davenport about Marcus spending the weekend here.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. Is it okay if Marcus spends the weekend here?" I asked as we walked out.

"His dad is away and he doesn't want to spend it with his not-dead grandma" Adam added sitting down on the couch.

Then Cassie and Leo came running down stairs "No. Don't do it. Marcus is an evil, two-faced liar"

"Evil we say" Cassie repeated "I'm pretty sure it's main source is in his eyebrows" Cassie told us seriously.

"And he's also…" Leo trailed off straightening up.

"A Sagittarius" they both said.

"They're shifty" Cassie looked around suspiciously.

"I'm a Sagittarius" Bree said standing up.

"We've made our point" Cassie said nodding.

Then the doorbell rang and Chase got up to answer it.

"You know, guys, this is really not a great weekend… for visitors. I got a lot of stuff-"

"Marcus" Chase cut him off as Marcus walked in "What a surprise"

I nodded smiling "Yeah we were just talking about"

Cassie rolled over the couch and Leo jumped over they both landed in front of Marcus "Yeah, shall we catch him up?" Leo asked.

"We shall?"

"You're two-faced and nobody likes you" Leo said.

"And I figured out that main source of evil are in your eyebrows' Cassie pointed to them.

"Now goodbye" Leo and Cassie said. The former pointing to the door the latter pushing Marcus to the door.

"Marcus laughed and moved away from Cassie causing her to fall to the ground "I love these two. There so full of fire!" he patted Leo's head then walked over to Mr. Davenport. Chase pulled Cassie to her feet. She brushed herself off and scowled at Marcus. "Mr. Davenport, my dad left before my grandma got there and I was all alone and this the only place I feel safe and… please don't make me leave" Marcus started crying and hugged Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport stiffened and looked at us "Just give in" I frowned. Poor Marcus.

"Yeah, okay, okay. Okay, all right" Mr. Davenport said and Marcus let go, wiping his eyes "You can stay" he told him.

Then his watch started beeping "What is that?" Marcus asked.

"That, uh that- that means it's uh- it's happy time. How about you stay here and be happy, and will be happy over there" we walked over to the side.

"Guys that is the mission alarm" Mr. Davenport whispered. "We have to get down to the lab immediately. Leo distract Marcus"

"What?!" he whisper shouted "no, no, no, no, no."

"Hey Marcus" I shouted. Chase left down to the lab with Mr. Davenport.

"Marcus. We'll be right back. We gotta go… pick up a pizza" Bree lied.

"All of you?" Marcus asked.

"It's an… extra large" Adam added and ran out. Cassie and I started to follow.

"Uh, no you don't" Leo pulled Cassie back.

"No! Save me!" she shouted to me.

I rolled my eyes and kept running.

**Cassie's POV**

"I don't wanna stay up here" I protested crossing my arms.

"I don't care. If I'm staying up here with creepy so are you" Leo said sternly.

"But-"

"Eh" he cut me off.

"But-"

"I said Eh"

"Fine" I gave in and we walked back over to Marcus.

"Okay, so they're busy, we hate you, and you hate me. So why don't we kill some time and brush up on…" Leo trailed off looking around.

"The latest issue of 'Ladies life monthly" I showed them the magazine. They both gave me weird looks "Don't look at me like that its quiet the page turner" Marcus rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

**Callie's POV**

"Where's Cassie?" Chase asked once I got down to the lab.

"She stayed upstairs with Marcus and Leo"

"Cassie willingly stayed up there with Marcus" Bree crossed her arms.

"No Leo made her" I told them. They all nodded.

"Guys focus" Mr. Davenport called their attention. "There's a crisis at my space station"

"You have a space station?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" Mr. Davenport said like it was obvious "I'm building the world's first intergalactic tourist destination. Key words: first and tourist. Ka-ching! Watch the earthy rise from your hotel room as you enjoy all the comfort of home, like oxygen and gravity"

"Man, I have always wanted to go to space" Chase said. Yeah so did Cassie, I on the other hand like being on earth.

"Yeah, well, you're about to get your wish. A meteor shower struck the station, and an asteroid breached the hull. It's gassing out. If we don't do something quick, it's gonna re enter the earth's atmosphere and disintegrate with all my crew members on board"

"Oh! Our first rescue mission- In space!" Adam shouted. "Wait. From now on I'm gonna need you all to refer to me by my code name "Space Cadet" he saluted.

I covered my laughter with my hand. Bree patted his shoulder "I got news for you buddy we've been calling you by your code name for years"

"Okay" Mr. Davenport walked back over "you guys don't have much training for space, but people's lives are in danger so I will talk you through it" he handed out ear pieces.

"Do I get one" I asked.

He looked at me wearily for a second "Why not you haven't managed to destroy anything yet" he handed me one. He went back to the mission "Chase, as usual you are our mission leader. Now, your mission suits are not equipped for zero gravity, so there are three space suits in the shuttle. Lift-off is in ten minutes"

"What about Marcus?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to call him not-dead grandmother" Mr Davenport walked away.

"Chase, if you're gonna lead this mission, you have to tell Mr. Davenport about your Molecular Kinesis. If you can't control it, you're putting us all at risk"

"Don't worry, okay? I already talked to him about it"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, in fact he deactivated it. So I'm good to be your mission leader- as always" he added to Bree and Adam.

"I'm your mission leader" Adam repeated mockingly. "Why don't you just put it on a t-shirt so everyone knows when you walk into a room?"

Chase held up a shirt "I did" Chase smirked "Cassie help me make it"

"Of course she did" I muttered.

Adam nodded "fine. When the Martians show up, you're getting probed first" Bree and Adam left with there supplies. Chase froze and looked at me. I nodded. He grabbed his stuff and ran after the two.

**Cassie's POV**

I sat on the coffee table in front of Marcus and Leo asking questions. We already did Leo's and now we were on Marcus.

"So, when you are on a romantic candlelight dinner, do you prefer desert to be A) a relaxing foot rub B) a night away from the kids, or C) Chocolate Mousse?"

"How about D) finding clever ways to ruin both of your lives" Marcus snapped.

I re-read the answer choices "I'm sorry that was not one of the choices"

"Hey, Marcus" Mr. D ran over "Excuse me; I have to borrow Leo and Cassie for a second. Something went horribly wrong with the pizza. Excuse me" Mr. D dragged Leo away and I quickly followed. "How's it going?" he asked once we were in another room.

"Oh, fine" Leo said "Were distracting him with my mom's lady magazines. Turns out the chicas actually prefer a man with insecurities. Who knew?"

I rolled my eyes "How's the mission"

"The missions… complicated"

"How complicated?" I crossed my arms.

"I had to send Adam, Bree, and Chase into space"

"What? Unfair" I stomped my foot.

"They're in space?!" Leo shouted. "And we're stuck here making small talk with a narcissistic commitment-phobe"

"Who by the way nine out of ten women wouldn't take home to meet their mother?" I pointed to the page on the magazine.

Mr. D read over the page until Leo hit it away "We expect combat pay for this" Leo said. I nodded.

Mr. D pushed us back into the living room and Marcus was gone "Where'd he go?" Mr. D asked.

"He's probably up on the second floor dangling my hamster out of the window" Leo said.

"That is very possible" I agreed.

"Just find him and get him out of here" Mr. D started to walk away.

Leo and I both held out our hand "Ahem!"

Mr. D sighed "Fine' he put the money in our hands "Combat pay"

"Thank you" I nodded.

"But just so we're clear, this does not include my gas, mileage, meals-"

"Just go!" Mr. D shouted and ran back to the lab.

**Callie's POV**

I could hear Mr. Davenport walk in but my eyes were fixed on Marcus who was inside one of the capsules.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport"

"What" he looked up "Marcus! How did you not see him come in?"

"I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back down there he was" I gestured to him. Marcus waved at us.

Leo and Cassie then ran in "We couldn't find Marcus any-"

"Oh no" Cassie cut him off.

"Come on Marcus" I pulled him out of the capsule.

"What is this place?" Marcus asked. "What are these' he pointed to the capsules.

"Those are… uh those. Leo tell him what those are" Mr. Davenport pushed Leo in front of him.

"See those are… Cassie how about you" Leo pushed Cassie inform of him.

"Those. You see, those are um… washing machines?" she offered.

"Yes!" Mr. Davenport pushed both of them away "these are my new high-tech industrial washing machines. Each load costs 150 quarters"

Mr. Davenport nudged Leo "Okay back upstairs you little weirdo" Leo started to pull him.

Cassie pushed Marcus as well "We still need to finish page 52. 'What is your ideal first date'"

Marcus tugged away from Leo a side stepped Cassie making her fall on the ground again.

"Seriously" she muttered standing up.

"But I want to watch you work." Marcus said to Mr. Davenport.

"No!" we all shouted and Mr. Davenport and I pushed Cassie, Marcus, and Leo towards the door. Marcus started to touch the consol and Cassie swatted his hand away.

"Actually you know what, maybe some other time. But Guys, I will be back before the _rinse _cycle has enough _space_ to _land_"

"Got it okay" Leo and Cassie nodded. "Until your back, we will make it our _mission_ to_ control_ the rinse cycle" okay I'm lost.

"But" Cassie rubbed her hands together "I think the rinse cycle might need more… of a _payload_" Leo nodded.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and pushed Marcus the rest of the way out.

We waited half an hour but Mr. Davenport never showed.

Cassie sighed "Okay, so Mr. D is obviously running late so we'll have to take control. Callie go get some us some earpieces form over there" Cassie pointed to a box over in the corner. I nodded and grabbed some sets.

Cassie and Leo each pulled up a chair and sat in front of Mr. Davenport's desk.

As I handed each of them there ear pieces Adam, Bree, and Chase showed up on the computer.

"Earth here. Commander Andrews speaking" Cassie greeted.

"Co-commander' Leo cut in.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over their shoulders.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"He had to take Marcus home" I told them.

"Yeah but he should've been back by now" Leo added "Oh also, before I forget, I'm gonna need you to bring me back a lot of souvenirs" Cassie and I rolled our eyes "a space helmet, space rocks, space soap, a space towel, those tiny little space shampoo's- shampoo's not conditioners" then the screen went black.

"Great they hung up" Cassie groaned hitting a few buttons as Leo continued to list some things off.

"Leo!" I shouted and he stopped. "Just because you put space in front of a word it doesn't make it cool"

"Actually it kinda does' Cassie said having given up on trying to bring the screen back up.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Space taffy, a Martian, moon cheese, space pizza"

"Ooh some anti gravity boots" Cassie added.

"Yes" Leo agreed.

"Okay but no, seriously. Adam, Bree, and Chase are in space on a mission and Mr. D is nowhere to be found. We have some problems" Cassie said.

"Seriously where is he" I looked at the clock "he left 45 minutes ago he should be back"

While waiting Cassie and Leo started to play fire boy and water girl in the ice temple on the computer. About 10 levels later Mr. Davenport finally came back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Certainly not playing computer games" Cassie closed down the website.

"Anyways on my way home I discovered what that little red light on my dashboard of my hydrogen car means. It means 'You're out of hydrogen and you're walking home'." Mr. Davenport took the ear piece from Leo "How's the mission going? Guys? Guys? What's the status on the space station? Are you there?" Mr. Davenport asked through the ear piece.

"Yup, right here" Bree said. Wait what I looked over and Adam, Bree, and Chase were back in the lab and changed back into their normal clothes.

"Oh. Hello" Mr. Davenport said awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" Chase asked.

"You totally abandoned us and the entire mission!" Bree added.

"And Adam floated out into space and almost became the world's dumbest satellite and he would've if I hadn't stumbled across my molecular Kinesis" Chase paused "Oh… also I stumbled upon my molecular Kinesis"

"How did you find out about that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think the more important question is how could you not have told me sooner?"

"He's got you there" Cassie agreed. Mr. Davenport gave her a look that said 'shut up' "right shutting up now" she turned back to the computer and re pulled up her and Leo's game.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport what other abilities do I have?" Bree asked "Because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself far, far away from all of… this" she gestured to Adam and Chase.

"Yes, it's- it's true, you all have abilities you don't know about. But I can't tell you what they are or when they'll appear"

"Why" Cassie asked. Mr. Davenport looked at her and pointed to the computer "Right sorry"

"Why?" Adam repeated.

"Because I don't know what they all are or when they'll appear"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chase asked.

"Look, there are certain things I can't tell you right now, it's for your own good. Strange things will continue to happen, and I promise eventually I will give the answers you're looking for but for now, you just have to trust me"

"But Mr. Davenport-"

"Please, I need you to trust me" Mr. Davenport cut Chase off "and you have to be careful who you allow into your lives. We had a close call today. Marcus found the lab"

"What?!" Chase exclaimed.

"Hmm" Leo and Cassie stood up after pausing there game.

"Oh no" I shook my head at them.

"Who would've guessed that Marcus coming here would lead to bad things?" Leo said sarcastically. "I'll tell you. It's Mr. Tiny McLittlestien and his blonde partner in crime" Cassie nodded in agreement placing her hands on her hips.

"We're just lucky I came down here when I did or he could've discovered all of our secrets" Mr. Davenport said.

"Um, I believe I spotted Marcus first" I cut in.

"Yeah but you just froze when you did I actually did something about it" Mr. Davenport argued.

"What scream? I pulled him out of the capsule"

**Cassie's POV**

Adam, Bree, and Leo all walked away talking about the space mission while Callie headed up stairs. I went to go follow but a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into their lap. I looked back at Chase who was smirking "I went into space today" he smiled.

"That is correct" I smiled back.

"And I got a new bionic ability" he added.

"That is also correct" I leaned back "so does the earth look pretty from up in space"

Chase nodded "Yep. But not as pretty as you"

I smiled again "Your just saying that because m your girlfriend"

"No I'm not. I'm saying that because you are perfect" he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey!" Adam called "I have something important to say so get over here"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the others; Chase followed and stood next to me keeping his arm around my waist.

"Okay I have an announcement to make. I have discovered my hidden ability!"

"What? What is it?" Bree asked.

"Check it out" Adam cleared his throat burped really loud "Super burps!"

"Okay, is this really happening?"

"All right super-burps it is" Mr. D started clapping and Leo joined in.

"And how do you plan on using this amazing mew ability" Leo asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet" he admitted.

"What are you all doing?" Callie asked walking in.

"Talking about Adams hidden ability" I told her.

"Really?"

"Yep check this out' Adam repeated his really loud burp.

Callie stood in her spot for a second "Awesome" she high fived Adam.


	23. Infinity times Infinity

**A/N 57 reviews. Like… wow! So this is another song chapter. This one is Chase and Cassie. And heads up I didn't do every chapter because some of them didn't have Chassie moments. And the song is "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. Shout out time!**

**DragonKing19: I believe you commented 20 times so thanks.**

"Quick pop quiz. 531 times 982?"

"521, 442" he answered without hesitation

"Who discovered the atom?" 

'J. J. Thomson"

"When was the first phone call made?" 

"March 10, 1876"

"By who?"

"Alexander Graham Bell"

"To who?"

"Thomas Watson"

I held his gaze for a second "Outstanding"

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

They went to walk away but I grabbed Chase's arm "Chase wait"

He turned to me "Yeah?"

I wanted to tell him so badly and I almost did but, that would've made him leaving worse. ""Just… I'm really gonna miss you"

"Yeah, me too" then he hugged me tight, and I tried hard to hold back the tears but, they came pouring out.

I pulled out of the hug "Don't die okay"

He laughed a little "Okay"

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Adam walked over to Chase "Yeah, I like him he' s like a big fun monster in your sad little body" Adam teased.

I shoved Adam away "Stop it" I turned to Chase and smiled "I'm glad you're you again" 

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

"So… you wanna dance?" Chase asked me holding out his hand.

"Why would you wanna dance with me" I asked surprised by his question.

"Because I do, and that's all I've wanted to do this entire dance since I saw you walk in. And if you didn't walk away so fats you wouldn't have missed me saying how beautiful you look tonight"

I blushed and took his hand "one dance"

"One dance"

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale__  
_

Back at home I was down in the lab with Chase sitting at the counter "So, Bree won the race for the Pellet Smoothies"

"Wait that was real? Mr. D wasn't just saying that?" I asked, they really raced for Pellet Smoothies.

"Of course, we take our Pellet Smoothies very seriously"  
I laughed which was replaced with a groan when Tasha called for me "Cassie time for bed!" 

"Ugh, I got to go" I told him as I got up and started to walk away. When I reached the door I turned back "That new suit looks nice" I winked at him before I continued upstairs

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

The next day at school I walked over to Chase after hearing what he did for Adam, I smiled at him as I walked over. "I heard what you did, that was really sweet of you"

"Well, Adam deserved to win. It was just an A minus" he shrugged.

"Hey, Bree, good news. I found a new way to make it to class on time" Leo said as he pulled up in the hallway party bus.

"May I" chase held out his arm.

"You may" I laughed and I took his are and jumped into the back with Bree, Leo scooted over into the passenger side so Adam could get in. We buckled up as Adam drove us around in it. I smiled down at Chase's and I's linked arms then up at Chase.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

I got off my bed and walked down into the lab, Chase was the only one in there but he didn't notice me yet. I silently sat down on the counter and let out a breath

Chase shot up out of his seat "Cassie, listen I just wanted to say-"

I held up my hand to stop him "Chas, I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say and you are going to be quiet through the entire thing and then I'm going up to my room. Got it?" He nodded "Leo told me what you did, and how you took down the exoskeleton… together. And I understand why you did what you did to Leo, and it's in the past I'm going to pretend like it never happened. And… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's just Leo and I we've known each other for a really long time and when you've been friends for that long you tend to be over protective, so I'm sorry" I paused and before I could stop myself I leaned forward and kissed his cheek "Good night Chase" I walked out of the lab and backup to my room.

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

"I have a confession to make" Cassie said smiling.

"And what is that" Chase stopped dancing slightly

"I've kinda, sorta, liked you since we met"

"And that would be so shocking if you weren't so obvious' Chase smirked.

"Me. Obvious." She chuckled "Look who's talking, I'm not the one who Spiked out on the whole football team because Trent was hitting on me"

"Well, that was just because he was a jerk; it had nothing to do with you. But you basically fangirlled over me when you first saw my bionics"

"Mmm, your bionics, not you" Cassie smiled proudly.

"Whatever" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Cassie mimicked before she pulled him into another kiss.

___Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

"So I apologized to Bree like you asked" I just nodded "And I'm sorry for not listening to you and going after Bree a second time and twisting your words"

I sighed "its okay, I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled which made me smiled. He took my hand and intertwined out fingers and kissed me.

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

The next day Leo took Janelle up in Mr. D's helicopter, I looked over at Chase who was standing next to me "How come you never take me up in the helicopter"  
"I have something better"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" he gave me a deep red rose and kissed me.

I smelled it and smiled "Thanks, still not better than a helicopter rife" I laughed at the face Chase made "But I love the rose"

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Yeah yeah_

Adam picked us up and squeezed us shaking us from side to side "I'm so happy you're alive' he set us down and held out his hand "you owe me 5 bucks"

"Adam-" I started but was cut off by someone's lips on mine, it took me a second to realize it was Chase.

He pulled back and held my face in his hands "Cassie I love you" I froze he really did love me "I-I mean I-I"

I cut him off by kissing him again "I love you too" I smiled.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

A little after we all got grounded everyone went upstairs except Chase and I. I walked over to where he was standing by the consol "So you really wouldn't want me to go on missions with you"

Chase looked at me and smiled "No, It's just I'd rather have you here where it's safer"

"It's cool" I brushed it off as I leaned against the consol "I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on the missions anyway"

"Hmm? And why is that" he asked placing his hands on my waist.

"It's just you look so good in your mission suit" I wrapped my arms around his neck "And I wouldn't be able to focus"

He smirked before capturing my lips with his. We just stood there making out for what felt like forever, time just flies when im with Chase "Hey cass- ahhh my eyes they burn: Leo shouted as he walked into the lab.

I broke the kiss and looked at Leo, he was scratching at his eyes "What do you want Leo?"

"I was just going to see if you guys want some pizza, but you can have mine I just lost my appetite" I rolled my eyes as Leo left.

"Come on Chase" I started to walk away.

Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me back "Why can't we just stay down here and finish what we started

"Because" I started to pull him to the doors "Although I love oyu, pizza's life"

"Infinity times infinity?" Chase asked. It's what we say when one of us says I love you.

"Infinity time infinity" I gave him one more kiss before we walked up to the kitchen

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

It took a while but Chase finally found Cassie, when he arrived at the grave yard he saw Cassie knelt in front of a tombstone that read Rachael Andrews.

"Hey I know it's been awhile since I've visited, living with the Davenport's kinda takes up your schedule" Chase choked out a laughed "Tasha, and she's good. She and Mr. Davenport are happy. Leo's still Leo" she gave a small laugh again "I wish you could've met Adam, Bree, and Chase, you would've liked them. Chase especially. I know I do" by now the tears were flowing silently from her eyes "So today a guy showed up and told me dad was dead" he voice cracked "I never even got to meet him. Why didn't you ever talk about him? What did he do?" Her voice cracked again.

"Cassie" Chase said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chase' Cassie shot up and hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulder "I never got to meet him" Chase shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

Chase and I walked down along the beach hand in hand talking.

"Here I want to give you something" he stopped walking digging into his pocket.

I smiled "Chase"

He pulled out a necklace and on the end of the chain was a small infinity sign which made me smile more "Here let me" he turned me around and hooked the necklace then put his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder 'I love you' he whispered.

"Infinity times infinity?" I asked looking at the necklace.

"Infinity times infinity" he repeated kissing my neck.

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

Then Chase ran in "Cassie please help me. Bree and dam won't stop cheering its annoying" we could hear Bree and Adam yelling as they came closer. "Do something"

I smirked "Okay" I pulled Chase into a kiss.

"Chase-" Bree stopped when she saw us. I heard them both give disgusted noises before they walked out.

"Okay there gone" Callie said sounding annoyed. I didn't stop it "Seriously guys" still didn't.

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

"Got it" Adam took some flour and flung it in Chase's face. I pulled out my phone and took a picture with him.

"Aw, that's cute" I showed him the picture.

"Why would you do this to me?" Chase asked Adam.

"Cause you didn't expect it"

I nodded "yeah like this" I took some flour and threw it in Adam's face. Adam started laughing.

"Come on guys, back on track" Chase told us.

"Okay, hold on" I wet a rag and cleaned Chase's face "There all clean" I kissed his nose.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

"Leo! Cassie! Callie!" I heard Bree shout and the next thing I knew I was on the ground next to Leo and Callie and Leo was laughing like crazy.

"I'm walking towards the light! It's so peaceful"

I stood up and helped Callie up "What was-" I was cut off by Chase hugging me.

"Are you okay" he asked inspecting my face

I grabbed his hands "I'm okay"

"Are you sure"

I nodded "Yes, I'm sure"

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

Adam, Bree, and Leo all walked away talking about the space mission while Callie headed up stairs. I went to go follow but a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into their lap. I looked back at Chase who was smirking "I went into space today" he smiled.

"That is correct" I smiled back.

"And I got a new bionic ability" he added.

"That is also correct" I leaned back "So does the earth look pretty up in space?"

Chase nodded "Yep. But not as pretty as you"

I smiled again "You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend"

"No I'm not. I'm saying that because you're perfect" He leaned down and kissed me.

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_Today was a fairytale_


	24. Speed Trapped

**A/N I finally finished Speed Trapped. Shout out time!**

**DragonKing19: I don't know if I already responded to this one in chapter 23 so I'm going to do it now. Thanks.**

**AddaBlack94: Chapter 22: Yep Cassie is super sassilicous to Marcus. Chapter 23: It was suppose to be mushy but yeah thanks.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

Before school we were all gathered in the lab, Chase, Bree, Callie, and I were sitting at the table while Leo and Adam stood off to the side by the consol.

"Tonight's the night! The new frozen yogurt shop is opening! 52 flavors and four of them are sugar free!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yes Chase, cause we all crave those sugar free flavors" I said sarcastically as Bree shot him a weird look.

"Who are you kidding you passed out the first time you discovered nail polish" Chase said addressing the weird look Bree gave him.

"I've heard of those yogurt places' Adam said as he walked over. "They get you by charging extra for toppings. So, I'm bringing my own" he opened his large jacket to reveal it full of different toppings.

I frowned noticing one was missing 'You don't have any gummy bears"

"No they're right…" he trailed off sifting through the different bags 'no I did forget gummy bears. And you don't even want to know what's in my pants" he hit his leg. "Oh! Ah! Hot butterscotch! Ah!" Adam limped away.

"EW" Callie exclaimed and I nodded pulling a disgusted look. "Who likes hot butterscotch Callie finished.

I shot her a weird look 'That's what you found disgusting out of all that" I gestured to Adam who was still trying to shake the butterscotch out of his pants.

"Sorry you two are coming straight home after school" Mr. D said pointing to Bree and Chase. "So no flavors, no froyo, and no hanging with the bros, peeps, and homies"

"Bros, peeps, and homies?" Bree repeated. Mr. D nodded "no! Just... no!"

Mr. D rolled his eyes and walked over to the consol "What's got you so grouchy?" Leo asked. "Did they run out of human footstools at the rich guys club?"

"Air pound it" I shouted and raised my fist. Leo and I air fist bumped with a bwoosh.

"Did you forget your little buddy Marcus found the lab yesterday?"

"Oh!" Bree stood up with me, Callie, and Chase following. "So it's our fault that your million dollar smart home system didn't stop him?"

E then appeared on the screen "Don't even go there super girl! I was getting my beauty sleep something you might wanna look into"

"Ooh! Burn!" I exclaimed.

"Look it doesn't matter who's fault it was, even though someone left to the bathroom leaving the lab unguarded" Mr. D said pointing to Callie.

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms "yeah, well if someone was doing their jobs of watching him me going to the bathroom wouldn't have been such a big deal" Callie pointed to me and Leo.

"Well technically somebody pulled Leo and Cassie away leaving Marcus to roam freely" Leo defended pointing to Mr. D.

"Guys I think you're all talking about each other' Adam said.

Mr. D rolled his eyes "bottom line, I am keeping a tighter leash on you three" he gestured to Adam, Bree, and Chase. Then turned to Me, Leo, and Callie "and you three, because I can't always be there you all have to step it up and do a better job of watching out for them"

I waved him off "no problem Mr. D"

"Yeah we may have let one goon get too close but we won't let anymore Marcus's slip through the cracks. From now on you can call us"

"The enforcers" I finished with Leo posing.

Mr. D left the room and Leo and I lined Adam, Bree, and Chase up to lay down the ground rules.

"The hammer is down" Leo called.

"So down" I echoed.

"No more talking to boys" Leo told Bree.

"No boys" I echoed.

"No more talking to girls" Leo said to Adam.

"No girls"

"And no more helping old ladies to their cars" Leo said to Chase.

"No helping old ladies"

"I was helping your grandmother" Chase said to Leo.

"Trust no one" Leo got all up I Chase's face.

"You guys are being ridiculous" Callie muttered shaking her head.

I went to reply but then Mr. D came running back in shouting "It's here' like five hundred times.

"What's here" Callie asked mimicking the dance Mr. D was doing.

E re-appeared back on his screen "Whatever it is I hope it came with a big box of masculinity cause I never want to see that again"

"Ditto" I agreed.

"Just came here!" Mr. D shouted then ran to the garage.

"You heard him" Callie turned to us "Go there" she mimicked Mr. D and ran into the garage. Curious the rest of us followed.

When we entered the garage my jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the sleek silver car. "Meet the world's first self-driving car, designed by yours truly. That's right just when you thought I couldn't get more awesome, Boom! I got more awesome!"

And boom!" Bree mimicked "I still want to be dropped off a block away from school"

Mr. D rolled his eyes "Don't listen to her Mr. D this is swasome" I told him.

"Swasome?" Callie repeated.

"A combination of swag and awesome"

"Of course" Callie nodded sarcastically.

"So how does this thing drive itself?" Leo asked changing the topic.

"Oh, well, uh, see this panel on top? It receives a satellite and sends all the pertinent information to the cars on board computer and voila it drives itself! Hey, did I mention, by the way, that this goes 200 miles per hour. No? That's because it goes 300"

Mr. D pulled out the keys and turned on the car "good evening Donald would you like to take a ride?" the car asked in a sophisticated voice.

"She sounds classy" Leo commented.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Tasha asked as she walked in "you're gonna be late for school! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go" she ushered us all out of the garage.

At school I watched as Adam tried to talk to a girl but Callie snapped at her and said some weird excuse to get her to go away, I smirked.

"Callie" Bree walked over with Leo and I following "I think you're letting Leo and Cassie's crazy enforcer thing rub off on you"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Leo defended himself.

"Yeah" I agreed as a boy tried to walk passed us. "Eh" I held him back and held up a metal detector and scanned the boy "You're good" I let him pass.

"Seriously you got a metal detector?" Bree asked.

"No" I denied "We got two metal detectors" I said as Leo pulled his out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Marcus greeted as he walked over.

"I'll tell you what's up, your time here' Leo snapped as we each held up a metal detector to either side of Marcus's face. "Get lost, creepy"

Marcus laughed and pushed them away from his face "That's funny guys" Marcus walked over to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "so, guys, are you excited for the new frozen yogurt shop? They're giving out unlimited toppings. Principal Perry's been camped out for weeks"

"Wha- unlimited toppings?" Adam repeated. "Somebody could've told me that before I filled my socks up with gummy bears for Cassie"

I scrunched up my nose "Nice gesture but no thanks Adam"

"Stranger danger" Leo muttered to them.

"Uh, sorry Marcus, we can't go" Chase told him.

"We have chores to do" Bree lied.

"No we don't. We have an uptight dad who's afraid we'll reveal our secret-" Callie smacked him on the shoulder cutting him off and sent him a look. He paused "recipe for chili" he added. "Ooh, that works let's go"

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all ran out of the school leaving me and Callie behind.

"So Cassie are you going to the yogurt shop?" Marcus asked.

I crossed my arms confused, maybe he was just asking because Callie was there. I opened my mouth to respond but Callie cut me off.

"Yeah of course we are" she smiled.

"Callie that's not really fair to-"

"We're going to the yogurt shop" she muttered at me.

"Great let's go" Marcus smiled and walked out with us following.

When we got there the first thing we saw was Perry shot gunning from the yogurt dispensers. Callie and I sat down on a bench separating ourselves from Marcus.

"I'm going to go get some yogurt what do you want?" Callie asked me standing up.

"Tooty fruity twist with gummy bears" I answered. She nodded and left, the minute she was out of view Marcus came up and sat down next to me.

"Hey there Cassie" he greeted.

"Get lost creepy"

"Come on, Leo's not here, you don't have to pretend to hate me" Marcus said.

I couldn't help but laugh "Pretend? No Marcus I can honestly say I hate the sight of you"

"Well that's a shame. Because…" he trailed off raising an eyebrow "I love seeing you Cassie"

I paused, is he seriously hitting on me. I went to respond but a familiar silver car pulled up catching my full attention. I scowled at Marcus before I walked over to the car with Marcus following.

Adam, Bree, and, Chase all piled out of the car smiling "Hey guys" I greeted.

"Cassie!" they all jumped backwards a little.

"Don't worry I'm glad you're here" I smiled and walked over giving Chase a kiss that was longer than I intended it to be.

"Hey guys" Callie walked over and handed me my yogurt "I thought you weren't suppose to come here"

"Well you see-" Chase's lie was cut short when Marcus cut in.

"This thing is awesome!"

"Yeah, you just say any destination and it automatically takes you there" Chase explained.

"Yet, no matter how many times I tell it, take me to a better life, here I am" Bree said.

"And get this, it even has a compartment for your gloves" Adam exclaimed.

"Every car has a glove compartment' I told him.

He gasped "No way!"

"So, guys, the line looks pretty long. Maybe we should just cruise this thing over to my house. You two can come too if you want" he added to me and Callie.

"Hold it" Leo called running over. "Eddy told me you three snuck; you are all coming with me"

"No we're not" Bree argued.

"Oh yes you are" Leo said back.

"You can't tell us what to do" Chase argued crossing his arms.

'Yeah you're not the boss of us" Adam agreed.

"I don't if you remember but Mr. D put us in charge" I said pointing form me to Leo to Callie. Then we all started talking at once each others argument overlapping the others. Until finally Leo shouted over the rest of us.

"Okay, I am warning you. Do not make me call for back up… because my only back up is already here" he pointed to Callie and me.

"Guys, they're right. I don't want you to get in trouble. Maybe you should go home. But at least grab some yogurt before you go. I'll watch the car"

We all started to walk away but then it all clicked and I stopped "oh no you don't" I grabbed Leo's wrist and tugged him back over to the car with me. I swatted Marcus's hand away from the car "I see what you're doing, you aren't going to lay a slimy finger on this car"

"Yeah beat it eyebrows." Leo nodded and got into the driver's seat.

I walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door "Actually Cassie you really shouldn't get in there' Marcus tried to pull me away.

"I'll do whatever I want" I hopped in and shut the door.

Leo and I were automatically buckled in "Door closed. Acquiring fastest route to the bottom of the pacific ocean" the lady voice said.

Marcus tugged and tugged on my door "I told you not to get in there" he shouted. "God my dad is so not going to be happy"

"Okay we need to get out of here" we each tugged on everything trying to get loose.

"Safety locks engaged" the lady car voice said "departing in three… two… one" then the car sped off.

"Stop!" Leo shouted.

"Your final destination is the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and cannot be over ridden. Would you like to hear some music until we arrive?" the car asked.

"No!" Leo and I both shouted.

"You said disco" I groaned as that god awful genre started to play through the speakers.

**Callie's POV**

When we walked back over to where Marcus was the car was gone and so were Leo and Cassie.

"Um where's Leo and Cassie?" Bree asked.

"More importantly where's the car" Chase paused when he realized what he said. He turned to me "don't tell Cassie I just said that.

"Even more importantly where are all the napkins?" Adam asked walking over.

"Here" I held out a couple of napkins.

"Leo and Cassie probably went for a joy ride' Marcus told us. "I'll just call my dad to pick us up. He's been dying to meet you all" Marcus said to us.

Then Bree's phone went off "It's Leo" Bree told us before she held the phone to her ear "Leo where are you? Is Cassie with you?" Bree looked at the phone then at us "Guys Leo and Cassie are in trouble we have to go help them. Sorry, Marcus we gotta go"

"Wait you can't go" Marcus shouted.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"We haven't taken a picture with the froyo-a-go-go-do-do!

"Oh right" Adam pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him and Marcus with the Froyo guy. "Now we're good" Adam said as we dragged him off to a corner where no one could hear us.

"Cassie. Hey, are you good?" Chase asked after Bree put the phone on speaker.

"_Just peachy"_ came Cassie sarcastic voice.

"Hey Leo, the left pedal is called a brake. Take your foot and step on it" Adam shouted into the phone.

"_Don't you think I would've tried that"_ Leo said also very sarcastic.

"Hey if you can't be polite this conversation is over" Adam tried to hang up but I tugged the phone away.

"_Adam I swear to god if you hang up you will lose both your legs_" Cassie threatened.

Chase took the phone "Cassie calm down, I'm going to use your cell signal to locate the car with my bionic GPS" Chase told her. He raised his finger to his temple and looked up "Got it! Taylor Avenue and 28th"

"I'll use my super speed to catch up to the car and pull them out" Bree told us before she sped off.

**Cassie's POV**

Looking out the passenger window of the speeding car I said everything I saw "Tree. Tree. Sign"

"Were speeding towards the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and your playing a road game?" Leo asked exasperated.

"It helps me relax" I started looking out Leo's window "Tree. Pole. Bree." I paused "Bree?!"

"Open the door" Bree called over the wind.

Leo tugged on the locked door handle "I can't"

"Child safety lock is always on for passengers under the age of nine" the car told us.

I laughed at the face Leo pulled 'I'm 14"

"You are very small for your age" the car insulted.

"Look for the emergency brake" Bree called to us.

"Maybe this is it" Leo said placing his hands on a large switch.

"Leo I don't think-"

"Turbo boosters engaged" The car said cutting g me off. Then the car sped off faster sending Bree back.

"Why. Are. You. So. Stupid." I said emphasizing each word by hitting him on his arm.

**Callie's POV**

Bree came speeding back over covered in leaves but with no Leo or Cassie.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked as we walked over.

"You know those signs that say 'deer crossing'? They don't lie"

"What about Leo and Cassie?" I asked.

Bree shook her head "I couldn't get them. I don't know how were gonna stop that car"

"What, you don't think the ocean's gonna stop it?" Adam asked with a straight face.

I gave him a tight lipped smile "That's exactly what we think Adam"

"If the car's being driven by an internal computer system, maybe I can tap into it remotely and shut it down" Chase said then raised the phone to his ear "Hang on guys I'm gonna try something" then gave the phone to Bree. He looked up raising his fingers to his temple again then shot a blue beam into the sky.

"_Great job babe, that was a lovely 14-point maintenance checklist, now all we need is an oil change and we're good to go"_ Cassie said sarcastically. Chase shook his head in defeat.

"Okay, the car won't let me tap into its CPU, but what if there was a way for me to block its satellite signal?" Chase asked rhetorically.

"But is your force field powerful enough?" Bree asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'd have to surround the entire car, which is miles away and moving fast. I could never throw that far" Chase admitted.

"You can't but I can!" Adam said posing.

"Yes, you can! If I can calculate the distance, arc, and force necessary to launch, I can guide your arm and use your strength to hurl the force field at the car"

"Ah, so it's like a bionic-bro combo! A bro-motion! A bro-tation! A super bionic bro-chacho-"

"Just hurl the stupid thing already" I shouted cutting off Adam.

"_Hurry! Hurry!"_ Leo called through the phone.

"Okay, we've only got one chance. You gotta think of it like a basketball. We're shooting a full court shot across 98 courts that are moving at 125 miles per hour" Chase said losing confidence with each word.

Adam paused "Yeah, numbers, numbers. Blah, Blah, blah, blah, blah, just tell me what I'm chucking"

"_Guys I'm sorry. You're trying to rescue me when I'm supposed to be protecting you. But I guess I wasn't a very good enforcer" _Leo said

"No you weren't" Adam said bluntly.

"_Hey, Chase"_ Cassie said through the phone _"I love you"_

"No don't say it like that, I will save you and Leo" Chase promised.

Chase looked up to Adam "Let's do this" Chase created a force field and looked to Adam "Get on your knees' Adam got down and Chase placed the force field in his hands. And pulled back like it was a catapult. Chase paused looking up before he released it sending both of them to the floor on top of each other.

Bree snapped a picture of them "I don't know what that was, but it's going on my profile page"

Chase and Adam scrambled up from the ground "let's see if it worked" Chase offered. He pulled up a hologram of the force field hitting the car and bringing it to a complete stop. "It worked. The car stopped"

"Yes!" I shouted relieved.

"Let's go get them" Bree said then super sped us all to the car.

When we got there Chase ran over to the car and opened the door, immediately Cassie hopped out and flung her arms around Chase.

"God I love you so much" Cassie mumbled into Chase's shoulder but I was close enough to hear.

"Infinity times infinity?" Chase asked.

"Infinity times infinity" Cassie repeated.

"Lovely reunion folks but we should get this home before Davenport realizes it's missing" Bree said. We all nodded and got into the car heading home.

When we got to the house and hopped out of the car this is the first thing Leo said:

"You guys may have saved my life, but you also almost ended it. So you're not off the hook. I'm gonna be on you like yogurt on Adam's shirt"

I rolled my eyes "Come on Leo, give them a break"

Adam licked the stain on his short "hmm. That is not yogurt"

"Hey!" Mr. Davenport shouted as he walked in. "Do you guys have any idea how much trouble you're in?" we all tensed "I told you three feet away at all time and no breathing on the windows"

We all sighed in relief and left the garage.

**Cassie's POV**

That night Leo went and made us each a plate of cookies and milk and I flopped on the couch.

"Almost dying can wear a girl out" I said just before the doorbell rang.

Leo whistled as he answered the door, he opened it and I leaned over and made a sound of disgust when I saw Marcus. "Oh, hey. Perhaps we haven't made this clear but we don't like you" Leo greeted and I nodded in agreement before Leo shut the door.

Marcus walked in anyways "Leo, Cassie. I am so happy you're home safe! I can't believe you two almost ended up at the bottom of the ocean!"

I stood up as Leo asked "wait, how did you know where the car was set to go?"

Marcus paused "I didn't?" he raised his eyebrow.

I scoffed "If you set the coordinates why didn't you want me in the car"

"Well, I can't let that pretty blonde head of yours getting hurt" Marcus caressed my cheek.

I swatted his hand away "Ew"

"Wait, so you sabotaged the car?" Leo asked. Marcus rolled his eyes "You programmed that car! I'm gonna tell Davenport!" I nodded and went to follow Leo but green lasers went flying over our shoulders and blew up the toaster, and I froze in my spot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Marcus said evilly. I turned back to him, he raised an eyebrow "That was a warning shot, the next one won't be"

"You? With-th…" Leo trailed off.

"And the whole…" I trailed off gesturing to the toaster.

"Surprise! I'm bionic just like Adam, Bree, and Chase" Marcus admitted.

"And you know about…" I trailed off again.

"Okay you are just dropping bombs everywhere, man!" Leo shouted.

"You tell anyone and the whole world will now about your family's little secret" Marcus threatened. "Adam, Bree, and Chase will be taken away. Davenport would be ruined forever." Marcus scoffed "You know, I'd hate to see your family torn apart because of your big mouths" Marcus poked Leos chest then pointed to me, making his eyes glow green.

"Hey Marcus what's up" Chase greeted as he, Adam, Bree, and Callie walked in.

"Oh, hey guys I just stopped by to make sure Leo and Cassie were okay"

'How sweet is this guy?" Adam said.

"You okay Cassie" Chase asked slipping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah you two don't look so good" Callie noted at the face Leo and I were wearing.

We looked to the three of them then to Marcus "Yeah I'm good" Leo nodded.

"Just perfect" I lied.

**Callie's POV**

Down in the lab I was hanging with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Leo and Cassie hit the hay early; I guess almost dying tired them out.

"Guys, you forgot to gas up davenport's car!" Adam said as he walked into the lab form the garage. "Luckily I was smart enough to fill it up with the gas can in the garage"

"Adam, it's an electronic car" Chas e told him "It doesn't take gas! One spark and that thing could-"

"Oh boy" Bree cut him off.

"This is so not good" I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go for a drive" Mr. Davenport said walking in, he held up his keys.

"No!" we all shouted to try and stop him but were to slow, for the awesome car blew up.

Mr. Davenport looked at the giant hole in the wall and screamed.

"Well, at least he doesn't know we drove it" Adam said to us. Mr. Davenport screamed again running into the garage.


	25. Spy Fly

**A/N Here is Spy Fly. And I said this in the last chapter I posted on my kickin it fan fiction but for those of you who don't read that. My sister started doing online school so it's harder to get time on the computer so updates might be a little slower. Shout out time!**

**DragonKing19: thanks. And interesting idea if I can find the right moment to do that I defiantly will.**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks, and yeah it's weird because whenever I watch Lab Rats I can just picture Cassie being in the scene.**

**Guest: Thanks, and I realize Cassie is little too much like Leo ill try and lighten up on that and It all just depends on the episode on how much time Cassie spends with Chase.**

Down in the lab I was doing homework with Bree, Callie and Chase when a fly started flying around Bree.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Bree relax, it's just a fly" Chase told her.

Bree tried to swat it away "Well, why is it bothering me when the foul, ripe stench of Adam is right there?"

"Lucky undies. Nine days in a row, and no lightning strikes- that's science" Adam said.

Couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Bree trying to swat the fly away and that's when Leo came walking in laughing.

"You look ridiculous"

Bree scoffed "Well, yeah, so would you if you had some flying thing attacking you"

"A fly. That flying thing is a fly" I reminded her.

"Would I?" Leo challenged holding out his hand. The fly landed on Leo's hand and Bree looked at it confused.

"How'd you do that?" Bree asked.

"I talk to insects. They call me the fly whisperer"

"They call you something but the fly whisperer is not it" I told him getting up from my seat.

Then Adam came stumbling over "You can talk to flies? Ask him why bees are such jerks"

"Or why ants are so angry" Callie added.

"Guys, Leo's messing with you. That's Mr. Davenports spy fly, he designed it for recon missions" Chase said pulling a small thermos out of Leo's bag. "You see the fly's head is a tiny camera. Leo's controlling the entire thing with a trackball ion this watch" He held up Leo's wrist.

"Is there anything you don't ruin?" Leo asked.

"Nope" Chase said with a smirk. "Leo, I don't think Mr. Davenport would approve of you using his expensive gadgets as toys"

"Well, then, he shouldn't have gone to rock 'n roll fantasy camp. Hello you're almost forty! You can't rock and you're no one's fantasy."

"Can I see it?" I asked and tried to reach for the thermos but Leo jumped forward out of my reach.

"Back off handsy. It needs to charge in its fly hive' Leo told me as he put the fly back in its 'hive'. "I used it all night"

"Wait, you spent all night playing with that stupid thing?" Bree asked.

"Well, half the night. I spent the other half editing the footage" Leo admitted.

"What footage?" Bree asked.

"Well, now that you've asked…" he trailed off going over to the monitor 'I give you the best… of Bree"

A video showed up on the monitor the first slide was Bree snoring, the next one was her with her face squished up against her capsule, then the final one was her kissing the wall.

"I can't believe you, Leo!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you sleep ugly" Leo defended which made me laugh even harder.

At school our health class teacher paired us up and assigned us with a baby to watch. Chase and I were a pair and so was dam and Callie and do not think I won't be teasing her about that.

Any ways, Chase had the baby strapped to his chest as we walked over to Leo and Bree with Callie and Adam following us.

"Hey, guys" Chase greeted.

"Chase, have you been stealing from five year old girls again?" Leo teased.

"Ha ha. It's for health class. We all got paired up and we have to aby-sit a robo-baby for a night" Chase explained.

"So it's you and Chase and Callie and Adam" Bree said saying 'Callie and Adam' with a smirk.

I smirked as well "I know don't they just make a cute little family"

Callie glared at us but didn't say anything because my baby started crying.

I frowned "Aw are you hungry"

"Yes you are my snoogie-woogie-boogie" Chase said sitting down and pulling the baby out of the carrier. I pulled out the fake baby bottle and leaned in bringing it to the baby's mouth.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any creepier" Bree said shaking her head at Chase.

"It cries when it's tired or hungry" Chase said.

"We have to take care of him because if we don't we'll lose a point" I further explained.

"Which of course we haven't" Chase interjected showing them the score on the baby's back. "And we won't because I downloaded every childcare book available. I even know how to rescue a baby out of an alligators' mouth."

"It happens more often than you think" I said addressing the weird looks on all their faces as I returned the bottle to the baby's mouth.

"So where's your guy's baby, lost it already" Bree asked Callie and Adam.

Callie shook her head "no, Adam has it."

"It's in here" Adam held up his bag showing the baby's legs sticking out. "We named him 'shut your cry hole' that way whenever I say his name, he'll know to stop crying"

"You keep your baby in a bag?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! It's super-toasty, books to read if he's bored, and it's totally safe" Adam pulled the baby out to show it covered in junk. "Oh! You found my gum!" Adam pulled it off the baby and stuck it in his mouth.

"And you approve of this" I asked.

Callie raised her hands in surrender "It's easier if I just let him do what he wants"

Adam pulled the gum back out "And a penny!"

"You two are totally gonna fail this assignment" Chase said as we stood up.

"No, we're not because unlike you two, I know what a baby likes. I think like a baby" Adam argued.

"He's got us there' I admitted.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you two are such experts on babies, why don't we just let the scores speak for themselves?" Chase challenged.

"We really shouldn't-" Callie said.

"you're on" Adam cut her off "I've got a 98. We're only two points behind."

I flipped the baby form it's upside down position "that's an 86 Adam" I corrected.

Then there baby started crying "Aw, its okay 'shut your cry hole" Callie said taking it from Adam.

"Okay, seriously, shut your cry hole 'shut your cry hole'" Adam yelled at the baby doll.

Callie rolled her eyes and walked away with Adam following.

"We are totally gonna win this thing" I smirked. "Let's go" I took Chase's free hand as we walked to our next class.

After class I followed Chase down the stairs, he was holding the baby and was singing softly to it. I rolled my eyes at his cocky song.

"Although that song is very true, why are you singing to the _fake_ baby?" I asked.

"If we're gonna beat Callie and Adam at this we have to make it as real as possible" Chase explained.

"Baby on board" I heard Adam yelled and bumped the trashcan that had Callie sitting on top holding their baby, right into Chase causing him to drop the baby and lose a point.

"Oops" Callie said chuckling.

"You just made us lose a point" I basically yelled.

"Relax Cassie it was an accident" Adam said pulling out a plunger and picking up the baby with it causing us to lose another point. "Here's your baby"

Chase snatched it back and looked at the points; it read 98 "Now we've lost two points! And so should you two, give me your baby" Chase demanded.

Adam took the baby from Callie "No!" he pulled it away just before Chase could grab it "too slow" he held it up in the air and Chase jumped up trying to get it "To short" he pulled it away again "too Chase"

Chase finally grabbed it and the two had a tug of war before Adam and Callie's baby went flying into the vendi machine.

"Oops" I mimicked Callie.

"Aw, da liddle guy musta been hungry" Chase said in a baby voice.

Back at the house Chase came running into my room "what's wrong" I asked laughing a little.

"I can't find the baby"

I sat up "You don't think…" I trailed off as chase and I got up and ran down into the kitchen. Adam was sitting next to Callie at the counter and he was drinking from a baby bottle. With the baby sitting in the fruit bowl.

"What did you guys do with our baby" I demanded as we ran over.

"It's time for its 3:15 bath" Chase said looking at the two.

"Don't worry. He's already squeaky clean" Adam assured us as Callie pulled it out of the dishwasher smirking.

"You put our baby in the dishwasher!?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, we had to. The toilet's too shallow" Adam said.

"Give it" I shouted holding out my hands. Callie handed it over with a smile. I frowned at the soaking wet baby doll as I squeezed the water out of it's ears.

"That's it! You've just declared baby war!" Chase shouted.

"This is so on" I said crossing my arms as we walked away.

After setting up our first act of the war Chase and I sat in the kitchen waiting for Callie and Adam to notice.

"Hey where's our baby?" Adam asked as the two walked in.

"Oh, he wanted a snack" Chase said and I walked over to the giant covered platter and raised the lid, revealing their baby stuck inside a giant thing of jello.

"You put our baby in a gelatin mold?" Callie asked. I nodded.

"Joke's on you. I'll just eat my way around him" Adam said then started to tear into the gelatin until it was free.

"Ha" Callie said taking their baby off the plate.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and started to go through the fridge "Where's my Gatorade?"

Chase leaned over my shoulder "It's right here" He pulled it off the top shelf and handed it to me.

"I knew that" I turned back to see our baby missing along with Adam and Callie "Where's the baby?"

Chase looked back over "I set him…" he trailed off when he saw the baby was missing too "Oh no" I set my Gatorade down on the counter before I raced down to the lab with Chase.

"Chase, Cassie, your lazy baby needed some exercise" Adam said "I call this one tether baby" Adam hit the baby sending it towards Callie who hit it as well and they kept going around and around right over me and Chase.

Chase was finally able to grab it when the baby reached the top of the pole. "Aw look… he's bad at sports just like his daddy" Callie teased.

Chase glared at her as he pulled the baby down.

The next morning, It took me awhile but I finally snuck the baby away from Adam and Callie, I ran into the kitchen "I got it… what's all this?"

"The next phase in this war, give it to me" Chase held out his hand.

"Bossy" I muttered handing him the baby, he stuck its head in the waffle maker and pressed down.

A few seconds later Callie and Adam came walking in "Adam, Callie care for some breakfast" I offered. "Chase is making waffles"

Chase held up the crying baby and poured syrup on it then gave it to Adam "that ought to shut his cry hole"

I laughed then stopped looking to Chase "so will you make me a real waffle I'm starved" I asked hopping off the counter.

"Sure" Chase said turning back to the waffle maker.

"Thanks you're the best" I kissed his cheek and picked up the baby skipping off.

While I was eating the delicious waffles Chase sat on the couch with the baby. That's when Adam and Callie walked over "Aw, Chase. Your baby looks cold" Adam said then shot his lasers at it, melting its face. Chase screamed hysterically as he put out the fire. When it was out Chase held up the baby "Ooh, yikes. Talk about a face only a father could love" Callie looked down at their baby and hid its face.

"You did not just laser my baby" I said walking over. I glared at them "This is so not over, let's go" I stomped out dragging chase with me so we could go to school.

"Yeah it's not" Callie shouted as she and Adam followed us.

And it didn't stop there, oh no, they followed us around all day and into the school gym "Look what you did to our baby" Adam said holding it up. "I had to wrestle his arm from a golden retriever"

"Well, thanks to you two, our baby's face looks like Crème Brulee!" Chase argued.

"We're all gonna fail, and it's all because of you two and your disgusting baby" I said crossing my arms.

Callie gasped "How could you, you are so lucky his ears a full of syrup" Callie looked form my baby to me then smacked it out of my hands. I picked it up and looked at the score "uh-oh"

"Uh-oh what? What's uh-oh" Chase looked at the score "Thirty-seven points' He shrieked.

Adam rolled his eyes "It's just a number, my little guy may have thirty six, but I'm still proud of him."

"Chase they have 36 and we have 37" I repeated.

"So if we turn our baby in now we'll beat them" Chase concluded. We then raced to the gym doors with Adam and Callie following Callie dropped to the floor and wrapped around both my legs making me fall to the ground. I squirmed and wiggled around trying to get loose, but damn this girl is strong.

I finally got loose and sat up; Callie stood up and smirked down at me then walked away. I jumped up then jumped on her back, pinning her to the ground. "Ha!" I stood up and smiled triumphantly but stopped when I saw Adam and Chase fencing with the baby's.

"Wait there's a fly on your head" Chase lied. Adam froze and Chase wacked the baby out of his had then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the gym.

When we ran out side everyone was on the ground, flies were everywhere, and Perry was glued to the wall, I turned to Leo and Bree who were standing beside us "Leo, what did you do?"

"Oh you know, destroying priceless inventions, unleashed a biohazard, hated by all. Typical Tuesday"

I nodded "Sounds about right"

Then Adam and Callie came running out "whoa! Look at all those flies!" Adam said raising the baby to point at them. That caused the fake flies to lift the fake baby doll into the air. "My baby!" Adam shouted.

"Somebody do something" Callie begged.

"Chase , throw your baby up to get mine down!" Adam shouted.

"No way!"

"But it's gonna get hurt" Adam argued.

"Adam it's not real" I told him.

Adam gasped "That is so insensitive. To you he's fake but to me, he's become a little fake person friend who almost never judges me. I was supposed to look after him, and I failed. I failed you, my little cry hole!" Adam shouted up to the baby doll. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well I don't care. We're gonna go turn in our baby, which means we'll win and you're gonna lose. Ha!" Chase said and I smirked at them.

"Congratulations, you win, I hope you're happy" Callie said frowning at Adam who was watching this baby and looked like he was about to cry.

"Yeah thanks" I smiled at them again and took the baby from Chase and started to walk away.

"Cassie" Chase said stopping me.

"Oh no, don't you give in" I pointed my finger at him sternly "we are this close to winning"

"Look at him" Chase pointed to Adam.

I sighed "Fine" I gave the baby to Chase and he threw it up knocking Adams baby into his hands and our baby fell to the floor.

Adam hugged it and Callie smiled "Thanks, guys. That really meant a lot to me"

"Especially the part where you totally fell for it" Callie shouted and high fived Adam. Then the two ran to class.

I looked at Chase then the two before we both chased after them.

After school I was sitting down in the lab with Chase laughing "She said we had the worst grades she has ever seen in all her years of teaching" I repeated what our teacher said to us earlier.

"At least we beat them" Chase said.

"Technically we tied" Callie said popping into our conversation.

"Whatever" I mumbled "so is anyone going to go see why Adam has six baby dolls taped to that wall"

We got up and walked over "Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"I got so lonely I had to adopt six new babies. Meet 'change your own diaper', 'stop staring at me', 'quit whining', 'don't be a baby', 'I said shh', and Ted"

"Why would you get six babies?" I asked.

Adam laughed "Because seven would just be crazy."

"Adam this is ridiculous" Chase said.

"You want one don't you" Adam said smirking.

Chase paused "I'll take Ted" Chase said which caused me to laugh.


	26. Missin' the Mission

**Dragonking19: thanks. And in the next episode with Janelle I'll try it.**

**Lois117: Thanks. And I'm working on it, it's a work in progress.**

**AddaBlack94: thanks.**

I was sitting in the living room, on the couch with Callie, watching TV when Leo came running down stairs.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are back from their mission" Leo said quickly as he ran down the stairs.

"And what makes today any different?" Callie asked me as we got up and followed him down to the lab.

"He gave them a list of suggestions to help them on their missions" I explained.

"Five bucks says they didn't even look at it" Callie offered.

"Five bucks says they did look at it but just tossed it" I countered just before the lab doors opened. I easily stepped over Mr. D who was on the floor, but unfortunately for him Callie didn't. She stepped on his arm.

"Oh, Sorry Mr. Davenport" she apologized helping him up.

"So how was the mission?" I asked

"Great. We fixed the pentagon's communication satellite and returned it to orbit" Bree said.

"I even rigged it so we get every TV channel in the world! Who wants to watch Guatemalan drag racing?!"Chase asked.

"Maybe another time" I told him smiling at his excitement.

"Did my suggestions come in handy on the mission?" Leo asked.

"What suggestions" Chase asked.

"Ha!" Callie shouted pointing at me.

"I did a strategic research and gave it to Big D" Leo pointed to said inventor who was typing away on the computer.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Leo, I didn't have time to use it" Mr. D excused.

"Yes, you did. You spilled your coffee and used Leo's research to mop it up" Adam interjected.

"Inquiring that you threw said research away" I said leaning on my toes waiting for their answer.

"Yeah" Bree answered slowly.

"Ha!" I shouted holding out my hand "cough it up"

"Whatever" Callie grumbled giving me the money.

I smiled putting the money in my pocket; I looked over to Leo who was just glaring ahead of him. "Leo? You alright?"

"You used my suggestions as a sponge?" Leo asked turning towards Mr. D.

"More like a paper towel, but it was very absorbent" Mr. D said, not really helping his situation. Mr. D cleared his throat "why don't you guys go clear out the rest of your gear"

"Come on, Callie we should go help them" I said. Then we followed the three out of the lab.

**XXXXXX**

At school the next day I walked down the stairs laughing with everyone when a horrid creature came over to us

"Not so fast!" Perry shouted through a megaphone. "You three missed school yesterday… not that I didn't enjoy it. But it's been happening way too much lately. Look at this attendance report" Perry held up the paper attendance record on her clipboard.

"You still keep paper records? You know, we have computers now… also indoor plumbing and fire" Chase said sarcastically.

"Do you really wanna poke the bear?" Perry asked.

"Do you really wanna make that analogy?" Leo countered.

"He's got you there" I told her.

"Shut it, Dooley! Andrews! I've been working out. Don't make me flex my guns" Perry warned.

"Please don't" Callie said looking away.

"You three are in big trouble' Perry said to the three.

"Oh, actually we're not, because we have a note from our dad" Bree gave Perry the note. "He signed it and everything"

"With his name" Adam clarified.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. My bad. That changes absolutely nothing!" Perry shouted ripping the note. "Just because your dad let's you cut school doesn't mean I have to. Somebody has to be the disciplinarian. It's like I tell my cats…" Perry than hissed. "See you three in detention!"

"That's not really fair" I said before Perry could walk away.

"What did you say" Perry asked turning towards me.

"I said 'that's not really fair' they did nothing wrong" I defended.

"Cassie" Callie mumbled trying to pull me away.

"Well, if you want to be so quick to defend them then you can… when you're in detention with them" Perry said before she walked away.

"Cassie, what was that?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry, she just urks me" I said clenching my fist. "I mean you guys were out on a mission and you're getting punished.

"Well, now you're stuck with us in detention too" Bree pointed out.

"Yeah" Leo said shaking his head "Have fun" we smiled and walked off.

"Adios" Callie waved and walked away too.

**XXXXXX**

**Callie's POV**

I followed Leo down into the lab so he could give Mr. Davenport the reports he had to do. I had to sit there and help him do those because Cassie was stuck in detention and I'm his back up Cassie. No literally, he said so. He walked in my room and was like wanna come help me do summary reports back up Cassie?

Anyways when we walked in Mr. Davenport was working on something, which I'm sure he'll tell us about later.

"Summary reports are done. And may I just say, I've never felt so alive" Leo said sarcastically.

"Yeah, my hand's still numb" I mumbled flexing my hand.

"So what are you working on?"Leo asked as we walked over.

"Hi!" Eddie said as he spun around. Leo yelped and dropped the reports. "Ha! Now none of you are safe!"

I turned to Mr. Davenport "If Cassie payed you to do this, I can pay you double- triple for you to destroy it"

Mr. Davenport scoffed "You can't pay off billionaires, and Cassie didn't pay me to do this, I made a robot body for Eddie, so now he can patrol the grounds, he can disable explosives, and he can mix to paint cans at the same time"

"Look what else I can do!" Eddie said sprayed out some gas at Lo and I.

"Isn't it great?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well… at least I'm not the shortest person in the room anymore" Leo said looking on the bright side.

Slowly Eddie's screen rose until it was above Leo "Now what do you think?" Eddie asked.

"I think I'm gonna start locking my door at night"

"At least you get to lock your door, Cassie will let him travel in and out of our room freely" I said exasperated.

Then Eddie sprayed some liquid on Leo. I have never dropped to the floor so fast. I groaned and rolled over so I was looking up at the ceiling.

"You better hope that was water" Eddie taunted.

"It's mostly water" Mr. Davenport said as I slowly stood up.

**XXXXXX**

**Cassie's POV**

At detention I sat at a table on the end next to Chase. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder drowning out Perry. Which probably wasn't the best idea because the next thing I knew Perry was screaming in my ear.

"No sleeping either!"

I shot up rubbing my ear "Ow!" I said pointedly towards Perry. Chase kissed the tip of my ear and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We will be on total lockdown for the next three hours. And that begins… Now!" Perry chuckled and turned away.

I groaned and flopped my head on the desk when there was a small alarm coming from beside me. I turned my head so it was still on the desk but I was looking at Chase "What's that"

"I just got an urgent mission alert from Mr. Davenport"

"What are we gonna do?" Bree asked.

"Guys, Perry said no talking!" Adam scolded us. "excuse me, we've got a couple of talkers over here"

"You three are busted! Give me that cell phone!" she snatched it away from Chase and walked away ignoring the high five from Adam. "Any of you other thugs holding? Flo, Brandy, we need a pat down over here. Go ahead girls, flip 'em and rip 'em"

I shot up and backed away "No, no, no, no, no, no flipping and please, please no ripping" one of the lunch ladies caught me and brought me back over. I whimpered a little.

**XXXXXX**

**Callie's POV**

I sat upside down on the couch next to Leo bored out of my mind. I sighed loudly crossing my arms.

"Will you stop that?" I heard Mr. Davenport say not even bothering to look up and see what he was doing.

"What do you think; I'm trying to crash into your butt?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

"Leo, Callie, where is everybody. I sent out a mission alert and no one is responding"

"They're stuck in detention" I grumbled still bored.

"Yeah, they're probably getting flipped and ripped as we speak" Leo added. "The flipping not so bad it's the ripping that haunts you" he sighed "poor Cassie" he said smiling and laughing slightly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked

"Yes I am" he nodded.

"There is an underground gas leak and the hazmat team cannot contain it. I need Adam, Bree, and Chase to shut it down" Mr. Davenport said.

"Let me help" Leo said standing up.

I rolled off the couch and stood up "You realize Cassie will kill you if you go on a mission without her"

"Yeah, it's a risk I'm willing to take" Leo said placing a hand on his chest.

"That's very funny, but this is serious" Mr. Davenport said. "If that substation explodes it'll send a highly toxic gas cloud into the atmosphere. I gotta get Principal Perry to let them go"

"That's a nice thought Mr. Davenport" I said nodding knowing she won't let them out.

After a few seconds Mr. Davenport pulled the phone away from his ear "there's no answer. I can't wait for them. Look, take this note to Principal Perry and tell her to let Adam, Bree, and Chase leave"

"What about Cassie?" I asked.

Mr. Davenport paused then sighed "Fine, her too. Eddy and I will head to the substation and start taking gas level readings."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you're taking him on a mission and not me?" Leo asked.

"Drop it Leo" I told him as I pulled him to the front door.

**XXXXXX  
Cassie's POV**

"Ugh" I groaned banging my head on the table "I'm. So. Bored" I emphasized each word by hitting my head on the table. Chase sighed and slid his book bag under my head to soften it a little.

"We have to get out of here" Bree said.

I stopped and looked at her "You don't say"

"Guys, don't worry. I'll just use my super strength to bust down the wall" Adam said like it was a master plan.

"Adam, then everyone would see your bionics" Chase reminded him.

"Oh, yeah" Adam said slowly, nodding his head.

I exhaled and laid my head back on Chase shoulder just before the doors flew open and two of Perry's lunch ladies came in with Leo and Callie. "Thank God" I breathed.

"Oh, goody. What do you want?" Perry asked.

"There's an emergency and my stepdad asked me to give you this" Leo handed Perry a note.

"Ooh, yum! Second lunch" Perry said before she shoved the note in her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?! This is serious!" Callie exclaimed.

"It's a matter of life and death!" Leo added.

"You said the same thing when the vending machine ran out of cheese curls" Perry said through a mouth full of paper.

"Well, that's because Cassie wanted some and was going to kill me if I didn't come back with any"

I nodded "That is very true"

"Anyways, this is different. You have to let them go." Callie intervened.

"Does this include me?" I asked raising my hand.

"Yes" Callie said.

"No!" Perry said then started laughing. "Although, there might be a way they can earn their freedom"

"Wait does this include me" I asked again, raising my hand.

"Yes!" Leo and Callie shouted.

After they got all the desks cleared out they hand each of us a bat and Perry explained the rules.

"Does this include me?" I asked hoping they say no.

"Yes!" Perry shouted. "Now get on the court Blondie"

I groaned and started to spin with the others. This is so ridiculous.

"34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40!" everyone counted down. I stopped and stumbled around a little "Okay, whoever makes it out the open door is free to leave!"

We all stumbled around and Adam was first to go, then Bree catching herself on a table, then me falling flat on my face. I groaned and turned over seeing Chase run right into the door.

Callie tugged me up "It was a nice try"

I grumbled under my breath as Chase came walking over rubbing his forehead.

"Prepare to be entertained, amoeba brains! Time for my next challenge!" Perry called out.

I sighed dramatically and collapsed back on the floor "I'm dead" I called out.

**XXXXXX**

After many, many, many, many rounds Adam was collapsed on the floor, I was laying on a table near Callie. And Chase and Bree were barely standing.

"Okay time for round 4… hundred" Perry said. Than Chase and Bree collapsed on the floor. "And the winner of the very scary Perry knockout challenge… me. Ah, that's better than watching my cats fight for the last spot on the bed. Oh, the pretty kitties get to cuddle with mama"

Finally the bell rang and it was like it came straight from the heavens. I jumped off the table and got down on my knees "Thank you" I shouted.

"Get up" Callie tugged me up.

"You four can go. Here's your junk" Perry tossed them their phones.

Callie and I walked over to them and helped them get up "Come on, you can still make the mission"

"But only if you hurry" Callie added.

"But we have to go get our gear first" Bree reminded us.

We all went to run but Perry stopped us.

"Hold on, what? What mission?" Perry asked. "Is that some sort of code for vandalism? Are you five pulling a school prank?"

"No" I said in a high pitched voice along with the others. Well all of us except Adam.

"Adam" Callie hissed "What was that?"

"Not talking about the mission" Adam said.

"He must've taken a few too many giant boxing gloves to the head. There's no prank" Bree assured her.

"Yep, so were just gonna go now" I said started to walk away "Thanks for this dreadful day of detention. I hope to never return"

"Ah, hold it lady blah-blah" Perry said stopping any of us from leaving. "You three have a secret and you two know something about it. And there's nothing I hate more than secrets. Well, except for other people's birthdays. You're alive, we get it"

"You are a bitter woman" Callie said shaking her head.

"Shut it, Andrews number two. Now we're gonna play a little game I like to call 'interrogation'!"

"Oh, I love that game! I call top hat! No, little dog! No, top hat! Ugh! I can't decide" Adam said.

"Adam, I don't think you're talking about the same game" I told him.

**XXXXXX**

After Perry got it all set up like a real interrogation, with little cups of water and everything we were forced to sit at a table and wait for Perry to return.

"Well, since Adam clearly has no clue what to say under pressure and Cassie is terrible at lying-"

"I am not" I cut Chase off.

"Actually, you are. Your voice goes all high pitched" Callie spoke up.

"It does not" I said in a high pitched voice. I silently cursed at myself. "Fine I guess you're right. So what's the plan?"

"Whenever either of you are asked a question, we'll distract her and answer it for you. Got it?" Chase explained.

"Got it" I repeated.

"Got it, Adam?" Bree asked when he didn't respond.

"Adam!" I shouted.

"What?! I thought you were gonna answer it for me. Guys, get with the program"

Ten Perry came walking in and sat on the table."Let's start the interrogation" Perry snapped and all the lights turned off except the one over us. "Everybody comfortable? Temperature okay? Refresh your drinks? No? What is this so-called mission?"

"Can I just say that your hair looks great! Uh, who is doing it these days?" Bree asked.

"Fernando over at the wig connection. He's a genius. It's mostly raccoon"

"Raccoon?" Callie asked gagging.

"But that's not the point! Why were you talking about going on a so-called mission?!" Perry said coming up behind me.

"Are oyu sure she actually said that?" Chase asked. "Uh, countless scientific studies have proven that people perceive reality-"

"Don't try to distract me squat mug!" Perry cut him off. "When you're hunting big game, you have to separate the weakest from the pack. You three scram" she said the Chase, Bree, and Callie.

"Funny story the word scram-"

"I said scram!" she shouted and sent Chase, Bree, and Callie fleeing for their lives.

"Spill it" Perry said.

I sighed and me and Adam explained a story that was close to the truth but not entirely. But Perry believed it anyways.

Perry walked over to Chase, Bree, and Callie "They told me everything, now I know all your dirty little secrets" I winked at them will Adam gave them a thumbs up.

**XXXXXX**

Finally being set free the five of us ran to the house and down to the lab

"We're here, Nr. Davenport! What's the urgent mission?!" Chase asked.

"Did they make it? Are they too late?" I asked.

"Yes, they missed it. Luckily, Leo here saved our butts"

"No seriously what the mission?" Bree asked.

"I'm not kidding. Leo really stepped it up today. He showed me that he has what it takes to be a part of this team. So I making him our new strategic mission specialist"

"You went on a mission without me?!" I shouted.

"Now Cassie calm down, It was for the good of the team" Leo said backing away.

"I'll show you what's good for the team" I shouted taking a step forward.

"I told she'd be mad" Callie laughed.

"Cassie, relax, I'm sure you can help Leo with some of his work" Mr. D offered.

"Fine" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Wait" Leo paused "does this mean more paperwork?"

"Yes" Mr. D laughed "but you will also be helping me design the overall mission strategies, and while these guys are in the field, you will be assisting me from your own… mission specialist workstation!"

"Really? This is mine now?" Leo asked.

"According to this fancy digital nameplate, it is" Mr. D said holding it up.

"This is so cool" I said sitting down in his chair and kicking my feet up.

"Ah" Leo screamed and waked my feet off causing me t fall out of the chair "Don't smug the new desk"

Leo sat in the chair "Wow. I'm officially on the team" he paused and smirked "And for my first order of business as mission specialist I name Cassie my official assistant"

"Assistant?" I asked standing up.

"Take it or leave it Cassie" Leo offered.

"Fine" I crossed my arms.

**XXXXXX**

After a little while Mr. D went upstairs and Leo stayed to ask us how we managed to escape Perry.

"So how did you guys get out of Perry's Prison?"

"Yeah, about that…' Chase trailed off.

"Funny story…' Bree trailed off.

"Perry interrogated us and Adman ad Cassie gave her some very crucial information" Callie finished.

I smirked at Leo reciting what Adam and I had said "They are always missing school because of Leo. He's always playing these crazy pranks on them and calls them missions. He tries to get Callie and I involved but since were perfect little angels we say no. But actually he's stronger than Adam. And Chase thinks he's got something missing up here, and Bree just tried to run away from him"

Leo stared at me "So now you've got detention… for a month" Bree told him.

"What?! But that's not fair!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, it really isn't" Chas placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Well, bye" I waved and we all walked away.


	27. Quarentined

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to do this one. Anyway shout outs.**

**Dragonking19" thanks.**

**Pinkjenna20: Thanks. Um and no not really I mean some episodes are harder then others but nah**

**Cassie's POV**

Down in the lab I was standing in between Chase and Adam, reading over Chase's shoulder.

"Guys, I need to prep you for very important mission and to demonstrate, Leo-"

"Uh-uh" Leo cut Mr. D of "mission specialist Dooley will be adding a bit more audio-visual pizzazle to the usual snooze fest. Assistant Andrews if you would?" he smirked holding out the Daven-pad.

I muttered to myself as I took the Daven-pad and hit a few buttons until small mediocre fireworks appeared on the computer screen "Ta-da!" I said unenthusiastically then handed Leo back the Daven-pad.

"If you want a show kick in the doe" Leo said when he saw the3 weird looks Chase and Adam were giving him.

"Tonight I'm sending you in to gather some intelligence" Mr. D started only to be cut off by Chase.

"Oh you hear that Adam! You better bring a big basket"

Callie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "And you better bring some new insults." I smirked at her defending Adam.

Mr. D rolled his eyes at us and continued in with the presentation. "Leo" he messed with the Daven-pad until an abandoned building showed up on the computer screen. "I was satellite scanning industrial sites when I found this warehouse that I think is a front for environmental criminals." Mr. D motioned to Leo again and the slide changed to some barrels. "You see these barrels? They're full of toxic chemicals. They're expensive to dispose of properly so they're just going to dump them into the sea"

"Which can harm ocean life" Leo added.

"Oh, and it can obliterate the coastline" I added with a smirk.

Suddenly off to the side Bree started laughing, I looked over and saw she was talking on the phone with someone. "Owen you are so sweet. Yes I will Bree your valentine" Bree pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at us. "You see he took my name-"

"Yeah, we got it" Chase said cutting Bree off.

"Even I got it" Adam said then turned to us "I didn't get it."

"What's going on?" Mr. D asked.

Callie smirked and re-crossed her arms "She's talking to Owen. He's an artist and he claims that Bree is his muse"

"Well, I for one am not amused" Mr. D said sarcastically.

I snickered "No pun intended" I said right before Leo played a noise on the Daven-pad.

"Give me that" Mr. d yanked it from Leo then pointed to Bree "And you, off the phone"

"Ugh!" Bree groaned and hung up "Fine. Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong, and how long until it blows up"

Mr. D rolled his eyes again "Look, the police cannot bust these guys without evidence, so I need you to sneak in there and gather samples. Show 'e,m the barrel" Mr. D nodded towards the covered Barrel. Leo walked over and yanked the sheet away. "Now there's only one safe way to get these samples, and Leo-"

"I got this one" I cut Mr. D off and jumped in front of the barrel.

"no" Leo pushed me to the side "this is a job for the mission specialist, I'll let you know when you're needed… assistant"

'First, take the canister and attach it to the spout. Push down and turn 45 degrees" Leo tried to turn it but couldn't so Mr. D paused and turned the canister then continued "to create an airtight seal. Then pull the handle"

"LOL, Owen" Bree laughed again. We all looked over to see Bree texting Owen this time.

"Bree, you with us" Callie asked snapping in her face,

'Huh?" she looked up at us and Mr. D gave her an exasperated look. "Oh, come on! Why do I have to pay attention all the time? Strong. Smart. Fast. Let's just do this already" Bree said then speed off but ended up running right into the doors.

"Bree how many times have I told you no texting while super speeding" Mr. D reprimanded her.

**XXXXXX**

I waited down in the lab for the three to get home from their mission, Callie was waiting with me but got tired and went upstairs for bed. When the three walked in Chase looked annoyed and Bree wasn't in her mission suit. Oh God.

"What happened?" I asked as I jumped off the cyber desk. "And why is Bree not in her mission suit?"  
"Because she never even put it on. It's common sense to wear your _mission _suit on a _mission. _Hence the name" Chase said in a duh voice while looking at Bree.

"It's not that big of a deal" Bree scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Actually it is" I intervened "You were dealing with toxic chemicals, what if you got infected"

"Relax" Bree waved me off "I still wore the gloves"

I raised my hand in surrender "Okay, but if you wake up in the morning intoxicated I will gladly say I told you so" I said to Bree, but she just rolled her eyes and got into her capsule. I rolled my eyes and turned to Chase

"Night" I smiled

"Night" he smiled back then gave me a quick kiss before he got into his capsule.

**XXXXXX**

**Cassie's POV**

The next morning I stood in the lab next to Leo and Callie waiting for the story on what happened on the mission yesterday, I mean I know Bree didn't wear her mission suit but I didn't know they failed the mission.

Mr. D went to each capsule and pounded on the doors "wake up, I want a complete debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I say the word debriefing" and Leo being oh so childish he laughed anyways as Chase and Adam got out of there capsules. "Guys, you failed the mission, what happened?" Mr. D asked before Bree stepped out of her capsule only to have a really loud alarm go off. "Get back in your capsule!" Mr. D ordered. "The system is destroying a high level of contamination in Bree's capsule"

My confused looked melted into a smug smirk "I told you so!" I shouted at Bree.

Bree rolled her eyes "What? That ridiculous. How could my capsule be…? Ooohhh"

"'Oh' what? What is 'Oh'" Chase asked looking at her suspicious.

"Duh! 'Oh' is the second letter in the number ten" Adam said in a duh voice.

Callie looked up at him confused "Wouldn't be the second number?" she asked, Adam just shrugged.

"Bree is it possible you were exposed to something toxic on the mission?" Mr. Davenport asked ignoring him.

"It is very possible!" I shouted cutting Mr. Davenport off.

"How would you know?" Callie asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Either way she's right" Leo said not looking up from his Daven-pad. "According to this Bree's mission suit never left her capsule last night"

'Why weren't you wearing your mission suit?" Mr. Davenport asked Bree.

"Oh, I'll tell you why" Chase cut in "Because she was out with Owen. She showed up late, contaminated herself, and then set off the alarm"

"And you wonder why no one at school likes you" Bree retorted.

"Until I figure out what exactly you were exposed to the capsule should counteract the effects of your contamination but you are quarantined until further notice"

"Quarantined?" Bree repeated "But Owens's having a big art show at school tonight"

"Maybe you should've, I don't know, worn your mission suit" I said sarcastically.

Bree glared at me then turned to Mr. D "Mr. Davenport" she whined.

"You are not leaving that capsule until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse and figure out exactly what you were exposed to"

"Besides, Owens bad art" Adam quipped.

"Great, now that we set off the alarm, getting past security is going to be even harder. How are we going to get in?" Chase asked.

"The same way I'm standing right here and you can't see me" Mr. Dsaid. I looked over expecting to see him but didn't

"No way" I mumbled in awe.

"How'd you do that?" Leo asked confused.

"He's a witch" Adam shouted hiding behind Callie.

"Or he's really tiny like in 'Honey I shrunk the kids'" Callie laughed a little but quickly stopped "Make sure you all check your cereal before you eat it"

"No, it's my new special micro protection technology" Mr. D corrected them.

Adam straightened up from behind Callie and shook his head "Dude, I know witchcraft and you're a witch"

"No, I'm not!" Mr. D denied becoming seeable again. "This device scans your environment and uses a matrix of light projections to create a virtual environment you can hide behind!" Mr. D explained then disappeared again. "Ta-da!" then Mr. D's head only became visible, "I invented it as a 3-D modeling engine for space telescopes" then Mr. D went completely invisible.

"Aha! So he's a space witch!" Adam shouted "Those are the worst kind" Chase rolled his eyes then walked off to go get ready for the mission with Adam following.

**XXXXXX**

**Callie's POV**

After Chase and Adam left to go get the samples I sat down in the lab next to Mr. Davenport so I could listen in on what was going on, that and Leo and Cassie were too busy playing video games to hang out with me. I watched them and the really stupid security guard for awhile on the screen until Chase came over the ear pieces.

"_Foxtrot alpha pickle. Are you receiving audio, Mr. Davenport?"_ Chase asked.

"Copy that pickle"

"I'm here too" I cut in waving although they couldn't see me.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes and continued guiding the two through the mission. "Okay, Bree said the dangerous chemical she was exposed to came from a barrel with a green label on it"

'_Copy that. We're looking for a green label"_ he repeated to Adam. "_Wait a second. Bree said she wasn't wearing her gloves when she got contaminated. I've got her fingerprint stored in my database. I'll use my print recognition app to get a match"_ Chase paused. _"Yes! I found it. It's called Neurothroxin. Is that bad?"_

Right then Mr. D screamed "So bad, then?" I asked

"It's terrible! Exposure to Neurothroxin interrupts the connection between the brain and the muscles. There is no telling what it might do to her bionics"

"_So what do we do?"_ Chase asked.

"Well, I can synthesize an antidote, but you have to get me a sample, and the effects become permanent after 24 hours, so hurry"

I watched over the video as the spatial micro projector died, then Chase and Adam got caught by the security guard, then the slipped on ice, and got captured.

"Oh boy" Mr. Davenport groaned placing his head in his hands.

"We're gonna have to go save them right?" I asked a little more excited than I should have been. I mean Leo got to go on a mission so why can't I, granted Cassie will probably hate, but so what.

"No, not we, I will save them" Mr. Davenport corrected standing up and grabbing a few things.

I got up and followed him "C'mon Mr. Davenport, Leo got to go on a mission it's only fair" I tried to reason.

"No, I need someone to stay here and watch Bree"

"But Leo and Cassie are here, they can do that." I argued.

"Yeah just leave to two most destructive teenagers together alone watching Bree" Mr. Davenport said sarcastically

"Please" I begged.

He sighed "Fine, come on"

I clapped and followed him into the elevator and up onto the main floor. When the doors opened we ran right into Leo and Cassie with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Leo, Cassie I need help" Mr. Davenport said the second he saw him.

"I know, but this is not a one-man job" Leo said shaking his head

"I'm gonna have to bring in a life coach" Cassie cracked.

"No, Callie and I are gonna go rescue Adam and Chase-"

"Wait, you're taking Callie on the mission and not me. First Leo now Callie, when am I gonna get to go on a mission" Cassie cut Mr. Davenport off. I sent Cassie a smug smirk

"Next time, I promise. But that is not the point I need you and Cassie to keep Bree in her capsule. Don't let her out or the effects of her contamination will manifest" Mr. Davenport explained

"You guys go on your mission. We got this, right Cassie" Leo nudged Cassie when she didn't answer.

"Yeah" Cassie gave in and got into the elevator with Leo as me and Mr. Davenport rushed out the door.

**XXXXXX  
Cassie's POV**

Once Leo and I got down to the lab the klaxon alarm was going off and Bree was nowhere to be found.

"Frack" I muttered.

"We had this" Leo said looking around.

After we established Bree was not in the house we went to the art show at the school knowing for a fact that she was there and that was confirmed when I saw her talking with Owen on the stairs.

"There she is" I pointed her out and Leo and I ran over.

"Bree- ahhh!" Leo cut himself off screaming when he saw wearing a mask made out of what looked to be video game controllers.

"Hey, we need to talk to Bree. Can you go put your face on pause somewhere else" Leo asked pointing somewhere away from where we were standing.

Owen took of his mask "In life, as in art, there is no pause, only moving forward" Owen said. I raised an eyebrow; this is the guy Bree snuck out for.

"Can you move forwards down the stairs" I asked pointing down the stairs. Owen nodded and left.

"That's the guy you snuck out for?" Leo asked voicing my thoughts. "Really?'

I sighed "Okay you had your fun but Mr. D needs you to stay in yourcapsule, let's go" I grabbed Bree's arms and started to walk away but Bree pulled her arm back

"Guys, he is overreacting, I am perfectly fine. See?" She held her hand in his face "I haven't had one single side effect?'

Then Bree's arm fell limp to her side "is that a side effect?" I asked with a look that said 'I already know it is so don't lie' while pointing to her arm.

"That's- that's nothing, what are you talking about. See? I am trying to come off as casual so Owen doesn't sense how desperate I am"

"It's not working' Leo quipped then Bree's Leg went limp.

"Then what's that?" I asked with the same look.

"I'm good. It's nothing." Then Bree fell down the stairs.

"Bree are you okay?" I called down to her.

She pulled herself up "See? That is performance art" Bree told the starring crowd. "I call it 'falling uncontrollably down the stairs'"

**XXXXXX**

**Cassie's POV**

Mr. Davenport and I walked over to warehouse 5 where Adam and Chase were being held.

Mr. Davenport held out two metal squares "Put these on"

"Why" I asked taking them.

"It's a cyber mask, it'll give you a disguise so we can get past the guards" Mr. Davenport explained.

I put them on and turned them on, Mr. D look like one of those ugly evil scientists, god I wonder what I look like.

"Follow my lead" Mr. Davenport whispered before we walked into the warehouse.

"You there! Release them! They're coming with us" Mr. Davenport said.

"Who are you two?" The stupid guard from earlier asked.

"The boss sent us in. They call me the in-terror-gator! And this is my secret specialist" Mr. Davenport introduced.

"Specialist at what?" he asked.

"If I told you that I wouldn't heave the title of 'secret specialist'" I crossed my arms. The guard looked between the two of us but didn't say anything so Mr. Davenport and I went over to untie Adam and Chase.

"All right you two, you're coming with us" Mr. D ordered

"Not without a fight" Chase resisted. I groaned, of course Chase would resist.

"Settle down punk" Mr. D shouted.

I rolled my eyes and whispered "relax Chase it's us. Callie and Mr. Davenport. follow our lead"

After we untied them Mr. Davenport scanned Adam chip to fix his eye sight.

"Ow that hurts!" Adam complained but blinked a few times then smiled "hey, I can see!" then he looked at us "You liar! You're not Davenport or Callie." Then Adam smacked Mr. Davenport causing his cyber mask to glitch and reveal his real face.

"Well, there goes our big escape" I smiled sarcastically and turned off my cyber mask. Adam jumped behind Chase and all the guards starred at us.

"Hi" Mr. Davenport waved sheepishly.

"I told you he's a witch" Adam gasped.

"I'm not a witch! We were wearing cyber masks!" Mr. Davenport corrected Adam.

"Stop them!" the idiot guard ordered. Soon we were all surrounded by men I did my best to fight them off, but when you're a 16 year old girl who spends more time watching TV then exercising it gets hard. One of them ended up knocking me to the ground and would've hit me if it wasn't for Adam fighting them off for me. It was kinda hot to watch him fight them off.

When all the guards were down Adam helped me up "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied breathlessly "Thank you"

"Why do I even bother with safety briefs?" Mr. Davenport said through some coughs causing me to take a step back from Adam.

Adam then laughed "Underwear"

I rolled my eyes and looked around "We should probably run" I said before I took off running with them following behind me.

**XXXXXX**

**Cassie's POV**

"Bree, Davenport's gonna freak out. We have to go" Leo said once again as Bree was slumped up against a bench not being able to move.

"Leo you idiot" I wacked his arm "she can't' even stand up, we have to figure out how to get her up and out of here before Mr. D gets back from the mission, without drawing attention to ourselves"

"Thanks, captain obvious" Leo said sarcastically.

"How are we going to do that when my whole body is numb" Bree pointed out. "See?" she scooted and inch before she fell over. "Just help me get out of here before it gets worth" Bree ended with a lisp. "It's worth"

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

I snickered a little "I think her tongue just went numb"

'Cassie, it's not funny I can't talk" Bree shouted still in a lisp.

"Finally, a positive side effect" Leo quipped causing me to laugh louder.

"Guys!" Bree shouted.

"Let's get you up" Leo said as he grabbed her arms and I grabbed her legs and put her on a rolled stool. Then we started to roll her towards the exit "There we go, now once we get outside I'll upgrade you to a nice shopping cart"

"Bree?" Owen said as he walked over to us. "I'm about to unveil the centerpiece of my exhibit. Are you okay?" Owen finally asked.

"Of course she is" I covered as Leo picked her up "She's fantastic. Your art is just so amazing, she's getting… emotional. You know us girls"

"That's good Cassie" Bree whispered.

"I know it is, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't" I whispered back.

"Come on. I've been waiting to show you this all night" Owen said as he directed us over to the piece. "I wasn't kidding when I said that you were my muse" Owen said to Bree. "You've inspired me o create my most deeply meaningful piece yet. I call it 'My most deeply meaningful piece yet'"

"How original" I muttered sarcastically just before he took off the cover and revealed a huge portrait of Bree.

"That's not totally horrible' Leo said and he and I walked over to the painting.

I nodded "I'm slightly impressed, I'll give you that"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

'It's paintball art. Two thousand paintballs fired with precise accuracy to create a portrait of your sister"

Leo's eyes widened then he ran over and picked Bree up off the floor.

"Its about beauty, inspiring mankind to repurpose the tools of pseudo-violence as art. So, what do you think Bree?" Owen asked turning back just as Leo set her down on another bench.

Bree responded but I think the numbness was getting worse cause I couldn't even understand it anymore.

"She had the same reaction to the Mona Lisa" Leo told him as he picked Bree back up.

"Yeah, it just means she loves it" I explained walking back over and patted Owen's shoulder 'Well, wee better get going now." Bree and I argued for a few second making small noises before Leo threw Bree inot Owens arms.

"Yeah, that's enough. That's enough" Leo said taking Bree back but ended up throwing her threw the painting.

Leo looked between Bree, to Owen to the broken painting. I smiled sheepishly "We'll take it" then Leo and I ran over then we dragged her put of the building.

'Bye Owen!" Bree shouted.

**XXXXXX**

It was a miracle that we got Bree home but we did.

"Okay, let's just get you back in your capsule before we all get in a lot of trouble" Leo said as we rolled her over to the capsule.

"Ahh!" we both screamed when we saw Mr. D, Chase, Adam, and Callie all sitting in the lab.

"Cleanup, Aisle Bree' Leo cracked pointing to Bree who we accidently knocked to the floor.

"Guys, you were supposed to watch her' Mr. D said as Adam, Chase, and Callie all helped Bree up.

"Oh, we're sorry. Somehow the fastest person in the world managed to sneak past us" Leo said sarcastically.

"Let's hope there's enough time left foe the antidote to work" Mr. D said as he gave her the shot.

"Breebie you okay?" Callie asked.

"I feel funny" Bree said then paused. "Funny' she repeated and repeated and repeated.

'Oh, just spit it out already!" Adam cut her off.

"Bree you can talk" I pointed out smiling.

She smiled too "I'm cured"

"Oh! That is such a relief! It'll be so much more enjoyable to punish you not that you're _healthy!" _Mr. D shouted the last part. "What were you thinking? You could have put us all in danger!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with the boy that I like, I mean Cassie and Callie get to do it every day"

I smiled as Chase wrapped and arm around my waist and couldn't help but smirk as Callie blushed but didn't deny anything.

"What's the big deal?" Bree asked.

'The big deal is you're not like every other girl. You're not Callie and Cassie. You're part of a team and your decisions affect us all" Mr. D explained.

"Yeah. Because of you Cassie and I had to go to an art show" Leo quipped.

I groaned "And I never want to do that again"

"Yeah! And I haven't eaten since 2:30!" Adam added.

"Adam, it's only six" Callie pointed out.

"Also, on a lesser note" Chase cut in "we all could have been killed!"

"Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen" I agreed leaning into Chase feeling exhausted.

"Look, you can have a social life. Just don't let it interfere with your bionic life" Mr. D said.

"I get it. From now on when a mission comes up, it gets my full attention" Bree agreed.

"Okay, well, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson, so let's just go get something to eat" Mr. D offered.

I smiled "Yes" Chase took my hand as we all headed for the elevator but stopped when we heard a loud thud behind us.

Mr. D ran back over to Bree "Oh. I forgot to mention, it might take a little while for the antidote to get to the rest of her body, so everybody grab a limb" Mr. D ordered. "One of her limbs Adam" Mr. D added when Adam grabbed his own wrist.

Mr. D took a foot, Callie and Leo took the other foot, Chase and I took a hand while Adam go the other hand and we carried her into the elevator.

**XXXXXX**

The next day Chase and I were sitting in the lab with Bree as she told us about what Owen said when he called her.

"And even after all of that he still wants to hang out with me" Bree said excited.

"I don't care" Chase told her.

I rolled my eyes "That's great Bree"

"Well, even though you failed your mission your mission, the cops hear the alarms and picked up those eco villains, so the ocean is safe thanks to all of… me actually" Mr. D said.

"Didn't Callie help too" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was mostly me" Mr. D said cockily.

"Well, I guess we got lucky" Chase said.

"Luck. Skill. I say we just put this whole thing behind us" Bree offered.

"Mr. D chuckled "Or- I could punish you for all the stupid things you did by making you sweep the lab" Mr. D cackled as he held out a broom to Bree.

Just then Callie and Adam walked into the lab "Guys, come on how can you not see he's a witch" Adam shouted.

Callie looked at him for a second then frowned "I can how you think that"

I laughed "There cute" I whispered to Chase as Callie and Adam talked about how Mr. D looked like a witch.

"Not as cute as us" Chase argued kissing my cheek.


End file.
